Postnupcial
by Sahel
Summary: Generalmente, conoces a ese alguien especial. Llega el amor y si todo sale bien, hay boda. Para Itachi Uchina, no fue precisamente en ese orden. --Yaoi--
1. Resaca

**Post-nupcial**

_por sahel_

_Este fiki está dedicado a Kea Langrey y a Zusaku!! Gracias por la inspiración moshas._

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 1- Resaca.**

Parpadeó. Una. Dos. Tres veces y nada. Ese bizarro objeto seguía en su mano y por más que pestañeaba no desaparecía; quizá la creciente resaca que martillaba su cabeza tenía algo que ver con ello. Eso deseaba.

Respiró profundamente mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y repetía en su cabeza que sólo era una ilusión de su aun adormilado y embriagado cerebro, pero cuando finalmente se decidió a abrir sus párpados ese ofensivo aro plateado continuaba presente y burlón en su dedo anular.

'_¿Pero qué diablos…?'_ Itachi se giró asustado cuando sintió que 'algo' se removía a su lado sobre la cama. Sus ojos, que hasta ahora habían tratado de recibir la menor cantidad de luz posible al mantenerse semicerrados, de pronto se abrieron casi hasta desorbitar.

Frente a él enredado entre las sábanas se encontraba en profundo sueño lo que no pudo describir más que como un dios griego, un hombre de alborotados cabellos rubios y rostro atractivo, tenía rasgos angulares y definidos recubiertos por perfecta piel de bonito bronceado. Su nariz recta y clásica en proporción con el resto de su cara, los parpados cerrados de tupidas pestañas descansaban bajo un par de semipobladas y definidas cejas. La boca apenas entreabierta dejaba escapar un leve ronquido por entre los carnosos y saludablemente coloridos labios.

'_Oh dios…'_ Pasó saliva con dificultad cuando sus ojos bajaron de aquel rostro hacia el cuerpo de ese adonis. El hombre tenía todo su delgado, lampiño y definido torso descubierto hasta el inicio de la cadera, la sábana se atrevía entones a cubrirlo para sanidad de Itachi, aunque la delgada tela contorneaba un adecuadamente proporcional bulto entre sus piernas. Una de esas extremidades permanecía descubierta, dejándole ver el formado muslo que daba inicio a una pierna larga y de excelente volumen.

Aquel sueño húmedo viviente se movió de nuevo y los ojos de Itachi lo siguieron hipnotizado, la manera en que los músculos se marcaban y movían debajo de la apiñonada piel le resultaba tremendamente erótico; sus ojos se toparon entonces con la mano izquierda del hombre que se deslizaba por sobre su abdomen y su atención entonces se enganchó al anillo que portaba. Era exactamente igual al que su propia mano lucía.

'_No…'_

Flachazos de la noche anterior comenzaron a destellar en su mente: Su llegada a la ciudad, la enervante reunión con su familia, el bar al que decidió entrar para tomar un par de tragos y así relajarse, la gente a su alrededor, la estridente música y aquella sensación de libertad que poco a poco se apoderaba de su conciencia con cada trago que tomaba. El calor dentro de aquel sitio. Recordó al hombre a su lado, no pudo quitarle la vista de encima en cuanto lo vio entrar al bar y… su mente comenzaba a confundirse luego de eso; siguió bebiendo lo recordaba, lo que no estaba claro era cómo fue que terminó en la mesa del rubio, pero sabía que así fue.

Recordó haber salido del bar junto al otro, también que se reía demasiado… y labios, recordó haber sido asaltado por los labios del otro. Un intenso escalofrío le recorrió, su cuerpo parecía recordar mejor que su mente y la sensación que le cosquilleaba en la piel resultaba estremecedoramente placentera.

Itachi sintió sus mejillas enrojecer con intensidad, ciertamente no recordaba los detalles pero le era obvio porqué había terminado en esa suite revolcándose con aquel hombre.

-Buenos días…- El suave susurro lo trajo de vuelta, encontrándose de pronto con los intensos ojos del extraño despiertos y fijos en él. Unos preciosos ojos azules.

-Eh… uhmm…- Itachi se pateó mentalmente. Un Uchiha no tartamudeaba, ni desaprovechaba las oportunidades; debió irse de ahí antes de que el otro despertara y ahora no sabía que decir o hacer justo cuando el otro se encontraba despierto. Talvez preguntarle si recordaba qué había pasado, quizá preguntarle si sabía el significado de aquellos anillos en sus dedos o para empezar preguntarle su nombre…

No tuvo oportunidad de nada pues su acompañante se incorporaba con fluido movimiento apoyándose en un codo para inclinarse sobre él y asaltar sus labios en un inesperado beso.

Inicialmente se paralizó, sorprendido. Sus ojos abiertos al máximo y sus labios estáticos contra los del extraño; pero gradualmente comenzó a responder al beso y cuando el rubio trató de partir sus labios con los propios, lo dejó, permitiéndole el paso a una lengua que suavemente se deslizó y comenzó a probar el interior de su boca. Itachi sintió más que escuchar como el rubio gemía por lo bajo al hacerlo.

Se separaron luego de un par de minutos, sus respiraciones alteradas evidencia de la profundidad que había adquirido el beso. El sorpresivo, electrizante y delicioso beso. Pero Itachi intentó ocultarlo, afilando su mirada y enseriando el gesto de su rostro. Una instintiva reacción para intentar protegerse mientras encontraba lógica a su situación actual.

El rubio sobre él le miraba complacido, curveando los labios en una sonrisa que no terminaba de formarse pero que no ocultaba su diversión. Porque, aunque Itachi podía disfrazar lo elaborado de su respirar, su cuerpo había despertado y la evidencia de ello se restregaba contra la pierna del otro. Sus mejillas se colorearon nuevamente.

_¿Qué pasa conmigo…?_

Cualquier pregunta que cruzara por su mente en aquel momento, se esfumó al instante en que el rubio eliminaba la distancia y sus labios se rozaron otra vez, esa inicial reacción de tensarse y plantar sus manos sobre el pecho del joven para tratar de empujarlo lejos, en segundos, se transformó en una cálida bienvenida.

Las manos de Itachi se deslizaron por sobre ese pecho hasta alcanzar los hombros, sus dedos luego de enterrarse en la suave piel, se mudaron hacia los bien formados brazos y se colaron debajo de ellos para alcanzar la espalda ancha del rubio, sujetándose a él e invitándolo con esa acción a descansar el peso de su cuerpo contra el suyo. El rubio aceptó de inmediato, sonriendo entre el beso cuando las piernas del moreno se separaron automáticamente para dejar espacio a que su cadera se acomodara entre ellas.

Ambos jadearon al sentir sus sexos encontrarse y comenzar a friccionar, logrando que rompieran el apasionado beso que compartían; el rubio mudó la atención de sus labios hacia la mandíbula del pelinegro, llenando de besos húmedos y calientes la piel de su rostro y todo el camino cuesta abajo por su cuello. El moreno echó la cabeza hacia atrás, extasiado, mientras sus manos se movían siguiendo el único pensamiento claro en su cabeza: deslizar sus dedos por la suave y curveada espalda hasta alcanzar las bronceadas firmes mejillas y empujar para conseguir mayor fricción de sus pelvis.

_Definitivamente me volví loco o estoy drogado_. No había otra explicación para sus acciones, deducía Itachi, pero en aquel momento en que las grandes manos del rubio se deslizaban por sus piernas -acariciándolas con experticia mientras las elevaba y separaba aun más- lo que la razón indicara simplemente no se codificaba en acciones. Su cuerpo cedía a la atención que recibía del otro y sólo a eso estaba respondiendo.

-¡Aahm! -El moreno se escuchó a sí mismo jadear y sus mejillas ardieron; no precisamente por las actividades que realizaba. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, le resultaba vergonzoso no poder controlar los sonidos que vocalizaba su garganta, ni evitar el ligero temblor que sacudía su cuerpo con cada nueva caricia. ¡Por dios! no era la primera vez que tenía sexo con otro hombre, pero ese maldito rubio le tocaba, le besaba y se movía con tal maestría, que le hacía sentir como si fuera su primera vez en experimentar el verdadero placer.

Sintió entonces a sus piernas ser acomodadas sobre los hombros del otro, y una habilidosa mano alcanzar la abertura entre sus nalgas. Sintió largos dedos deslizarse dentro suyo y entretenerse en preparar la habitación para el huésped de honor. No tardó en anunciar su llegada con deliciosa fricción contra la sensible piel. Dejándole sentir lo cálido y excitado que se encontraba por ser recibido; y cual imperial conquistador, su triunfal entrada conmocionó a su anfitrión; quien no supo si maldecir por la tempestuosa irrupción o derretirse en orgásmico placer por su llegada.

De lo que estaba seguro, era de que sus cuerpos embonaban con perfección. Que no había probado labios más deliciosos que los del adonis y que ese maldito rubio -que lo estaba haciendo jadear como nunca otro- era el dios griego del sexo.

* * *

Despertó un poco aturdido por lo que no abrió los ojos, pero aun así, se encontró sintiendo cada célula de su cuerpo mucho más relajado de lo que recordaba haber sentido nunca. Tomó aire y estiró su cuerpo, inequívocamente el aroma a copula golpeó su fino sentido del olfato.

Entonces abrió los ojos alarmado.

Cuando Itachi fue nuevamente consiente de sí, se encontró recostado cómodamente sobre el pecho del rubio, escuchando el sereno palpitar y la queda respiración. Dormía de nuevo.

_'Maldición, qué estoy haciendo...?'_ con sigilo propio de un legendario ninja, Itachi se desenredó de los brazos y piernas que lo acunaban al extraño y se levantó de la cama. Su cuerpo se sentía ligeramente dolorido pero no fue suficiente para hacerle quejar o detenerse en la búsqueda de su ropa y luego atarearse con la tarea de enfundarse en ella.

Dirigiendo una última mirada al hombre sobre la cama, tomó su gabardina y se enfiló hacia la puerta.

Un tímido click y decía adiós a ese error de borrachera.

:::

-Tu padre ha llamado todo el fin de semana -La suave, pero firme voz de Shisui Uchiha, se escuchó desde la espalda de Itachi, el joven dueño de esa voz se acercó al de largo cabello negro esperando por una respuesta. La única que obtuvo fue un gruñido.

Levantó una definida ceja negra, no por la inarticulada respuesta sino por haber recibido una; Itachi generalmente lo ignoraba. El pelinegro -notó Shisui- jugaba sin pensar con un pequeño anillo en su mano. Girándolo una y otra vez al rededor de su dedo, deslizándolo sólo un poco hacia la punta de su falange antes de volver a dejarlo en la base y comenzar a girarlo otra vez.

Aquel anillo era un accesorio que Shisui no reconocía; y él conocía todo sobre su primo, mejor amigo y futuro líder. Por algo era su inseparable compañía desde que eran niños. Sin esperar más, caminó la distancia que lo separaba de alcanzar el sofá donde el otro se sentaba, realizando él mismo esa acción sólo segundos después, ocupando el lugar al lado de su primo.

-¿Por qué estás usando un anillo como ese? -

Itachi se quedó frío al escuchar la pregunta, fue entonces que movió sus ojos hacia su mano, específicamente hacia su dedo anular, dándose cuenta sólo en aquel instante de lo que había estado haciendo. Se maldijo a sí mismo.

Levantó los ojos, encontrándose con los de Shisui casi con asombro en la mirada. Casi. Desapareció un segundo después.

Desafortunadamente fue suficiente para su primo. El joven sonrió con cierta malicia y alcanzó en un movimiento ágil la mano de Itachi, sujetándola con la firmeza suficiente para en segundos poder apreciar el metálico aro, analizarlo y grabarlo en su memoria como un dato más sobre su primo. Sólo tuvo segundos para hacerlo pues sabía que era cuestión de ese mínimo lapso para que Itachi se liberara. Pero fue suficiente.

-Es una bella _alianza_, primo - musitó un tanto burlón y los ojos de Itachi le lanzaron dagas heladas en respuesta. Su boca haciendo una mueca de disgusto que no quiso disimular. -¿Vas a explicarte?

-No

De nuevo, Shisui no se sorprendió por la negativa y hosca respuesta, sino por la respuesta. Arrugó un poco las cejas y esta vez se tomó el tiempo para que sus ojos analizaran cada detalle y pequeño movimiento que realizaba su primo. Fue entonces que notó algo.

Un chupetón.

Un lindo, redondo y enrojecido chupetón.

El suéter oscuro de cuello alto que usaba Itachi cubría casi toda su piel. Y hubiera cubierto bien aquella mancha roja de no ser por la extremadamente palidez de la piel de su primo. Debió dejar su cabello suelto para encubrirlo mejor, pero eso hubiera sido en extremo bizarro. Su primo jamás soltaba su cabello frente a nadie.

Shisui frunció el rostro, su mente trabajando de inmediato para unir todos los detalles. No necesitó mucho tiempo para llegar a una conclusión, él era un Uchiha después de todo.

Se hubiera reído de ser alguien más en esta situación. Y aunque no podía evitar los comentarios sarcásticos que se aglutinaban en su mente sobre el asunto, tampoco podía dejar de pensar en las consecuencias de lo que Itachi había hecho. Pues estaba seguro de que su querido primo -de alguna manera que no concebía- había contraído matrimonio, y si el padre de Itachi, Fugaku, se enteraba...

-¿Qué pasó? -

continuará...

* * *

_Gracias a quien lea, comentarios o sugerencias son bien recibidas!_


	2. Encuentro

**Post-nupcial**

_por sahel_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 2- Encuentro**

Minato Namikaze era un hombre seguro de sí, inteligente y paciente, además parecía tener una fibra empatica que le hacía comprender las más intrínsecas y complicadas mentes; pero ninguna de esas cualidades le ayudaba ahora que tenía que lidiar con su testarudo amigo (otrora aprendiz). De presentir que obtendría de él sólo persistencia, jamás le habría contado de su extraña noche en Shinjuku.

-Es decir... -dijo de nuevo- Entiendo que quieras todo solucionado, pero...

Minato resopló por enésima vez esa mañana. Y eran sólo las 10 am. Kakashi Hatake su -supuesto- mejor amigo continuaba balbuceando una y otra vez sobre el pequeño, alcoholico y estúpido error que cometió con un desconocido casi dos semanas atrás. No debió decirle nada, pero los consecuentes días se encontró sumido entre juntas, papeleo y creciente trabajo, y necesitaba dejar zanjado el asunto. Por ello le había confiado a Kakashi lo sucedido, encargándole solucionar el problema. (Para algo era su mano derecha, no?) Excepto que, su amigo estaba de alguna manera convencido de que '_su problema_' no era ningún error.

-No hay 'peros' en esto Kakashi.- sentenció finalmente harto y cansado del tema que parecía interminable para el de cabellos grisáceos.

-¿Por qué?-

Minato le miró serio con sus profundos ojos azules, al escuchar el reclamo en quejoso tono infantil. El otro se removió incómodo.

-Es sólo que no lo entiendo, Minato. ¿Por qué no lo buscas?

-Y yo no entiendo por qué insistes tanto con esto.

-¡Porque te casaste con el chico!- replicó entusiasmado, Minato rodó los ojos- Olvidemos por un momento que fue con un chico. Iniciaste un encuentro con alguien, a tal grado que no sólo interactuaste con esa persona ¡Te casaste con él! ¡_Tú!_

-Estábamos ebrios.

-No, no tanto como para no saber que hacías- Y ese era el punto importante en la racionalización de Kakashi. El hombre frente a él llevaba más de diez años en solitario; desde la prematura muerte de su esposa el rubio se había cerrado a cualquier tipo de relación. Sobre todo las íntimas. Se había dedicado a trabajar y educar a su pequeño Naruto, haciendo que las únicas personas con acceso en la vida de su maestro y amigo, fueran su hijo, su padre y él mismo.

A Kakashi le emocionaba que finalmente hubiera aparecido '_alguien_' capaz de atraer la atención de Minato por más de cinco minutos, y por su cuenta correría que no le perdiera.

-Él no. Obviamente pensó que todo lo sucedido fue un error. Y yo, a diferencia de ciertas personas, sé entender las indirectas. -le miró significativamente- No es mi intención perseguir a alguien que no quiere ser perseguido, sólo porque **tú **piensas que no cometimos un estúpido error.

-Pero...

-¡Basta! Tengo suficientes problemas ahora Kakashi. No necesito más. Detén esta cruzada tuya de una vez y sólo soluciónalo.

Para fortuna del regañado joven, la puerta de la oficina de Minato se abrió justo en ese momento, entrando por ella Rin la joven secretaria de dirección, amiga de infancia de Kakashi y como él, antigua alumna del rubio. La joven se disculpó por la intromisión, y tras recibir una sonrisa y el asentimiento de Minato en señal de que podía proseguir, se dedicó a informar a su jefe de la atareada agenda de trabajo que tenía por delante. Cuando concluyó, luego de anotar algunas peticiones del rubio, dirigió su vista al otro ocupante de la oficina.

-Kakashi, tienes un cliente esperándote, desde hace una hora - retó la jovencita, con un ligero enfurruño en el rostro.

-¡Aah! Iba camino a mi oficina cuando una simpática anciana me interceptó en el pasillo y me pidió ayudarla con su paquetería... -musitó rascando su cabeza. Rin cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y tamborileó sus dedos sobre uno de ellos. Minato meneó la cabeza en negativa, pero no pudo ocultar una leve curvatura en los labios.

-Anda a atenderle- instó Minato, su voz aunque modulada llevaba la implícita advertencia de no ser desobedecido. Kakashi se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta Rin, tomando el folder que ella le extendía donde sabía incluiría la información que necesitaba conocer de este nuevo cliente. Alguien que tras intensamente insistir durante la última semana, había finalmente logrado una cita con él. Bueno, era con el CEO Namikaze con quien había exigido entrevistarse, pero Kakashi era el filtro principal de la gerencia general; si no hablaba primero con él, era prácticamente imposible que pudiera ver al rubio.

Enarcó una ceja al leer la primera descripción del folder.

-Bueno, iré a perderme por el camino de la vida. -Levantó la mirada, hizo un gesto con la mano y se retiró.

Minato lo observó atento, no era común que el joven se apresurara a atender a los clientes. Aunque fuese insuperable en su manejo de los negocios. Soltó un ligero resoplo, ya después se enteraría de lo traía entre manos, por ahora necesitaba terminar algunos reportes antes de su primera reunión del día. Rin se retiró igualmente, luego de dejar sobre su escritorio una humeante taza de café.

Finalmente solo, Minato se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sillón de cuero negro y se impulsó para girarla, cambiando la monótona escenografía de su oficina por la vista de la ciudad que ofrecía el gran ventanal de cristal a su espalda. En la privacidad de su solitaria oficina, se permitió tomar de su bolsillo el anillo de oro blanco con el que despertó aquella noche en Shinyuku. Se lo colocó nuevamente y admiró su mano portando la alianza. Era extraño mirarse con un anillo de bodas nuevamente; desde que Kushina había muerto no volvió a usar otro (ni siquiera aquel que ella le otorgó el día de su boda). Siempre pensó que sería un triste recordatorio de su difunta esposa, y por un tiempo lo fue; pero ahora, saber que ese anillo le unía de alguna forma a un misterioso y desconocido joven, le despertaba una curiosa sensación en la boca de estómago. Era casi excitante.

Resopló.

La voz de Kakashi se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, instándole a no dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Desde que sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez con la estilizada figura de ese joven, Minato no pudo quitarle la vista de encima. Aun ahora, semanas después y sin rastro de alcohol en su sangre, el recordar tan solo la manera en que su cuerpo se movía y la intensidad de sus ojos negros le erizaba la piel.

¿Qué lo había llevado a entablar plática con él? Curiosidad. Simple y sencilla curiosidad. Una curiosidad que a veces lo metía en problemas, pero que generalmente lo ayudaba a descubrir raras joyas entre un mar de cascajo. Ese joven, sin lugar a dudas, fue una de ellas.

_Itachi..._ recordaba su nombre no sólo del certificado que conservaba, sino también de cuando el pelinegro se lo dijo y nunca antes, un nombre le pareció más adecuado para alguien. La atracción que sintió por Itachi no fue sólo física; cuando comenzaron a platicar le sorprendió gratamente encontrar una mente preparada, astuta y reflexiva que muy a pesar del consumo etílico nunca perdió su inteligencia. Había sido la personalidad intelectual del muchacho lo que le cautivó.

Se permitió una rala sonrisa en los labios, luego de tocarlos distraídamente, inconsciente del acto que realizaba.

Aun podía sentir su sabor en los labios. Ese intoxicante y único sabor que había probado sólo en aquella ocasión, pero fue suficiente para volverlo adicto. Quería volver a probarlo otra vez. Quería volver a besar esa boca que igual exigía que concedía placer. Quería volver a sentir aquel delgado cuerpo amoldar perfectamente entre sus brazos. Deseaba tocar aquella piel cálida, delinear sus formas y perderse por completo dentro de él...

¡Dios, estaba loco!

No era normal sentirse así de necesitado por alguien que había visto una sola noche. Kakashi tenía razón. Algo le había pasado con ese chico. Aquella noche, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron fue atraído, arrastrado por las pupilas oscuras del jovencito y se dejó perder en ellas y el hechizo que desataron sobre él. Su cuerpo se estremeció al recordarlo, y sin con tan sólo esa acción, su cuerpo reaccionaba, no sabía qué haría si le veía de nuevo. Esa era una de las razones por las que se negaba a buscar al joven como insistía Kakashi; la otra era el confuso estado en que toda la situación le tenía. El saber que no sólo tuvo sexo con otro hombre, sino que además de disfrutarlo como nunca, había terminado _casado_ con él.

No quería ni imaginar lo que diría Naruto de enterearse...

A pesar de lo anterior, de su negativa y esfuerzo por dejar esta situación atrás, no podía sacarla de su mente. No podía sacar a Itachi de su mente. Miró nuevamente el anillo en su mano ¿Realmente quería perder la oportunidad de descubrir qué le sucedía? ¿Lo dejaría pasar, así como a así? ¿Sería tan cobarde?

Nunca.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió de pronto, Minato giró en la silla para mirar a un parcialmente asomado Kakashi entre ella. Un folder en su mano agitándose con algarabía.

-Hey, adivina quién a venido a buscarte...

* * *

Itachi entró a su oficina cerrando fuertemente la puerta tras él, efectivamente cortando lo que estaba diciendo (o por decir) su secretaria. Cada maldita reunión con los cabeza de familia siempre lo dejaban malhumorado y con ansia de asesinar a toda la linea consanguínea Uchiha. Eran las personas más egoístas, presuntuosas y sádicas que conocía. Sus labios formaron una mueca, en opinión de muchos, se acababa de describir a sí mismo. Maldita la educación que le dieron. Maldita la influencia que tenían sobre él.

Resopló apenas y se irguió de la puerta, dirigiéndose entonces a su escritorio, arrojando sobre el vanguardista mueble la carpeta de cuero negro que traía consigo. Una acción que le permitía liberarse un poco de su frustración y que sólo se dejaba hacer al estar completamente solo. El timbre de su intercomunicador se escuchó entonces, Itachi arrugó el ceño y alcanzó el aparato presionando el pequeño botón de parpadeante luz roja.

-Ahora no- ordenó tajante, sin permitir que su secretaria pudiera siquiera emitir sonido alguno. Cortó la comunicación. ¿Acaso la mujer no había entendido que no quería ser molestado? Agrió más el rostro, se desharía de ella si no fuera porque entrenar a un nuevo reemplazo era más trabajo del que merecía la pena.

-Espero no ser inoportuno - Dijo de pronto un voz gruesa a la espalda de Itachi. De inmediato se volvió sobresaltado por la inesperada voz, molesto tanto por la interrupción como por el no reconocerla. Sobretodo, porque la persona que habló debió estar dentro de su oficina mucho antes que él llegara y no lo notó.

_Maldita mujer inútil, está despedida_. Sus cejas fruncidas y la mirada de hielo en sus ojos negros listos en su faz para asesinar con ellas al intruso. Su expresión cambió, sin embargo, cuando sus ojos reconocieron al rubio frente a él.

_Adorable... _pensó Minato al ver la expresión de incredulidad y absoluto terror que los rasgos del jovencito portaron por unos segundos antes de ser cubiertos por molestia en su linda cara. Ese gesto adusto le sentaba bien, lo hacía ver increíblemente apuesto y como aquella vez en el bar, el rubio se sintió hipnotizado por esos bonitos ojos negros.

-Tú...-

-Yo.-

-¿Qué haces aquí? -La voz de Itachi se escuchó segura a pesar del bajo volumen en que fue emitida. Sintió el estómago apretujársele con fuerza cuando el rubio, dando unos cuantos pasos en su dirección, le paralizaba con sus intensas pupilas azules atentamente fijas sobre él.

-Me enteré que me estabas buscando.-dijo tranquilo, varonil y sugestivo. Itachi sintió su garganta reseca y las rodillas temblar, aquella voz era acompañada de la sonrisa más sensual que hubiera visto jamás. Ligeramente torcida, incitantemente húmeda y hechizantemente lenta.

-Y aquí estoy... -susurró Minato, alcanzando la cintura del pelinegro con un brazo, jalando y apresándolo contra su pecho. Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron desmesuradamente, el rubio había llegado a su lado en sólo segundos y ahora tenía su atractivo rostro a escasos centímetros del propio. Levanto las manos por instinto para empujarlo lejos; pero el otro, en fluido movimiento, se inclinó para eliminar la distancia y asaltó sus labios.

_¿Qué demonios...?_

Itachi lo hubiera dicho en voz alta si su boca no hubiera estado tan ocupada por el momento con la ruda suavidad de una lengua que separaba sus labios. En ese momento nada más existió, sus ojos se cerraron y se hundió en el beso con abandono. Sus alientos se mezclaron, sus bocas se encontraban en un beso ardiente, mojado y profundo, sus lenguas trabánsose desesperadas en una lucha por la dominación, por el placer. Enredó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Minato, sintiendo a la vez como la extremidad en su cintura se enroscaba más, posesiva, mientras que la otra se colaba por entre sus cabellos y la nuca, acercándole casi con violencia.

Un gemido escapó de entre los labios de Itachi cuando fue rudamente empujado contra el escritorio. Las manos del otro sujetaron con fuerza su cadera y le obligaron a sentarse sobre la superficie de cristal, empujándose de inmediato contra sus piernas. Itachi gruñó, pero no deshizo el contacto de sus labios, simplemente apartó los muslos siguiendo la petición del rubio.

Perdidos en el apasionado beso que compartían, sus cuerpos comenzaron a moverse el uno contra el otro en una exquisita y errática danza, sintiendo la obvia excitación del otro y disfrutando de la cercanía que -aunque no reconocieran abiertamente- habían anhelado sentir desde aquella (primera y única) noche juntos.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ Una pequeña parte de la mente de Itachi se cuestionaba incrédula lo que su cuerpo hacía; pero sentir aquel fuerte cuerpo contra el suyo, haber probado de nuevo los labios del rubio asaltándole, llenarse de ese aroma varonil mezclado con madera... ¡Dioses, estaba perdiendo toda cordura! ¿¡De qué otra forma podía explicarse el que estuviera enredado en esa candente sesión de besos con un completo desconocido, en su oficina!? _No, no un desconocido es tu esposo_, maldito cerebro traidor.

-Aah!!... - jadeó contra la boca que le asaltaba, incapaz de permanecer en silencio con el creciente estímulo que recibía. Necesitaba respirar. Los labios del rubio se apoderaron entonces de su cuello, llenando la pálida piel de húmedos y demandantes besos, que atrapaban trozos de piel para succionarla ávidos, mordisquearla y dejarla con un atractivo color rojizo.

El llamado a la puerta le despertó de aquel trance (como si un gran balde de agua fría le hubiese caído encima) Itachi inmediatamente empujó al rubio lejos de él, poniéndose en pie al segundo siguiente. Recuperando el control de su cuerpo y mente, el pelinegro miró severo al otro, con un creciente gesto de irritación en su rostro. _¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? _Un nuevo golpe en la puerta terminó por sacarlo de aquel inanimado estado. Desvió su vista hacia la entrada de la oficina y con voz segura le hizo saber a quien llamaba que podía entrar.

Segundos después Shisui Uchiha, ataviado en un elegante traje negro, hacía su aparición en aquella tensa oficina, el pesado ambiente era imposible de no notar, intrigado, sus ojos se movieron escrutadores entre los dos hombres frente a él. _Algo pasó._ La voz fuerte y molesta de Itachi resonó entonces, y aunque sólo pronunció el nombre de su primo para exigir una explicación a su presencia (_y a la del rubio_), fue suficiente para arrancarle un casi imperceptible escalofrío al otro; Shisui enderezó la espalda y se disculpó.

-Creí que podría alcanzarte antes de que entraras aquí. Para advertirte... pero me fue imposible...

-Obviamente -Itachi cortó tajante, arrugando el ceño. Además de su inútil secretaria ahora sabía quién más pagaría por este incómodo y evitable momento. Shisui se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar, para su crédito, su voz no sonó alterada a pesar de las dagas que le enviaba con la mirada su primo.

-Si. Claro. Debí decirte antes que logré contactarlo.-se excusó encogiéndose de hombros- Aunque, _querías_ encontrarlo. ¿cierto? -

-No. Te pedí que terminaras con este ridículo asunto. _Nada más_ - respondió Itachi intencionalmente lento, mirando al rubio con ojos asesinos, en un silente reclamo por las acciones que apenas unos minutos atrás se habían llevado a cabo en aquel lugar. Minato le devolvió la mirada desentendido de la amenaza que recibía, incluso sonrió un poco. La boca de Itachi, en cambio, se curveó en disgusto.

Shisui enarcó una ceja al observar la escueta pero reveladora dinámica. ¿Su primo y futuro cabeza de familia, se permitía tan abierta expresión de enfado? Un momento... ¿Qué era esa marca roja que comenzaba a destacar en el cuello del pelinegro?

_Oh, definitivamente algo ha pasado. _

-Como sea, ya que ambos están aquí, por qué no concluimos este asunto -dijo Shisui cauteloso, caminando hacia el rubio y extendiéndole una carpeta. Analizando a Namikaze con disimulado ojo crítico, trató de encontrar detalles que respaldaran la conclusión que su cabeza ya formaba. Minato tomó el folder, agradeciendo al joven con un ligero cabeceo lo abrió y enseguida comenzó a leer los documentos que contenía.

Itachi dirigió sus pasos hacia la cómoda silla de cuero tras su escritorio, sentándose en ella con un grácil movimiento. Agradeció entonces, la estricta etiqueta con la que había sido criado, pues su cuerpo no dejó entrever lo necesitado que estaba del apoyo que le brindaba tan devaluado mueble. Aunque enfadado por la situación (y sobre todo la presencia de ese maldito rubio atractivo) era la confusa sensación de haber perdido total control de sí mismo al sólo mirar al otro, lo que le había dejado con endeble soporte.

-Hatake me proporcionó los datos civiles necesarios, pero asegúrate de que estén correctos. -señaló Shisui, mirando de reojo a su primo antes de extenderle una elegante pluma al alto rubio de ojos azules. _Vale, aunque ebrio, Itachi no tiene mal gusto..._ -Sólo hace falta tu firma aquí y en las hojas marcadas. Todo quedará finiquitado entonces.

Minato sujetó la delgada pluma, más por cortesía que por el necesitar usarla. Levantó la mirada hacia Itachi unos segundos, notando su semblante serio y rígida postura. Desvió entonces sus pupilas azules al otro joven Uchiha.

-Kakashi no mencionó el porqué no firmé antes ¿cierto?- indagó el rubio con un deje de sarcasmo en su voz, conociendo a la perfección la respuesta a su propia pregunta. Shisui enarcó una ceja. Itachi entrecerró los ojos. Minato meneó la cabeza en resignado gesto. Colocó la plumilla sobre la carpeta y se las extendió de nuevo al joven abogado.

-Esta es una petición de anulación. Legalmente improcedente. Por el simple hecho que, para concederla, el matrimonio debe _no_ haberse consumado.-Sus ojos se clavaron intensos en su joven esposado- Algo que nosotros hicimos. Tres veces esa noche. Y una más a la mañana siguiente.

Shisui abrió los ojos con incredulidad al escucharle e incapaz de frenarse, volvió su atención a su primo. El rostro de Itachi estaba rojo. Intensamente rojo. Segundos después, además, portaba un gesto de iracunda vergüenza en el mismo.

Itachi hubiera querido gritar _algo_ ¡lo que fuera! Lo hubiera hecho, sí su garganta no estuviera cerrada entre inexorable cólera e inmensurable aturdimiento. ¿Quién se creía ese desgraciado rubio para soltar algo así? ¡¿Y frente a Shisui por todos los dioses?!

Su primo, sin embargo reaccionó antes que él y mejor de lo que esperaba (Shisui era leal, pero tenía una malsana fijación con él y penosas situaciones), se aclaró la garganta y regresó sus ojos al maldito rubio. Actuando totalmente profesional.

-Bien. Esos _detalles_ son irrelevantes si ambas partes deciden omitirlos en la deposición. -dijo seriamente, aunque le divirtiera el embarazoso momento que atravesaba el otro, no podía por ningún motivo permitir que nadie se mofara de su futuro cabeza de familia- Como expliqué al Licenciado Hatake, la anulación es el mejor recurso al que podemos aplicar, evitaría la innecesaria intromisión por parte de terceros y ninguno de los implicados tendría que preocuparse de lo material.

Minato le escuchó con atención, sopesando cada una de sus palabras. Cierto que Kakashi le había dicho casi con exactitud lo que el joven de negro cabello recién comentaba; pero al escuchar la inflexión de su voz, las pausas y acentos en algunas palabras además de notar la manera en que Itachi parecía tensarse a la mención de que alguien más pudiese enterarse de lo sucedido, le dio una idea clara del motivo real del porqué de la propuesta. Estaba tratando con los _Uchiha_ después de todo.

Enarcó una ceja y acarició el mentón con sus dedos índice y pulgar, pensativo.

-Entiendo. -comentó luego de unos segundos de tenso silencio entre los tres hombres.- Pero no accederé a una anulación.

Los dos jovenes de cabello azabache se tensaron visiblemente. Minato continuó antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera hablar

-Hay una alternativa...-continuó Minato, tan fresco como quien habla del clima, sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en Itachi- Aunque en lo personal no me agrade del todo, estoy dispuesto a considerar una demanda de divorcio. Pero sólo hablaré de eso contigo. En Privado.

Itachi arrugó el ceño. El cinismo de este simplón cualquiera había alcanzado sus límites.

-Fuera. -finalmente el pelinegro habló, levantándose de la silla de cuero. Orgulloso. Su tono de voz no dejaba espacio a que se discutiera la orden que recién espetaba.

Minato enarcó una ceja al escucharle y sus labios se ladearon, adoptando un gesto -un tanto- altanero en su rostro; aunque su cuerpo se estremeció un segundo con la intensidad del menor. Itachi se veía realmente atractivo con ese aire de peligro que lo envolvía al enfadarse. Se encogió de hombros.

-Estaré aquí por cuatro días más. Cuando te decidas, llámame - dijo despreocupado, dando la vuelta para salir de la oficina. Se detuvo un momento para mirar por sobre su hombro a Shisui- Podrá localizarme a través de Kakashi.

Sin decir más el rubio salió, cerrando con un suave click puerta de doble ala. Shisui se atrevió entonces a mirar a su primo, cuya aura asesina no podía ocultar. Itachi habló con frialdad en su voz.

-Contáctame a Kisame.

Shisui se estremeció al escuchar la orden.

* * *

_continuará..._

_gracias por los reviews y las vistas ^^!!_


	3. Consecuencias

**Postnupcial**

por sahel

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - Consecuencias **

Dejó la oficina con media sonrisa y un resopló incrédulo. ¿Qué le había poseído para _'asaltar' _así a Itachi apenas lo vio? Minato no lo sabía, pero ya no podría negarse más a reconocer la increíble atracción que sentía por el moreno. Y sin ser presuntuoso, podría asegurar que el Uchiha también era afectado en similar manera por él. De no haber sido por la entrada del otro joven, Shisui, estaba seguro que habrían llegado a mucho más que sólo esas intensas caricias y apasionados besos.

Pasó una mano por su rubia melena, en un gesto de cansina derrota; reclamándose mentalmente por haber accedido a la petición (hostigamiento) de Kakashi para finiquitar personalmente su matrimonio. Ahora que Minato -en sus enteros cinco sentidos- había probado nuevamente el sabor de los labios de Itachi; ahora que lo había tenido entre sus brazos otra vez; que lo había sentido estremecer, escuchado jadear, inhalado su aroma...

_Maldito Kakashi..._

No. Ahora no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir al Uchiha sin pelear antes.

El rubio llegó hasta el corredor de elevadores, presionó el botón que indicaba hacia abajo y esperó; casi de inmediato la metálica puerta de uno de los ascensores se abrió frente a él y una sensación de dejavú le invadió al ver a la persona que salía del mismo. Lo reconoció de inmediato y se encontró, así mismo, reflejado en los oscuros ojos del hombre. Le analizó en sólo dos segundos, analítica y fríamente. El gesto de desprecio que estaba grabado en sus rasgos, mutó por un instante en sorpresa y oportunidad. Acababa de ser identificado.

Era lógico que le desconcertara su presencia en el lobby del piso de presidencia de su empresa; se habían visto en contadas ocasiones, y de las mismas, nunca cruzaron palabra. Los rubros de sus negocios no tenían nada en común, aunque ambos supieran de sus respectivas existencias al ser cabeza de las más importantes, bastas y exitosas compañías privadas de todo Japón. Minato sonrió cortes y extendió su mano en saludo.

-Namikaze, Minato. -dijo, y como supuso, las oscuras pupilas se dilataron con un brillo de oportunidad, al confirmarle su identidad.

-Uchiha, Fugaku -contestó el otro con seriedad y un deje de altivez; Minato recordó quién era ese hombre. El orgulloso líder del clan Uchiha y desde hace dos semanas, su suegro.

-Un placer. Creo que es la primera vez que nos presentamos formalmente. -comentó el rubio, luego de que su mano fuera estrechada por el Uchiha y regresara a su perímetro corporal, sana y salva.

-Ciertamente. Y por lo mismo, me intriga el motivo que puede tener el renombrado hijo de Jiraya y CEO de sus empresas, para encontrarse _aquí_, tan lejos de su sede.- inquirió el mayor, su mirada fría evaluándolo en todo momento, atenta a cada detalle de su cuerpo y palabras. Era bueno que el rubio estuviera acostumbrado al escudriño... y a la pesca.

Sonrió nuevamente.

-Le agradezco, Fugaku, su descripción de mi persona. Me honra el que alguien de su calibre me conozca, aunque esta sea la primera vez que intercambiamos palabra, es halagador. -replicó el otro con una muy ligera inclinación de su cabeza. El Uchiha curvó los labios apenas -satisfecho- sin duda el joven Namikaze sabía manejar sus palabras. Mentalmente aplaudió la diplomacia del rubio, admirando también su temple. Pocos eran los que se atrevían a sostenerle la mirada, y menos aún, los que no se retorcían ante su presencia cuando les hablaba.

-Hm. Aceptará, entonces, compartir más que este fortuito encuentro en el pasillo. No todos los días, se tiene la oportunidad de intercambiar palabras con el CEO de Namikaze Industries. -

-Lo lamento a sobremanera, Fugaku, pero debo declinar. Mi agenda está saturada por el día de hoy; este pequeño y programado _detour_, sólo se debe a la cortesía que debía extender a su hijo, ahora que estoy por unos cuantos días en la ciudad.

El Uchiha enarcó una ceja y el rubio pudo apreciar por segunda vez, la sorpresa en su mirada. La curiosidad asaltó tanto sus gestos como el brillo de sus ojos con obviedad; pero cual experto negociador, sabía que admitir su desventaja al ignorar el que su hijo y el Namikaze se conocieran no era favorecedor, así que prefirió omitir cualquier pregunta que lo delatara. Ya se encargaría de conocer los detalles de su _querido hijo_.

El celular de Minato emitió un pequeño zumbido que interrumpió al par. El rubio tomó su móvil y lo silenció en una rápida acción. Volviendo casi de inmediato su atención al otro hombre.

-Lo siento, Fugaku-san. Mi coche ha llegado -se disculpó Minato, extendiendo su mano nuevamente hacia el Uchiha para despedirse. De reojo pudo observar que uno de los guardaespaldas del pelinegro, se movía para presionar el botón del elevador.

-Por supuesto. -respondió cortante.

-Le solicité a Itachi me conceda un almuerzo mañana; entiendo que al ser inesperado no pudiera acceder. -comentó con simpleza, moviéndose hacia el ascensor- Aunque espero que pueda otorgarme el tiempo, y de ser posible, Fugaku-san, extiendo mi invitación a usted también.

-Le agradezco CEO Namikaze, cotejaré mi agenda y le haré conocer mi decisión al respecto.-

Tras un último intercambio de venias apenas notorias, Minato desapareció tras las puertas metálicas. Fugaku en cambio, arrugó el ceño y encaminó sus pies hacia la oficina de su hijo.

* * *

Itachi siguió al capitán de meseros hacia el área principal del restaurante, el hombre se deshizo en atenciones una vez dicho su nombre, le esperaban en definitiva. Entró al comedor con la mirada seria y su elegante porte derrochando superioridad, en el instante que lo hizo, exclamaciones de sorpresa y el ruido de vajillas desperdigándose en las charolas de metal se escucharon también. Una fina ceja negra se elevó curiosa del espectáculo que tenía en frente. Todo el salón lleno de clientes aparentemente congelados, algunos a medio bocado otros con la copa llegando al límite de su capacidad al ser servido. Itachi bufó quedo, estaba acostumbrado a que las miradas se posaran en él por dondequiera que caminaba, pero causar semejante impacto era ridículo, incluso para él.

Sorpresivamente, un atrevido brazo rodeó su cintura por la espalda y sintió replegarse en ella, un alto y bien formado cuerpo. Se tensó al instante, y no ayudó que el atrevido individuo, se inclinara sobre él para hablarle al oído con una voz intencionalmente baja. A pesar de ello, la reconoció.

-_Hola hermoso, gracias por venir..._-Itachi tembló involuntariamente al escucharle, mas no perdió ni un segundo el control expresivo de su rostro, mostrando absolutamente nada. Lo que si se permitió hacer, fue asestar un fuerte codazo en la caja torácica del rubio detrás suyo para separarlo de sí y apuntar su molestia. Minato se quejó apenas, no porque el golpe fuese débil al contrario, el delgado muchachito tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba su figura, pero tenía que disimular.

-Caballeros, por aquí por favor -dijo el capitán de meseros, llevándolos a donde se localizaba su mesa, la que -Itachi notó- se encontraba justo en el centro del comedor. Una vocecilla en su interior le gritaba que algo no andaba bien con ello, pero no tuvo tiempo para meditar nada, pues el rubio ya le ofrecía el asiento y de inmediato también se acomodaba. Elegante como sólo él era capaz de ser, Itachi Uchiha se sentó frente a su error de borrachera, quien ahora sabía -no sin falta de sorpresa- se trataba nada menos que de un Namikaze.

Maldito Shisui que no le informó antes, y le hizo quedar como idiota frente a su padre, cuando éste, le reclamó no informarle el 'conocer' al empresario. ¿La justificación de su primo? _'Me pediste, enfáticamente, no molestarte con detalles del asunto, excepto para indicarte que estaba resuelto.'_ Maldito Shisui...

-¿Algo para comenzar, talvez vino? -preguntó cortés el mesero. Minato fijó su vista en Itachi, quien le devolvía la mirada desafiante y sin aparente intención de pronunciar palabra; parecía que esperaba a que él hablara para evaluar su selección. El rubio sonrió.

-_Château Margaux_ del 59 -dijo con seguridad y sencillez, que no por ello resultaba menos imponente. Itachi se recordó a si mismo el respirar cuando esos ojos rasgados, de un azul único, se posaron en él con total atención.

-Lindo lugar ¿no te parece? El diseño corrió a cargo...

-Señor Namikaze, no vine a socializar. -cortó el otro, frío y compuesto- Estoy aquí, exclusivamente, para concluir los términos '_del contrato'_ que no finiquitamos el día de ayer. Estos son negocios y nada más.

A Minato no le pasó desapercibida la forma en que el Uchiha bajó el tono de su voz y hesitó, casi imperceptiblemente, cuando mencionaba su 'contrato matrimonial'. Sonrió nuevamente y tranquilo, sin prisa, tomó un sorbo del delicioso vino tinto que había pedido, mientras su mirada se dedicaba a admirar cada detalle del joven que tenía enfrente. Itachi se sintió incómodo, el rubio no decía nada sólo lo observaba, pero ni su cuerpo, ni su rostro, mostraron indicio alguno de que el intenso escudriño al que estaba siendo sometido, le afectaba.

-Dime Itachi ¿Has considerado no rescindir nuestro... _contrato_? -preguntó finalmente luego de varios minutos de silencio. El moreno arrugó el ceño ante la pregunta.

-¿Ve usted alguna ventaja en continuarlo, Señor Namikaze?

-Talvez tú no la veías, porque desconocías mi posición en esto, pero ahora la conoces- Aseveró el rubio con una sonrisa sagaz en los labios. Por supuesto que se había dado cuenta que el Uchiha no tenía ni idea de su nombre cuando se vieron; la actitud displicente y arrogante con que le trató daban cuenta de ello. Y aunque fueran una familia conocida por su altanería, Minato sabía, que su apellido, era uno de los pocos capaz de menguar al distinguido clan. Disfrutó el momentáneo bochorno del pelinegro, pues aunque intentó ocultarlo el sonroje de sus pálidas mejillas le delató.

_Maldito, maldito Shisui..._

-¿Por eso la actuación de ayer? -le desafió Itachi, enarcando una definida ceja negra.

-_Touché..._ -rió divertido- ¿Qué opinas de ello?

-Shishui cree que debido al tipo de audiencias que conlleva una anulación, resulta más factible sólo presentar... lo que usted propone. Aunque no se explica porqué no pudo discutir eso desde un inicio; cree que como buen adinerado caprichoso, quizá está acostumbrado a hacer que otros pierdan su tiempo en estúpidos juegos sin sentido, por simple egoísmo vanal.-

Si, eso fue lo que su primo dijo; pero Itachi sabía, que Shisui sabía, que eso era lo que quería escuchar para justificar el mal rato que el rubio le hizo pasar.

-Pero tú no crees eso-

-¿Cómo lo sabe? -

-¿Por qué estas aquí entonces?-

-¿Por qué me pidió encontrarlo aquí?-

-¿Curiosidad?-

-¿Sobre qué?-

-¿Alguna vez contestas a las preguntas que se te hacen? -

-¿Lo hace usted?-

Minato sonrió, dejando escapar una jocosa exhalación. Se daba perfecta cuenta de que este joven frente a él, no sólo era un habilidoso e inteligente hombre de negocios, estaba además -y obviamente- empapado de recelosa molestia. Y aunque el enfado acentuaba la singular belleza que poseía, ganarse su enemistad no entraba en la ecuación, no sí deseaba conseguir algo más del Uchiha.

_Quizá sería bueno comenzar por el principio... _

Y la imagen de ese joven desnudo y gimiendo debajo suyo, fue el _principio_ que de inmediato apareció en su mente.

¡_NO! _Minato pasó la mano por su rubia cabellera, haciendo en el proceso que la mirada obsidiana paseara también por los movimientos que hacía el otro. Le resultaba intrigante la manera casi irreal con que cada dorado cabello se re-acomodaba en la despeinada sedosa melena, que poseía un inequívoco grado antigravedad. Los mechones parecían ir cada uno por donde deseaba y sin embargo, lucía perfectamente peinada, enmarcando el varonil rostro de angulares quijadas y tersa piel aceituna. Los carnosos labios de un irreal tono malva... apetitosos... se curvearon de pronto...

Itachi arrugó el ceño y viró la mirada hacia los ojos azules que le observaban atentos y complacidos. Lo había descubierto.

_Maldito rubio desgraciado, no se..._

-Lo lamento.

_¿Qué? _Trastabilló mentalmente Itachi, aunque su rostro no mostró signo alguno de confusión.

-Sabía que no aceptarías verme por voluntad propia -aclaró Minato, agradeciendo con un movimiento de cabeza el servicio de los meseros que depositaban sus platillos sobre la mesa.

-Es verdad. No vendría -concedió Itachi luego de unos segundos de silencio -Aunque eso no justifica que saliera corriendo a quejarse con mi padre-Minato parpadeó. Si bien era un reclamo, el tono con que habló el Uchiha podría clasificarse como desenfadado, más que cualquier otra cosa. Talvez era su manera de aceptar la disculpa que le ofreció el rubio.

-Un poco infantil de su parte ¿no lo cree, Señor Namikaze?-

-Sin embargo, efectivo -apuntó el otro con un inequívoco aire de victoria y la mirada destellando encanto. Itachi sintió un extraño cosquilleo en el cuerpo con ello. Minato insistió entonces en que disfrutaran de la comida y aunque el pelinegro realmente no tenía hambre, le pareció una excelente oportunidad para desviar la atención y recuperar el temple que la simple presencia del rubio le robaba.

A Minato le incomodó el silencio que se impuso entre ambos, así que tomando la iniciativa comenzó a platicar con el joven pelinegro. Itachi parecía no tener intención de involucrarse en lo que el otro parloteaba, pero no podía evitar escucharle y admitía, que no le resultaba nada insulsa su conversación. Minato, el Uchiha reconocía, poseía un aterciopelado barítono en su voz, uno que resultaba por si mismo agradable; pero cuando a esa tesitura se sumaba la perfecta dicción que tenía, la cadencia con que pronunciaba sus palabras y la agudeza con que las empleaba; escucharle hablar resultaba atrayentemente fascinante. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a intervenir en la plática, validando algunos de los puntos que el ojiazul comentaba o presentando firmes argumentos de su contraria posición en otros. Sin esperarlo, ya se habían enfrascado en un delicioso y estimulante debate sobre estrategias económicas, política internacional y las últimas investigaciones científicas; un hobbie que ambos descubrieron tenían en común.

El celular de Minato comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo, interrumpiéndolo justo cuando rebatía la renuencia de Itachi a validar los nuevos resultados de antioxidantes y células madre. Emitiendo una disculpa, el rubio contestó la llamada y aunque fue sólo un minuto lo que tardó, fue suficiente tiempo para que el joven Uchiha recuperara la cordura. Luego de reprenderse mentalmente por caer seducido con un montón de palabras bonitas, Itachi volvió a mostrar su careta altiva y calculadora; esa que usaba siempre en las reuniones de negocios o los consejos de familia. Tuvo que recordarse que estaba frente al rubio para conseguir la disolución de su enlace. Debía obtener la conclusión. Nada más.

-Disculpa, tenía que contestar, mi hijo...-

_¿Hijo?_

-Señor Namikaze - interrumpió, Minato le miró desconcertado por el cambio de humor del joven y enarcó una ceja curioso- Creo que ya perdimos mucho tiempo y al igual que usted, también tengo una agenda que cumplir.- Itachi puso sobre la mesa y al alcance del rubio una carpeta de cuero grabada que Minato reconoció de inmediato; y aunque estaba seguro que los papeles que contenía eran diferentes a los últimos que había leído en ella, aun así decidió tomarla y ojear su contenido. Para frustración del Uchiha, dejó de lado el folder mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No hemos discutido los pormenores de nuestro divorcio - replicó Minato e Itachi arrugó el ceño al notar el descuido con el que el otro hablaba.

-Cada parte renuncia a solicitar remuneración, de cualquier tipo, y mantiene intacto el capital con que contaban antes del contrato- repuso el pelinegro, parafraseando el contenido de la demanda. Una separación de común acuerdo y sin peticiones de compensación, el Namikaze no debería tener objeción a eso.

-No me refiero a los términos de la separación de bienes -dijo el rubio- El matrimonio es algo serio y merece respeto. Para mí tiene valor, esto no es sólo una transacción mercantil Itachi.

-Estaría de acuerdo con usted, si hubiese existido _uno_ para comenzar- Renegó con la mandíbula apretada, acaso no le preocupaba al Namikaze que alguien más se pudiera enterar de lo que hablaban. En el mundo en el que se desenvolvían, siempre había ojos y oídos atentos a cada paso que daban.

-¿En verdad crees, que esto no es más que un error de copas?

-¿Debería ser algo más?

-Podría serlo. -aseveró Minato, inclinándose hacia el joven y atreviéndose a alcanzar la delgada mano del Uchiha que permanecía sobre la mesa, regalándole una suave caricia que estremeció al moreno en más de un sentido. El asombro y molestia de Itachi no tardaron en reflejarse en sus ojos negros, que brillaron con furia y desagrado. Se soltó desdeñoso del contacto.

-¿Qué demonios cree que hace?

-¿Qué pasa, acaso hay algo malo en tomar la mano de mi marido? -Los ojos del pelinegro viraron nerviosos alrededor, comprobando que nadie había escuchado la vergonzosa oración; el otro continuó sin ápice de moderación- Soy un romántico empedernido Itachi, quisiera darle una oportunidad a este matrimonio antes de renunciar a él.

-Basta. No sé que clase de juego pretende conmigo, pero no voy a prestarme a él, ni a tolerarlo más -sentenció el Uchiha en un siseo contenido, levantándose de inmediato y empujando sonoramente la silla donde había estado sentado. Minato sujetó su brazo con un agarre firme, que al pelinegro se el antojó de hierro por la forma en que lo inmovilizó, sin darle oportunidad de huir, y lo maldijo mentalmente.

Los comensales giraron su atención hacia ellos por el ruido producido, tanto por el mueble, como por el desplante que protagonizaba el joven. El rubio no se había levantado y al mantenerle quieto, en las posiciones que tenían, evidenciaba el que_ 'algo ocurría en la mesa donde estaba el Uchiha'_. El pelinegro alcanzó a escuchar que murmuraban y maldijo nuevamente al rubio. Por eso había seleccionado esta mesa, porque sabía que podría presentarse ésta situación y que él sería reconocido; los Namikaze se mantenían tan alejados del ojo público, que contada gente podría reconocer a alguno (no así los Uchiha). Itachi mismo no supo que se había topado un uno, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Maldito rubio astuto, sabía que ante todo, Itachi trataría de mantener el buen nombre de su familia.

-Por favor. Sólo escucha lo que tengo que decirte, es todo lo que pido -dijo Minato tratando de conciliar y aplacar el evidente molestia que sentía el menor. Sin despegar su intensa mirada cerúlea y sin soltarlo, pues estaba seguro que saldría corriendo tan pronto como se viera libre, Minato se puso de pie lentamente; aguardando por una respuesta del pelinegro.

Itachi no sólo estaba meditando la proposición, recordaba la autoritaria voz de su padre advertirle que no estaban en posición para rechazar cualquier encuentro con Namikaze; ofenderlo y disgustarlo.

_"El desgraciado pero astuto Jiraya logró desbancar a Madara y colar a su vástago en el gobierno; Namikaze está por tomar el mando del comité de proyectos en el Departamento de Seguridad Nacional. Itachi, sabes bien que ese comité aprueba presupuestos y compras tanto de la milicia como de cualquier tipo de seguridad gubernamental. Lo que quiere decir, que ese hombre estará a cargo de rechazar o continuar nuestro contrato. No me importa cómo lo conociste, ni lo que tengas que hacer de ahora en adelante, sólo asegúrate de mantenerlo complacido con los Uchiha. ¿Está claro?"_

-Bien. -El pelinegro apretó la mandíbula y resopló apenas perceptible; dejó que sus profundos ojos negros desafiaran nuevamente al rubio, tiró de su brazo y esta vez Minato le concedió la libertad.

En mudo acuerdo los dos hombres abandonaron el restaurante, ignorando las murmuraciones que su momentánea disputa pudo haber suscitado. Entraron al ascensor y el silencio se hizo pesado. Minato sabía que estaba corriendo un gran riesgo al presionar así al jovencito, pero tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad.

Itachi, por su lado, cerró los ojos e ignoró la presencia del rubio. Era lo único que podía hacer para calmarse, esperando a que el elevador llegara a su destino. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, no le sorprendió que frente a él estuviera un lujoso recibidor. Estaban en el penthouse.

Siguió al rubio que guiaba el camino. Se adentraron a la habitación e Itachi, echó una rápida mirada al lugar. Era amplio de una elegancia minimalista y ¡oh sorpresa! estaba desierto salvo por ellos. Arrugó un poco el ceño y dejó salir el aliento pesadamente. Minato, se había movido hasta el centro de la estancia y ya se deshacía del blazer que había estado portando, dejándolo descuidadamente sobre uno de los sofás. Itachi siguió su ejemplo, se acercó con pasos lentos y seguros, mientras iba quitándose en gracil movimiento la gabardina negra que usaba.

Sus manos no se preocuparon en sujetar la prenda, ni en dejarla en alg·n lugar que no fuera el piso; ellas pronto alcanzaron la tela de la camisa que Namikaze portaba, se empuñaron en ella y tiraron del rubio con seguridad. La sorpresa en el rostro del otro, un aliciente que casi valφa la pena del momento.

-¿Itachi, qué esta---?-

-Cállate - Itachi ordenó con firmeza, una de sus manos se ancló en la rubia melena de Minato, justo cuando la boca del joven allanaba la suya. El contacto no era precisamente como algún otro que hubieran compartido antes, no era permisivo o tentador. Itachi mancillaba la boca de Minato, áspero e implacable, forzando su camino entre esos labios para conquistar su interior. Tomando la iniciativa, dejando que su lengua se moviera por completo sobre los labios del otro, probando el sabor del rubio. Minato -sorprendido y embelesado- no parecía hacer nada para protestar, y aunque sentía su pecho contraerse, se encontró a sí mismo respondiendo sin inhibición. Ardientes labios se deslizaban uno contra otro, inclinando el cuello para presionar más sus bocas, profundizando el beso. Elevó los brazos, y los enredó en la delgada figura de Itachi, pegando sus cuerpos por completo.

Itachi se estremeció. Minato era tan diferente, a sus previas (y contadas) parejas, le desconcertaba a la vez que le excitaba ser el más bajo de los dos, aunque justo ahora no podía encontrar alguna razón para quejarse. La adrenalina y electricidad que recorría cada célula de su cuerpo al sentir como encajaba a la perfección contra Namikaze, el tener que levantar la cabeza para encontrarse con su talentosa boca, la manera en que los brazos del rubio le sujetaban; la manera en que sus propios brazos descansaban sobre fuertes y amplios hombros... podía sentir el movimiento y flexión de los músculos bajo sus dedos.

Sintió las manos de Minato sujetarle con mayor fuerza, mientras lo iba empujando con su cuerpo hacia el interior del apartamento y tuvo que admitirse, que le encantaba la manera en que era manejado por el fuerte rubio. En un rápido movimiento se encontró de pronto izado y contra una pared, instintivamente rodeó el cuerpo del otro con sus piernas y brazos, permitiendo al rubio el mover sus manos con libertad. Y Minato no desaprovechó la oportunidad, con vivaz energía sus dedos se colaron por entre sus cuerpos, alcanzando y trabajando la camisa de satín que usaba Itachi, para abrirla tanto como le era posible y tener a la disposición de sus sensibles yemas la tersa piel del Uchiha. Ansioso, cambió los expertos labios del moreno por la perfecta curva de su cuello, dejando que su boca se divirtiera explorándolo hasta la base, en donde se entretuvo succionando la piel, mordisqueando el hueso juguetón.

Itachi inhalo profundamente, arqueando el pecho para obtener más del toque de Minato, tanto de sus dedos como el de sus labios; echando la cabeza hacia atrás, enterrándola casi contra la pared para darle más acceso y continuar sintiendo esa increíble sensación. Sus manos entonces se movieron por los amplios hombros del rubio, tiraron del cuello de la camisa sin cuidado alguno de arrancar algún botón, sólo ansiosas de colarse debajo de la tela para sentir la cálida piel en contacto directo con sus dedos. Sintió los redondos hombros, los formados bíceps y tuvo que gruñir frustrado cuando no pudo bajar más la tela, los codos del rubio se lo impedían.

La lengua de Minato comenzó a recorrer el delgado y tentador cuello de Itachi; le gustaba, su forma, textura y la manera en que se retraía nervioso al pasar saliva. Sonrió, alcanzando la unión de la mandíbula, con el oído y el cuello; plantó sus labios sobre el sensible punto y comenzó a torturarlo. Paseó la lengua con languidez una y otra vez, sus dientes arañaban la tersa piel volviéndola aun más sensible.

Un quedo gemido escapó de los perfectos labios de Itachi. El Uchiha sintió su rostro calentarse, aun más de lo que ya estaba, le resultaba embarazoso jadear de esa manera por las atenciones del rubio. Cuando aceptó el almuerzo, cuando aceptó subir con él a su habitación, sabía bien que Namikaze tenía como objetivo final llevarlo a la cama nuevamente. Sabía que tanto su padre, como el rubio estaban aprovechando su posición para obtener cada uno lo que buscaba a través de Itachi. Por eso tomó la iniciativa, ya no quería perder más tiempo hablando, cuando la transacción, sólo requería sexo. Quería terminar con esto, para poder retirarse. Sin embargo, Minato estaba resultando mucho más determinado en que ambos gozaran del momento de lo que espero...

_Podría haber sido mucho peor... _Itachi cerró los ojos, si tendría que venderse para conseguir la firma del maldito rubio, al menos, disfrutaría de él tanto como pudiera.

Itachi empujó su cadera contra el cuerpo que le sostenía, logrando que sus pelvis se frotaran y apretaran una con la otra; el grave gemido que emitió Minato con la acción excitó al moreno. Tanto como el susurró ronco y lleno de deseo con el que pronunció su nombre. El rubio levantó el rostro, sus labios buscaron desesperados los del otro, alcanzándolos para enfrascarse en intensas caricias, cosquilleantes trazos de su lengua sobre los labios, partiéndolos para devorar el fuego que habitaba en el interior de la boca del Uchiha y al cual Minato se había hecho adicto.

Itachi sólo pudo gruñir en respuesta, sucumbiendo a las demandas del rubio. Se restregó contra él nuevamente, usando el apoyo de la pared para empujarse contra Minato y lograr que se moviera. El rubio interpretó bien la petición del moreno. Envueltos en una conjunta rutina de manos y besos, ambos lograron moverse de la antesala hacia la habitación, dejando en el camino un regadero de ropa que a ninguno le importó.

Se lanzaron a la cama apenas entraron en la habitación, y renuentes a separar sus labios o dejar de tocar sus cuerpos, prometía que su estancia sobre el mullido colchón estaría cargado de mucho más que un sincronizado sueño, ahora que la barrera entre sus pieles había quedado vencida. Minato aprovechó entonces la extensión de esa piel pálida, asaltando el torso desnudo, explorando toda la llana y firme extensión con sus dedos, mientras el otro se dejaba llevar y de igual manera acariciaba la espalda de Minato con dedicación.

El rubio, aun distrayéndolo con los besos que deleitaban su paladar y aceleraban el pulso de Itachi, cuando los labios del mayor hacían contacto con sus pezones, se colocó entre sus piernas; para luego sentir la unión de sus labios más abajo en su estómago, el cosquilleante y enloquecedor movimiento de su lengua juguetear con su ombligo. Lo besaba con tal cautela, con una desesperante lentitud que estaba impacientando al Uchiha, tanto, que alcanzó la rubia cabellera para acelerar el camino hacia el deseoso miembro entre sus piernas.

Pero Minato no cedió, se decidió a tomar el miembro del moreno en su mano, y éste no pudo evitar el ahogado gemido que escapó de sus labios, al sentirse envuelto en la firme y cálida palma del rubio. Por instinto se arqueó contra el fornido cuerpo sobre él, concentrado únicamente en la estremecedora sensación de placer que comenzaba a recorrer cada célula de su cuerpo.

-Itachi... -el pesado y caliente aliento de Minato chocó contra su oído- ¿Sabes cuántas veces he fantaseado contigo?...

-Deja de hablar... y muéstrame... -replicó con el aliento entrecortado, olvidando todo pensamiento previo sobre el porqué de la situación en la que estaba. Todo lo que sabía, era que tenía a un magnífico ejemplar de hombre, vivo, respirando y encaramado junto a él, cual fantasía sexual hecha realidad entre sus muslos; tocándolo de manera extasiante, en sus partes más íntimas, con sus hábiles manos. No era sólo la atención que estaba recibiendo del rubio; cada caricia, cada beso que le prodigaba estaban llenos de sincera atención, lleno de cuidado por compenetrarse con él, por hacerle disfrutar el momento.

Gimió sin poder evitarlo cuando la cadera del rubio se frotó con la suya y las erecciones de ambos se encontraron. Itachi elevó la pelvis en respuesta y la fricción que trajo con ello electrizó el aire entre ellos, desprendiendo miles de voltajes placenteros por sus cuerpos.

No hubo más dialogo entre ambos, no lo necesitaron tampoco. Minato asaltó de nuevo la boca del Uchiha que se entregó por completo al beso que le era demandado; mientras Itachi abría sus piernas. Con un cuidado que el moreno no esperaba, Minato deslizó uno de sus dedos dentro de la abertura de Itachi; el moreno arrugó el ceño ante la inicial molestia, pero no duró demasiado. El rubio tenía en verdad una manos prodigiosas, en sólo instantes y sólo con sus dedos ya estaba llevando al Uchiha al límite de su resistencia. Itachi se removía ansioso, sus labios enganchados con los del rubio dejaban escapar jadeos y pesadas respiraciones, mientras se abocaban a succionar y profundizar los fogosos besos que compartían; los brazos se aferraban al cuello del rubio, a los hombros, a los brazos, a todo lo que pudieran alcanzar sus manos, para sostenerse mientras flexionaba y elevaba las piernas, permitiendo que un grueso, húmedo y cálido falo comenzara a abrirse espacio entre sus nalgas.

Un ahogado jadeo acompañó tal acción, y la sensación de aquel miembro adentrándose en su interior resultaba escalofriantemente placentera. Ahora, en sus completos cinco sentidos, el sexo con Minato era mucho mejor de lo que recordaba haber experimentado jamás. Gimió por el éxtasis que crecía dentro de él al ser llenado por el rubio, una vaga vocecilla le repetía que embonaban a la perfección y que esa reflexión no era la primera que tenía al respecto. A Itachi no lo importó, se concentró en el rítmico balanceo que impuso Minato. El movimiento fue incrementando a medida que el calor dentro de ellos los consumía, ninguno esperó sentir jamás las sensaciones que experimentaban al estar juntos.

Tras una certera embestida de Minato, el joven heredero pudo sentir ese punto especial dentro de él golpeado, una y otra vez, logrando hacerlo ver blanco, estremecer hasta el último cabello y los dedos de sus pies apretarse desesperados. El rubio también parecía afectado, si el entrecortado aliento y aperlada piel indicaban algo. Minato aceleró sus movimiento y pronto Itachi fue colmado de la cálida esencia del rubio. El que se estremecía sobre él, repitiendo cual mantra su nombre, con una necesidad de él que resultaba abrumadora. Pronto él también alcanzó el clímax y liberó su propia tensión y deseo, acompañado de un potente gemido.

El peso del cuerpo de Minato cayó sobre Itachi unos instantes después, mientras ambos aun se dejaban llevar por la orgasmica sensación de la culminación. El rubio salió del joven pelinegro con cuidado y se tumbó a su lado para descansar, mientras Itachi -sin pensarlo- se acomodaba sobre su pecho, dispuesto a mantener contacto con ese hombre que acababa de hacerle sentir completamente extasiado y que le abrazaba tiernamente, dejando un suave beso en su frente.

* * *

Abrió los ojos y sintió que estaba viviendo nuevamente un recuerdo creado hacía casi tres semanas atrás; excepto que esta vez sabía exactamente quién era el rubio dormido a su lado y no tenía una resaca que le afectara. Itachi arrugó el ceño un segundo antes de frotar sus manos contra el rostro para despejar cualquier resto de somnoliencia o enfurruño.

Se levantó de la cama y recogió sus ropas. Juzgaba que, por la luz que se colaba por la ventana de la habitación, apenas estaba anocheciendo. Minato se removió sobre el colchón, atrayendo la mirada oscura del Uchiha sobre el perfecto cuerpo que poseía. ¡Maldito rubio sexy y su maldito cuarpo! Itachi tuvo que obligarse a recordar que sólo era una transacción lo que había pasado nada más. Algo que finiquitaría cualquier tipo de relación con ese hombre.

Se enfundó sus ropas y salió de la habitación, buscó su celular y encontró varias llamadas y mensajes pendientes, la mayoría de Shisui. Colocó una nota sobre su carpeta de cuero negro y la dejó a la vista del dueño del lugar. Arregló sus ropas y se dirigió hacia la puerta del elevador. Arrugó el ceño, mientras marcaba el número de su primo.

Tenía trabajo que hacer.

.

.

.

_continuará..._

Muchas gracias por las visitas y a los que han dejado un review, me alegra que les guste este fiki. Cualquier comentario o duda, es bienvenida. GRACIAS!! ^^


	4. Celestina

**Muchas gracias a todos los reviewers que me han dejado un mensajito, espero que algunas de sus dudas se aclaren en este capítulo. **

**Disculpas por la tardanza… trataré de que no vuelva a pasar.**

* * *

**Post-nupcial**

_por sahel_

_Este fiki está dedicado a Kea Langrey y a Zusaku!! Gracias por la inspiración moshas._

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 4 Clestina*

Itachi abordó un elegante y deportivo auto negro con agilidad y ese aire aristócrata que jamás le abandonaba, la puerta cerró tras él y segundos después, el alto mulato que la había abierto, se sentaba a su lado en el puesto de piloto. Comenzaron enseguida su transito hacia el flat privado de Itachi, en el área más exclusiva de Tokio. Transcurrieron varios minutos en completo silencio antes que alguno de los dos hombres pronunciara palabra. Itachi miraba por la ventanilla con una mueca vacua en el rostro y si cualquier otro fuera, no podría notar la ligera curvatura inversa en sus labios o las suaves lineas de expresión que adornaban sus ojos y pronunciaban las peculiares (y eternas) ojeras que poseía. Pero Kisame no era cualquier persona, oh no, el derogado militar y exconvicto, tenía años de ser el escolta personal del joven heredero y cuando se presentaba la ocasión (rara, pero existente) algo más que su íntimo guardaespaldas.

Una mueca ladina se formó en el rostro del mulato, dejando a la vista sus peculiares dientes puntiagudos (los que se mandó forjar él mismo por su obsesión con los tiburones) Itachí podía lucir todo lo molesto e indiferente que quisiera, esas marcas en su cuello y la postura ligeramente incómoda con que se sentaba, le eran inequívocas señales de las actividades que había estado realizando. Como si supiera la índole de sus pensamientos, el heredero arrugó el ceño.

-Déjalo - musitó, pero su voz ronca aunque en susurro era potente y autoritaria como ninguna otra para Kisame. Claro que eso no evitaba que provocara al pelinegro.

-¿Malhumorado? ¿No te gustó cómo coge? - rió burlón- Sabes que siempre estoy dispuesto a ayudarte con eso... -

Itachi apretó los labios y le dirigió una mirada irritada en advertencia. Kisame rió nuevamente, en apariencia despreocupado, pero sabía bien cuando no presionar los botones del otro. Uchiha Itachi podía parecer frágil pero no lo era.

-Ya. No podía evitarlo ¿puedes creer que el tipo ha estado en celibato autoimpuesto desde hace más de una década?-

Una delgada y bien definida ceja se arqueó.

-Encontraste lo que Shisui no fue capaz -comentó Itachi observando el asentimiento del otro y su mueca de satisfacción- Habla.

-No fue nada fácil localizar informantes ¿sabes? Voy a querer algo extra a cambio -replicó el moreno sardónico.

-Recibirás la paga justa - accedió Itachi y Kisame sonrió más.

* * *

6:55 am e Itachi ya traía una clara nube negra sobre su cabeza. Entró a su oficina meditando lo acontecido la noche anterior. De todo lo que pudo haberle dicho Kisame sobre su _'querido esposo' _-como el mulato refirió una y mil veces- el enterarse que la valiosa información la sustrajo de su primo Obito le hizo arder la sangre. ¿Cómo era posible que, teniendo tan a la mano la información, no la hubiera encontrado él mismo? De acuerdo, él no sabía que Obito Uchiha conocía a Namikaze. ¡Nadie en la familia lo sabia, maldición! Obito nunca mencionó nada al respecto. De saberlo no habría tenido que pagarle a Kisame por ello ni habría terminado en una intensa -pero frustrada- sesión sexual con su guardaespaldas.

_Igual te lo habrías tirado,_ _porque querías borrarte_** su**_ sabor de los labios..._ _no pudiste _

¡Estúpido cerebro traidor!

Aunque no estaba de humor, Itachi no suprimió la tenue sonrisa que se apoderó de sus labios al pensar en su primo.

Obito, la impredecible oveja negra de los Uchiha, era el único miembro de su estricta familia que Itachi admiraba. Precisamente por ser tan diferente al arquetipo Uchiha. Aunque por supuesto nadie debía saberlo, por el propio bien de su primo. A pesar de que en su sangre corrían los genes del clan, su primo siempre se las ingenió para hacer y decir todo aquello cuanto quisiera, era un Uchiha después de todo y cobijado en el desprecio de su propia familia, por su espontaneidad y amable alma, Obito era lo que él deseaba que su hermanito Sasuke llegara a ser: feliz.

Se sentó frente al escritorio y echó un rápido vistazo a los archivos pendientes que ocuparían toda su mañana. Uno en particular llamó su atención: era el proyecto a presentar en dos semanas al consejo militar, el que aseguraría un contrato multimillonario para su empresa. Propondrían un nuevo sistema de seguridad junto con armamento de diseño exclusivo y de avanzada. El consejal se había mostrado muy interesado en ello, por eso Itachi estaba desarrollando la propuesta; pero el consejo militar cambiaba de director y ahora sería presidido por Minato Namikaze.

Arrugó el ceño y empujó lejos el folder.

De acuerdo a lo que Kisame pudo extraer de Obito (cómo convenció el moreno a su primo de tomar unos tragos juntos, estaba más allá de la comprensión de Itachi) el CEO Namikaze, era la actual cabeza de familia y empresas; su padre, Jiraya, era más conocido por su amor a la aventura mujeriega que a los negocios, y ahora se dedicaba a la escritura de novelas eróticas. Su madre, médico de profesión, provenía de una línea secundaria a la actual familia real y de ella no se sabía mucho realmente. La mujer parecía haberse esfumado de la faz de la tierra cuando el rubio no alcanzaba la adolescencia, quedando bajo el cuidado de su irreverente padre. Minato era un genio, a los 15 años ya contaba con dos carreras universitarias, dos maestrías y un doctorado. Realizó una de las más importantes y revolucionarias investigaciones en pedagogía, y por la misma, se le invitó a impartir cátedra en la Todai durante algún tiempo. Ahí fue donde lo conoció Obito, el rubio contaba con escasos 24 años pero dejó una indeleble impresión en su primo, quien se ganó su amistad más allá de la relación maestro-alumno.

Según Obito, Minato era la clase de hombre que aun llevando la etiqueta de _'importante'_ trataba a toda persona a su alrededor con la misma humildad y respeto de quien no posee nada. Era inteligente y perspicaz como pocos, amable y comprensivo como quien entiende la vida, y los golpes que brinda. Sabía exudar sabiduría pero nunca pavoneaba el tener razón. Era cálido y paternal tanto como era recio e imponente. Tenía cierta debilidad por cuidar de aquellos que entraban en su corazón.

Probablemente por ello, no fue difícil para Kushina Uzumaki, una simple muchacha de una pequeña prefectura y empleada de la universidad, robar su atención. Su matrimonio había sido mantenido en secreto, pues el pomposos e hipócrita círculo social al que ambos pertenecían, sólo la considerarían una simplona advenediza que jamás estaría a la altura de alguien de la talla de Namikaze. Y no tendría reparo en hacérselo saber. Sólo sus amigos más cercanos tenían conocimiento, entre ellos Obito, por eso sabía que tras su unión, Minato se retiró a vivir una sencilla vida al lado de su esposa. Un trabajo de oficina, una pequeña casa en los suburbios y la tranquilidad del anonimato; un sueño que duró sólo tres años.

La prematura muerte de su esposa, a sólo meses de traer al mundo al único hijo de Minato, dejó al rubio con el corazón roto, un pequeño que criar y una hermética vida social. El hijo de Minato, del que Itachi no sabía nada hasta ayer que el rubio mismo lo mencionó, estaba por cumplir diez años de edad y respondía al nombre de Naruto Uzumaki. Itachi suponía que conservaba el apellido de su madre para darle anonimato y probablemente, para mantener algún tipo de contacto con ella.

Le resultaba extraña esa expresión de amor. Itachi sabía que de ser él, probablemente habría olvidado a la mujer de inmediato. Nadie a excepción de Sasuke - pues ni siquiera sus padres- le despertaban esa clase de emoción y ni siquiera con él era ta expresivo. Itachi sonrió nuevamente, el hijo de Minato era casi de la edad de su hermano y vagamente se preguntó cómo sería el pequeño. Talvez su serio hermanito podría encontrar un amigo en Naruto, si el niño tenía algún rasgo de su padre no se le haría difícil congeniar con Sasuke...

_¿Pero qué demonios....? ¡No tendrán qué conocerse nunca, maldición!_ Itachi se retó a si mismo, sintiendo un profundo malestar en la boca del estómago, algo que no supo identificar y que, siendo sincero, no quería ni examinar tampoco. Tenía mucho trabajo pendiente y estarse distrayendo con algo sin sentido y tan absurdo, era inaceptable para alguien como él. Cerró los ojos e inhaló una bocanada de aire, dejándolo salir lentamente y de a poco, para sentir que con ello se desvanecía también la neblina de su mente. Cuando sus párpados se abrieron nuevamente, no había nada más en su cabeza que la resolución de terminar su trabajo y ganar unos cuantos millones para su padre.

* * *

Kakashi aparcó el automóvil y echó una mirada hacia el bonito edificio de elegante diseño vanguardista, que portaba en su entrada principal el símbolo de la familia Uchiha. Y justo ahí, cruzando el umbral de la puerta automática de acceso se encontraba el joven desposado de Minato y su razón de estar en aquel lugar, y no aprovechando el tiempo leyendo el nuevo tomo del libro de Jiraya, quién muy amablemente le había enviado una copia semanas antes de salir a la venta. Mucho tenía que ver el que Kakashi compartiera su gran _amor _por la erótica y fuera su más grande y confeso fan, pero esos eran detalles.

-Espero que me agradezcas esto algún día maestro... - musitó para si mismo saliendo del auto para dirigir sus pasos hacia el pelinegro. El Uchiha -elegante y aliñado desde el cabello hasta los zapatos- revisaba el contenido de su blackberry mientras aguardaba, seguramente, que llegara su vehículo. Era bastante pasado del medio día, pero suponía que el joven apenas salía a algún tipo de descanso para comer, o eso fue lo que le comentó su fuente. Se acercó con sigilo y rapidez, sabía que tendría sólo una oportunidad para abordarlo y tenía que aprovecharla. Arregló su ropa, acomodó la bufanda y puso su mejor cara de circunstancia.

-¡Yo!

Itachi levantó la cabeza sorprendido, encontrándose frente un alto hombre de alborotados cabellos grisáceos, ojos casi por completo cerrados y en cuña, demostrando que bajo la gruesa bufanda que portaba sobre el rostro, debía estar sonriendo. O al menos portar una mueca similar. Itachi le dedicó unos segundos de indiferente mirada antes de girarse para ignorarlo por completo. Kakashi rascó su cabeza como si estuviera confundido por la respuesta obtenida, luego se encogió de hombros.

-Traigo un mensaje de tu esposo -dijo despreocupado, eso captó la atención del Uchiha, quien visiblemente se tensó y le miró con fastidio y molestia en los ojos. Kakashi, sonrió de nuevo.

-¡Oi! Hazte a un lado... -el gruñido vino a su espalda y Kakashi volteó el rostro para ver por sobre su hombro a un fornido moreno con mirada asesina y afilados dientes. ¡Ah! este debía ser el infame guardaespaldas de Itachi, ya había escuchado hablar de él. Kakashi giró los ojos y volvió su atención hacia Itachi.

-¡Hola! Soy Hatake Kakashi, abogado y amigo de tu esposo. -dijo con la misma simpleza de antes, algo que hizo fruncir el ceño del pelinegro. Kakashi rió por dentro- Él tuvo que regresar a Sapporo, asuntos de última hora; pero quería que supieras que volverá en unos cuantos días y que ansía terminar lo que empezaron ayer... tu sabes... en su cama-

Kakashi puso esos ojos en curva de nuevo. Kisame bufó divertido e Itachi deseó con todas su fuerza ser capaz de asesinar al par con la mirada. ¡¿Qué demonios le pasaba a la gente con él?! ¡¿Acaso era una manda el que trataron de avergonzarlo siempre que hubiera oportunidad!? ¡¿Y por qué tenían que gritarlo a los cuatro vientos?! Estaban en plena calle, a la puerta del complejo Uchiha ¡Por Dios! Furioso como estaba, sin embargo, no podía caer en el estúpido jueguito. Levantó un poco más la cabeza y enarcó una de sus finas cejas, dejando que la pesada aura que sabía poseía hiciera efecto en los dos hombres. Kisame resultó afectado primero, se aclaró la garganta y cambió de sitio, poniéndose a la espalda de Itachi. Hizo un ademán de tomar a _Samehada_ su querida arma de entre sus ropas, haciéndole saber al peligris que estaba transitando por una delgada línea con el Uchiha.

Kakashi lo notó, pero no cambio ni su gesto, ni su postura despreocupada. Sacó, en cambio, una pequeña nota de su bolsillo y lo meneó frente a Itachi. El pelinegro reconoció de inmediato el trozo de papel y arrugó el ceño.

-Te vi salir del hotel -comenzó- Y fue realmente una suerte para ti, que yo encontrara este mensaje antes que mi maestro. Tu pequeña y desagradable nota, no habría echo nada más que ofenderlo y créeme, no quieres meterte con un Namikaze enfadado. El señor Minato podrá ser un pacifista, pero es orgulloso y puede aplastarte con un sólo dedo si lo quiere.

-Y su recadero trae una amenaza como mensaje - musitó burlón Kisame, pero su postura indicaba su claro disgusto ante la idea de que el Uchiha estuviera siendo amedrentado.

-Nah, ese no es el estilo del señor Minato. Es sólo una advertencia, considéralo como un favor de mi parte hacia ti. - Itachi afiló su oscura mirada, la misma que le devolvía Kakashi sin ningún reparo. -Te vendría bien dejar de huirle ¿sabes? Y dejar de subestimarlo también. Él es Minato Namikaze ¿qué beneficio obtendría de ti, que no tenga ya?- Aseveró, y las palabras se clavaron duras en Itach, que tuvo que tragarse el fuego que ardió en sus entrañas al escucharle, por mucho que odiara la verdad de esa frase, no podía negarla.

Permanecieron varios minutos en silencio sólo observándose, como si cada uno estuviera sopesando al otro, como si con sólo ello fuesen capaces de verse cual realmente eran. No había sido nada agradable para Kakashi, encontrarse el día anterior, a un cabizbajo Minato Namikaze rumiando por su habitación de hotel con un semi vacío vaso de whisky en la mano. El rubio no tuvo que decirle nada, él había visto al Uchiha abandonar el lugar en solitario, Kakashi comprendía que Minato resentía la actitud de Itachi. Esa manía que estaba demostrando tener, al escaparse a la primera oportunidad sin despedirse o avisar siquiera, afectaba al rubio. Minato era un hombre de alma sensible y el peligris sabía que esos desplantes le dolían porque Itachi le interesaba en demasía. Finalmente su maestro se estaba arriesgando al salir de su caparazón. No merecía el trato del Uchiha y él, sintiéndose responsable por presionar a Minato para perseguir al moreno, se aseguraría de que el heredero no volviera a despreciarlo tan estúpidamente y sin razón. El celular de Kakashi vibró en ese momento, interrumpiendo la silente batalla de miradas. El peligris ignoró la llamada, pero la usó como pretexto para dar por concluida la visita.

-Por cierto, la próxima vez que desees saber algo de tu esposo, llámame. -sonrió de nuevo, rascando su cabeza. Los otros dos lo observaron confusos - Maa... tu tiburón, aquí presente, no es el único que sabe extraer información de Obito. -Se dio media vuelta, metió las manos en los bolsillos y se alejó.

-Tú y _tu querido esposo_ se parecen más de lo que creí -apuntó Kisame. La mirada parca de Itachi dejó claro que no seguiría hablando de lo ocurrido en la calle, por suerte su auto ya estaba esperándolos y ambos se subieron al asiento trasero del elegante coche. Kisame no aguantó mucho antes de retomar el tema.

-Ese tipo estaba realmente enfadado ¿lo notaste? Hn, tendrás que cuidar como tratas a_ tu querido esposo_, su perro guardián fácilmente podría patearte el trasero -señaló Kisame reflexivo, pero sin dejar su tono burlón. Itachi volvió su rostro serio con una ceja elevada escéptica- Bien, bien... no ganaría, pero seguro que no te ibas sin morder el polvo tampoco. ¿Qué decía la nota?

Itachi no contestó prefirió ignorarlo, voltear el rostro y mirar por la ventanilla. Kisame lo conocía bien, seguro que suponía el contenido de su mensaje, sólo quería ver si era capaz de hacerlo hablar. Y de paso, hundirlo más con sus propias palabras. Estaba comenzando a creer que tenía un serio problema de masoquismo, los miembros de su reducido (y voluntario) circulo social, parecían más que dispuestos a mortificarlo y aún sabiéndolo, él los mantenía cerca. Resultaban un fastidio, pero Itachi sabía que cualquiera de ellos, saltaría a defenderlo de ser necesario. Justo como lo había demostrado Hakate respecto a Minato.

_'Namizake: fuiste una de las mejores cogidas que he tenido, pero ya que has cobrado lo que querías por la firma, espero los documentos en mi oficina mañana temprano, sin más idioteces de por medio.'_

Itachi sintió el estómago apretujarse en su interior al recordar el mensaje que le dejó para Minato la noche anterior; realmente no era su estilo hacer ese tipo de niñerías, pero cuando despertó junto al rubio, con la plena conciencia de haber deseado estar con él, simplemente no supo cómo reaccionar a ello. Cierto, la nota no era nada agradable ¿pero acaso Minato no se había negado a solucionar este problema sin pedir algo a cambio?, ¿No lo había presionado para llevarlo a la cama? ¿No le había confesado, en medio de profanas caricias, que lo había deseado? ¿Qué más podía inquirir de ello? Una transacción. Nada más. ¿Qué derecho tenía Hatake para amenazarlo? ¿Para juzgarlo y descalificar su actitud?

-Te gusta - la voz gruesa de Kisame interrumpió los pensamientos de Itachi- Y te gusta mucho. -El Uchiha habría replicado de no ser por el tono serio y tajante con que habló el mulato- Ayer. No pudiste evitar tensarte cuando te toqué, no pudiste responderme un solo beso. Ambos sabemos que la única razón para ello, es porque estabas pensando en él. -Los ojos de Kisame buscaron la mirada negra de Itachi y le desafió a contradecirlo- ¿Es tan malo acaso que hayas encontrado lo que tanto tiempo se te ha negado? A qué le temes, lo tienes a la mano Itachi. Tómalo, es tuyo.

Por largos minutos Itachi no dijo nada, pero la mueca que portaba se ablandó hasta convertirse en un gesto pensativo. Kisame era en muchos sentidos su mejor amigo. Sarcástico, brutal y sádico como era, Itachi sabía que el militar lo apreciaba aunque nunca lo dijera. El que su voz como su mirada ahora se mostrara preocupadas por sus decisiones, le obligaba a detenerse y analizar lo que estaba haciendo. Ese hombre a su lado, a pesar de su burda forma de ser, estaba haciendo lo posible por ayudarlo a conseguir algo más de la soledad inherente al apellido que portaba. Itachi se removió en el asiento, alcanzó el rostro de Kisame -sorprendiéndolo- y finalmente hizo lo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo. Le regaló un beso, tranquilo y firme, un beso prolongado.

Kisame acarició su pulgar sobre la fina mandíbula del pelinegro y torció los labios en una sonrisa al separarse.

-Joder... voy a extrañar esto-

* * *

Elegante y sobrio. Así calificaba Shisui el amplio departamento de Itachi, siempre que visitaba el lugar le gustaba admirar los misteriosos cuadros que ostentaba como decoración principal. Eran una verdadera belleza y sabía que algún día lograría convencer a su primo de cederle una; esta vez sin embargo, no podía perder ni un sólo minuto en admirar las pinturas, estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso causado precisamente por el heredero Uchiha. Nunca en su vida. NUNCA. se habría imaginado que llegaría el día en que Itachi Uchiha la perfección y orgullo de todo su clan, cancelaría su día de trabajo para, sin razón alguna, decidir pasar su la tarde enclaustrado en su casa. En el momento que escuchó la voz de su primo pronunciar esas palabras, sintió lo que seguramente era un paro cardiaco.

Encontró al susodicho sentado relajadamente en el amplio sofá de su sala de estar, una tenue sonrisa en los labios y un plato con dango en la mano. Shisui se asustó aun más al ver la escena, pero antes de que pudiera externar sus preocupaciones, la pequeña figura de Sasuke Uchiha apareció. El niño corrió hacia Itachi emocionado y le mostraba algo que traía entre las mano. Shisui respiró un poco más tranquilo.

-Deja de aparentar ser una estatua y entra de una vez- demandó Itachi a su primo, quien se aclaró la garganta y luego de dedicarle un respetuoso pero cariñoso saludo al menor, se dirigió al sillón para tomar asiento frente a los hermanos. Sasuke le saludo con una leve sonrisa, mientras se acomodaba junto a Itachi y observaba que Shisui dejaba varios folders sobre la mesa ratona (los mismos que Itachi le pidió que le llevara para trabajar desde su casa) y ponía al alcance de Itachi una bonita caja azul cielo. Una bonita caja azul que de pronto comenzó a emitir un sonido.

-Tu caja hace ruido -dijo curioso, pero sin hacerlo notar, como se le había enseñado. Shisui negó con la cabeza y dirigió su mirada al mayor.

-Es un regalo para tu hermano. Supongo que él debe abrirlo para saber porqué suena.

Itachi enarcó una ceja, mirando desconfiado la caja, aunque, para que Shisui la llevara hasta su casa, estaba seguro que su primo ya habría investigado y certificado quién lo enviaba y que no era algún tipo de artefacto que fuera a lastimarlo. Aun así, sus entrañas le gritaban que se arrepentiría de conocer su contenido. En cualquier otra circunstancia, haría ignorado el presente sin dudarlo, pero con Sasuke a su lado y sus enormes ojos sable mirándolo esperanzado por descubrir qué le habían obsequiado a su hermano, le era imposible negarse a abrirlo.

-¿Un celular? - musitó Sasuke confundido, mientras el móvil continuaba timbrando. Itachi observaba el delgado y moderno aparato de cubierta metálica, sus cejas estaban ligeramente fruncidas al centro, sopesando qué hacer con esa cosa en su mano. - ¿No vas a contestarlo?

Itachi resopló.

-¿Es de él?

-Hatake me lo hizo llegar hace media hora -respondió Shisui luego de cabecear afirmativamente. Sasuke intercambiaba miradas entre los dos mayores, consciente a sus escasos doce años, que a veces no debía intervenir en los asuntos de los mayores. Mas ver a Itachi indeciso y con esa arruga entre sus cejas le apretujó el pecho; Itachi se percató de la tensión que estaba generando la situación en el pequeño y se pateó mentalmente. Había conseguido un permiso especial para sacar a Sasuke del internado donde estudiaba, y poder disfrutar del fin de semana con su hermano. Le dedicó una leve sonrisa al acariciarle un hombro mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-Muéstrale a Shisui tu nueva tarjeta Sasuke, volveré pronto -su hermano asintió no muy convencido pero seguro de que Itachi resolvería cualquier cosa que estuviera sucediendo con el incesante celular. Itachi se alejó de la salita, deteniéndose en el umbral de la cocina. Si lo dejaba sonar más, seguro que el otro se cansaría y ya no tendría necesidad de confrontarlo. _'¿A qué le temes?' _Estúpido Kisame. El Uchiha tomó una bocanada de aire y presionó la tecla con el auricular verde impreso sobre ella para contestar. Aunque no pronunció palabra.

-¿Itachi? -Ah, la voz de MInato se escuchaba aun más sensual a través del teléfono. Y escucharlo pronunciar su nombre luego de unos segundos de silencio le pareció hasta poético. Escuchó un cansino suspiro luego y tres segundos más de silencio.

-Estaré de regreso en un par de semanas, pero me temo, que no tendré tiempo para disponer. Quiero verte. Quiero que hablemos, que aclaremos todo. -Itachi permaneció en silencio. Aquello no había sido una expresión de anhelo, ni el hacerle saber lo que pensaba. La sencilla frase _'quiero verte' _había sido una orden. El Uchiha arrugó el ceño y apretó los labios y esta vez, Minato le acompañó en el mutismo.

Cuántos minutos permanecieron sin emitir sonido no tiene relevancia. El que ninguno lo rompiera o cortara la llamada era lo relevante. Se enfrentaban de una manera infantil y absurda, pero ninguno quería ceder. Finalmente Minato lo hizo.

-Leí tu nota -tres palabras e Itachi sintió que toda la sangre se le congelaba y que el maldito rubio, le había ganado de nuevo esa partida. Nuevamente no habló, pero esta vez, no fue por terquedad de no emitir sonido, esta vez realmente no sabía qué decir.

-Quiero verte. -repitió

-¿Para qué? Ya le he dicho lo que necesito. -Finalmente contestó y cuando escuchó la voz del otro, casi pudo asegurar que portaba una mueca en su atractivo rostro.

-Si. Has dejado en claro lo que piensas. Pero no me has dejado _a mí_ decirte lo que yo necesito. Y merezco la oportunidad de confrontar a mi acusador.

-De acuerdo. Será cuando vuelv...

-No. Tú quieres concluir esta situación lo más pronto posible ¿no es verdad? Entonces ven a buscar la firma necesitas. - Itachi se enfadó, nadie jamás se atrevía a hablarle así, ni siquiera su estricto padre cuando le demandaba realizar algo, lo hacía con esa autoridad y reto con que Minato lo hacía ahora. Apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza.

-Bien. Shisui se comunicará luego para los detalles. Buenas tardes señor Namikaze. -Y no dio oportunidad al rubio de negarse o replicar siquiera, cortó la comunicación y cerró con un fuerte _'tap' _el celular. Si no lo aventó lejos para descargar su frustración, fue porque él era un Uchiha y los Uchihas no son gobernados por indignos impulsos como ese y -principalmente- porque no quería perturbar a Sasuke ni menguar la atmósfera que siempre disfrutaba al lado de su hermano menor.

Cuando le solicitó a su primo revisar la agenda de la próxima semana, luego de que Sasuke se fuera a dormir, Shisui le miró con notoria extrañeza. No por el deseo de saber qué citas, juntas y encuentros tenía programados el ocupado heredero, sino porque le ordenó cancelar y posponer algunos de esos encuentros pues había decidido viajar. Que el viaje no estaba programado, estaba sobreentendido; que su destino fuese Hokkaido, sin embargo, resultó una sorpresa para Shisui.

Itachi, parco como siempre, le encargó resolver la logística de su viaje así como el comunicarla al Namikaze la fecha de su arribo. No quiso dar explicaciones y el resto del fin de semana se dedicó a ignorar todo lo que no tuviera relación con su adorado hermano menor.

.

.

.

.

Continuará….

_De nuevo, sorry por la tardanza y que el cap quedara un poco BLEh!, pero si no actualizaba ahora, no lo haría en un mes más 0_

_CUalquier duda o comentario es bienvenido y si Cronos me da tiempo, les contesto en el próximo cap._


	5. Concesión

**Postnupcial**

por sahel

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Concesión**

Itachi entró a Namikaze Industries y su primera sensación fue un dejavú. El edificio era bastante similar y a la vez tenía varias diferencias de la sede Uchiha. Ambos eran hermosas piezas de diseño arquitectónico modernas y elegantes; era obvio con sólo mirar la fachada (llena de tecnología en seguridad de última generación, pero bien escondida) que el lugar no sólo resultaba exclusivo, sino de real importancia. El interior no era mucho muy diferente tampoco; el lobby estaba lleno de empleados bien vestidos y un incesante tránsito de clientes.

Su empresa entonces, era similar excepto porque sus empleados tenían prohibido el utilizar algo tan bizarro y tan falto de profesionalismo como los subordinados de esa empresa, parecían no poder dejar de utilizar: el sonreír.

Las cejas de Itachi, se fruncieron un poco, los empleados de Namikaze se veían tan accesibles al usarla y los clientes se notaban tan... complacidos. Conociendo al rubio y observando ahora la dinámica que se realizaba en el lugar, Itachi se aventuró a suponer que ese simple gesto en los labios de sus empleados, era la clave para el comentado secreto del éxito de la empresa.

Él mismo había caído presa de ese encanto....

-¡Yo! ¡Despierta! - la aletargada voz del 'asistente' de Namikaze, Hatake Kakashi, el mismo que la noche anterior le recibió en el aeropuerto, portando un desgarbado atuendo casual y una sonrisa bufona, (o esa impresión le dejo, usaba una chaqueta de cuello alto que le cubría parte del rostro) se plantaba frente a él con similar desfachatez; sólo que esta vez vestía un poco mejor.

El rostro de Itachi, de por sí desprovisto de expresividad, pareció adquirir un nuevo tono de vacío; aunque sus ojos no ocultaban el deseo de desaparecer al de cabellos plata. El desagrado no era gratuito. El estúpido abogado, no sólo era el único descerebrado que se había atrevido a retarlo hasta el momento, también le había mentido abiertamente respecto al destino de la nota que dejó a Namikaze. Además, la noche anterior no había cesado de advertirle, muy sutilmente claro, que cuidara sus palabras frente 'al señor Minato'...

_-Ese cretino..._

-¿Por qué la cara larga? -preguntó Kakashi, sin recibir respuesta alguna.- Unh, bueno... sígueme, te llevaré al privado del señor Minato, él se reunirá contigo en cuanto pueda. -Kakashi curveó los ojos en algún tipo de gesto complaciente y se dio la vuelta para guiar el camino.

Sin embargo a cinco pasos se detuvo, y giró la cabeza para mirar por sobre su hombro que el Uchiha, le observaba con un gesto de hastío y ese porte de superioridad expuesto al máximo. Su mirada seria tenía un claro mensaje en ella: _"Yo soy Itachi Uchiha, no espero por nadie, los demás esperan por mí"_. Kakashi resopló y se giró sobre su eje para verle de frente nuevamente.

-Maa… le dije a Minato que no era buena idea...- Rascó su cabeza distraídamente.- Escucha gruñoncito, tenemos una inesperada... eh... desaparición que... uhn, bien, digamos sólo que el señor Minato, está un poco ocupado ahora; pero le interesa hablar contigo, supongo que puedes regalarnos a los demás mortales tu presencia un poco más, ¿ne?

Itachi enarcó una ceja y sus labios se curvearon hacia abajo. Kakashi resopló.

-Bien, bien... Sígueme...

Kakashi lo guió al piso de la oficina principal, en donde la conmoción por el inconveniente que mencionara el otro, parecía tener mayor impacto. A unos cuantos metros de distancia pudo observar al rubio que había venido a buscar rodeado de al menos seis personas, todas luciendo indudablemente serios y mucho muy asustados cuando la intensa mirada de Namikaze, se posaba en ellos. El rubio no se notaba alterado, ni estaba elevando la voz, pero la manera en que toda su aura anunciaba dolorosas consecuencias, hizo que incluso Itachi, sintiera su estómago tensarse. Cuando el rubio levantó la vista hacia donde él estaba, Itachi sintió toda la piel de su cuerpo erizándose. La intensidad de esos ojos azules era abrumadora, aunque esta vez, no veía esa chispa de deseo que bailaba en sus pupilas desde aquella primera noche en Shinyuku. Esta vez los ojos de Minato estaban llenos de frustración.

-Kakashi, te pedí que le…

-¡No iba a quedarse! ¡No iba a quedarse!- se apresuró a justificar el abogado, manoteando desesperado las manos en señal de tregua, ansioso por evitar que el rubio le condenara.- Le dije que no se quedaría, ¿no es cierto? Y como dijo que necesitaba hablar con él urgentemente, pues...

-Apreciaría que no hablaran de mí como si no estuviera presente.- La varonil voz de Itachi, interrumpió al par ganándose de paso las miradas estupefactas de los otros presentes y un resoplo de Minato. El alto rubio se acercó a él, lo tomó del brazo con absoluta familiaridad y lo alejó unos cuantos pasos de los presentes (que de cualquier modo se hicieron a un lado, todos excepto Kakashi). Itachi se sintió de pronto muy nervioso, Minato casi lo arrinconaba en una esquina, se inclinó sobre él y bajó el tono de su voz para hablarle en un susurro cómplice.

-Tengo una emergencia justo ahora. Es sobre mi hijo. Dame sólo quince minutos y te prometo que concluiremos nuestro asunto a tu entera satisfacción luego de eso. -Ante la mirada indiferente de Itachi, Minato inclinó apenas reverencial la cabeza y su voz adquirió una nota distinta, una muy suave, que a Itachi se le antojó desesperada.- Por favor...

Itachi sintió sus rodillas volverse gelatina, su corazón palpitar acelerado y su garganta cerrarse con un gran nudo. Asintió con la cabeza porque sabía que su voz no podría salir, aunque la forzara.

Minato le guió personalmente hasta el privado de su oficina, prometiéndole que sin falta volvería tras los quince minutos acordados. Le dedicó una mirada significativa y un susurrante gracias, antes de dejarle solo. Itachi resopló cansado. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil no tener algún tipo de reacción física cuando el rubio posaba sus ojos en él.

Resopló otra vez y se movió por la habitación. Era elegante y acogedora al mismo tiempo, pero un poco demasiado iluminada para el gusto del Uchiha. Así que disponiendo del lugar, cerró las cortinas y apagó las luces. La habitación quedó en una suave penumbra que inmediatamente ayudó a que cesara la molestia que retumbaba en su cabeza. Había sido una semana complicada, lidiando con las interminables preguntas de su padre sobre el súbito cambio de agenda, los mordaces comentarios de su tío Madara, y el mudo pero constante cuestionamiento en los ojos de Shisui por sus acciones. Su primo temía que la situación sólo empeorara y llegara a oídos de Fugaku.

-¿También te escondes?

Una vocecita infantil lo sorprendió desde la espalda. Itachi giró medio cuerpo para poder dirigir su mirada hacia el lugar de donde provino la pregunta. Una de sus finas cejas se elevó al notar la silueta de un pequeño niño emergiendo de atrás de un sofá. Aunque no estaba totalmente iluminado, era fácilmente distinguible el rubio del cabello del pequeño y una curiosa mirada brillando en sus pupilas.

-Este es un buen lugar para esconderse. Nunca me encuentran cuando me escondo aquí ¡de veras! -aseguró el pequeño, soltando luego una sonora carcajada, que Itachi pensó daría por traste la idea de seguir oculto. Aun así, el pelinegro no pudo menos que sonreír. El pequeño reía con alegría y desenfado. Itachi nunca había escuchado a nadie reír de aquella forma tan suelta y contagiosa. Se preguntó cómo sería la risa de Sasuke, si tuviera la libertar de explayarse como ese pequeño.

-¡Hola, soy Naruto! -dijo de pronto el pequeño, dejando de reír pero manteniendo una bonita sonrisa en los labios. Se acercó a donde Itachi había decidido sentarse y se plantó frente a él. Se balanceó sobre sus pies mientras sus ojos recorrían con atención a su compañero de travesura. El Uchiha pudo apreciar entonces lo intenso del azul de sus pupilas, una tonalidad que sólo conocía en otro par de ojos. Sumado al gesto zorruno de su infantil rostro y el desordenado cabello rubio, Itachi dedujo que estaba justo frente a la causa del retraso de su reunión con Namikaze: su hijo.

-Papá dice que cuando alguien te dice su nombre, lo correcto es contestar. También dice que si lo hago con una gran sonrisa, es muy probable que esa persona se alegre y pueda llegar a ser mi amigo.- Relató el pequeño.

Rascó su cabecita pensativo y luego levantó el rostro para -increíblemente- sonreírle aun más. Itachi apenas musitaba su nombre, cuando de pronto se escuchó un iracundo grito del otro lado de la puerta. Alguien amenazaba a Naruto, con que la pasaría muy mal si no aparecía pronto; las pisadas del hombre en cuestión retumbaron hasta la entrada del privado y el pequeño niño palideció, corrió tras del mueble nuevamente, asomando apenas su cabecita. Cuando el enfuriado hombre se alejó, un profundo suspiro dejo el cuerpecito del infante.

Naruto asomó de nuevo su carita, y apoyándose sobre el brazo del sofá (ese donde estaba Itachi sentado) y se balanceó divertido.

-¿También te estas escondiendo de Iruka sensei? Él da miedo cuando se enoja, pero hace una cara muy graciosa cuando se enfada. ¡De veras! -Los ojitos de Naruto, evaluaron de nuevo a Itachi; el moreno enarcó una ceja, enmarcando su seria mirada. Naruto tragó saliva y su balanceo cesó- Uhm.. tu también das miedo, pero poquito. Sólo al principio. Eeh... ¿Por qué le tienes miedo a Iruka sensei?

Itachi sonrió mordaz.

-No le tengo miedo. Yo no le temo a nadie.- dijo con solemnidad, impresionando a Naruto con su profundo barítono. Sus ojos abiertos al máximo lo gritaban. Itachi sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago, era la misma mirada que Sasuke, le dedicaba cuando creía en sus palabras como absoluta verdad del universo. La sonrisa de sus labios se enterneció, imaginando a su hermanito en tal posición, le fue natural el guiñarle un ojo al pequeño. Y Naruto sonrió fascinado. Salió de su escondite y trepó al sofá, sentándose junto al pelinegro.

-Le tendrías miedo a mi papá -declaró Naruto con total certeza, casi con orgullo.

-Oh. ¿Tu padre da más miedo que yo?

-¡Si, claro! ¡Mi papá es muy grande y muy fuerte! ¡Él da mucho miedo, de veras! -un segundo después- Uhn, bueno... no siempre… a veces. Sólo cuando se enoja, pero casi nunca se enoja... conmigo.

-Por supuesto.

Naruto sonrió de nuevo, aquel joven le agradaba. Le escuchaba atento y su mirada no era como las de otras personas; no le veía con fealdad o enfado. Y su bonita voz tenía un aire juguetón muy parecido al del tío Kakashi, pero no sentía que se estuviera burlando de él, como su tío lo hacía notar a veces. La puerta del privado se abrió de pronto, sobresaltando a sus dos ocupantes. Itachi se irguió, aun sentado en el sofá, instintivamente se colocó frente al menor ocultándolo tras su espalda. Sintió que el pequeño se hacía un ovillo y se apegaba a él buscando refugio. Colando su despeinada cabeza por entre la abertura de la puerta, Kakashi se asomó con ese molesto gesto de ojos en cresta.

-¿No habrás visto a un pequeño monstruo amarillo por este reino de sombras, o sí? -cuestionó rascando su barbilla como distraído, pero Itachi intuía que era mucho más observador de lo que aparentaba. Su única respuesta a tal cuestionamiento fue un ceño fruncido.

-Maa... qué mal genio el tuyo... Si llegaras a ver al diablillo, dile que su padre viene para acá. Que será mejor que huya de nuevo o esta vez estamos muertos. ¡Adiós!- Y sin más desapareció cerrando la puerta.

Naruto saltó del sofá ansioso, musitando entre dientes un '_estoy frito, estoy frito_', brincado de un pie a otro, mirando para todos lados como buscando una salida que no fuera por la puerta (aunque era la única salida). Itachi le observó divertido, se recargó en el sofá nuevamente y apoyó su brazo flexionado en el descansabrazos, recargando su cabeza contra el puño cerrado.

-Creí que no le temías a tu padre -musitó el pelinegro, la mirada de terror y suplica por auxilio que le dedicó Naruto, volvieron a hacerle cosquillear el interior. El pequeño tragó saliva y detuvo su brincotear, miró Itachi con un gesto un tanto indeciso.

-N-no tengo miedo... es que... -

-Ah. Esta vez está molesto- aseguró el pelinegro.

Naruto se rascó la cabecita y adoptó un mohín en los labios, suspiró y luego infló el estómago para soltar tremendo grito.

- ¡ES MI DIA!-comenzó- ¡No es justo, es mi día y papá lo sabe! Dijo que tenía que ver a alguien muy importante. ¡NO ES JUSTO, DE VERAS!. Veo a Papá muy poco y me deja por alguien más...¡POR ESO ME ESCONDI!¡Por Eso, por eso! Tío Kakashi tiene la culpa... fue su idea... y... y se fue y no me sacó de aquí...y... y papá viene para acá... ¡Seguro que ahora si me pega, de veras!

La puerta volvió a abrirse, esta vez sin el urgente aleteo de la misma, pero igualmente inesperado. La voz de Minato Namikaze resonó casi de inmediato.

-Itachi te agradezco por esperar, no fu… ¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí? -cuestionó confundido y un tanto aliviado. No esperó una respuesta, se encaminó hacia donde estaba el pequeño y lo levantó del suelo en un gran abrazo. La pequeña copia de Minato rió nervioso y luego exclamó un ahogado quejido.

-¡Suéltame, suéltame...! ¡Papá...!- Y no pudo más que reír nuevamente, su padre lo sometía a un gran y potente abrazo, y a una lluvia de besos en el rostro que el menor no pudo más que responder. Pasó sus bracitos por sobre los hombros de su padre, acomodó la cabeza sobre uno de ellos, escondiendo el rostro contra el cuello y abrazó su cintura con las piernas. Se dejó hacer.

Itachi observó la escena en respetuoso silencio e intrigada mirada. El rostro de Minato había pasado de la pesadez al éxtasis total; el tono serio y formal de su voz se había transformado en una tesitura rica en adoración y cariño. No era que hablara en falso sonsonete infantil, pero la dulzura con la que su voz se impregnó, le brindaba notas pueristas, mientras le cuestionaba a su cría su paradero y le asegura una y otra vez, que no debía desaparecer así nunca más. Itachi sintió una profunda punzada de celos sazonados con envidia; ni él ni Sasuke, tuvieron jamás alguna muestra de cariño de su padre, como la que ahora presenciaba, y aunque lo sentía innecesario para sí, ciertamente desearía que su hermanito (aun joven) pudiera experimentarla.

-Niño, casi me provocas un ataque... -musitó Minato, dejando en el piso a su criatura, agachándose para quedar a su altura. Naruto bajó un poco la cabeza y comenzó a jugar con sus manos, en evidente gesto nervioso.

-Es mi día, papá... -susurró apenado el niño, mostrando en el rostro una mezcla de enfado y sentimiento; vergüenza y tozudez. Minato sonrió comprensivo, acariciando la cabellera alborotada tan similar a la suya, alcanzó la mejilla sonrosada de su pequeño y le hizo levantar el rostro, para ver ese par de pupilas acuosas y honestas.

-Lo sé, niño... -dijo el rubio con ternura- Y también quería pasarlo contigo, pero ten…

-Te ofrezco mis disculpas pequeño Naruto -intervino Itachi, recordándole al par de rubios su presencia en la habitación, sorprendiendo a uno y confundiendo al otro con sus palabras. Cuando obtuvo la atención de padre e hijo, hizo una apocada venia en dirección a Naruto.- Es por mi presencia en este lugar que tu padre no podía pasar el día contigo. Vengo de muy lejos, sólo hoy puedo estar aquí y por muy poco tiempo.

Dos pares de ojos azules parpadearon.

-Eh... ¿tú eres la persona importante de papá? -musitó Naruto, ladeando la cabeza y mirando al Uchiha con curiosidad.

-Si, lo es -respondió Minato al instante, clavando así mismo sus ojos en Itachi. El heredero enarcó una ceja ante tal afirmación sosteniendo la mirada del otro. Tuvo que morder el interior de su boca para tratar de evitar que ese calorcillo que sentía querer cubrir su rostro, realmente lograra su cometido. La deslumbrante sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Naruto, y el lanzarse contra el cuerpo de Itachi, a brazos abiertos para abrazarse a sus piernas, logró romper la afrenta de los dos mayores con un acto totalmente inesperado por ambos.

-'Ta bien -dijo con esa enorme sonrisa en los labios- Si es para ti, no me enojo. ¡De veras!

Itachi parpadeó despacio. Su cabeza registraba que un pequeño niño que no era su hermano lo estaba abrazado con sinceridad en sus infantiles brazos. Emoción en sus luminosos ojos azules, y en la cegadora sonrisa que portaba. Como resultado, no sabía que hacer. ¿Debía corresponder? ¿No hacer nada? ¿Palmearle la cabeza? ¿Borrarle de un puñetazo esa mueca burlona a Minato? Si, esa última opción le agradaba bastante.

-Pero promete que vendrás otra vez para verme a mí. -La ilusionada voz de Naruto, le hizo atenderle nuevamente. Y nuevamente, al toparse con esa mirada que sólo había visto en ojos de su hermano, logró que Itachi sonriera apocadamente y asintiera con la cabeza. Aun si nunca pensaba volver a verle, no había necesidad de robarle la esperanza al pequeño. Ciertamente, él jamás perdonaría a nadie que le hiciera eso a Sasuke.

-Naruto. -llamó Minato- Kakashi te llevará a casa y se quedará contigo hasta que yo vuelva. -Se acercó al pequeño y le revolvió los cabellos en despedida -Anda, él está justo afuera, esperándote. ¿Cierto Kakashi? -Afirmó más que preguntar, elevando un poco la voz para que el peliplateado le escuchara. Segundos después, la puerta del privado se abrió y el dueño de una alborotada melena se asomó por ella.

-¡Hola! -dijo despreocupado, como si no hubiera sido descubierto escuchando tras la puerta.- Anda monstruo, vámonos ya. -hizo una seña a Naruto, quien reticente se soltó de Itachi y corrió hacia donde estaba el otro. Antes de salir por completo, Naruto se volvió y movió efusivamente su mano en despedida. Kakashi le observó curioso, se encogió de hombros y miró al rubio- No se preocupe Maestro, lo cuidaré bien. Tómense_ todo el tiempo_ que requieran.

Con la puerta cerrada tras Kakashi, el silencio en la habitación se hizo de pronto ensordecedor.

-Le agradas a Naruto. Le agradas mucho. -La voz de Minato fue la primera en escucharse, Itachi posó su mirada en el rubio y respondió con un gesto de indiferencia ante su afirmación. -Gracias por esto... muy pocas personas pueden hacer que sus ojos brillen así.

-Meramente establecí un hecho. Talvez su hijo aprecia el que se le diga la verdad y no tanto al portavoz.

-No. Tú le agradas.

Nuevamente la única respuesta del Uchiha, fue el mutismo. No sabía qué decir a ello. Qué esperaba Namikaze que dijera, si era alguna especie de cumplido, bien hacía en callar y si era alguna entrada para continuar la plática, realmente no tenía nada que decir al respecto. Así que decidió continuar con lo que realmente estaba haciendo en aquel lugar. Terminar -finalmente- su asociación con el rubio.

-Bien, como ya dije realmente no tengo tiempo. Podríamos proceder con nuestro _asunto_.

Los ojos de Minato, que le habían estado observando con cierta emoción, de pronto se vieron opacados. Itachi sintió una punzada de culpabilidad por ello, incomprensible como era, no cambiaba el hecho de que se sabía responsable de haber alterado esa bonita mirada. El CEO Namikaze aclaró su garganta y se dirigió hacia un elegante mueble de caoba.

-¿Gustas tomar algo?

-No. Sólo estoy aquí porque estableció, que era un requisito para recoger la firma del documento de separación.

-También establecí que merecía la oportunidad de confrontar a mi acusador y sus _pensamientos_ sobre nuestro último encuentro. -Refutó Minato, sirviéndose en un vaso pequeño de cristal, un poco de licor que por el aroma al moreno se le antojó a whisky. Cuando los ojos del rubio le miraron, Itachi mantenía sus pupilas lejanas y sus pálidas mejillas tomaban un tenue tinte rojo. Minato evitó sonreír ante la obvia contrariedad del otro; no sería nada bueno hacerle notar que se había percatado de su bochorno.

-Fue realmente ofensivo, ¿sabes?...- inició el mayor, tomando un trago de su bebida.- Al leer la nota, mi primera reacción fue el salir a buscarte y hacerte tragar tus palabras con un buen puñetazo en tu bonito rostro. -Itachi frunció el ceño e inconsciente irguió su cuerpo, acentuando el natural porte altivo que poseía, desafiando con ello al rubio a intentarlo siquiera. Esta vez Minato si sonrió.

-Pero tenías razón. Al menos desde tu orilla del río.- concedió el CEO- Nuestro encuentro no daba pie a nada más que la impresión que te llevaste y que tan... elocuentemente, me hiciste conocer.

Itachi tragó saliva. El rubio había dejado de lado su trago y se volvió para mirarlo de frente. Sus ojos destilaban apabullante decisión e intensa voluntad.

-Nunca fue mi intención hacerte sentir utilizado Itachi. Me dejé llevar por la atracción que siento por ti y desgraciadamente, sólo logré socavar el favor que había conseguido durante el almuerzo que compartimos. Realmente lo lamento.

-Aun así... -respondió reservado y tras varios segundos de silencio- ...no debí expresarme de la manera que lo hice Señor Namikaze, no es propio de mi educación ni de la posición que frente a usted tengo, fuera cual fuera su razón de actuar.

-¡No! No cualquiera Itachi, -Minato cruzó la distancia que les separaba en un parpadeo, sujetó los brazos del moreno con firmeza y se inclinó sobre él, ocupando todo su campo visual, para efectivamente, hacer que notara la sinceridad de sus palabras. -Quiero que te quede claro. Tú me interesas. Tú. Tal vez mis acciones me contradicen pero yo te respeto, jamás trataría de negociar contigo o con nadie a través del sexo. Nunca. Es por eso... -

Le soltó separándose unos pasos del desconcertado pelinegro. Antes que Itachi pudiera reaccionar, Minato realizaba una profunda venia frente a él. Itachi abrió los ojos enormemente, inhalando aire sorprendido. Toda la escena le pareció surrealista, transcurrió en cámara lenta y a la vez, con agonizante rapidez.

-Uchiha Itachi, te suplico me disculpes por la ofensa que te he causado. Espero poder reparar mi falta y demostrarte cuánto te respeto.

Nunca, ni en sus más extraños sueños, Itachi se hubiera imaginado que cuando Minato le obligó a venir, era para ofrecerle esta sentida muestra de humildad. Era inconcebible. Minato Namikaze, estaba por mucho en una posición superior a la suya, tanto en linaje como en estatus social. Jamás debería ningún Namikaze, postrarse ante nadie que no fuese la mismísima casa real del Japón; y helo aquí, uno de los lejanos -pero posibles- herederos al trono inclinándose para él. Itachi sintió todo su cuerpo estremecer con desconcierto e incomprensión, ningún Uchiha se sometería a semejante muestra de redención. Él nunca lo haría...

-_Pero Minato lo hace por mí...- _pensó contrariado. -B-basta...- La voz del pelinegro se quebró apenas salió de su garganta, la que aspiraba alteradas bocanadas de aire. No era justo que el rubio le hiciera esto. No era justo que Minato...

-¡BASTA! -ordenó ahogado- No me humille más. Sabe que no estoy en posición de aceptar o ser recipiente de una disculpa suya. Deténgase...

Minato levantó la cabeza aun inclinado, logrando que sus ojos se fijaran en el pelinegro.

-Tú vales esto y más.

Itachi sintió sus rodillas flaquear y tuvo que sujetarse de la pared para evitar que la fuerza de gravedad terminara por hacerle caer. La mirada de Minato, era tan vehementemente sincera; para él realmente Itachi valía su venia.

El calor que se arremolinaba en su estómago cada vez que estaba frente al rubio, ya no cupo dentro de su vientre y se expandió a cada célula de su cuerpo. Le aceleró el pulso, se enraizó en su pecho y se hizo presente con fuerza en sus mejillas, las que estaba seguro tendrían un tinte rojo. Las sentía arder.

-Por favor... -musitó desviando la mirada y sujetándose el pecho, con un tenaz puño. La punzada dentro era demasiado intensa, casi dolorosa. Un suave toque acariciando sus mejillas le hizo levantar y girar el rostro; frente a sí se encontró a Minato, mirándolo con una indescifrable emoción en la mirada. Se sintió tan pequeño frente a aquel hombre.

-Itachi...-

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?... -susurró apenas audible, sintiéndose infinitamente vulnerable con esos intensos ojos azules puestos sobre él.

-A ti. Todo lo que quiero es a ti. -respondió Minato, bajando su voz tanto como la de Itachi, acercándose hasta posar su frente sobre la del jovencito mientras deslizaba sus pulgares por la tersa piel pálida de su mandíbula. El pelinegro tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante la sensación, dejando que sus manos se movieran por voluntad propia y buscaran el soporte de los costados del cuerpo del rubio. Formando dos puños con su ropa.

-¿Por qué? No me conoce... no sabe nada de mí... No soy alguien que incite intimidad ni afecto. No obtendrá beneficio alguno de este enlace...

-No te estoy pidiendo nada a cambio... -musitó sobre la piel de Itachi, recorriendo con sus labios la mejilla, tan lento y electrizante, que el Uchiha no podía sino ladear el rostro para ofrecer más de su piel. Para seguir sintiendo como esa boca, alcanzaba su oreja y entonces saciarse en la sensación de cómo la perfecta nariz de Minato, buceaba entre sus cabellos

-Te conozco Itachi Uchiha. Conozco la crudeza de tu crianza, lo que son y quieren que seas... lo que esperas que sea un cónyuge...

Itachi apretó los párpados y trató de voltear el rostro. Minato le permitió escaparse de su tacto, pero permaneció cerca de él. Demasiado cerca para Itachi, pero el moreno no le soltó.

-Trivializa todo lo que me han enseñado...

-No. Quiero que comprendas que tú y yo no somos tan diferentes. -Itachi levantó la mirada al escucharle. Minato sonrió apocado.- Si, yo también investigué al chico con el que me casé, una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

Las mejillas de Itachi se colorearon de nuevo.

-Itachi, nos entendemos. Nos gustamos, eso es más que obvio. ¿Quién mejor que yo para saber lo que es peso de un apellido? ¿Quién mejor que tú para saber que estoy ante un igual? Te lo dije antes. Yo respeto el valor del matrimonio, no quiero renunciar, sin saber qué podría pasar...

-¿Qué es lo que me está pidiendo?

_-"Itachi, tienes un deber con nuestro clan..."- _interrumpió la voz de Fugaku en su cabeza.

-Una oportunidad. -Y las manos de Minato, alcanzaron el cuello del pelinegro, acercando sus rostros nuevamente.- Quiero conocer a este enigmático chico, que no he podido sacar de mi cabeza... -un beso en la punta de su nariz,- ... quiero saber cómo te gusta el café, qué lado de la cama prefieres... -un beso en la comisura de los labios,- Quiero saber como puedo hacer que tus ojos me miren y me vean sólo a mí... -un beso sobre la mandíbula.- Quiero una oportunidad para enamorarte, para mostrarte que buen esposo puedo ser...

_-"Eres mi sucesor Itachi y como tal, desposaras a una mujer digna de ti, para producir herederos de mi estirpe._"

-Yo... No es tan simple...-

_-"Tendrás dos hijos, porque es conveniente, pero si tienes mi fortuna, con uno te bastará para sentirte orgulloso. El otro, será daño colateral"._

-Una oportunidad. –Pidió Minato.- Déjame enseñarte que no todo es conveniencia y soledad.

La mirada que Itachi mostró en sus ojos oscuros tomó por sorpresa a Minato, ¡había tal desesperación, miedo y dolor en ella!. El moreno no tenía que explicar nada, Minato comprendía lo que debía estar pasando por la mente del Uchiha. Sabía que no le estaba pidiendo algo fácil, que estaría desafiando el futuro que seguramente ya tenían bien trazado para él. Que le pedía confiar, creer en una unión de pareja que no conocía ni comprendía. Minato no supo si fue por su instinto paternal o por esas ganas locas que le despertaba el querer proteger al moreno, pero supo el momento exacto en que sus brazos se levantaron para envolver a Itachi entre ellos, atrayéndolo a su pecho para confortarlo.

Pero Itachi, se sintió ahogar en la ternura de aquellos brazos...

-No... ¡basta!... -Itachi rompió el contacto que tenían, separándose varios pasos de distancia. La cercanía del rubio adormilaba su capacidad para razonar, caía presa de su encanto, de su aroma, de ese susurrar tan incitante y sobre todo, del cariño que emanaba su voz. Uno del que se estaba haciendo adicto con extrema rapidez, uno que lo aterraba hasta la médula.

-Itachi... -Minato intentó acercarse de nuevo, alcanzarlo de nuevo; pero el moreno se alejó dándole la espalda.

-No. No puedo pensar contigo tocándome...- confesó y cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de respirar y aclarar su mente.

-Nunca me había sentido así, sabes... y no quiero dejar de sentirlo...-Minato dejó salir el aire pesadamente, pasando una mano por su cabellera y rostro. ¡Lo tenía tan cerca! -Si aún quieres esa firma, estoy dispuesto a concederla. Lo que sea por ti...

Itachi volteó a mirar al rubio. La sinceridad en su mirada y la convicción en su voz conmovieron al moreno, lo hicieron estremecer desde lo más profundo de su ser. La promesa de un futuro a su lado, con aquella bonita sonrisa dedicada a él; con el cariño reflejado en sus ojos por sólo mirarlo, con esa clase de amor que le negó siempre y que podría conocer de la mano de Minato. Semejante a lo que presenció con su hijo...

-_Sasuke.- _le vino de pronto la figura de su hermano a la mente. Poder brindarle una mejor vida a su hermano era también parte de esa opción.

_-¿Es tan malo acaso que hayas encontrado lo que tanto tiempo se te ha negado? ¿A qué le temes?, lo tienes a la mano Itachi. Tómalo, es tuyo..._-se dijo- ¿Y si no funciona? -musitó volviendo el rostro, sin enfrentar al rubio. No podía. Aunque sentía todo su ser emocionado con la sola idea de intentarlo.

Minato parpadeó. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Itachi estaba cediendo? Con sigilo, pero moviéndose con los pies de Mercurio, el rubio se acercó hasta el Uchiha y se colocó a su espalda. Imposiblemente cerca, pero aun sin tocarlo.

-¿Es ese un sí?- cuestionó Minato, en un susurro justo al oído de Itachi. El moreno cerró los ojos estremecido, ladeando el rostro hacia el cálido aliento que rozaba su piel.

-No va a ser nada fácil... -ofreció el pelinegro, dejando que su cuerpo finalmente se recargara en el fuerte pecho a su espalda. Los brazos de Minato, de inmediato rodearon la cintura del menor; frotando su mejilla con la de Itachi en suave caricia.

-Es bueno entones, que ambos amamos lo retos. -Minato lo aferró a su cuerpo unos segundos antes de soltarlo lentamente, sujetando sus brazos y hacerlo girar para verse de frente. Deslizó sus manos hasta alcanzar las del pelilargo, las atrajo hasta sus labios y dejó en cada una un sentido beso. Sonrió. El rostro de Itachi adquiría un bonito tono rosado. Sin despegar la mirada del par de pupilas negras, Minato hizo una última pregunta.

-Uchiha Itachi ¿me aceptas como tu legítimo esposo?.

Itachi curveó los labios en una tenue sonrisa, y Minato casi siente que se le detiene el corazón al verla, sólo para creer que realmente ha sucumbido al sentir como esos labios se posaban sobre los suyos y musitaban sin voz un _'acepto'_ en ellos, antes de iniciar un beso. El primer beso que Itachi, por voluntad propia le ofrecía a Minato.

* * *

Continuará?....

who knows! jajaja hay otro cap cocinado, pero me han dicho que este es bueno como final. No sé, no sé.. ud qué opina?

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, Uno especial a Zuzaku por la ayuda ^^ y un besotote Kea Langrey por todo su apoyo!!.

Espero haber contestado alguna que otra interrogante con esta entrega. Nos vemos!


	6. Cortejo

**Post-nupcial**

_por sahel_

_Este fiki está dedicado a Kea Langrey y a Zusaku!! Gracias por la inspiración moshas._

* * *

**Capítulo 6- Cortejo.**

La comitiva Uchiha (conformada por cinco miembros) ultimó detalles y se preparó para abandonar el complejo familiar en dirección a la sede del Consejo Nacional Militar, en donde se llevaría acabo la reunión para discutir las propuestas de armamento de los siguientes cinco años; un contrato con miras a ser extensivo no sólo por la duración de la nueva presidencia del consejo que era de ocho años; sino por una longitud aun más prolongada. Itachi Uchiha había estado los últimos dos meses preparando la presentación de hoy día; sobre todo los últimos tres días, en los que no sólo inspeccionaba cada uno de los prototipos que revisaría el consejo y los Generales; también supervisó cada mínimo detalle de la propuesta audiovisual, la imagen corporativa, estadísticas, reportes informativos y de resultados.

Si. Habían sido días realmente intensos e Itachi estaba cansado, estresado y por irónico que fuera, emocionado. No por terminar con esta pesada presentación, que había consumido su vida demasiado tiempo ya; tampoco por el hecho de que, una vez concluido el trato, tanto su padre como su tío dejarían de respirar justo encima de su cuello. Mucho menos por el hecho de embolsarse varios miles de millones que engrosarían la ya de por sí vasta fortuna Uchiha. No. Aquello era bueno sin duda, sobretodo para el insaciable ego de su padre; pero lo que realmente hacía que todo el cansancio valiera la pena, lo que revoloteaba dentro de su estómago y le provocaba unas estúpidas e inmensas ganas de sonreír, era el hecho de que en aquella reunión, por primera vez en poco más de una semana, vería nuevamente a Minato.

Irritado por no poder dejar de pensar en el rubio, resopló un poco demasiado sonoro, llamando la atención de Shisui que viajaba junto a él en el automóvil. Su primo enarcó una ceja e Itachi simplemente meneó la cabeza y volvió la vista hacia el paisaje urbano de la ventanilla; afortunadamente su padre y Madara se encontraban en el asiento frente a ellos, inmersos cada uno en dar ordenes a través de sus celulares, por lo que no se percataron.

Aprovechando un poco de la fortuna que parecía sonreírle, se permitió dejar que su mente se perdiera un poco en lo sucedido cuando visitó al rubio en su oficina central en Sapporo. Aquel beso, con el que aceptó entablar una relación con su _desposado_ y que había iniciado con letárgica cadencia, pronto escaló a una intensa sesión de húmedos, ardientes e intoxicantes besos. Itachi se estremeció imperceptiblemente al recordarlo.

Los cálidos brazos que se enredaron en su cuerpo para apegarlo al bien formado físico de Minato, mientras sus lenguas se deslizaban juntas, reconociendo y degustando el sabor del otro en sus bocas. Minato inclinó el rostro y profundizó el beso, sujetándolo con mayor fuerza, antes de permitir que sus manos comenzaran un sensual recorrido subiendo y bajándole por la espalda. Itachi mismo se aferró a los hombros de Minato, se repegó contra él mientras su lengua se frotaba con la del rubio. Cuando el beso concluyó, ambos estaban sin aliento. Itachi se sintió afectado, (y sabía que no era sólo por la falta de oxígeno) pues hasta sus rodillas por un instante no pudieron sostenerle. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se aferró a los hombros anchos y fuertes de Minato, quien correspondió apretándolo con posesividad a su cuerpo, bajando la cabeza y dejando, sobre su sonrosada piel, una serie de suaves y cariñosos besos. Nunca había creído que un mimo tan sencillo como ese, podía sentirse tan malditamente bien. ¡Ja! Nunca se había dejado mimar por nadie.

El rubio había robado un último beso de sus labios antes de dejar que sus frentes descansaran una sobre otra, en un contacto íntimamente tierno.

-Quédate esta noche -esa había sido una orden y para sorpresa del heredero, no le importó en lo más mínimo. Tal vez porque lo había dicho con un tono bajo y cómplice. O tal vez fue, por el beso que le siguió.

-No puedo. En verdad, no tengo tiempo para disponer... -replicó con desgana y pesar, realmente no tenía ganas de volver a Tokyo. No, cuando podía quedarse justo aquí, recibiendo esas incitantes caricias y el cálido aliento de Minato rozándole la piel.

-Quédate... -musitó de nuevo, esta vez sobre el oído del pelinegro, acariciando la oreja con sus labios; dejando que la punta de la lengua le rozara apenas. Itachi se estremeció, exhalando aire pesadamente.

-N-No... puedo... -tartamudeó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Minato mudaba la atención de esos hábiles labios, de su oído al cuello. -Ah... basta... Minato...

Reuniendo la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, Itachi deslizó sus manos hacia el pecho del rubio y le empujó lejos de si, necesitaba poner un poco de espacio entre ambos. Para respiro del Uchiha, Minato cedió ante la presión, reticente cual fue, pero cedió. Casi. Al menos, dejó de torturarle con sus caricias y el calor de sus besos; pero no dejó de mantenerlo entre sus brazos.

-Huh... Bien... ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? -preguntó el rubio

-No mucho. Una hora, máximo, antes de que _deba_ irme-

-¿Y si ofrezco llevarte? Vuelo privado, buena compañía, excelente champagne... -sugirió Minato con un seductor tono en la voz y una bella sonrisa en los labios.

-Galante, pero no bebo. -replicó el otro con media sonrisa y un gesto divertido en el rostro. Minato enarcó una ceja al comentario y el brillo travieso de esas pupilas negras.

-Es deliciosa con fresas - Tentó el rubio.

-Me disgustan las frutillas. -se encogió de hombros

-¿Maní tostado?

-Soy alérgico.

-¿Lo eres?

-No. Pero encajaba. -

Y el rubio rió.

-Bien. Bien. Me rindo. -concedió Minato. Levantó las manos y sujetó el rostro de Itachi entre ellas, acariciando sus pómulos con los dedos pulgares un par de veces mientras enganchaba su mirada cerúlea con las profundas pupilas negras del menor.

-Pero tendrás que concederme algo tú.-dijo suave, con cierta emoción en su voz. Robó un pequeño beso de los sonrosados labios de Itachi antes de soltarle. Rebuscó entre el interior del elegante saco verde militar que portaba y finalmente, luego de un momento, le mostró al pelinegro una pequeña caja negra. Itachi sintió su garganta apretujarse, al ver el objeto en las manos del rubio. _¿Es eso una...? No. Imposible..._ Enarcó una ceja y levantó su mirada hacia el rostro del otro.

Minato sonreía apocado. Abrió la cajita y los ojos de Itachi se fijaron en su contenido. Era una alianza. Era _su_ alianza.

Parpadeó un par de veces y volvió buscar esas pupilas azules con cuestionamiento en las propias. Minato asintió.

-Kakashi la recuperó para mí -explicó, tomando la argolla, sujetó la mano izquierda del pelinegro también.

-Es tuya; y debe estar justo aquí -musitó, deslizando el aro de oro blanco en el dedo de Itachi. El moreno observó su mano unos segundos, sintió estar viviendo otro dejá vu, sólo que ésta vez el observar aquel anillo venía acompañado de cosquillas en el estómago y un agradable calorcillo que se propagaba por todo su cuerpo. Regresó su vista a Minato y vistió su rostro con un divertido gesto de altanería.

-Estabas muy seguro de que te aceptaría -retó, a lo que Minato solo sonrió- Uhm... ¿Dónde está... uhm...?

-Aquí -interrumpió Minato, entendiendo perfectamente qué intentaba preguntar el menor. El rubio levantó su mano, mostrando el dorso de la misma a Itachi. Y ahí, justo en la base de su dedo se encontraba otra argolla de blanquecino brillo, exactamente igual a la que el Uchiha ahora usaba. -La he usado todo el tiempo.

Y las mejillas de Itachi se encendieron. Ahora que lo mencionaba en su cabeza se arremolinaban imágenes de todas las veces que se habían visto. El rubio **si** había estado usando el anillo, justo frente a él, frente a su padre, a Shisui, a cualquiera con quien tuviera contacto. ¿Por qué? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

-Minato... No puedo usarlo... -

Itachi bajó la mirada unos segundos, posándola en su mano izquierda específicamente en su dedo índice. Sintió deseos de torcer los labios en alguna mueca. Cerró un poco la mano para que el pulgar pudiera rozar suavemente la argolla plateada. Minato lo había convencido de usarlo, por supuesto, no podía portar el anillo en el falange indicada, levantaría demasiadas sospechas en sus inquisitivos parientes. Itachi tenía la costumbre de usar sólo ciertos accesorios, el utilizar uno nuevo con regularidad y en _'ese'_ lugar en específico, estaba fuera de discusión, sin embargo accedió a llevarlo aunque fuese en otra manera. Ambos sabrían qué significado tenía en realidad y eso debía ser lo importante; o eso fue lo que su mente alcanzó a rescatar de lo que Minato dijo, le fue difícil concentrarse cuando el rubio lo arrinconó contra la pared y volvió a asaltarle con sus labios, robándole los sentidos con el simple hecho de tocarlo.

Volver a Tokyo le había costado. Mucho más de lo que pensó sería posible. Realmente no conocía al rubio lo suficiente como para querer permanecer a su lado. Claro, le gustaba. Le atraía como nadie jamás, pero no era razón suficiente para la ansiedad que experimentó por la sola idea de separarse.

Ahora, sin embargo, y por mucho que aun le fuera completamente extraño, tenía razones para sentirla.

Desde su visita a Hokaido, no había pasado un solo día en que Minato no le llamara por teléfono, incluso en más de una ocasión el mismo día. Solían platicar por la noche, cuando ambos tenían el tiempo y la privacidad para hacerlo; cuando podían darse el lujo de perderse en la hechizante voz del otro y dejar pasar los minutos hasta convertirse en horas. Sus platicas giraban en torno a todo y nada a la vez. Desde sus pesados días de trabajo, anécdotas vergonzosas, los frustrantes pero insuperables asistentes personales que tenían, su comida favorita, las relaciones con sus familias, cómo se preparaba el mejor café del mundo; los pequeños seres que llenaban sus mundos y hacían que todo su esfuerzo valiera la pena: Naruto y Sasuke.

Una semana y unos cuantos días, habían bastado para que Minato se percatara del incondicional amor por su hermano pequeño; de lo mucho que deseaba poder hacer su vida diferente a la que él había experimentado. De los esfuerzos que hacía por brindarle alguna semblanza de normalidad, de lo difícil que le era portarse distante con el pequeño cuando sus padres estaban presentes, pues aunque sabía que Sasuke entendía también sabía que le dolía el aparente rechazo de su hermano mayor. Y Minato; le había escuchado y le había descubierto con pasmosa facilidad. Y comprendía. Minato comprendía bien y en todas y cada una de esas llamadas, se había mostrado sereno, sincero y galante. Nunca dejó de hacerle sentir lo mucho que le importaba, y aunque solía hacer mención de lo que quisiera estar haciendo con él además de hablar, siempre fue elegante, y aceptaría, que divertido.

Minato con el ronco barítono de su voz susurrando a su oído cada noche, con un ingenio e inteligencia que lo asombraban, con su fluida plática y sutiles concejos, con el palpable cariño que profesaban sus palabras... Sí se atreviera a poner en palabras lo que le hacía sentir, diría que le había conquistado...

-_Itachi _-la voz de Shisui le llamó con suavidad y el heredero volvió su atención a su primo con una mirada cuestionante - Llegamos.

-¿Distraído, sobrino maravilla? Creí que no viviría para ver un día así...- comentó burlón su tío Madara, dedicándole esa mirada llena de rencor y envidia con la que le había visto toda la vida. Itachi no se inmutó.

-Kuchiki está aquí -dijo en cambio, sorprendiendo a los ocupantes del automóvil y provocando, con esa sola frase, que todos se tensaran. Definitivamente la reunión que sostendrían minutos más adelante, acababa de complicarse aun más.

* * *

Las luces se encendieron en la sala de conferencias, tras terminada la proyección, y todas las miradas de los presentes en aquel lugar, se posaron de inmediato en el alto rubio que encabezaba la reunión. Minato Namikaze inhaló una profunda e imperceptible bocanada de aire, se reacomodó en su asiento, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo.

-Bien. Creo que con eso podemos dar por concluida ésta reunión ¿No les parece? -comentó con sencillez y media sonrisa, disfrazando la tácita orden, tratando de aligerar un poco al pesado ambiente que se respiraba en aquella sala. Los Uchiha no habían mostrado nada más que frialdad al enterarse que no eran la única opción que Minato estaba considerando, a diferencia de como su predecesor lo había trabajado; Madara Uchiha lo hizo notar en varias ocasiones durante la discusión de los proyectos.

-¿Cuándo se dará a conocer el resultado? -inquirió Byakuya Kuchiki, con su inconfundible voz de comando. Adelantándose a lo que seguramente también estaba apunto de preguntar Shisui Uchiha cuando abrió los labios para hablar.

-Ambas propuestas son interesantes y diametralmente opuestas. No escatimaré en analizarlas a profundidad. -respondió el rubio, paseó sus ojos del extremo derecho al extremo izquierdo de la mesa, en donde se encontraban sentados los contratistas. Con discreción, sus pupilas se detenían unos segundos más en el jovencito de coleta y profundas ojeras; pero apenas se daba el lujo de disfrutar el mirarlo, cuando se obligaba a apartar su vista del pelinegro. -Kakashi les contactará, tan pronto como sea posible, para concertar una nueva reunión. Por supuesto, privada.

-¿Quieres que permanezcamos _en espera_ de _tu_ llamado? -intervino Madara nuevamente, haciendo notorio su asombro e indignación- Niño. Si quieres la oportunidad de trabajar _para nosotros_, deberás seguir el protocolo del General Sarutobi, o perder la oportunidad.

-¿En verdad? -desafió Minato, arrugando ligeramente las cejas al centro. Sus ojos se engancharon fieros orgullosos e intimidantes con la mirada obsidiana de Madara.

-Creí que los Uchiha no temían a la competencia, Madara-san -

-Kuchiki. El día que nos llegues a pisar los talones, aun está demasiado lejos para ser siquiera una posibilidad.

-Por supuesto -ironizó aristocrático- Aun así, lo estoy haciendo.

-Maa... Niños no pelen por el mismo juguete. -intervino Kakashi con tono indiferente, a un paso detrás de Minato que observaba al duo reñirse- Compórtense, o se irán a la cama sin cenar. -y sus ojos se curvearon, todo él adoptando un aire desgarbado, como si sus palabras no hubieran sido una ofensiva reprimenda para los dos empresarios.

-Tú. Simplón. Cómo te atreves--

-Suficiente, Madara. -ordenó tajante una voz serena, fría e imposiblemente vacua; el aludido apretó la mandíbula y calló. Itachi Uchiha levantó entonces el rostro y clavó sus orgullosos ojos en Namizake- Sé que nuestra propuesta es lo suficientemente fuerte para aprobar su revisión y sobrepasar a otros proveedores. Cuando esté listo para iniciar pláticas, volveremos.

Por unos segundos, esos segundos en los que sus ojos se encontraron, nada más que ellos existió. Minato pudo ver en esos hermosos ojos negros, los que había extrañado tanto estos días, un reclamo. Un reproche envoltura de ansiedad y anhelo. Itachi estaba sorprendido (y molesto) de saber que no era el único proveedor considerado para la licitación de armamento militar; la inesperada situación, había logrado opacar el brillo con el que sus ojos le miraron, cuando volvieron a encontrarse luego de tantos días. ¡Y dios, cómo había deseado verlo! Itachi se levantó de su asiento, y su comitiva le siguió. Aquel gesto no indicaba nada más que su partida y por mucho que Minato deseara pedirle que no se fuera, inventar cualquier pretexto para hablar con él a solas; Por mucho que deseara cruzar la distancia que los separaba, quitar de su camino a los inoportunos testigos, alcanzar al pelinegro y atraparlo entre sus brazos. No podía.

-Señor Namikaze. Kuchiki. -musitó Itachi con una leve reverencia para ambos. Dedicó una última mirada al rubio y se dio media vuelta, alejándose de la habitación con elegante andar.

Itachi caminó con seguridad, con altivez y (aunque fuese verdad lo negaría) con urgencia. Deseaba salir de aquella habitación y su asfixiante aire opresor. Encontrarse que tenía competencia para su proyecto, le molestó, por supuesto. ¡Pero el hecho de que Minato lo supiera y no le hubiese advertido era ofensivo! Nada en el mundo lo enfadaba más que el no estar preparado. _Estúpido rubio... lo mandaría a dormir al sofá si pudiera... _Ahora tendría que lidiar con el mal humor de su padre, la viperina lengua de su tío y el nervioso servilismo de su primo. De saber a qué se enfrentaría, se habría preparado desde antes para éste momento.

Los ojos de Minato lo siguieron hasta que desapareció tras la puerta de cedro. Sólo entonces y al escuchar la voz del otro contratista, fue que el rubio logró apartar su atención del joven Uchiha.

-Espero puedas excusar mi comportamiento Namikaze.-Byakuya musitó, levantándose también- Abarai se pondrá en contacto con el joven Hatake para concertar la siguiente reunión. Caballeros.- Y tras una apocada reverencia Byakuya Kuchiki y su asistente personal Abarai Renji, también se abandonaron la tensa sala de juntas, dejando tras de sí a un mortificado rubio que cortés se despidió, pero que paseó una mano por su cabello en frustrado gesto luego de el click de la puerta.

-Maa... no estuvo tan mal -dijo Kakashi una vez solos, rascando su cabeza distraídamente mientras sonreía despreocupado. Minato resopló irónico y volteó a verle con una ceja enarcada. -Ok. Ok. Me callo. Iré a revisar los últimos detalles de la cena de hoy.

Sin más, tomó un juego de carpetas con las propuestas recién presentadas y salió de la habitación. Un segundo después volvió a aparecer, asomando sólo la cabeza.

-¡No te preocupes tanto maestro, el sexo de reconciliación, es del mejor tipo que hay! -sonrió ladino y desapareció antes de que Minato pudiera hacer algo.

* * *

La presentación del nuevo comité de la Defensa Nacional se presentó a la prensa por la mañana, por la tarde se llevó a cabo la primera reunión del nuevo presidente con los Generales, Comandantes y Licitadores armamentistas. Y ahora, con la noche extendida por todo Tokyo, Minato Namikaze se encontraba saludando a infinidad de gente de los más altos estratos sociales, empresarios, inversionistas y personal de la Defensa entre otros; todos reunidos en Odaiba para, con una cena-baile, dar la bienvenida al nuevo Director del consejo de la Defensa Nacional. Minato había declinado inicialmente, prefería seguir con el bajo perfil que siempre había mantenido, sin embargo, Jiraiya -como pocas veces- le objetó esa decisión, alegando que desairar a los organizadores repercutiría en el consecuente apoyo que necesitaría para realizar todos los cambios que deseaba instaurar. Consciente de que su padre hablaba con total acierto, cedió.

_-Además _-había dicho Kakashi- _es una buena oportunidad para que le metas mano al gruñón de tu esposo. _

Minato sonrió al recordarlo, la desfachatez de Kakashi y esa simpleza con la que se desenvolvía, siempre lograban animarlo. Claro, el condenado peligris, había hecho su comentario cuando Jiraiya estaba presente, provocándole al mayor que casi le diera un paro cardiaco, y que Minato deseara atizarle una buena zurra por lanzar la bomba y luego esfumarse, dejándolo solo para lidiar con su alterado padre y la inesperada noticia de su matrimonio.

A Jiraiya no le había importado en lo más mínimo, que su hijo que se casara con _un completo extraño_ en una borrachera. Se consideraba bastante liberal y una situación así, en otra circunstancia lo habría hecho reír sin parar por años, mofándose y torturando a su perfecto vástago por sus ebrias acciones; pero jamás imaginó que su único hijo, terminara casado precisamente con _un completo extraño._ Ese era el punto. Un hombre. Y ni siquiera era el sexo, era sólo que Minato nunca antes había mostrado interés por algún tío, era lógico que le sorprendiera. El rubio había tenido sus romances adolescentes con lindas chicas del colegio y cuando decidió unirse con Kushina, aunque apresurado, a Jiraiya le pareció natural. De verdad, enterarse ahora que sus preferencias habían cambiado, lo hicieron querer salir corriendo a buscar a su madre para que revisara a su hijo y le corroborara que seguía cuerdo. Pero buscar a Tsunade era en si una empresa demasiado complicada. Mejor se tomaba un buen sake y asunto resuelto.

Minato había intentado decirle el nombre de _su yerno_, pero el alto hombre de cabellos blancos elevó una mano para detenerlo, mencionando que si bien no tenía problema con la elección de pareja de su hijo, necesitaba un poco de tiempo y el efecto etílico en su sangre para recibir más información. Minato había sonreído y aceptó las condiciones de su padre.

El mismo que ahora se entretenía contando sus aventuras a un grupo de atractivas damas de alta sociedad, aparentemente fascinadas por las historias del mayor. Sólo esperaba que no fueran de índole sexual, las anécdotas favoritas de su padre.

-Hermosa gala, Namikaze -musitó alguien a su espalda. Minato reconoció la voz de inmediato, no por nada conocía a Kuchiki desde que eran niños; desde que sus padres se asociaron en varias inversiones y compartieron escuela durante varios grados. Se volvió hacia el serio empresario, asintió con elegante movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa, como saludo y como respuesta a lo que comentaba el otro.

Se enfrascaron en una plática sencilla, rememorando alguna vivencia pasada y comentando sobre el hecho de estar ambos en aquel lugar, ninguno era muy afecto a asistir a ese tipo de eventos de la alta sociedad; aunque Byakuya solía atenderlos mucho más seguido que Minato. La distante pero cordial amistad que mantenían desde chicos ahora les beneficiaba a ambos. Minato escuchaba del pelinegro, nombres y características de ciertas personas que podrían representar una ventaja o una traba en su nuevo puesto; el heredero Kuchiki, aprovechaba el saberse cercano al nuevo Director, para fortalecer su propia posición entre los detractores de su familia.

Ninguno de los dos se percató del arribo al salón de otro de los 'solteros' más codiciados de esa noche: Itachi Uchiha. El pelinegro llegó acompañado de su inseparable asistente. Su padre declinó asistir, aun molesto por encontrarse competencia en la licitación; en su lugar envió a su hijo y a Madara, aunque el orgulloso hombre advirtió que llegaría cuando a _él_ le pareciera conveniente. Itachi no discutió, era mejor estar lejos de su tío cuando estaba de mal humor.

Itachi tampoco sentía ánimo de presentarse a esa cena. Desde que salieron de la reunión, había estado tratando de definir los alcances y repercusiones de que existiera otro contratista, tratando de establecer parámetros y propuestas para controlar cualquier daño colateral que pudiese ocurrir si es que en realidad perdían el contrato. Estaba seguro que su proyecto era inigualable, pero realmente no sabía que esperar con el rubio. Itachi resopló fastidiado, a pesar de que aun seguía molesto con el otro, no podía dejar de pensar en él. Como no pudo evitar ese infantil cosquilleo en el estómago durante el viaje hacia Odaiba, tampoco, el que su corazón palpitara al entrar al lugar y saber que podría verlo.

Tomó la copa que Shisui le alcanzaba y dio un pequeño sorbo. Muy pequeño, sólo para guardar la apariencia. Realmente no bebía (por eso terminó borracho en Shinjuku), mucho menos cuando estaba en alguna reunión social. La cena estaba programada para servirse en una hora más, así que mientras tanto y seguido de su primo, fue moviéndose por el lugar, saludando a algunos de los empresarios y militares que pululaban en el salón. Con discreción, sus ojos recorrieron cada centímetro de la habitación buscando, entre las muchas cabezas que presentes, una melena rubia que se distinguiera del resto. Luego de unos minutos, la encontró.

Las cejas de Itachi se fruncieron al centro, un gesto muy ligero, pero existente. En uno de los extremos de la habitación, enganchados en una aparentemente entretenida conversación, inmersos en ligeras risas, casuales roces y fugaces susurros al oído, estaba el maldito rubio que había ocupado sus pensamientos desde hacía casi un mes, junto a quien se estaba convirtiendo en un desagradable e indeseado entrometido: Byakuya Kuchiki. Itachi sintió una punzada atravesarle el estómago y sin ser consciente, su respiración se volvió pesada. Nunca en su vida había sentido que sus venas se llenaban de algo parecido al fuego, quemándole por dentro con ansiedad, y con un instinto asesino dirigido en su totalidad al infeliz de Kuchiki. Su aura asesina debió ser perceptible para los demás invitados, pues momentáneamente, aquellos que dirigían sus pasos hacia donde se encontraba, desviaban su camino en el último instante.

Minato sintió un escalofrío recorrerle desde la nuca, desvió la mirada hacia donde sentía que alguien le miraba con intensidad. Se le fue el aliento. A unos cuantos metros, un par de hermosos y fúricos ojos negros se clavaban en él con insistencia. Minato tragó saliva con dificultad. Ahí, frente a él, ataviado en un elegante traje negro de silueta sencilla, con minimalistas bordados en carmín oscuro, camisa a juego y fina corbata; se encontraba la personificación del ser más atractivo que sus ojos habían visto jamás. Itachi Uchiha. Un sueño húmedo viviente. Sin poder evitarlo, Minato recorrió la esbelta figura del pelinegro con la mirada, deteniéndola finalmente en los ojos del Uchiha y tras unos segundos de observarse mutuamente, los labios del rubio se torcieron en una seductora sonrisa. Itachi enarcó una ceja, manteniendo su gesto serio como si no le afectara en absoluto el atractivo rubio, pero el tenue sonrojo de sus mejillas le traicionaba, muy a su pesar.

-No se le ve muy feliz -musitó el acompañante del rubio, acercándosele más, como si fuera una confidencia lo que decía. Los ojos de Itachi destellaron con furia.

-Tampoco lo está tu asistente -replicó Minato, dando un discreto paso lejos del pelinegro, que de inmediato volvió su vista hacia su pelirrojo acompañante.- Creo que luce muy dispuesto a deshacerse de mí.

-Aah. - concedió el Kuchiki, con una ligera sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

-Eres cruel al tentarlo así. -

-Un ocupado empresario necesita de sus distracciones-

-Disfruta entonces... -musitó el rubio, inclinándose sobre Byakuya. Con un leve asentimiento se despidió de su antiguo conocido y se retiró, dejando atrás aun refunfuñante pelirrojo y un entretenido moreno.

Sus pasos le llevaron entonces hacia otro joven de negros cabellos, que ahora parecía ignorarle olímpicamente, clavando su mirada en cualquier otro lugar del salón excepto en dirección a Minato; de hecho, había girado tanto, que casi le daba la espalda. Casi. El rubio sonrió. Esa actitud en Itachi, le hacía ver muy lindo.

-Buenas noches, Namikaze-sama -musitó el joven con una reverencia algo pronunciada cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de los dos jóvenes Uchiha, el aludido esbozó una sonrisa y saludó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

-Qué tal, Shisui-san -contestó el rubio cortés- Por favor, no me llames con ese título. Es suntuoso e innecesario.

El pelinegro asintió e inconsciente movió sus ojos hacia el otro Uchiha, el que parecía querer calcinar al rubio con la mirada y aparente indiferencia. Incómodo por la situación (él, en definitiva estaba seguro de que su primo estaba celoso) decidió que la retirada sería mucho mejor y más digna que permanecer en donde no era necesaria su presencia. Se aclaró la garganta y musitando una queda disculpa sobre confirmar sus lugares para la cena, se retiró. Dejando al par en una translúcida cortina de relativa privacidad.

Minato decidió tomar la iniciativa, pues era bastante obvio que el pelinegro no tenía intención de comenzar alguna plática. Escuetamente había respondido a su saludo con un gesto de la cabeza. De verdad Itachi le parecía adorable.

-Alguien tan joven como tú, no debería arrugar tanto el ceño. Te saldrán arrugas. -comentó juguetón, elevando dos de sus dedos para golpear suavemente la frente del pelinegro. El toque, aunque suave, fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que Itachi lo resintiera y frunciendo más el entrecejo, alcanzó el lugar que había recibido el roce con sus dedos y frotó con un movimiento ligero su piel. Un ademán que aparentó existir para reacomodar su flequillo y no sobar su afectada frente.

-No lo haría, sí no tuviera razones para ello -replicó a regañadientes. El tono bajo y cortante con el que habló, terminó por confirmar lo que Minato ya suponía. Estaba molesto. El rubio sonrió, torciendo lo labios ligeramente antes de encogerse de hombros; se inclinó un poco sobre el pelinegro y sintiéndose atrevido, rozó los dedos contra el dorso de la mano de Itachi, en un contacto que (aunque discreto) excedía del tiempo estrictamente necesario para consolidarse.

-Te encuentro excitante cuando te enfadas.

-Idiota -musitó el Uchiha con un gesto álgido en el rostro. Se dio media vuelta y trató de alejarse del rubio. Minato sujetó su brazo al instante, su mano cerrándose fuerte y segura en la varonil extremidad. Sin dar tiempo a que Itachi se indignara y le exigiera ser liberado, Minato le atrajo con elegante movimiento, y emprendió un caminar hacia una de las salidas laterales del salón.

-¿Vendría conmigo un momento, Uchiha-san? -musitó el rubio lo suficientemente fuerte para que oídos curiosos fueran saciados.

-Namikaze... la cena está por comenzar -replicó Itachi, caminando al ritmo que imponía el otro para mantener la fachada de cordialidad y no atraer más atención de la necesaria. Aunque no podía evitar sentir que su rostro se cubría con un fino tinte rosado.

-Entonces, es mejor apurarnos. ¿Cierto? -

Itachi sintió una mezcla de sensaciones, entre incredulidad para la actitud de Minato; ante el hecho de que sin pena alguna le estuviera apartando tan notoriamente de los demás. Sintió excitación por el hecho de que sin pena alguna Minato le estuviera apartando tan notoriamente de los demás. Minato lo llevó no muy lejos del salón, le arrincono en uno de los espacios más desiertos que había en el lugar, uno que se encontraba semi cubierto por ornamentos estructurales y decoración de jardineras. Itachi no se había percatado de que existía ese rincón oculto tan a la vista de todos.

-Minato, qué significa esta acti---

-Itachi -le interrumpió serio- Sé que estás molesto y que necesitamos hablar, pero... -sujetó el rostro del Uchiha entre sus manos- Bésame ahora y riñeme después.

Sin dar tiempo a más, el rubio eliminó la distancia de sus rostros y asaltó los labios de Itachi con hambrienta avidez, moviendo sus labios con maestría para disfrutar de su forma y textura, de su sabor. Una vez más, el Uchiha cosideraba que los labios de Minato debían estar entre los más suaves labios de todo el mundo, tan perfectamente formados para atender y derretir los suyos sin defecto alguno. Itachi se aferró inicialmente tenso a los brazos del rubio, pero sentir su boca atendida tan placenteramente, dejó que sus sentidos se abrumaran con la sensación, con esa electricidad que le atrapaba cuando sus labios se encontraban, con ese fuego instantáneo que nacía en cada célula de su cuerpo; pronto deslizó sus manos por sobre los hombros de Minato, alcanzando la melena entre sus dedos para acercar aun más al Namikaze; mientras Minato, en aturdidoras caricias, mudaba sus manos al delgado y bien formado cuerpo del moreno, sintiendo su forma bajo la fina tela, percibiendo el insinuante calor que transmitía, aferrándolo a su cuerpo como había deseado hacer desde que lo vio entrar a su oficina ese día más temprano.

-¡Aah..! - Itachi gimió mezcla de la presión con que los fuertes brazos del rubio lo apresaron y el placer que tal acción propagó por su cuerpo. Minato aprovechó el instante para deslizar su lengua por sobre sus labios, la invasión no tardó más de unos segundos en ocurrir. Los segundos que le tomaron a Itachi ceder a la petición del otro y abrió su boca para él.

Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, entusiasmados y adictos, todo los demás se nubló con una cálida cortina de placer. Ambos sintieron el tiempo detenerse envueltos en caricias ardientes e intoxicantes besos. Minato lo aferró por la cintura y coló su rodilla por entre las piernas del pelinegro, logrando que sus pelvis chocaran y naciera una deliciosa fricción entre sus cuerpos. La que les hizo jadear y como si fuera combustible, avivó el deseo de por devorar los labios del otro.

Sólo cuando les fue imperativo el respirar separaron sus labios, jalando aire con sonora ansiedad.

-Mmh... Minato... -musitó entrecortado Itachi, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás topando con la pared al sentir al rubio frotarse descaradamente contra su cuerpo. El firme bulto que Minato tenía entre las piernas era tan prominente como el que Itachi mismo portaba.

-Es-- Espera... la cena... - recordó cuando las manos del Namikae se colaron hábiles bajo el saco negro y la camisa de seda; enviando centenares de agradables escalofríos por todo su cuerpo cuando esos insistentes dedos, comenzaban a rozar su piel.

-Fuguemonos- replicó el otro, haciendo del cuello de Itachi el nuevo campo de batalla para sus labios.

-Mmh... No - contestó el otro con admirable firmeza, a pesar de ceder al tirón que su pierna recibía para elevarse y anclarse en la cadera de Minato. Logrando que sus cuerpos se juntaran imposiblemente cerca. - Aun estoy molesto contigo.

-Mejor. Me encantará debartir contigo... - El sonido de la voz de Minato, ronca y susurrante, envió escalofríos por toda la espina de Itachi, avivando el mar de mociones que ya ardía en su pecho. Esos días de espera, interminables y eternos, esos días de sopesar su situación y considerar las repercusiones, se desvanecieron en el aire con el roce de la fuerte mandíbula de Minato contra su mejilla, de la calidez de sus cuerpos unidos. Ahora, en este momento, estaba aquí y le parecía lo mas simple en todo el mundo, girar la cabeza para dejar que sus labios se encontraran de nuevo...

-Creo que deben esperar a comer primero antes de llegar _al postre_. -interrumpió alguien sobresaltando a la pareja- No que me importe claro, soy fiel admirador del exhibicionismo....

Y con aquellas simples palabras, la atmósfera en la que se habían embriagado, se esfumó.

_Continuará...._

* * *

Gracias a katsurag: por pensar que el fiki es bueno. Mai-Ojitos-Hiwatari: Espero que te agrade este nuevo cap. Dark-ekin: Aun no llego a la parte de Sasuke-Minato, pero defintivamente se conocerán. Sunaona Shiratori, gatita de Uchiha, Alexa Hiwatari, Lestat OLeary : gracias por el review. Espero les guste el cap. tsunade25: No se me ocurrió un epílogo, más bien continuación. Espero te agrada y gracias por los reviews. .Yaoi: mil gracias por tu review, aquí hay una nueva entrega y sip, planeo que Naruto y Sasuke se conozcan^^ Liliam: Pues si, creo que hay para más capis y aquí va uno más, gracias por tus palabras, son alentadoras ^^ Chris M Black: El fiki continua, espero te agrade ^^gracias por tu review. shaphat: Me alegra que te gustara el fik y que te arriesgaras al leerlo.

De nuevo, gracias a todos los que dejan un review! a los que no lo dejan y a los que se toman el tiempo de leer... ^o^ Espero les agrade el capítulo, cualquier duda o comentario es bienvenido. No se que tan rápido podré actualizar, pero trataré de que sea a la brevedad.


	7. Consumación

**Post-nupcial**

_por sahel_

_¡Este fiki está dedicado a Kea Langrey y a Zusaku! Gracias por la inspiración moshas._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 7 Consumación**

_Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene Lemon._

_Esos días de espera, interminables y eternos, esos días de sopesar su situación y considerar las repercusiones, se desvanecieron en el aire con el roce de la fuerte mandíbula de Minato contra su mejilla, de la calidez de sus cuerpos unidos. Ahora, en este momento estaba aquí y le parecía lo más simple en todo el mundo, girar la cabeza para dejar que sus labios se encontraran de nuevo..._

_-Creo que deben esperar a comer primero antes de llegar al postre. -interrumpió alguien sobresaltando a la pareja- No que me importe claro, soy fiel admirador del exhibicionismo..._

_Y con aquellas simples palabras, la atmósfera en la que se habían embriagado, se esfumó._

El rostro de Itachi enrojeció completamente, por instinto trató de alejar al rubio empujándolo lejos de sí, pero Minato no tenía intensión de soltarlo, tensó los brazos y abrazó al Uchiha contra su pecho; haciéndolo enrojecer más, cuando descaradamente plantaba un largo beso en su sien izquierda. ¿Qué acaso nada lo inhibía?.

-¿Está bien? Luce más rojo que un tomate... Maa, tal vez por eso te lo querías comer Maestro... -musitó Hakate para mayor irritabilidad del Uchiha y diversión de los otros dos hombres. Itachi le dedicó una mirada áspera y se forzó a sí mismo a eliminar rastro físico de su bochorno. Arrugó un poco el ceño y con un movimiento elegante se irguió entre los brazos del rubio, pidiendo con tan sólo esa acción que se le liberara. Minato no quería soltarlo, Itachi ciertamente lucía devorable sonrojado, pero igual sabía que Kakashi había picado el orgullo del jovencito y retenerlo en aquella desventaja física, lo ofendería más. El peliplateado sólo curvó los ojos en cresta, desestimando así la molestia del Uchiha.

-¿Asi que tú eres mi nuevo hijo, ah?- la voz gruesa y jocosa del tercer hombre, desvió la atención de su pequeña riña. Itachi volvió sus ojos al mayor, abriéndolos hasta casi desorbitar cuando el entendimiento de sus palabras finalmente se asentó en su mente. Jiraiya sonrió. -Dios. Eres _muy_ atractivo. Creo que entiendo porqué Minato pasó por alto tu género. -comentó galante, para luego guiñarle un ojo y soltar una sonora carcajada.

-Maa... ¿Eso cree Jiraya-san? -dijo Kakashi rascando su cabeza para luego ladearla curioso, estudiando al pelinegro- Aa, supongo que pasa por un tomboy...

-Kakashi -reprendió Minato en tono severo, haciendo que el aludido se tensara. Minato entendía su negro sentido del humor, pero no permitiría que bajo ese manto, ni su exalumno -ni nadie- criticaran a Itachi. Kakashi tuvo la cordura de agachar un poco la cabeza, y tras un murmurado _'lo lamento maestro' _permaneció sin decir más. El Uchiha sintió un extraño calorcito arremolinársele en el vientre por el accionar del rubio.

-Jiraya Sannin, padre de Minato - dijo el mayor, extendiendo su mano hacia el jovencito pelinegro, quien sujeto la extremidad de aquel alto e imponente hombre de largos y alborotados cabellos blancos. Al verlo, Itachi comprendió de dónde había heredado Minato su fortaleza física.

-Es un placer conocerlo, Namikaze-sama. Yo soy Uchiha, Itachi. Le suplico indulgencia conmigo- musitó Itachi, inclinando la cabeza al saludar propiamente al mayor. Jiraiya enarcó una ceja, miró a su hijo que sólo negó con la cabeza y luego volvió a mirar al pelinegro. Entonces -para confusión del moreno- comenzó a reír despreocupadamente, dando una fuerte palmada en la espalda al delgado joven, sobresaltándolo con el gesto.

-Oye chico, somos familia ahora -dijo jocoso- Llámame Jiraiya, odio la solemnidad, eso es sólo para los que tienen algo atravesado en el trasero.

-¡Papá! -reprendió avergonzado Minato, provocando una nueva y sonora carcajada de su padre.

-Uhm... por supuesto... Señor Jiraiya... -musitó desconcertado, forzando la última palabra. No había sido educado para interactuar con tal familiaridad con nadie, mucho menos con quien era _'su suegro'_ . Jiraya divertido, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y lo miró significativamente, como si comprendiera a la perfección los motivos de Itachi para no llamarle por su nombre, pero igualmente entretenido por el evidente esfuerzo que realizaba el jovencito para complacerle en algún grado. Minato torció los labios en una sonrisa cómplice, abrazando nuevamente al pelinegro por la cintura. Intercambió algunas palabras con su padre y le agradeció el que le buscara pues la cena estaba por iniciar y requería de su presencia.

-Entra primero- dijo Minato, acariciando los brazos de Itachi de arriba a abajo -Shisui debe estar esperándote ansioso- Itachi asintió y revistió esa coraza de elegante altivez que poseía. Se despidió de los otros dos (mas bien de Jiriaya, pero como Hatake estaba ahí, fue un agregado) y se encaminó hacia la recepción. Antes de estar fuera de alcance, Minato le tomó del brazo y en súbito movimiento le robó un beso. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de nuevo aunque esta vez un poco menos visible, se forzó a ello. -Nos vemos más tarde. Te estaré esperando.

Itachi le miró renuente a aceptar. Habían acordado en su última llamada dos días antes, que se encontrarían después de la cena-baile en el penthouse de Minato, sin embargo, ahora no le parecía una buena idea. Minato le apretó el brazo en significativo gesto y ante las intensas pupilas azules, finalmente Itachi asintió.

La cena transcurrió como una película bizarra y anteriormente proyectada. Tal vez, porque muchas de las personas presentes eran siempre las mismas en esta clase de eventos sociales. Tal vez, porque las pláticas siempre giraban en torno a la política, la economía, el divorcio más reciente y las aventuras sexuales de éste o aquel empresario sentado en aquella mesa... Itachi estaba harto del estilo de vida de estas personas, si podía justificar su ausencia, evitaba el presentarse a las reuniones; su tío era mucho más hábil y poseía una labia especial para lidiar con gente tan irritantemente mediocre. Era en situaciones como ésta, por las que Itachi aceptaba que realmente pocos podían compararse con los Uchiha.

Madra apareció minutos antes de que se iniciara formalmente la cena y aunque los Uchiha se sentaron juntos intercambiaron muy pocas palabras. Itachi seguía abrumado por los acontecimientos del día; sobretodo, estaba descolocado ante la idea de que el padre de Minato ahora sabía de su relación. Habían acordado no mencionarlo, enfrentarse de pronto al imponente hombre le congeló la sangre. A su tío, poco le importaba platicar, porque realmente estaba más interesado en fulminar con la mirada a los Namikaze que en prestar atención a algo más. Enjugando en su mente la envidia de creer que debería ser él quien se sentara en la mesa principal y fuese el que recibiera las menciones y toda la atención de la noche. Shisui era el único que llevaba una conversación con los demás comensales en la mesa; interviniendo o acotando para sus distraídos parientes lo que se hablaba en la mesa, cuando se les hacía una pregunta directa.

El mayor de los Uchiha se retiró primero y en cuanto fue socialmente aceptable, aludiendo que debía terminar pendientes de trabajo. A Itachi realmente no le importó, sólo quería alejarse del lúgubre hombre y tener un momento para respirar sin su opresora presencia.

Cuando llegó su turno para retirarse, Minato le observó con fuego ardiendo en sus pupilas azules y su mano sujetó la de Itachi mucho más de lo conveniente, pero al rubio no parecía importarle mucho que hubiera gente esperando su oportunidad para despedirse del nuevo Director del Consejo. De no haber sido porque Jiraya -que parado junto a su hijo también recibía los saludos- se aclaró la garganta lo suficientemente fuerte para que Minato entendiera la indirecta, seguramente en unas horas ya habría rumores sobre la actitud del rubio. Cuando Itachi recuperó su secuestrada extremidad se retiró con rapidez del lugar.

Durante el trayecto en el automóvil, Shisui observó discreto la introspección que su primo presentaba desde que abandonaran Odaiba. Algo le preocupaba, y era obvio no sólo por su semblante serio, ese nuevo tic nervioso (el girar su alianza plateada dentro y fuera del dedo) que había desarrollado tras conocer al Namkaze también se lo comunicaba. El joven pelinegro sabía que su primo estaba pensando en Minato y probablemente en lo acontecido previo a la cena. Cuando salió a buscarlo, pues Madara recién aparecía en escena, lo pudo ver al final del distante pasillo hablando no sólo con el rubio, sino también con el padre de éste. Trató de mantenerse al margen, esperándole en el umbral de la puerta, pues Itachi parecía estar terminando su conversación. Alcanzó a ver cómo el rubio lo detenía antes de alejarse completamente y murmurarle algo tras un beso. Durante la cena y ahora en el auto, Itachi parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, y por los finos movimientos que realizaban sus labios al curvearse hacia abajo; sus cejas, al arrugarse al centro. Los leves y cansinos resoplos, que escapaban de entre sus labios. Shisui, presumía que su querido primo, estaba nuevamente replanteándose su relación con Namikaze. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber qué significaban cada una de esas expresiones, diablos, estaba seguro que era una de las dos personas capaces de notar el micro cambio en sus líneas de expresión. El otro sin duda alguna era Kisame.

_'Che Itachi tiende a sufrir delirio de mártir -_le había dicho Kisame-_ es un maldito masoquista, aunque nunca lo acepte, se sacrificaría por su familia. Hazlo ir. Hazlo ser el jodido egoísta que debería ser, para que no permita que nadie le quite a 'su querido esposo'._

Shusui pintó una maliciosa sonrisa en sus labios y aprovechando la completa falta de atención por parte de Itachi, el mayor de los dos Uchiha, dio indicaciones al chofer para cambiar el rumbo y dirigirse a Ginza, donde estaba el hotel en el que debía encontrarse con el rubio.

Cuando llegaron, Shisui sacó a su primo de su ensimismamiento con un ligero empujón al contactar sus hombros. Desconcertado, Itachi le cuestionó con la mirada, sólo para recibir una sonrisa sardónica de regreso y la promesa de que pasaría a recogerlo a las siete en punto de la mañana. El Uchiha enarcó una ceja, notando por primera vez la locación en la que estaba; antes de que se negara, su primo casi lo hace salir por la fuerza del automóvil.

Itachi resopló y se adentró al edificio sin mirar atrás en ningún momento.

El lugar estaba iluminado a media luz. Lucía exactamente a como lo recordaba, se acercó al ventanal tras dejar su gabardina y saco en el sofá. La vista era hermosa. Tokyo a media noche es un espectáculo de luz digno de admirarse; La Torre de Tokyo levantándose majestuosa a la distancia, como una inconfundible aguja brillante en el lienzo oscuro de la noche. Las vibrantes y fugaces venas vehiculares que circulan por toda la ciudad, como mágicos ríos de luces y colores, perdiéndose entre las siluetas de los edificios. Los inmensos y bellos jardines del Palacio Imperial, tan armónicos, serenos e imponentes, que incitan a perderse entre sus verdes figuras y recibir las bondades de la naturaleza. Olvidando por un momento quién eres.

_Eso sería estupendo_

Los hombros de Itachi cayeron ligeramente y tras cerrar los ojos, inclinó la cabeza para apoyar la frente contra el vidrio del ventanal.

Cliché.

Lo sabía. No le importaba.

Sentir los brazos de Minato rodearle la cintura tras la espalda, apegarlo a su pecho y recibir un cálido roce de labios en la mejilla, valía la pena aunque fuese la reproducción de la escena de alguna mala película romántica.

Si. Cliché. Pero que bien se sentía ser protagonista.

-Lamento la tardanza -el susurro ronco que escuchó justo sobre el oído, le hizo cerrar los ojos y echar la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el hombro de Minato. El rubio reforzó el abrazo, apretándolo posesivamente cariñoso. Satisfecho de poder tenerlo entre los brazos. ¡Dios! Cómo había deseado poder abrazarlo sin ocultarse, sin preocuparse por nadie más. Justo como lo tenía ahora. Sentir su cuerpo amoldarse al suyo, para transmitirle este calor incitante y acogedor. Uno que había extrañado en demasía. Uno que se genera sólo con la compañía física de la persona que amas...

Minato se tensó un momento. ¿Amor?

Había amado a Kushina, sin duda. Su muerte le dolió tanto como para dejarlo derrumbado sin esperanza, sí Naruto no hubiese nacido, probablemente su pérdida lo habría consumido. Después de su esposa, nadie había siquiera llamado su atención. Diez años después, por simple coincidencia, un jovencito de negro cabello apareció en su campo visual y adonde quiera que se moviera, sus ojos no pudieron dejar de seguirlo.

Pero Itachi nunca fue sólo atracción física.

Claro, el Uchiha era físicamente espectacular. Sus rasgos finos, su delgada figura, sus profundos ojos negros. El joven destilaba atracción por los poros y sensualidad por sus palabras. Su fluida plática, sus interesantes ideas, su desafiante presencia. Minato fue atrapado por la vorágine que el Uchiha era. Nunca antes de él otro hombre atrapó su mirada, por eso, cuando despertó en con un anillo en su dedo, un certificado del enlace nupcial y el sabor de Itachi en los labios, Minato casi sufrió un paro cardiaco. Es decir, si claro Itachi era grandioso y ¡Joder! Nunca había tenido sexo más placentero y satisfactorio en toda su vida que con el pelinegro ¿Pero por Dios, un hombre? Jamás en su vida lo habría siquiera imaginado. ¿Se arrepintió? No exactamente, estaba confundido eso lo admitía. El nulo contacto del chico los consecuentes días, le hicieron obligarse a pensar que sólo había sido un error y con la inminente elección al consejo, tuvo que pedir el apoyo de su mejor amigo. Kakashi nunca le cuestionó, no le criticó ni hizo ningún ácido comentario al respecto; fueron de hecho sus palabras las que le hicieron meditar qué tanto debía importarle el género, cuando era la persona lo que realmente valía. De ahí en adelante, cuando Kakashi reconoció el brillo de reflexión en sus ojos, su exalumno no dejó de empujarle a que buscara al pelinegro.

A darse una oportunidad.

Claro, haber tenido sexo nuevamente con él, fue sólo una confirmación de su atracción por Itachi; pero habían sido esos días en los que compartieron interminables charlas al teléfono; esas largas noches en las que la suave y varonil voz del pelinegro le susurró al oído, dejándole conocerlo, entenderlo y admirarlo fueron las que tuvieron un efecto definitivo en lo que Minato sentía por él. Itachi no era un parlanchín de carismática personalidad y pláticas entretenidas; no, Minato descubrió a un joven sumamente capaz de llevar una conversación con ritmo, cadencia e interés. Su personalidad fuerte e intelectual era hipnotizante y tras conocerle, el rubio descubrió que poseía un alma compasiva y valerosa. Hablando con él cada noche, encontró su fino y un tanto sardónico sentido del humor, mezclado con dotes de inesperada inocencia de juventud. Itachi tenía además una beta de ternura que le llevaba a ser el excelente hermano que era. Su adoración por el pequeño Uchiha era admirable, y fue ese corazón (el mismo que Nauro reconoció de inmediato al conocerlo) lo que terminó por enamorarlo.

-¿Minato?- Oh, y cómo olvidar, cuando la voz de Itachi siempre controlada y distante, perdía esa fría cualidad para tornarse suave, confiada y se atrevería a afirmar que hasta afectuosa. Escucharla le revolvía el estómago, le emocionaba saber que Itachi le permitía conocerle vulnerable. Y Minato tenía una debilidad por la fragilidad humana.

-¡Minato! - Llamó Itachi de nuevo, esta vez con una nota seria y autoritaria en su voz.

-¿Uhm? Oh, Disculpa... -replicó un tanto divertido, inclinando el rostro para que sus labios pudieran plantarse cariñosos en la pálida mejilla del pelinegro. Itachi gruñó bajo, pero permitió el prolongado beso regalado por el rubio, estremeciéndose entre sus brazos cuando el roce se mudó a la comisura de sus labios. Sin embargo, la sensación despertó al Uchiha, que resopló y en fluido movimiento se separó de los brazos de Minato.

-Necesitamos hablar -dijo, moviéndose hacia el centro de la habitación. Minato resintió el dejarlo ir y le observó moverse con resignación. Si, tenían que hablar. Dejó salir el aire lentamente y vistió sus labios con media sonrisa antes de acercarse también a la sala, sentándose en el otro extremo del sofá de oscuro tapiz, que Itachi había elegido para acomodarse. Ambos quedaron frente a frente, con la espalda en cada uno de los antebrazos del mueble.

-Escucho -musitó el rubio. Itachi frunció las cejas y miró a Minato con evidente molestia en sus ojos, por esa actitud condescendiente que mostraba; como si fuera sólo Itachi el que tenía algo qué decir. Luego de unos segundos de pesado silencio, el rubio tuvo que ceder ante la intensidad con que el moreno le observaba, y por extraño que fuera, al mismo tiempo, se sintió tremendamente orgulloso del Uchiha. Nadie jamás había logrado presionarlo hasta éste punto: que Minato Namikaze cediera.

-¿Qué? Dijiste que querías hablar... -musitó defensivo pero juguetón.

-¿Y tú escucharás? -replicó serio el otro- Tu afirmación parece implicar el que _yo_ tengo algo que decir.

-¿Y no es así?

-Lo es.

-Pero... -insistió Minato, tratando de forzar al otro a que terminara la frase. Itachi enarcó una de sus finas cejas.

-Esta era tu oportunidad para explicarte.

-¿Explicarme? ¿Sobre qué?

-Ciertamente, _sobre qué..._ -Repitió parco el pelinegro y Minato no pudo más que resoplar, desordenando su cabello -algo frustrado- mientras pasaba las manos por su rubia melena. Itachi definitivamente estaba molesto. Esta frialdad era casi la misma que mostró aquella vez en el restaurante, cuando le había forzado a aceptar verlo en el almuerzo. Torció los labios en media sonrisa. Bien, si Itachi deseaba que él iniciara, lo haría.

-¿Ya tienes todo empacado? -preguntó, sorprendiendo al pelinegro con el abrupto cambio de tema- He arreglado todo para traer tus pertenencias aquí. Sólo necesito que me digas qué hora te parece más conveniente. -Y sonrió.

-¿Traer... mis pertenencias?

-Itachi, acordamos el vivir juntos aquí y tratar de hacer funcionar... _esto_ -dijo, moviendo su mano para señalar los a ambos- concluida la reunión de hoy. Bien, la reunión ya concluyó y no veo porqué retrasar más el estar juntos.

_Vivir juntos..._. El Uchiha arrugó un poco el ceño y sus labios se curvearon hacia abajo ligeramente, para tratar de ocultar el sonroje de sus mejillas tras escuchar a Minato.

-También acordamos no dejar que, por el momento, alguien más se enterara de nosotros. Y sin embargo, hoy tuve que presentarme a tu padre. -contraatacó el moreno, sabiendo a la perfección lo certero de sus palabras. El rostro de Minato -por otro lado- se mostró apenado, aclaró su garganta y rascó nervioso su mejilla con un dedo, desviando un momento la vista del pelinegro.

_Ah, momento de explicarme..._

-Oh, si... sobre eso... -inició el rubio- No fue intencional, simplemente un tropezón de lengua de Kakashi... -

La mandíbula de Itachi se tensó notoriamente y su mirada se volvió severa con la simple explicación. Escuchar que el peliplateado estaba involucrado no fue nada agradable para el Uchiha; y la condescendencia con que Minato le restaba importancia no hacía más que aumentar el desagrado que ya tenía por el mejor amigo del rubio.

-Lo dudo -dijo finalmente y hablando con tensión; Minato no podía estar en total desacuerdo con el moreno, Kakashi solía usar su careta desenfadada para soltar ese tipo de golpes a diestra y siniestra, sin enfrentar la furia de la gente a la que provocaba. Aunque estaba seguro que no lo hizo con intenciones negativas, si sabía -con total certeza- que el haber informado a Jiraiya del estado civil de Minato, tenía una intención oculta. Daba igual, no tenía tiempo de meditar el porqué de las acciones de su amigo, justo ahora, simplemente trató de aprovechar la situación.

-Bueno, igual no hubo problema alguno con mi padre. De hecho, quiere que compartamos un almuerzo con él, lo más pronto posible. Él, realmente quiere conversar contigo. -comentó el rubio, sonriendo emocionado a Itachi, que resopló y desvió la mirada, sin ser consciente del pequeño mohín que formaron sus labios. Minato casi suelta la carcajada al ver al heredero Uchiha, hacer un berrinche.

-¡Ese no es el punto, Minato! -replicó el moreno, levantándose del sofá para caminar lejos del otro hombre. Minato también se levantó, pero permaneció en su lugar. -Has manipulado esta situación a tu total beneficio, manteniéndome fuera. No me agrada el ser la pieza de juego de nadie.

-No te estoy usando, Itachi.- Ahora fue el turno de Namikaze para enseriar el gesto de su rostro, mirando al pelinegro con severidad. Aunque su voz se escuchó controlada, el moreno supo que Minato le advertía no continuar por ese camino; pero él era Itachi Uchiha, él no recibía advertencias las repartía.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste de la existencia de otro proveedor? -Y ahí estaba, la pregunta que Minato había esperado que se hiciera en cuanto los ojos de Itachi se posaron sobre él en la sala de juntas. Minato levantó una ceja, regresando la misma mirada que el moreno le enviaba: desafiante.

-¿Quién pregunta, el empresario o mi pareja? - Minato observó cómo las facciones del moreno se tensaban luego de escuchar la afrenta de su respuesta. Lo vio luchar con sus emociones, casi el morderse la lengua para no gruñir. Minato había usado la línea que el propio Itachi pintó entre ellos en una de sus conversaciones telefónicas, aludiendo a que debían mantener por separado sus vidas profesionales si querían una convivencia pacífica. Ahora, por supuesto, con ese fuego abrasador en las negras pupilas, no parecía que una '_convivencia pacífica_' entre ellos pudiera darse.

Minato resopló pesadamente, percatándose de que si quería realmente iniciar una vida junto a Itachi, no era de ésta forma como lo lograría. Le era obvio que Itachi se estaba tragando las ganas de refutar al verse enfrentado con sus propias palabras; sabía que el empresario en Itachi suprimía esa hambre de respuestas, esa necesidad de satisfacer sus demandas. Y lo valoraba. Sabía también que lo peor que podía hacer era dañar el orgullo de un Uchiha. Inhaló un poco de aire, se acercó al moreno con el rostro más tranquilo y la mirada calma, alcanzó uno de sus hombros con suavidad, un contacto crucial pues de él dependía el rechazo o la aceptación para seguir.

Itacho no era considerado un genio por nada. El entendía la difícil posición de Minato, fue precisamente por eso que no quiso que mezclaran su vida personal y el trabajo que hacían; y por ello, se refrenó en decir más. El reclamarle algo tan obvio, no sólo era incorrecto ¡era totalmente infantil! pero al tratarse de Minato, no podía evitar que sus sentimientos tomaran control y se desbocaran, dejando que su reconocida razón simplemente se fuera de paseo. El roce de Minato, su cercanía y esos intensos ojos cobalto que le solicitaban -ya no ordenaban- comprensión, atajaron y doblegaron por completo ese vulgar impulso, que desde el estómago, le dictaba el zanjarlo todo e irse del lugar. Evadir el asunto largándose sólo mostraría lo inmaduro que era, cuando se pavoneaba de ser un hombre adulto y pensante. No, ambos eran hombres razonables y maduros, ambos tenían razón en no querer discutir el trabajo cuando se trataba de ellos, de su vida como pareja; las llamadas que se hicieron durante los días anteriores y que cimentaron el momento que ahora compartían, nunca se trataron de nada más que de ellos mismos, permitiéndose olvidar el pequeño detalle del trabajo.

-Itachi -la voz de Minato fue un susurro cálido, que el Uchiha sintió rozarle la piel del rostro porque el rubio se acercó hasta casi pegársele al cuerpo. Levantó los ojos para encontrarse con ese hipnotizante cielo azul- No tenemos porqué discutir esto. No lo hagamos.

Los ojos negros de Itachi sólo tomaron dos segundos antes de cambiar su forma de mirar, se mostraron entonces abrasadoramente apacibles. Se curvearon los labios del moreno momentos antes de que, con un elegante movimiento de su cuello, el Uchiha aceptara la tregua que proponía Minato y -deseando también- plantar sus labios en la suculenta boca del rubio, sumergiéndolo en un contacto sensual y apasionado.

Minato se estremeció. Finalmente, luego de eternos días de espera, no más. Deseaba los labios de Itachi, deseaba sus besos, necesitaba escucharle suspirar, sentir su aliento entrecortado y cálido golpearle la piel. Quería esa pequeña lengua rosada a su alcance, donde pudiera tomarla y succionarla. Los brazos del pelinegro subieron casi de inmediato, enredándose en el cuello del mayor y sus dorados cabellos; a cambio los de aquel, se deslizaban por el delgado cuerpo del menor hasta la cintura, aferrándolo.

El beso entonces, no tardó en desbordarse, en volverse vibrante electricidad a cada milímetro que sus labios se rozaban. Días de espera y preocupación, de sopesar las consecuencias de su nueva vida juntos, de las explicaciones que tendrían que afrontar, de todo lo que se les vendría encima, se esfumó en el aire con aquel contacto de sus labios, del roce de la fuerte mandíbula del rubio sobre la pálida mejilla de Itachi, el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos. Éste momento era especial, éste era el momento en que consumaban su unión, ésta era la primera vez que consientes de quién era la otra persona, se le entregaban como pareja. _Ésta era su luna de miel, _y finalmente estaba aquí. Ahora, parecía lo más simple del mundo dejar que el fuego dentro del estómago se volviera combustible de su accionar; que se volviera la llama que encendiera cada célula de su cuerpo y lo convirtiera en fuego vivo. Nadie más era o sería capaz, jamás, de provocar esa reacción. La sola sensación era adictiva, aun si lo hicieran un millón de veces, nunca sería suficiente.

-Minato... -dejó escapar el moreno cuando la necesidad de respirar se volvió primordial. Minato rió suavemente al notar el usualmente incoloro rostro del menor, cubierto por un tenue pero insinuante tono rosado. Torció los labios en media sonrisa, peinando las mechas de negro cabello lejos del rostro del menor. ¡Dios, era hermoso!

-¿No vas a desmayarte o algo así, ah?-

-Te crees muy bueno, Namizake -Itachi respondió divertido, acercándose para pasar la punta de su lengua sobre el labio inferior del rubio, sonriendo satisfecho cuando el otro se estremeció.

-Sé que lo soy-

-Hm... Necesitaré una demostración -Antes que pudiera decir nada más, fue halado con algo de rudeza, grandes manos sujetaron su trasero, aferrándolo al cuerpo del rubio mientras era empujado en dirección a la habitación. Sus bocas se encontraron nuevamente en algún punto del pasillo, el fuego volvió a invadir sus bocas, sus lenguas se deslizaron desesperadas uno contra la otra. Comenzaba a volverse doloroso el mantener sus piernas juntas, la placentera presión se arremolinaba de tal forma, que no se dieron cuenta cuando alcanzaron el umbral de la puerta, pero se detuvieron contra ese lugar para frotar sus cuerpos con ansiedad, envueltos en el esperado momento que compartían. Nada parecía importar justo ahora, todo lo que importaba era la lengua del otro probando el interior de sus bocas, los estremecedores espasmos que atravesaban el abdomen, y los deliciosos dedos que se paseaban por la baja espalda, removiendo la estorbosa ropa.

Minato lo empujó de pronto con un poco demasiada fuerza, haciendo que casi cayera _'desparramado'_ sobre la cama de aquella elegante habitación a media luz. Los afilados reflejos de Itachi le hicieron sujetarse a la camisa del rubio, justo en el momento preciso para jalarlo con él, cayendo ambos sobre el mullido colchón. Ambos rieron divertidos, a pesar de lo poco característico que esa acción resultara en ambos. Se sentía bien. Se sentía cómplice.

-Estás algo ansioso, Namizake - casi ronroneó el pelinegro contra los labios del rubio, mordiendo suavemente la lengua de Minato antes de alejarse unos pocos centímetros para poder mirarlo, con un brillo pícaro en sus profundos ojos negros.

-Sí pudieras ver lo sexy que eres, no establecerías lo obvio...-replicó el otro sobre su oído, atrapando el lóbulo entre los dientes para succionarlo luego, lenta y tentadoramente. Itachi no pudo más que aferrarse a la camisa del rubio, formando puños sobre la espalda, tirando de ella segundos después para poder colar sus manos debajo y así, poder sentir los músculos del otro en contacto directo con sus yemas. Con cada segundo, las caricias y los jadeos escalaban en intensidad, la forma en que ambos buscaban friccionar sus cuerpos se estaba volviendo tanto enloquecedor como frustrante, necesitaban más.

Minato se incorporó, quedando arrodillado sobre la cama, con sus piernas a cada lado del cuerpo de Itachi. El moreno se irguió lo suficiente para apoyarse en los codos. Enarcó una ceja y sus ojos destilaron libido. Minato -para incredulidad y deleite de su espectador- comenzó a desabrochar su camisa, en un movimiento lento y sin despegar jamás los ojos del moreno. Su forma de moverse era tarda pero decididamente sensual, sobretodo cuando elevó los hombros y dejó que la tela comenzara a caer desde ellos hasta sus piernas. Los labios de Itachi se torcieron en una sonrisa, estaba recibiendo un gran show. Demasiado. Su respirar comenzó a tornarse pesado, directamente proporcional a los centímetros de piel que iban quedando expuestas, del fornido pecho del rubio. Pasó la lengua por sus labios secos, inconscientemente. Espectacular. Así tenía que calificar a Minato, el moreno no podía apartar la mirada de esos músculos, de la forma en que se movían y marcaban, de la ligeramente apiñonada piel, sus formados brazos y perfectamente curvos hombros. Masculinos. Nunca había pagado por un espectáculo de este tipo, pero entregaría su fortuna por éste.

-¿Debería poner un billete en tu pantalón, Namikaze? -dijo con un tono ronco y provocativo, que envió escalofríos al ya despierto miembro del rubio.

-No estará mucho tiempo puesto, no te preocupes -replicó el otro, guiñando un ojo antes de inclinarse sobre el moreno atrapando sus labios con los propios, haciendo que volviera a recostarse por completo sobre la cama. La presión con que Minato devoraba sus labios le hacían despertar el instinto animal. Un ahogado gruñido escapó de entre sus labios, ninguno supo quién lo emitió y tampoco les importó; era un sencillo reflejo la creciente desesperación que bullía por más contacto. Las manos de Minato se movieron entonces, buscando la camisa de seda negra que usaba Itachi, jaloneándola y abriendo sin cuidado alguno la prenda; el Uchiha ayudó con igual ímpetu. Lo único que quería era sentir la piel del otro en contacto directo con la propia.

Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo una vez que el ofensor pedazo de tela fue exitosamente removido. El calor explotó entonces, cuando el rubio se agachó y puso en contacto directo su húmeda lengua con un pequeño, redondo y perfecto pezón rosado, logrando que Itachi arqueara la espalda y echara la cabeza hacia atrás jadeando complacido.

Minato sonrió, aun con sus labios en contacto con la piel del Uchiha. Se movió luego, subiendo por su cuello hasta la mandíbula y alcanzando de nuevo su boca, enfrascándose en otro duelo de dominio bucal, mientras sus manos se movían sin detenerse, buscando botones, bajando zipers, tirando de la ropa hasta lograr que sus cuerpos consiguieran la ansiada libertad. Minato volvió casi de inmediato a atender al moreno con sus labios, clavando sus ojos cerúleos en el pelinegro, deslizando sus labios y lengua por los músculos del abdomen de Itachi, raspando la piel con los dientes el vientre. Sus manos se unieron, sujetando la cadera del menor para encontrar balance, pues justo ahora decidía cambiar un poco su posición, colando una de sus piernas por entre las de Itachi, que no tardaron nada en apartarse para darle espacio, levantándose un poco al ser flexionadas también. Mismas manos que luego se deslizaron por tersa piel de largas y definidas piernas. Moldeando sensual los muslos de Itachi. El rubio se incorporó un poco, lo suficiente para poder admirar la desnudez de su esposo... era lo más hermoso que jamás vería, y quiso hacérselo saber atendiéndolo de nuevo. Todo, desde la corva de las rodillas hasta sus tobillos fue adorado por los labios del rubio, hasta que Itachi se retorcía entre las sábanas con evidente placer.

Un fuerte puño se cerró sobre las mechas rubias en la nuca de Minato, tirando de ellas y de su dueño para enfrentar un par de pupilas negras que demandaban la conclusión del ejercicio. Minato comprendió a la perfección y pasó saliva con dificultad cuando las piernas entre las que estaba, se abrieron aun más para él. El rubio había planeado inicialmente disfrutar de la antesala, del juego previo al sexo... ¡pero dioses! tener al Uchiha tan ansioso y dispuesto, le estaba arrebatando el control que tenía, el deseo de tenerlo, de probarlo, de tomar el falo del moreno dentro de la boca se hizo incontenible.

Y segundos después el sabor a Itachi llenó por completo sus papilas gustativas; el distintivo aroma de su sexo invadió por completo los canales nasales y fue instintivo el cerrar la boca sobre la húmeda punta del pene de Itachi, sonriendo alrededor de la sensible carnosidad, cuando sus acciones fueron recompensadas con un audible y profundo gemido. Su propio sexo pulsó de placer por el puño en su cabello que le soltó para aferrarse al del moreno, tirando del mismo para tratar de soportar la sensación. Minato alcanzó esa mano y con un poco de insistencia, logró que soltara las hebras negras para fundirse con su propia mano. Se enfrascaron en otro beso ardoroso y furtivo. Itachi logró distinguir un sabor diferente en los labios del rubio. Su propio sabor. Esa idea avivó el fuego de sus entrañas, y antes que Minato supiera qué pasaba, un profundo gruñido se escuchó desde el fondo de la garganta de Itachi y el rubio se encontró recostado sobre su espalda en el colchón, mirando hacia arriba al pelinegro. Fue un cambio de escenario realmente bienvenido, Itachi se veía grandioso sentado sobre su desnuda cadera.

-Mmm... qué buena vista, mejor a como la imaginé... -musitó ronco el rubio. Itachi enarcó una ceja y sonrió de lado, paseando su mano libre por el pecho del rubio, pinchando las tetillas y apretando sus muslos contra el cuerpo que sostenían debajo.

-¿Fantaseaste conmigo acaso? -

-Absolutamente.

Itachi bufó excitado y divertido, inclinándose sobre el pecho del rubio para que sus miembros se frotaran uno contra el otro. Al contacto, ambos jadearon estremecidos y la mano que mantenían sujeta recibió un fuerte apretón. Itachi se inclinó aun más, buscando olfatear el cuello de Minato ahora que lo dejaba expuesto cuando aventaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Sintió las grandes manos del rubio sujetar su cadera y comenzar a moverla sobre su cuerpo para imponer una fricción rítmica y deliciosa, esa que aumentaba el calor entre las piernas de ambos.

De pronto Minato sintió su rostro invadido por una lluvia de besos, de caricias húmedas con una juguetona lengua y resoplidos incitantes; hacía tanto tiempo que nadie le dedicaba mimos como esos, el rubio se sintió derretir por completo ante el cariñoso gesto del moreno regalado a cada parte de su cuerpo disponible. Y estando desnudo, había mucho dónde plantar esos besos. El movimiento de la cadera de Itachi estaba consiguiendo que ambos alcanzaran el punto de quiebre, de seguir con la placentera fricción no tardarían en concluir; pero no habían llegado a éste punto para dejar que la ansiedad les ganara.

Renuente, Minato retiró sus manos del perfecto trasero de Itachi para alcanzar entonces entre ellas su rostro. Lo atrajo hasta el propio y volvió a iniciar un profundo asalto a su boca. Deslizando su lengua dentro de la tibia cavidad de Itachi, mientras aumentaba el ritmo en el que sus miembros se restregaban. La piel del moreno se sentía arder sobre su cuerpo y las respiraciones crecían en urgencia. Ninguno podía esperar mucho más.

Itachi buscó el miembro del rubio y lo sujetó con fuerza, haciéndolo gemir profundamente. El falo pulsaba cálido entre sus dedos, humedeciéndolos con el líquido preseminal que ya comenzaba a gotear la punta. Lo apretó un poco demasiado fuerte, aunque sin lastimar al rubio, sólo lo suficiente para que los ojos cobalto de Minato se clavaran en los propios. Y Minato entendió. Esos ojos negros le decían que su dueño estaba al límite. Lo quería. Dentro. Ahora. ¡Y por dios, que Minato lo habría penetrado justo en ese momento! Pero Itachi le importaba demasiado, quería que disfrutara de éste momento juntos, de su primera vez juntos como (consensuales) esposos. Se incorporó un momento, estirándose para alcanzar la gaveta del buró al lado de su cama. Tomo una botella de lubricante de su interior, estaba por verter el ungüento sobre sus dedos cuando Itachi se la quitó con un rápido movimiento. Le sonrió. Embadurnó sus dedos con el lubricante y de inmediato volvió hacia el sexo duro y caliente del rubio, cubriéndolo con eficacia. Atrapó sus labios nuevamente y susurró entre ellos un: _Mételo ahora _que hizo que el rubio casi se venga ahí mismo de escucharlo hablar así.

Había mucho que descubrir de su pareja, sexualmente hablando. Pero ahora tendría la oportunidad.

Ambos contuvieron el aliento cuando Minato cruzó el primer anillo de músculos en Itachi, la sensación se incrementó al cerrar los ojos. Era tan intensa la estrechez, el calor de ese cuerpo, pero más que eso, era la emoción del momento. No era la primera vez que compartían la cama, pero parecía que nada podía compararse con este instante, con la abrumadora sensación de estar junto a la persona que amas, totalmente concentrada en ella, en nada más que en el mutuo descubrir, en el mutuo placer; en la asfixiante pasión recorriendo cada célula como una droga. Ese momento en que sus cuerpo se volvían uno, era el principio y final. Una inexplicable perfección de su imperfecta relación. Algo único.

Ambos jadeaban, ambos se entregaban al instante que compartían; toda la espera, fantasías o inconvenientes que pudieron existir finalmente explotaban en este hacer. Itachi se movía sobre el cuerpo del rubio con sensual señorío, él estaba imponiendo el ritmo y la forma en que se compenetraban; el rubio trataba de darle el soporte necesario para que pudiera montarlo a placer, aunque no tardó en empujar también su cadera acelerando un poco el vaivén. Itachi jadeó e irguió la espalda, echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Minato alcanzó totalmente su interior, cada embestida era más profunda, deliciosa; increíbles olas de placer sacudían su cuerpo. Itachi se sentía arrastrado a un mundo envuelto en calidez y deseo. Las manos del rubio se aferraron a su cadera, seguramente dejarían una marca, pero eso no parecía importarle a ninguno.

El rubio se incorporó, quedando sentado sobre la mullida cama; permitiendo que Itachi desdoblara sus piernas para enroscarlas en la cintura del mayor. Sus manos comenzaron entonces a recorrer y sentir los anchos hombros y fuerte espalda del rubio a placer. Enredando los dedos a veces en las doradas mechas o bajando por la espina hasta sus nalgas, sujetándolas y apretándolas contra sí. Minato se entretenía entonces en repartir húmedos besos por todo su cuello, mandíbula y labios, tragando a veces los jadeos que escapaban de la garganta del moreno como si fuese el alimento para un pobre desnutrido. Sus manos tampoco se detenían en un sólo lugar, paseaban por las piernas de Itachi y su espalda. Le acariciaba los brazos, los costados y le sujetaba de nuevo por la cintura para levantarlo y ayudar a que las embestidas aumentaran en presión y potencia.

-¡Minato! ¡Dios... fuerte... más fuerte! -jadeó extasiado el moreno cuando comenzó a golpear repetidamente su próstata; entonces todo a su alrededor se detuvo excepto ese hombre que le partía el interior con sofocante certeza; el aroma a sexo llenaba ya por completo toda su capacidad olfativa, así como los gemidos que Minato soltaba, roncos y graves, primitivos.

-¡Itachi...!- El llamado, urgente y necesitado, fue lo suficientemente claro para que el pelinegro entendiera. El otro estaba por llegar al clímax. Por supuesto, el que comenzara a estimular su miembro con la mano, también le hizo saber que deseaba que concluyeran juntos. Ambos buscaron los ojos del otro y sus miradas se engancharon. Se necesitaban. Se deseaban. Itachi tensó los músculos de su interior, contrayendo el sobre estimulado miembro de Minato y haciéndolo enloquecer, llevándolo hasta el límite...

-¡Dentro... aah!... ¡vente, dentro...! -jadeó entrecortado el Uchiha y fue de lo último que estuvo consiente, antes de que su cuerpo se electrificara con incontables descargas orgasmicas, eyaculando entre los vientres de ambos y sintiendo su interior ser igualmente humedecido, gracias al rubio.

Itachi se encontró de pronto mirando el techo de la habitación. Minato había rodado para dejarle recostado sobre la cama y se había tendido a su lado. Recuperando el aliento tanto como Itachi. El Uchiha frunció un poco el ceño, si bien, no era un hombre que gustara de empalagosos arrumacos, por alguna razón ahora no deseaba la libertad que el rubio le proporcionaba al permanecer paralelo a él. Así que decidió obtener un poco de lo que quería. Movió su brazo, pasándolo por encima del cuerpo de Minato hasta alcanzar el brazo del rubio. Sujetó su muñeca y con un firme pero gentil tirón lo jaló para que se recostara sobre su cuerpo. Minato parpadeó sorprendido ante la acción, sobre todo cuando las piernas de Itachi volvían a abrirse y permitían que su cadera se acomodara nuevamente en el espacio entre ellas; para luego ser abrazado por las largas extremidades inferiores del moreno. Uno de los brazos de Itachi se coló por debajo de su hombro, sujetándolo de la espalda y el otro le enroscó en su cuello, obligándolo a recostar la rubia cabeza en el pecho del Uchiha. Sólo entonces, cuando lo tenía apegado a su cuerpo en el posesivo abrazo, Itachi Uchiha se relajó. Soltando un quedo y contento suspiro.

Minato rió bajo, abrazándolo igualmente, dejando una serie de besos sobre la piel del otro. Estaba demasiado feliz para ocultarlo. Creyó que el moreno buscaría su espacio tras terminar, incluso que se levantaría de la cama. Era la impresión que tenía del joven luego de sus previos encuentros, pero para su completo extasíe, no sólo permaneció a su lado, había sido Itachi quien buscó acunarse entre sus brazos.

-Itachi, te amh-

-No lo digas -interrumpió el otro, con un susurro de voz trémulo- Aun no.

Minato asintió. Permanecieron abrazados así por varios minutos, sin volver a pronunciar palabra. No fue sino hasta que las piernas de Itachi se deslizaron adormiladas de su cuerpo y sus brazos perdieron tensión lentamente que cambiaron de posición. Esta vez acucharados bajo las sábanas, recostados sobre un costado, con la espalda de Itachi apoyada en el pecho de Minato y sus brazos aferrándolo protector. El rubio dejó un par de sentidos besos en el rostro de Itachi antes de alcanzarlo en el mundo de Morfeo.

Ya hablarían por la mañana.

* * *

continuará...

gracias por sus reviews! dudas o comentarios, son bienvenidos!


	8. Contratiempos

**Post-nupcial**

Este capítulo está dedicado especialmente a KEA LANGREY, por su cumpleaños. ¡Te quiero mucho, pkño!

* * *

**Capítulo 8 Contratiempo**

Minato inspiró profundo, girando el cuerpo para quedar boca arriba sobre la cama. La conciencia comenzaba a regresar a sus sentidos al mismo tiempo que el sonido de la regadera en el cuarto de baño se dejaba escuchar. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de girar la cabeza hacia el buró a su derecha y observar en el reloj (y sin sorpresa alguna) que sus dígitos marcaban las 5:27 de la mañana. Restregó una de sus manos contra el rostro para eliminar cualquier rastro de sopor que aun quedara en él, toda una vida de madrugar le tenía ya programado, pero aun así le costaba desperezarse de su mullido colchón, sobre todo cuando la noche anterior pasó llena de intensa actividad física.

Los labios del rubio se curvaron satisfechos. Oh si, había disfrutado mucho la noche anterior. Y la anterior, y la previa a esa... De hecho, cada noche de la semana pasada habían sido en extremo satisfactorias. Llegar al penthouse luego de un largo día de trabajo y encontrarse con el objeto de su afecto; ser capaz de compartir con él aunque sea unas cuantas horas de intimidad, de silencio y complicidad. Ser capaz de escucharle hablar de su día, de verlo disfrutar una taza de té, pero sobretodo de sentir sus brazos buscarle, rodearle el cuello y apegarse a su cuerpo con sensual coquetería. ¡Oh, nada era mejor que ese momento! Cuando ambos buscaban acortar la distancia entre sus rostros y se sumergían en un ansiado beso profundo.

Una semana. Siete días de vivir junto a Itachi. Siete días en los que conoció algunos de los hábitos que poseía el Uchiha. Como lo malhumorado que podía ser por las mañanas o lo increíblemente compulsivo que era para ordenar sus pertenencias. Su infantil gusto por comer dango como postre a todas horas. El ducharse siempre que llegaba del trabajo, fuese la hora que fuese y, la que confundía a Minato, su despertador interno: Itachi no entendía el concepto de dormir temprano y ni levantarse tarde.

_Hmm, eso explica las lindas orejas que tiene._ Minato dejó escapar una ligera risa al pensar en ello. Y supo, aunque no pudiera verse, que su rostro portaba una tonta expresión enamorada. Pensar en el pelinegro, en su compañía y en lo inmensamente agradable que era dormir a su lado, le hacían sentir el estómago revuelto con emoción mientras un calorcito se expandía por todo su cuerpo desde el pecho. Se sentía feliz.

Por primera vez en diez años, podía asegurar que estaba feliz.

Y con la comprensión llegó de pronto un terrible y profundo hueco en su estómago. La sonrisa que había estado portando se desvaneció de pronto, dejando en su lugar una expresión seria y pensativa, que acentuaba una arruga entre sus cejas y formaba una curva invertida en sus labios. Le pareció escuchar que un constante y ruidoso _'bip bip'_ hacía eco en el fondo de su mente, pero no le prestó atención. Estaba demasiado sumergido en sus pensamientos como para percatarse de algo; no sintió siquiera cuando sus puños se cerraron y apretaron la sábana que le cubría con tal fuerza que sus nudillos comenzaron a ponerse en blanco. Tampoco sintió la mirada oscura de Itachi observarle atento, enmarcada bajo una elevada ceja negra.

Itachi se acercó hasta la cama, consciente de que Minato no lo estaba de él. Con elegancia, se inclinó un poco para posar su mano sobre el aparato despertador y presionando un botón, cesó la hostigante alarma que el rubio insistía en programar, aun y cuando él siempre abría los ojos mucho antes de que fuese necesaria. Sin despegar la mirada de otro, Itachi se sentó al lado del distraído rubio, ladeó la cabeza curioso, mentalmente tratando de descifrar qué motivo podría provocar esa profunda arruga entre sus cejas. Apenas si amanecía, y ayer no había mencionado nada que pudiera justificar su actual estado, qué razón podría tener para estar tan preocupado. Itachi reacomodó su cabello mojado sujeto en una coleta baja para que descansara sobre uno de sus hombros. Apoyó un brazo extendido al lado del rubio y se inclinó sobre él, sin reacción de Minato. Resopló y torció los labios en media sonrisa, en un gesto algo malicioso. Juntó los dedos índice y medio, encorvando los demás y con un certero movimiento los hizo chocar fuerte contra la frente del rubio.

-¡Ouch! -se quejó Minato despertando de su trance, para inmediatamente llevar su mano a la zona afectada y posar sus mirada en el pelinegro que sobre volaba encima suyo, el que portaba una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. El hueco que le había consumido ardió con mayor acidez al percatarse de Itachi; en acto reflejo estiró los brazos, sujetó al pelinegro y lo atrajo contra su cuerpo con fiereza. Itachi dejó salir una expresión tanto de sorpresa como de inconformidad, Minato lo estaba abrazando con demasiada fuerza. Demasiada. Pero algo en la forma en la que se aferraba a él le hizo sentir que el rubio necesitaba sentirlo aprisionado. La desesperación con la que le abrazaba era abrumadora y preocupante. Itachi relajó su cuerpo para que la incómoda posición en la que quedó no le afectara tanto, ladeó la cabeza para acomodarla en el hombro del rubio y escondió el rostro contra su cuello, inhalando su aroma y sintiendo contra su piel el pulso acelerado de Minato.

-¿Qué sucede? -susurró Itachi apenas audible tras un par de minutos en silencio- ¿Minato? -Insistió, sin poder evitar que su voz sonara afligida ante el continuo mutismo del rubio. Se removió, logrando levantarse un poco, lo suficiente como para poder mirar a los ojos a Minato. Esa arruga blasfema seguía empeñada en mancillar el rostro del rubio e Itachi la odió con ferocidad. Alcanzó una de sus manos sobre el rostro de Minato, recorriendo con lentitud desde la profana arruga, pasando por sus sienes hasta llegar a su mejilla, acunándola y dejando que su pulgar la frotara con suavidad, buscando con el sencillo gesto eliminar la sombra que se había posado en los -usualmente luminosos- ojos azules del Namikaze.

-¿Qué pasa...?-

-Te amo...-La respuesta fue tan queda que casi pasó desapercibida. _Casi._ Itachi la escuchó perfectamente. Como perfecto fue el melancólico tono en la que fue emitida. El corazón de Itachi perdió un latido. ¿Qué responder? ¿Qué entender cuando esa frase, tan anhelada por muchos se te otorga envuelta en pesadez? Minato nunca antes la pronunció. Cierto que, cuando intentó hacerlo siete noches atrás, fue el mismo Itachi quien se negó a escucharla. Desde entonces, cuando el rubio sentía cosquillearle los labios por decirla luego de hacerle el amor, aun con el aliento entrecortado, simplemente alcanzaba su barbilla para hacer que sus ojos se encontraran y mirarlo con esas intensas pozas azules que poseía. Gritando con ellas lo que Itachi no estaba aun preparado para escuchar, le regalaba un beso tierno, le abrazaba fuerte y dormía junto a él.

Y sin embargo ahora, de la nada, y con esa clara aflicción en su rostro le profesaba el que lo amaba. Y sí era así, que Itachi sabía así era... ¿Por qué el amarlo le causaría dolor? ¿Por qué le causaría este temor que percibía destilar en su intenso abrazo?

_Oh..._

Itachi alcanzó la barbilla del rubio, emulando la caricia que Minato solía regalarle. Busco sus ojos y tras unos segundos, en los que sus miradas se engancharon con la otra, en la que se hablaron a través de ellas, Itachi, portando una sutil sonrisa, asentía apenas y se inclinaba sobre el otro para dejar que sus labios se encontraran tímidos con los de Minato. Fue un beso tranquilo, permitiendo que fuera un beso cariñoso, uno que no pretendía ser carnal. Suave y lleno de significado, lleno de sentimientos largamente reprimidos, de todo lo que había quedado sin decir por años; deseos dejados de lado por el papel de herederos que debían llenar, por conflictos ajenos y cientos de oportunidades desperdiciadas.

Se separaron apenas, sus miradas enganchadas una a la otra; nunca cerraron los ojos mientras compartieron el beso. Las manos de Minato se levantaron y alcanzaron el rostro de Itachi sujetándolo con adoración y sintiendo el pecho contraerse sin poder evitarlo. Estiró el cuello y capturó los labios del moreno nuevamente, un beso profundo. El corazón le latió emocionado cuando Itachi respondió con el mismo fervor, cuando sus lenguas se encontraron apenas. La cercanía que sentía por Itachi lo aterraba, pero al mismo tiempo tenía un efecto calmante sobre su cuerpo cada vez que lo tocaba. El hueco que había aparecido dentro de él no se sentía tan pesado.

Itachi apoyó ambas manos a cada lado de la cabeza rubia, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por todo lo que Minato le hacía sentir con su sola presencia. Más aun cuando le besaba de esa forma tan seductora, tan posesiva y a la vez tan tierna.

Había algo fascinante en las sensaciones que los atravesaban cuando estaban juntos, como una ola de euforia con una corriente de placer puro. Todas las inhibiciones y problemas desaparecían en la nada tan pronto como sus pieles se rozaban. Nada importaba, todo se volvía borroso al contacto íntimo del otro.

La habitación, hasta entonces sumergida en susurros, volvió a llenarse de vida con los jadeos, el movimiento de las sábanas, respiraciones aceleradas y gemidos de placer, que los dos hombres sobre la cama emitían sin restricción al perderse de nuevo en las caricias y la cadencia de sus cuerpos compenetrándose.

-Aah... -Itachi echó la cabeza hacia atrás extasiado, Minato había cambiado sus posiciones con un rápido giro y ahora, sobre él, buceaba entre el hueco que formaba su cuello y hombro; sentía sus labios y dientes aprisionar la piel, succionarla y luego, atenderla cariñoso con la lengua. Sentía su respiración jalar aire una y otra vez, mientras terminaba de sacarle la bata de baño que portaba al salir de su ducha. Cuando una mano del rubio subió maestra y sensual por uno de sus muslos, las piernas de Itachi se apartaron instintivamente permitiendo que se acomodara entre ellas. Minato estaba hechizado por el aroma que la fresca piel del pelinegro desprendía. Las hebras de su cabello negro, aún húmedo por su reciente ducha igualmente soltaban un exquisito aroma, uno que estaba por siempre ya, grabado en su memoria. Tan único e intoxicante como el mismo Itachi.

El moreno no evitó el profundo jadeo que abandonó su garganta, cuando Minato unió sus cuerpos nuevamente en un hábil y seguro movimiento, que hizo al Uchiha cerrar los ojos con fuerza en éxtasis. Un respiro luego y los labios del rubio volvían a encontrarse con los de Itachi, esta vez, el contacto fue más urgente, lleno de hambre y ardor. Minato se regodeó en con los labios de su esposo, mientras le penetraba una y otra vez, tocando aquel punto que estremecía al pelinegro, que le hacía tensar los músculos y aprisionar su miembro con deliciosa fricción. Cuando ambos se dejaban llenar por la poderosa sensación de estar conectados, uno dentro del otro, dando y recibiendo recíproco placer, de quien que con cada respiro se volvía el aire necesario para vivir. Entonces, con el nombre del otro fluyendo de sus bocas, ambos alcanzaron el clímax.

Sus cuerpos, satisfechos tras el orgasmo, permanecieron acurrucados sobre la cama, disfrutando de la sensación que los embargaba luego de hacer el amor; era como bajar de la montaña rusa tras dar varias vueltas en ella. Te dejaba con una sensación extraña, excitante y adictiva. Itachi se apegó al cuerpo de Minato, alargando el cuello para poder susurrar contra su oído. El rubio se estremeció al sentir su aliento.

-No hago promesas que no puedo cumplir -su voz era increíblemente gentil- Pero te prometo, que mientras _esté aquí_, _estaré aquí_... a tu lado.

Minato sonrió y abrazó al moreno en silente agradecimiento. Ese hueco dentro de él, se sintió completo al escuchar las palabras de Itachi, al sentirlo cerca, al darse cuenta que el moreno le entendía aun sin pronunciar palabra.

-Tch. Ahora tendré que ducharme de nuevo...-musitó divertido.

* * *

Itachi entró a su oficina y al instante enarcó una ceja, único gesto delator de la sorpresa por encontrar dentro a un inesperado visitante, quien de inmediato sonrió enorme al verlo, con esa sinceridad y verdadero afecto que sólo él de entre toda su familia (aparte de Sasuke) era capaz de profesarle: Obito Uchiha. Un cariño que estaba conociendo también en un alto rubio.

-¡Hey 'Tchi! ¿Cómo estás? -fue el igualmente despreocupado saludo de su parte. El aludido curveó un poco sus labios en respuesta, un gesto que -aunque parco- Obito sabía estaba dirigido a él con afecto. Se sabía poseedor de la simpatía de su primo, pues con nadie más fuera de su hermano y mejor amigo, se dignaba a realizar tal gesto. Podrían pasar largos periodos de tiempo sin verse, pero durante su vida -y con la familia que tenía- Obito había aprendido a leer a las personas, las veces que interactuaban le dejaban claro que Itachi era muy diferente al resto de la parvada Uchiha.

-Obito, ¿A qué debo el placer de la visita? ¿Logró Madara '_persuadirte'_ de ocupar una oficina? -el pelinegro preguntó sin dureza ni crítica, Obito sonrió aun más y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo malicioso y desafiante.

-¡Ja, eso quisiera! -replicó orgulloso- No, vine porque un Espantapájaros dijo que cierto Cuervo acaba de comerse un enorme grano de Maíz dorado -comenzó con diversión- Claro está que no pude creerle, pero apostó su preciada bufanda a que era verdad, asi que me decidí a investigar un poco... ¿Qué dices?-

-¿Un Espantapájaros? -Itachi apretó la mandíbula al escuchar la primera parte de la analogía de Obito, definitivamente debía aclarar ciertos puntos con el estúpido amigo de Minato. Resopló apenas.

-Seeh... tú sabes, es un talento mío el hablar con criaturas bizarras.

-Ciertamente -Fue el turno de Itachi de divertirse un poco. Si. La descripción calzaba bien al cretino de Hatake. El silencio entonces se hizo presente en la oficina, no un silencio incómodo, pero si uno decisivo. Itachi no quería negar o aceptar nada, pero Obito (quien sin importar lo que dijera el resto de la familia era tan inteligente como cualqueir Uchiha) supo leer entre el silencio con suma facilidad.

-¡Maldición! ¡¿De verdad?... - Obito dijo con un resoplo jocoso, Shisui enarcó una ceja y posó la mirada en Itachi, quien parecía extrañamente complacido porque Obito le descubriera. El muchacho resopló algo molesto, no comprendía esa paciencia que Itachi mostraba por el idiota de la familia, aun cuando él no tuviera nada personal contra Obito, simplemente no le agradaba la preferencia que su primo le mostraba.

-¡Ah, ese desgraciado sabía que ganaría! -Obito estaba por decir algo más pero de pronto la tonada de un famoso programa infantil con muñecos de felpa se dejó escuchar en el lugar. Dos pelinegros se miraron uno al otro intrigados por la elección de música que su primo usaba. El dueño del dispositivo de telefonía sonrió orgulloso un segundo antes de tomar la llamada.

-Hey pequeño, adivina con quién estoy habland... ¿Qué? Espera, no te entiendo... -El ceño de Obito se frunció y un par de minutos después levantó la mirada hacia Itachi. El heredero sintió su espalda tensarse, los ojos de su primo estaban serios y cautelosos- Ya veo. Prepárate. Voy para allá.

Y la llamada terminó abrupta, como abrupto fue el que Obito se levantara del cómodo sillón y se despidiera de ellos con un apresurado manoteo.

-Lo siento 'Tchi. Algo surgió. Me voy - su voz era seria y los dos Uchihas restantes de la habitación enarcáron al unísono su ceja izquierda, ante eso, Obito se carcajeó en serio -Nos pondremos al corriente luego ¿ne? En verdad quiero oír el cuento.

Con eso Obito partió, dejando atrás a dos pelinegros resoplando resignados de no entender jamás a su primo.

Durante el resto de la mañana, Itachi se dedicó a terminar el trabajo que a cada minuto se acumulaba. Hizo llamadas de conferencia con varios empresarios, sostuvo video llamadas con varios inversionistas europeos interesados en la compañía, revisó a detalle órdenes de compra, diseños de nuevas propuestas y supervisó el funcionamiento de algunos prototipos nuevos que deseaban introducir al mercado. Sin embargo, durante su pesada mañana de trabajo, algo en el fondo de su mente no le dejaba en paz: no podía sacar de su cabeza la penetrante mirada de Obito.

* * *

Minato escuchó ruido provenir del pasillo justo afuera de su oficina y le intrigó. Durante el tiempo que llevaba usando el lugar nunca escucho nada más fuerte que los ligeros pasos de Rin. Esto era nuevo. Pero tras unos instantes todo quedó en silencio otra vez. El rubio enarcó una ceja y dejó salir algo de aire. No tenía tiempo para curiosear qué sucedía del otro lado de la puerta. Bajó la mirada y la centró en el grueso folder que permanecía sobre su escritorio y junto a una de sus manos: La propuesta de defensa de Kuchiki. Éste era el segundo folder y no era más delgado que el previo, el que recién había leído. Ciento cincuenta páginas.

-Vale, vale...-musitó para si mismo con un aire cansino- Byakuya es demasiado detallista para su propio bien.- De pronto la puerta de su oficina se abrió con un fuerte aspaviento y dos personas atravesaron el umbral envueltos en gritos y jaloneos. Rin, (una de las personas) con su elegante voz de mando, trataba de detener al hiperactivo hombre-naranja que, a todas luces, trataba de zafarse de ella y alcanzarlo. Alguien que Minato conocía bien, con quien no había tenido una charla en demasiado tiempo. El rubio no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios al verlos discutir, recuerdos de esos dos unos años más jóvenes pero en idéntica situación, le asaltaron de pronto.

-¡Te dije que estaba ocupado! ¡Salte!

-¡Y yo te dije que ES una emergencia!

-¡Contigo todo es una emergencia! ¡Fuera. Ahora!

-¡No me voy sin hablar con él!

-¡EHM! -Minato aclaró su garganta fuerte y claro. No fue un sonido exagerado, pero si lo suficientemente fuerte para poner un alto a la riña de sus dos ex-alumnos. Al instante en que el rubio llamó su atención, ambos jóvenes se separaron y sus rostros se tiñeron de un ligero rubor. Rin arregló sus ropas y cabello, mirando apenada a su jefe; Obtito, se rascó el cuello y reacomodó -en nervioso gesto- las gafas semi oscuras que usaba.

-Uhm, hola Maestro... yo, eh.. -El pelinegro pasó saliva y apretó los puños- Lamento llegar así, pero necesito hablar contigo. _Asunto Uchiha_-

La última e intencionada frase borró la suave y cariñosa sonrisa que Minato había usado desde que vio a su otrora discípulo. Pero fue la seriedad y mal contenida urgencia en su lenguaje corporal lo que puso en alerta cada célula del cuerpo de Minato. Cerró el folder y lo deslizó a un lado, haciendo un ademán al pelinegro para que tomara asiento frente a su escritorio. Pidió a Rin el dejarles solos y que retuviera cualquier llamada o cita pendiente hasta nuevo aviso. La chica aun con un ligero mohín en los labios asintió y salió de la oficina.

Ahora, frente a Minato, con sus intensos ojos azules fijos atentamente en él, Obito comenzó a creer que haber buscado a su Maestro no había sido tan buena idea después de todo; porque no se suponía que él supiera de su relación con Itachi pero... _Sasuke_. Recordó el verdadero motivo de su presencia ahí, tomo aire y se tranquilizó, este era Minato Namikaze no el despiadado de Madara Uchiha; si quería ayudar a su primo no había mejor lugar al cual acudir.

-Te escucho Obito -La disfrazada orden para que hablara ahi estaba. El pelinegro casi ríe, su maestro no cambiaba. El flachazo de un pequeño de ojos negros sentado solo en recepción cruzó su mente y se enserió de nuevo.

-Necesito pedirte asilo, Maestro...-

* * *

Itachi terminaba un reporte en la computadora cuando su celular comenzó a timbrar. Miró el pequeño aparato con cierto desdén, la música de desprendía le avisaba quién estaba del otro lado de la línea. Tomó aire antes de contestar, sin importar el asunto, hablar con su padre nunca era fácil. Presionó el botón verde.

-Dime Padre -su cautelosa e indiferente voz se escuchó segura y poderosa. Justo como debía ser.

_-Tu estúpido hermano se hizo echar del Instituto, y como el cobarde que es, no esperó a enfrentarme. Itachi, no te conviene intervenir en esto. _-amenazó frío-_ ¿Dónde está?_

-No... tengo conocimiento de la situación, Padre- replicó con la mandíbula tensa y la mente acelerada, razonando lo que decía Fugaku, conectando puntos y armando estrategias para encontrar a su hermano. La opresión en el pecho y la sensación de quedarse sin aire en los pulmones, fueron ignoradas. No era momento.

_-¿En verdad?- _desafió cínico, la inconfundible nota de advertencia estaba ahí e Itachi la conocía muy bien. Tenía que encontrar a Sasuke. Pronto.

-Te aseguro Padre, Sasuke no ha recurrido a mi.-respondió sereno y distante, tratando de aplacar al hombre mayor- ¿Por qué concluyeron su estancia en la academia?

_-¿Concluyeron? Esa vergüenza de hijo, tan inferior a mi heredero, actuó como un simplón cualquiera manchando mi nombre con su característica impulsividad idiota. Como resultado fue echado del Instituto._

-Mm, me pregunto por qué... -dijo con aire pensativo, captando con el sencillo tono la atención de Fugaku- No importa qué Padre, Sasuke es un Uchiha. Hasta ahora, su comportamiento en el Instituto no había sido menos que lo esperado. No debería ser tan fácil tomar acciones en su contra. ¿Por qué, entonces, esta decisión de expulsarlo?

_-Tienes razón en ello, Itachi. Como siempre._ -concedió su padre reticente- _Sin embargo, el nombre Uchiha se verá ensuciado como resultado, los medios no pararán de regodearse con ello. Sasuke tiene que ser disciplinado_.

Itachi se tensó con esas palabras, las había estado esperando desde que Fugaku preguntó por el paradero de su hermanito. Sasuke podía ser joven, pero era tan brillante como cualquier Uchiha, debió saber también que el disgusto de su padre acarrearía consecuencias, por eso huyó. Y el corazón de Itachi dolió dentro del pecho. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Por qué no acudió a él? Itachi lo ayudaría sin importar nada. Y tal vez, precisamente por eso, no lo buscó.

-Te haré saber de inmediato dónde está cuando lo encuentre -¡Dios, cómo le costó decir eso!

_-No _-Itachi mantuvo silencio ante la negativa- _Recibirá su castigo, pero Sasuke a humillado mi nombre y huido de su responsabilidad. Que viva entonces sin el honor Uchiha, que viva como el simplón que es._

-Padre...-

_-Itachi. Es una orden. No interfieras._

-Así será, Padre.

La llamada terminó. Itachi cerró con fuerza el dispositivo celular, apretando su puño con toda la frustración, impotencia y coraje de saber que tendría las manos atadas. Sasuke lo necesitaba. Algo muy serio debió ocurrir para que el menor se arriesgara al grado de ser expulsado. ¡Y él no podía hacer nada! Su padre no confiaría en que se mantendría lejos. Lo vigilaría. Y sabía que Itachi lo sabría, por eso precisamente, no podría buscar libremente a su hermano. Con seguridad, ya había girado instrucciones para cancelar las cuentas bancarias a las que menor tenía acceso y de paso intervenir las suyas, para vigilar sus movimientos. Ya habría puesto sobre aviso a los demás miembros del consejo, prohibido a su Madre el siquiera mencionar el nombre de su hijo; y sobre todo, ordenado a Shisui y a Kisame, el no proceder con ninguna orden suya que concerniera el ayudar al menor.

-¡Maldición, Sasuke! -Itachi se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla, no se percató en qué momento se levantó, pero ahora sus piernas cedían ante la maraña de pensamientos que lo asaltaban. No podía dejar solo a su hermano, pero no podía hacer algo directo para ayudarlo, lo pondría en peor situación. Pasó una mano por su cabeza, analizando cada posible opción. Buscando desesperadamente en su archivo mental quién de entre todas las personas a las que Sasuke podría recurrir, serían capaces de desafiar a Fugaku Uchiha y tenderle una mano. _Obito. _Itachi levantó la mirada hacia donde había estado sentado su primo esa misma mañana, recordó los pedazos de conversación que sostuvo y sin necesidad de más, supo quién había llamado al pelinegro y entendió esa mirada seria que le dirigió antes de partir. Al menos Sasuke no _estaba_ solo.

Su teléfono resonó de pronto, sorprendiendo a Itachi, su mirada de inmediato se dirigió al número que los digitos de la mini pantalla mostraban. Por un segundo, le invadió la decepción. No era el número de Sasuke. Con el segundo consumido, sintió entonces alivio, justo le llamaba la persona que sentía (aunque no admitiría en voz alta) necesitar ahora.

-¿Si?

-_Hola hermoso ¿Qué tal tu día?_ -El saludo casi le hizo sonreír, estaba ya acostumbrado a escucharlo y aunque se quejara del mismo, por dentro, le hacía sentir cosquillas en el estómago. Minato, siempre le hacía sentir cosquillas en el estómago.

-Minato...-exhaló pesadamente, deseando que éste fuera como cualquier otro día en el que el rubio le llamaba y acordaban comer o cenar juntos. No lo era. -Lo siento pero no puedo hablar ahora. Hay una situación que requiere de mi completa atención.

_-Vaya, te escuchas tenso. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?_

-No lo creo. No. -un resoplo- Te llamaré después.

_-Bien. Pero, sólo para que sepas... Sí tu problema tiene algo que ver con un pequeño de doce años, bastante parecido a ti y con tu mismo humor mañanero; entonces puedes encontrarlo en nuestro penthouse._

-¿Qué...? ¿Cómo está...? No importa. Voy en camino. Y Minato...-

_-¿Si?_-

-Gracias-

_-Lo que sea por ti, hermoso_-

* * *

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y los pasos del recién llegado moverse con seguridad por el lugar. Unos segundos después y la figura de Itachi Uchiha entraba en su campo visual. Minato, cerrando el folder que tenía en el regazo (sip, aun seguía leyendo el reporte de Byakuya, muchas gracias) levantó la mirada al pelinegro. Le sonrió apenas. La noche no tendría más de unos minutos de hacer su aparición en el firmamento y aunque tras su llamada, Itachi le hizo saber que no podría alcanzarlo hasta pasada la tarde, igualmente sintió un gran alivio al verlo cruzar el umbral.

Luego de la visita y petición de Obito por encontrar un lugar seguro para su pequeño primo; Minato había pasado todo el día junto al menor de los Uchiha, y aunque el chico se había comportado educadamente, no logró hacerlo destensar los hombros o relajar el semblante. Definitivamente no había sido el encuentro con su _'cuñado'_ que había esperado.

-¿Dónde está? -musitó Itachi, sacándose el saco y acercándose a donde estaba el rubio, quien se levantaba igualmente y saludaba al cansado Uchiha con un suave beso en los labios. Itachi se tensó, pero no rechazó el contacto.

-En el cuarto de huéspedes -Los ojos de Itachi se movieron hacia el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones con cierta aprensión. Había esperado todo el día para ver a su hermanito, pero desde que Minato le dijo dónde encontrarlo, una pregunta no cesó de asaltar su cabeza.

-¿Se lo dijiste?-

-No -Respondió el rubio con una ceja ligeramente elevada- Tú decidirás cuándo decirle.

-¿Qué sabe?

-Que fui maestro de Obito. Y soy un amigo en el que puede confiar -Itachi asintió y se dio vuelta para caminar al encuentro de su hermano. Minato le detuvo alcanzando su brazo con firmeza. El pelinegro se tensó al contacto, giró sobre su eje y sus ojos oscuros le cuestionaron curiosos. -¿Estás bien?

La pregunta era sencilla y hasta podría calificarse que superficial. Una frase tan usada por las personas que hacía tiempo había perdido su significado real. Y sin embargo, la voz cauta de Minato y su intencionada mirada, le dejaban en claro que el rubio realmente estaba inquiriendo en el estado de Itachi. Estaba preocupado. Resopló pesadamente, dejando salir con ello un poco de la tensión del día.

-Estoy bien. Sólo necesito verlo -musitó quedo y Minato no necesitó más para entender. Dejó libre su brazo, deslizando su mano por toda la extremidad hasta alcanzar la mano del moreno y darle un firme apretón. Itachi asintió de nuevo y volvió a mover sus pies. En cuestión de minutos se encontraba frente a la puesta de la habitación que sabía estaba ocupando Sasuke.

El menor, se incorporó de inmediato al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta y que la misma se abría casi enseguida. Se levantó de la cama y revistió su expresión con seriedad como le habían enseñado; el señor Minato había sido muy amable con él, pero seguía siendo un extraño.

Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se toparon con la figura de su hermano, la careta de indiferencia que hasta entonces había podido usar sin problemas, mutó inmediatamente a una mueca avergonzada. Sus ojos bajaron al suelo y sus manos se empuñaron con fuerza. El primer instinto de Itachi al ver a Sasuke, fue el de observarlo analítico, juicioso y en silencio, era obvio que el menor sabía que había cometido una falta y que esperaba un merecido reto. Abrió los labios para comenzar con el mismo, para pedir una explicación de lo sucedido, pero no pudo decir nada. Los nudillos casi blancos de la manos de su hermanito lo paralizaron.

_¿Qué demonios estaba por hacer? Maldita la herencia Uchiha..._

Itachi tomó aire y meneó la cabeza, despejando todo aquello que Fugaku le había tratado de inculcar en lo referente a Sasuke. Si nunca le había escuchado ¿por qué lo haría ahora que el menor obviamente lo necesitaba? Itachi avanzó hasta la semi encorvada figura de su hermano, y dejándose guiar por el impulso, alcanzó a Sasuke y lo atrajo contra su cuerpo en un potente abrazo protector. El menor, sorprendido y desconcertado por el inesperado gesto, se tensó entre los brazos de su hermano, pero casi de inmediato al sentir su calor y la afectuosa caricia sobre su cabeza, la precaria defensa del pequeño se quebró.

Itachi se encontró entonces, con un sollozante niño aferrado con desespero a sus ropas, repitiendo una y otra vez un _'lo siento' _que atravesaba el corazón del mayor con doloroso pinchazo. Un niño. Sasuke era sólo un niño. ¿Cómo podía su padre tratarlo con semejante indiferencia y desdén? Itachi lo atrajo aun más entre sus brazos, para susurrarle lo que había querido decirle desde que Fugaku le avisó de su huida.

-Está bien Sasuke. Ya estoy aquí.

* * *

continará...

Lamento la tardanza de la actualización, pero tuve dos meses de curso intensivo en la escuela. No volveré a tardarme tanto ^v^ (espero) En el siguiente cap, habrá más interacción entre Minato y Sasuke, y quien sabe, quiza hasta Naruto hace participación jeje. Gracias por leer. Dudas, sugerencias o comentarios son bienvenidos.


	9. Verdades

**capítulo 9 Verdades**

El suave click de una puerta, resonó con fuerza en el silencioso lugar. Minato levantó la vista, ladeó un poco la cabeza y extendió una mano al obviamente cansado moreno. Itachi tardó un segundo más del necesario para decidirse a tomarla, entonces, se dejó llevar por el tirón que Minato dio a su mano, para terminar sentado a su lado en el sofá. Al instante, el brazo del rubio le rodeó por los hombros instándole a acurrucarse contra su cuerpo, y descansar la cabeza sobre su pecho. Itachi no se resistió. Se descalzó y subió las piernas al mullido mueble reacomodando su posición, para terminar semi recostado sobre al otro.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que ninguno pronunció palabra, en los que sólo existió el letárgico movimiento de la mano de Minato sobre los cabellos oscuros de Itachi y su arrullador respirar. Era tarde, habían pasado varias horas desde que Itachi llegara y se dispusiera a hablar con su hermano; quien Minato suponía, debía estar dormido.

-¿Cómo está? -susurró el rubio con los labios sobre la frente de Itachi. Al moreno le cosquilleó el roce e instintivamente se apegó más al otro. Unos segundos nada más. No debía olvidar quien dormía a sólo unos metros y una puerta de donde se encontraba. No importaba lo bien que se sintiera estar rodeado por el calor y apoyo de los brazos de Minato. Jaló una profunda bocanada de aire y desganado, se separó del cálido pecho del rubio.

-Cansado. Dormido, y bien. Gracias a ti -musitó parco incluso un poco resentido, pero el rubio no tomó ofensa en ello. Entendía el deseo del moreno por haber podido estar en su posición y ser quien brindara ayuda a su hermano. Sabía también que la espera de todo un día de trabajo podía resultar un infierno, Itachi debía estar igualmente exhausto. La tensión y el estrés por la situación de Sasuke, no podía dejar de afectarle. Minato sabía que a Itachi le dolía tanto como le disgustaba la actitud de su padre hacia su hermano, y por lo que Obito le dijo al pedirle ayuda, Fugaku Uchiha no se detenía por el hecho de que Sasuke fuera su hijo o porque fuese un niño.

Minato le acarició el rostro, peinando tras la oreja de Itachi un mechón de negro cabello. El moreno giró apenas la cabeza para mirarle. Minato sonrió. Itachi debía saber que para el rubio, lo esencial fue el poder ayudar al pequeño. Nada más.

-¿Te dijo qué sucedió? -indagó el rubio.

-No-

-Hm- por alguna razón no le sorprendía que el pequeño se negara a hablar, incluso (o sobretodo), con su hermano- ¿Y ahora qué?-

-Me voy a casa -Aseveró poniéndose en pie. Calzando sus zapatos nuevamente mientras un sorprendido Minato se incorporaba de prisa.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Irte a dónde, por qué?

-Sasuke esta aquí -replicó con contundente obviedad en su voz- No está listo para enterarse de nuestra situación. Y no voy a arriesgarme a que nos vea. Además... -levantó una mano y posó los dedos sobre los labios del rubio, que ya se disponía a replicar- Mi padre seguirá mis pasos a detalle los próximos días, debo mantenerlo lejos de Sasuke y evitar que te descubra.

-No -Minato respondió tajante, sujetando por los hombros al moreno para verle de frente. Entendía a la perfección las razones que le daba Itachi y considerando a Fugaku, sabía en el fondo que eran las acciones correctas a ejecutar. Excepto, no estaba dispuesto a separarse del moreno por nada. Había esperado mucho tiempo para volver a sentir lo que este joven le había sentir, había pasado muchas noches sumido en un insomnio que Itachi, con su sola presencia, espantaba. Cómo dejarlo ir, aunque fuese por unos días, cuando no había algún motivo verdadero para ello.

-Minato... -replicó el moreno arrastrando ligeramente el nombre del otro.

-Itachi -lo interrumpió- Sabes que Sasuke estará bien aquí. No creo que Fugaku o cualquier otro miembro de su séquito, lo relacione conmigo.

-No es tan simple -advirtió el moreno- Si me quedo aquí, sospechará en cuanto sepa que no estoy viviendo más en mi departamento y no será nada difícil saber que éste sitio te pertenece. No creo que sea el mejor momento para desafiarlo y que sepa que su primogénito se casó con quien considera como un potencial enemigo. Trato de ayudar a Sasuke, Minato, tener a la familia respirando sobre mi hombro no me va a facilitar las cosas.

-Bien, tal vez ya es tiempo que tu padre, y todo tu clan, se entere que hace dos meses eres mi pareja y legalmente, un Namikaze. -aseveró con un tono algo autoritario, se estaba cansando de no poder disfrutar de su pareja por los conflictos existenciales de los Uchiha- Detesto utilizar el apellido que porto, pero llegado el momento tu padre no tendría porqué oponerse a una unión que, por cualquier punto, le trae más ventajas a su familia. Además, a través de ti, Sasuke es una extención de _mi_ familia -_nadie-_ puede tocarlo.

-¿Crees que eso va a importarle?

-Lo considerará. Conozco a tu padre -refutó el rubio, con demasiada confianza en su aseveración- Sé que es un hombre estricto y orgulloso, podría asegurar que intransigente. Y estoy consciente de que esto romperá los cannones con los que ha dirigido su vida y la de su familia. Pero si tu padre tiene un punto débil, es precisamente, el desear colocar a su familia un peldaño más alto en la jerarquía social. Y eso es algo que mi apellido puede otorgarle. Quizá no le guste, pero lo aceptará.

-No es el único que se opondrá -

-Lo dices por Madara -el moreno asintió a la aseveración- Sé que muchas de sus decisiones están bajo la inmensa influencia que sobre Fugaku posee tu tío, y ambos sabemos que Madara es un hombre de gran crueldad y ambición. Pero tú no eres tu padre Itachi, tienes partidarios dentro de tu familia y me tienes a mí. Yo temo a lo que Madara pueda hacer.

Itachi arrugó el entrecejo al escuchar la descripción de su tío y la gran sombra que era para su padre. La prematura muerte de su abuelo, dejó a su hermano Madara, a cargo de su único sobrino y heredero del clan, Fugaku. A quien Madara forjó como mejor le convenía para que fuera la imagen de la familia, mientras él se encargaba de dirigirla realmente. Cierto, era Madara Uchiha quien tomaba las decisiones, quien sentenciaba y dictaba lo que la familia debía acatar. Itachi lo supo desde que fue un niño. Bendito o maldecido con una mente prodigiosa, desde pequeño se percató de los entramados que su tío fabricaba para conseguir todo aquello que deseaba usando la figura de su padre a antojo.

-Créeme, es mejor que Fugaku se entere de nosotros, que todos sepan que ahora estás bajo mi protección.

-¡No necesito que me protejas! -sentenció molesto mirando al rubio con altivez y una ceja enarcada- Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme y de cuidar de Sasuke. Aprecio lo que hiciste por él, pero no estoy en necesidad de algo más. Puedo manejarlo solo.

-Ahí te equivocas Itachi. No estás solo. _Ya no_ eres tú contra el mundo -musitó conciliador, recordándose a sí mismo que picar el orgullo del moreno no era nunca una buena idea- Estamos casados ¿recuerdas? Estamos juntos, y juntos es como resolveremos los problemas que se presenten. Yo no seré un espectador mudo de lo que te suceda sin mover un dedo cuando puedo intervenir; Somos una pareja, y estar unidos es actuar para cuidar de quien amas; no esperar una orden ni enjuiciar lo que hagas.

Itachi permaneció en silencio, con la mirada clavada en el rubio. Minato sintió un nudo en el estomago bajo esos penetrantes ojos negros, _algo_ no estaba bien; y cuando estiró su brazo para alcanzar al moreno, el menor se alejó un paso, saliendo de su alcance. La reacción de Itachi fue instintiva, fue meramente el protegerse de aquello que le lastimaba, porque no pudo evitar el sentir que su pecho era atravesado por fríos y certeros dardos con cada palabra que el rubio pronunció. La descripción de una relación tan entregada y reciproca, era un concepto desconocido para el moreno, su paradigma de _'pareja'_ estaba basado en la interacción de sus padres, una relación autoritaria-sumiza. Nada más. Minato era injusto. No podía esperar que sólo porque habían pasado algunas semanas al teléfono y unos días en la cama, mágicamente desaparecerían las enseñanzas de veintidós años de vida.

-Todo lo que has dicho sobre mi familia es cierto, como lo es que una vez más, estás trivializando todo lo que ha sido mi vida. -retó Itachi con un tono más dolido que molesto en su voz. -No ha sido idílicamente perfecta Minato, pero me ha hecho ser el hombre que soy, y la última vez que chequeé, te agradaba quién soy.

-¡Por supuesto que me agradas! ¡Por dios, te amo! -defendió Minato al instante- Lo lamento, no pretendía ofenderte Itachi. Es sólo que no veo el porqué debamos sacrificar nuestra relación en aras de mantener una fachada para Madara o Fugaku. Nosotros, juntos, podemos hacer algo.

-No conoces a Madara -musitó el moreno- No importa quién seas, buscará un beneficio de nuestro enlace y tratará de sacar ventaja sólo para él. Es un hombre peligroso, Minato. No voy a ponerte en la línea de fuego, por haber adquirido tu apellido-

-Conozco a Madara. Sé que es un hombre ambicioso. No es la primera vez que ambos nos enfrentamos por algún negocio o posición, Itachi. Sé perfectamente quién es Uchiha Madara y de lo que es capaz. -Itachi cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Nadie conocía a Madara, por mucho que Minato hubiese indagado en el pasado de su familia, Madara era un ser tan extraño como disuasivo. De él, sólo podía saberse que era capaz de engañar al mismo diablo si éste le serviría en sus propósitos. Era un verdadero logro el haberle mantenido ignorante de su relación. A veces, no era conveniente tentar al destino.

-Confía en mí. -solicitó el rubio mirando directamente al moreno con sus intensos ojos azules.

-¿Confías _tú _en mí? -replicó Itachi con un gesto un poco más urgente en sus facciones, porqué Minato no entendía. _No sólo intento proteger a Sasuke..._

-Itachi, por favor, quiero ayudarte.

-Entonces, sólo quédate con él. Cuídalo. Y déjame hacer lo que creo necesario para solucionar esta situación.

-¿Manteniéndome lejos también? ¿Exponiéndote? No. Me rehuso.

La tensión entre ambos fue clara e intensa, similar a la que nació cuando se reencontraron por primera vez en las oficinas Uchiha. Las fuertes personalidades de ambos no dejaban espacio a ceder terreno y sin embargo, el molesto ardor en el pecho era una clara señal de que ésta tensión, era mucho más importante, pues esta vez, dolía enfrentarse con el otro. Finalmente, Itachi tensó la mandíbula y arrugó las cejas, la mirada cerúlea de Minato le anunciaba que no desistiría. Pero no ganaría.

_Maldito rubio testarudo, si no fuera porque me importas..._

-Bien. -sentenció, dando la vuelta con elegancia e intencionado desdén, para encaminarse nuevamente al pasillo de donde había emergido antes. Se detuvo a unos pasos, en cuanto presintió que Minato volvería a hablar, cuestionando sus acciones.- Dormiré con Sasuke.

Itachi desapareció con la oscuridad del lugar y Minato resopló pesadamente, paseando una mano por su cabellera. No pudo evitar la tenue sonrisa que asaltó su boca; esta era su primer pelea de pareja con el moreno, y una vez más comprobaba, el gran oponente que era su esposo.

¿Había cedido a lo que deseaba? Aparentemente, pero no lo hizo aceptando una derrota.

Sería una larga noche.

* * *

Sasuke se duchó lo más rápido que pudo, manteniendo su marca de cinco minutos. Algo que hacía por hábito más que por necesidad, aun se sentía como en la academia: cumpliendo horarios. Observó la cama y sintió cierta paz; ayer Itachi había vuelto, lo sintió subir y acomodarse en la cama junto a él, tratando de no despertarlo. Lo sintió abrazarlo y sintió también, como por la mañana su cuerpo extrañó el calor que le proporcionó su hermano durante la noche. Resintió no encontrarlo ahi, pero no le sorprendía que su hermano se hubiese levantado antes. Tenía que trabajar después de todo. La pequeña nota que dejó para él, asegurándole que le vería por la noche, le ayudó a calmar un poco la ansiedad que le recorría al saberse solo junto a un desconocido. Miró el reloj y tragó saliva pesadamente, el aparato le indicaba que el día estaba ya demasiado avanzado. Arregló su cabello con algo de prisa y salió de la habitación para reportarse con su anfitrión, era sumamente desconsiderado de su parte hacer acto de presencia tan tarde. Tenía que disculparse profusamente por su acción.

Se detuvo en seco al encontrar al rubio sentado en el desayunador, leyendo el periódico y con una taza de té al lado. Tomó aire; pero Minato debió percibir su llegada porque casi de inmediato bajó el periódico y le miró atento, con una suave sonrisa en los labios.

-Buen día señor -comenzó tenso, esperando del rubio el merecido reto que debía recibir por levantarse casi a las nueve de la mañana. Sin embargo, el otro sólo le observó con ternura, algo que lo desconcertó y que enfrió su sangre cuando no fue un regaño lo que le escuchó decir.

-Buen día, Sasuke-kun ¿Dormiste bien? -

Por supuesto, Sasuke lo entendió como un disfrazado pie para que supiera que su acción no había pasado desapercibida. Así que, pegó los brazos al cuerpo y realizó una profunda venia, que desconcertó al otro, aunque el menor no pudo percatarse de ello por la siguiente retahíla que le siguió.

-Lamento mucho mi conducta señor, no debí dormir tanto. Le aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir, y que mi presencia en su casa no alterará más su día de trabajo-

Minato parpadeó confundido. ¿De dónde demonios salió eso? Tal vez Itachi le había mentido y este chico no tenía doce años. Su manera de comportarse y sus palabras no correspondían en nada a lo que para él era un adolescente. Su hijo era sólo unos años menor que el pelinegro y no podía imaginarlo concebir una sola de las frases que este pequeño frente a él utilizó... ¿Y por qué demonios se estaba disculpando? Apretó los labios, una sola palabra le vino a la mente como respuesta: Uchiha.

-Oh, está bien Sasuke-kun -dijo con un tono suave y contento, desestimando con ello la solemnidad del menor y haciendo que subiera la mirada- Ayer fue un día pesado para ti, es normal que tu cuerpo quisiera recuperar energía durmiendo. De hecho, me sorprende verte levantado, esperaba que lo hicieras tal vez a medio día. Yo lo haría... -Comentó risueño, con la sonrisa alcanzando sus amables ojos azules y rascando distraídamente su nuca. Sasuke lo miró asombrado y un tanto incrédulo, completamente desconcertado de porqué este hombre no lo retaba y al contrario le hacía hincapié en lo justificable que le parecía su holgazanería. Incapaz de formular alguna respuesta, el menor simplemente asintió con la cabeza un par de veces. Increíblemente, la sonrisa del rubio se ensanchó.

-Anda, ven a comer algo. Seguro tienes hambre, ayer te perdiste la cena- Minato le hizo un ademán con la mano para que se acercara y tomara asiento, cuando Sasuke lo hizo, le dedicó otra sonrisa y se levantó. Tomó un vaso de cristal y lo llenó con jugo de naranja, dejándolo al alcance de Sasuke, le acercó luego una cesta con frutas. Se dio entonces media vuelta y comenzó a rumiar por los gabinetes y el refrigerador de la elegante cocineta del penthouse.

-Mmm, veamos... -musitó pensativo- ¿Qué se te antoja desayunar? Podría ser un omelet o quizá prefieres algo más tradicional, hay gohan recién cocido... ¡No, ya sé! ¡Panquecas! -Resolvió emocionado, mirando a Sasuke con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y la mirada brillante -Hace tiempo que no preparo unas panquecas, estoy seguro que te gustarán. Son las favoritas de mi hijo... después del ramen...-

-Uhm... Señor... ¿Va a prepararlas usted mismo? -musitó Sasuke cauteloso y extrañado al ver que el hombre mayor comenzaba a sacar ingredientes y cacerolas para disponerse a trabajar en esas panquecas. ¿Acaso no tenía servidumbre? Según Obito, el hombre era tan acaudalado como su propia familia, por ello podría encontrarle un lugar sin problema alguno, ¿entonces por qué no había un cocinero, un mayordomo o una mucama ahí? Ellos se encargaban de proveerles ¿cierto? Su hermano le había confirmado lo que Obito dijo, pero también comentó que el rubio era un tipo sencillo. Era raro, es lo que era, Sasuke no podía imaginarse a su propio padre haciendo algo tan mundano como esto.

-Por supuesto que si- afirmó Minato, vertiendo en un tazón con harina algo de leche- No te preocupes, soy bueno cocinando.

-Señor, uhm, por favor, no se moleste por causa mía. Yo no tengo hambre. -Sasuke se tensó al instante en que los ojos azules de Minato voltearon a verlo fijamente, no eran severos, pero si intensos.

-Hey, ni tú me molestas, ni está bien que no tengas algo en el estómago. -afirmó el rubio vehemente, suavizó al percatarse que intimidaba al menor- Por favor, permíteme hacer esto Sasuke-kun. En verdad me gusta cocinar y tengo pocas oportunidades de hacerlo.

-Gracias... -musitó el Uchicha apocado, la amabilidad de ese hombre le abrumaba y no sabía qué hacer o qué decir. Nadie, salvo Itachi, le había demostrado tal interés antes.

-¡Bien! Entonces ven acá y alcánzame el aceite... -

Sasuke trató de comportarse como se le había enseñado, a ser un Uchiha siempre, pero la constante plática del rubio y su tranquila forma de incluirlo en la preparación de su desayuno le ayudó a relajarse poco a poco (el rubio incluso le dejó verter la mezcla un par de veces) Para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, ya había comido y disfrutado de dos panquecas, y estaba en proceso de engullir totalmente la tercera, mientras le comentaba al rubio sobre sus asignaturas favoritas en la academia y los temas de estudio que hasta ayer cursaba. Minato se percató de que el menor se tensó de pronto y guardó silencio; no que hubiera sido un conversador desinhibido, pero ahora parecía guardar un total mutismo. El rubio resintió el cambio, no le gustaba ver al niño tan tenso.

-¿Qué pasa? Oh, no me digas que te han caído mal mis panquecas...-

-No señor.

-¿Entonces, qué sucede?- Sasuke se encogió de hombros y clavó la mirada en el plato frente a él, donde reposaba una semicircular panqueca a medio comer- ¿Te preocupa lo sucedido ayer?... ¿Quieres llamar a Itachi? Puedes usar el teléfono libremente si quieres, anda a llamarlo...

Los ojos de Sasuke brillaron ante la posibilidad de poder hablar con su hermano, pero unos segundos después se desviaron hacia un lado y quedaron ocultos tras el flequillo del menor, cuando agachó la cabeza.

-No. No quiero meterlo en problemas con papá...-La voz de Sasuke fue tan queda y decaída que Minato sintió el impulso de levantarse, tomar al pequeño entre sus brazos y apretujarlo fuerte. Se le contrajo el pecho al verlo así, tan solo y desvalido; sintió al mismo tiempo un irrefrenable deseo de hacerle una visita a Fugaku Uchiha y plantarle un puñetazo en el estómago, sólo para que tuviera una vaga idea de lo que estaba pasando su hijo.

-¡Yoo!- se escuchó de pronto en la silenciosa habitación, Minato levantó la mirada y relajó el semblante al ver al joven de plateados cabellos que de la nada había aparecido. Sasuke casi brincó del susto al oir el inesperado saludo justo a su espalda. Se replegó aun más contra su asiento cuando giró el rostro y se encontró a centímetros de una cara semi cubierta por una bufanda y dos ojos en cresta, sonriéndole desenfadado de ocupar su espacio personal tan descaradamente.

-Hola Kakashi -musitó Minato- Gracias por venir, aunque se supone estarías aquí hace dos horas.

-Maa... venía para acá, pero se me atravesó un gato negro y tuve que tomar el camino largo...-dijo el extraño hombre, moviendose para quedar a un lado de Sasuke y no más a su espalda. Minato rodó los ojos.

-Sasuke kun, este es Hatake Kakashi, un viejo amigo de Obito. -inició el rubio- Kakashi, te presento a Uchiha Sasuke, primo de Obito y hermano menor de Itachi.

-Hola chico -Saludó Kakashi con simpleza. Sasuke le miró curioso y tardó un poco en contestar, no le había pasado desapercibido el que por segunda ocasión el señor Minato, se refirió a su hermano usando sólo su nombre. Algo que Itaachi no le permitía a nadie fuera de su familia directa (o Kisame) Miró inquisitivo a ambos hombres, antes de hablar.

-Es un placer conocerlo, Hatake-san. Le pido consideración conmigo.- Kakashi parpadeó ante la formalidad del niño, se rascó distraídamente la nuca y encogió de hombros.

-Seguro, no hay problema-

-Sasuke-kun, debo atender una reunión ahora, pero regresaré en un par de horas. Kakashi se quedará contigo en mi lugar -informó el rubio, se levantó y se acercó hasta donde estaba el pequeño. Le ofreció una sonrisa y un apretón en el hombro -Te repito, eres libre de utilizar todo lo que hay aquí a tu antojo ¿de acuerdo? O si lo deseas, puedes revisar algunas de las lecciones que tomarías hoy, con Kakashi... -Sasuke lo miró desconfiado y el rubio no pudo evitar reír de buena gana- Sí, lo sé. No lo aparenta, pero créeme que es un buen maestro, podrías aprender mucho con él.

-Maa... gracias -replicó sarcástico Kakashi y Minato sólo sonrió aun más, se despidió del menor asegurándole que volvería pronto. El pelinegro asintió y observó como los dos hombres se retiraban hacia la entrada principal, mencionando algunas cosas sobre reuniones y fechas límite, aunque suponía que también discutirían qué harían con él. Sasuke suspiró pesadamente, de verdad le gustaría mucho hablar con Itachi.

-Me voy, y por favor, compórtate -advirtió el rubio, el aludido levantó una mano y se señaló a sí mismo mientras su rostro adquiría un gesto de falsa inocencia. Minato negó con la cabeza ante las acciones del otro. Alcanzó su gabardina y comenzó a enfundarse en ella.

-No te ves muy bien maestro ¿problemas con _'la señora'_?- la voz de Kakashi era simple e indiferente, pero la mirada seria y los labios tensos que Minato le dirigió gritaron una advertencia al peliplateado que, aunque no cambió su gesto desenfadado, evitó decir algo más. El rubio tomó un maletín de cuero y las llaves de su coche, se despidió con un parco _-nos vemos-_ y se retiró del lugar. Kakashi volvió a la cocina y enganchó su mirada con la del menor que aun permanecía sentado en el mismo lugar. Se acercó, y decidió sentarse (en cuclillas sobre el asiento) al otro extremo de la mesa, enfrentando al pelinegro.

-Maa... ¿Por qué no me dices lo que te gusta, lo que te disgusta o tus pasatiempos? Así sabré de qué podemos hablar.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja y sus labios se curvearon hacia abajo ligeramente, el otro casi ríe, ese gesto era igualito al de su hermano.

-Porqué no comienza usted, Hatake san.

-¿Hmm, yo? Veamos, las cosas que me gustan o disgustan... No, no tengo ganas de hablar de eso. En cuanto a mis pasatiempos, tengo muchos pasatiempos...(*) -Sasuke arrugó el ceño, eso había sido completamente inútil, no había respondido nada. Y sin embargo, lucía ese gesto de diversión en su semi oculto rostro. Ambos permanecieron observándose en silencio unos segundos. Finalmente Kakashi habló, mostrándole al otro un pequeño libro de pasta naranja.

-Hey chico, ¿te gusta leer?

* * *

Itachi cerró el celular con fuerza. El subdirector de la academia donde había estado Sasuke le negó rotundamente la posibilidad de conocer lo sucedido con su hermano, aludiendo que _'era política de la institución que el lamentable hecho se reportaría exclusivamente al tutor del afectado'_, es decir, a su padre, e Itachi sabía que el hombre no estaba dispuesto a mover un dedo por su hijo menor. Resopló pesadamente. Durante el par de días que Sasuke llevaba donde Minato, Itachi pudo notar una conducta diferente en el pequeño. Para él, que lo conocía mejor que nadie era obvio que se encontraba seriamente afectado por lo que sucedió . Estaba seguro que su 'expulsión' no era la causa principal del cambio. No, el 'incidente' como lo llamó Kabuto, más la indiferencia de su familia, eran lo que tenía al menor sumido en ese estado depresivo. Su rostro (para él siempre dulce e infantil) ahora portaba constantemente una mueca de preocupación, estaba tenso y huraño. Incluso molesto con él por insistir en conocer lo sucedido.

La situación le irritaba. No estaba acostumbrado a no tener la información necesaria ni a no poder hacer algo para controlar su entorno. No lograr ayudar a Sasuke, no lograr que su hermano -sólo uno días atrás- su más grande admirador confeso y absoluto libro abierto, le rehuyera y guardara secretos, le dolía a sobremanera. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por no ceder ante el impulso Uchiha de presentarse autoritario y demandar saber lo que pasaba. Lo más irritante de todo, es que el menor parecía agradarle más compratir su tiempo con el idiota que Minato tenía como amigo. ¿En qué demonios pensaba Minato cuando le encargó al estúpido Hatake tutoriar a Sasuke? Aun sentía la sangre hervirle las venas al recordar el sonrojado rostro de Sasuke semioculto tras el libro que '_Kakashi-sensei'_ le había recomendado leer para distraerse un poco. ¡El maldito pervertido le entregó porno a su hermano de escasos doce años! Itachi lo habría matado de no ser por la aparición de Minato justo a tiempo para evitarlo.

De acuerdo, no había sido propiamente pornografía. Pero eso no justificaba el manga shounen-ai que le entregó...

_-Maa, por qué tanto escándalo. Sólo le ayudo a entender que el amor entre el mismo sexo no es malo... por si alguien de la familia pasa por la misma situación_- El maldito se justificó con su cínica indirecta y esos odiosos ojos en cresta.

Gruñó algo inteligible y se levantó para estirar un poco los músculos. Los últimos días habían estado llenos de tensión, lo que aunado a sus limitadas horas de sueño, estaban comenzando a tener efecto en su persona. Extrañar el cuerpo cálido del rubio pegado a su espalda por las noches tampoco ayudaba. El Uchiha apretó los puños con fuerza, le parecía increíble y fastidioso haberse vuelto tan dependiente de otro en tan poco tiempo.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió de pronto y al instante escuchó al voz severa de su padre llamándole. El pelinegro se giró para verlo entrar y dirigirse hacia el sillón principal del juego de sala que tenía en la habitación. Enarcó una ceja al ver entrar también a Shisui con una mueca tensa en el rostro.

-Namikaze no va a prolongar nuestro contrato- espetó su padre molesto, en su voz se escuchaba el contenido intento por no asesinar al primer incauto que se atreviera a cruzar su camino. Itachi frunció un poco el ceño al oirle, inmediatamente buscando con la mirada una explicación de su asistente personal. El resultado de la licitación -hasta donde tenía entendido- no se había pronunciado aún, de ser así, él debía saberlo antes que cualquier otro miembro de la familia. Shisui comprendió bien la silente pregunta sobre el origen de la información, pero para mayor frustración de Itachi, simplemente negó con la cabeza. Él tampoco sabía de dónde provenía.

-Imposible. Nuestra proyecto es insuperable. Además, el dictamen oficial aun no se ha emitido...-

-Aun no, pero se hará en unos días -interrumpió entonces Madara entrando a la oficina, acercándose a los otros tres tras servirse una copa de licor- Namikaze eligió a Kuchiki.

-¿Y cómo sabes esto? -Madara observó altivo a su sobrino, con una sonrisa ácida en los labios.

-Tengo mis fuentes.

-Dudo mucho que hayas colocado a alguien en el comité, que tenga acceso a esa información -rebatió Itachi mirando fijamente a Madara, sin amedrentarse ni un segundo por los intensos ojos del mayor o el gesto burlón de su rostro. Mientras se tragaba -también- la molestia que le nació en la boca del estómago por la insinuante forma en que se expresó, respecto al rubio y al otro empresario.

-Itachi tiene razón -secundó Fugaku- ¿Cómo puede tu fuente asegurar la decisión de Namikaze?

-Tengo entendido que Namikaze se ha reunido por tres ocasiones ya con Kuchiki. Dos de esas ocasiones, fueron encuentros demasiado privados para contar como reunión de negocios. ¡Ja! Ese tipo sin duda ha sabido darle una bienvenida de piernas abiertas. ¿Dime Itachi, cuántas veces te ha contactado a ti?

Itachi tensó la mandíbula. Un gesto que sabía, bien podría validar lo que el otro insinuaba pero no iba a preocuparse de ello ahora. Itachi trataba de contener las voces de su interior que demandaban saber ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuar que Minato _-que su esposo-_ se acostaba con Kuchiki? ¡A insinuar que el rubio se dejaría comprar! Minato no usaba el sexo para hacer negocios; no era el corrupto, ególatra y ambicioso sádico que era Madara. ¡Dioses! Cómo deseaba restregarle en la cara a su _'querido tío'_ cuántas veces por noche, durante estos días pasados había _contactado_ con Namikaze. Ansiaba poder borrarle ese gesto de la cara, ¡Hacerlo tragar su maldita lengua! Hacerlo tragar su veneno y verlo retorcerse en la agonía de la frustración, al demostrar el poder que sobre Namikaze tenía, por sobre cualquier otra persona en esa habitación.

-¿Es en _eso_ que basas tu conclusión, Madara? -replicó finalmente sin poder evitar que algo de su molestia se colara en su voz- Ellos son conocidos de tiempo atrás y sus compañías mantienen algunos negocios juntos. Sus encuentros, por muchos motivos, no serían del conocimiento de tu fuente. Tú sólo asumes que el dictamen estaría influenciado por una vieja amistad o -si es que existió- intercambio de sexo a favor de Kuchiki. No es información válida para mí.

-La evidencia está ahí, sobrino. Dos hombres de su edad, apariencia y posición social... ¿solteros? Ambos son conocidos por rodearse _siempre_ de compañía masculina. Y como dices, son viejos amigos. Es obvio que esos dos se revuelcan para hacer negocios.

-¡Minato no es ese tipo de hombre! -espetó severo, tajante. Mostrando una ferocidad en la mirada que desconcertó a los dos hombres mayores. La frase, el tono, la decisión y altivez que adquirió su cuerpo... Itachi les había prohibido seguir por ese camino, y advertía también, que estaba dispuesto a defender al rubio. Fugaku Uchiha, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, observó a su hijo ser la temible figura que todos sus subordinados se negaban a desobedecer. Madara entrecerró los ojos analítico y aunque aparentaba indiferencia ante la orden del heredero, su cabeza de inmediato unía puntos que pudieran explicarle esta reacción -Minato es un hombre íntegro, que no se deja comprar o influenciar. Cualquier decisión que tome será la que considere mejor, no la que le satisfaga más.

Varios segundos tensos pasaron entre los ocupantes de la oficina sin que nadie emitiera sonido alguno.

-Me parece que nuestro joven príncipe protesta demasiado... Mm, me pregunto porqué. -murmuró siniestro Madara. Shisui no pudo evitar el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo; su primo acababa de despertar a un gigante dormido.

* * *

Minato levantó la mirada intrigado, la puerta de la oficina se había abierto sorpresivamente y con más fuerza de la necesaria. Cuando sus irises azules se encontraron con la figura de Itachi Uchiha, la sorpresa inicial se transformo en precaución y un decibel de alarma. Murmuró un "te llamo después" a la persona al otro lado de la bocina del teléfono que sostenía junto al oído y se levantó.

-Lo lamento señor, no pude detener... -La disculpa de Rin fue detenida con un sencillo movimiento de la mano de Minato, indicándole su despreocupación por la aparición del pelinegro. Le sonrió y le pidió que los dejara solos, el rubio sabía que no necesitaba decir más para que la chica entendiera que no recibiría a nadie, ni atendería llamada alguna mientras el otro estuviera ahí. Cerró la puerta con un suave click tras salir de la oficina.

Era bastante obvio que algo estaba molestando a Itachi, toda su postura hablaba de lo tenso y contenido que se encontraba, la firme linea de sus labios simplemente acentuaba la contractura de su mandíbula. Minato arrugó apenas el entrecejo y se movió para acercarse al otro, deteniendo sus pasos a corta distancia. Algo dentro de sí le advertía no acercarse demasiado, y al mismo tiempo, le reclamaba el eliminar la distancia entre ambos y hacer todo lo posible para tranquilizar al evidentemente alterado joven. Segundos sin pronunciar palabra pasaron entre ellos, segundos en los que se miraban con expectativa o ansiedad.

-¿Qué sucede? -finalmente Minato se decidió a preguntar. La respuesta que obtuvo fue aun más confusa y sorpresiva de lo que fue el ver llegar a Itachi a su oficina. El escozor del contacto del puño de Itachi contra su mandíbula y labio inferior, no le aturdió tanto como el golpe en sí mismo; pero debía aceptar, el pelinegro era en verdad mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba ser. Un par de segundos le tomó a Minato estabilizar la borrosa habitación, que tan repentinamente había cambiado de escena, sujetó su mandíbula y la movió para asegurarse que se encontraba bien. Lastimada, pero bien. Su labio inferior palpitaba y lo sentía arder, pero fuera de un escaso sabor metálico en la lengua, estaba seguro que no estaba partido.

Se irguió de nuevo, enfrentando al pelinegro, e inmediatamente una de sus cejas se curveó cuestionante. E increíble para Itachi, la mirada del rubio no le veía con molestia, simplemente con curiosidad y un deje de preocupación; entonces, ese fuego en las entrañas que le había hecho buscar a Minato se reavivó. ¡Por qué demonios no se enfadaba! ¡Por qué a pesar de todo Itachi mismo no podía sentirse enfadado! Frustrado, sí y mucho, pues hoy había comprobado lo mucho que le afectaba el rubio, lo mucho que en tan poco tiempo le había cambiado y lo atemorizante que era el no renegar de ese cambio, por el contrario, se sabía bendecido... ¡pero maldita sea, cómo costaba aceptarlo!

De pronto sus pies se movieron por cuenta propia, y en sólo un par de segundos estaba frente a él; las manos de Itachi se levantaron para alcanzar al otro y aferrarse en dos fuertes puños que estrangulaban fieros dos botones de la camisa grisácea que portaba Minato, arrugando la tela alrededor; le jalo con fuerza hacía él mientras alargaba el cuello para dejar una efímera distancia entre sus rostros.

-Tú... Es tu culpa...- Itachi intentó hablar, pero su mandíbula apretada sólo reflejaba su lucha por tratar de poner en palabras lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza- Te odio... odio esta sensación... ¡odio todo esto!

Se observaron en desafiante silencio unos segundos. Segundos en los que Minato busco sin reserva en las hermosas irises oscuras del chico frente a él, una razón, un brillo que le hiciera entender un poco lo que sus acciones y palabras desesperadamente trataban de comunicarle. Segundos en los que Itachi se vio reflejado en la intensa pero serena mirada azul del hombre por el cual se había arriesgado tanto... Entonces el peso del mundo cayó sobre sus hombros y sobrecogido, vulnerable a la presencia de Minato, Itachi cedió. Sus cejas se curvearon un instante antes de que dejara caer la cabeza contra el pecho del rubio, buscando ahora refugio de toda la presión, la tensión y el miedo que transpiró por cada uno de sus poros cuando finalmente en su cabeza, hicieron conexión las palabras que había pronunciado y los juiciosos ojos de quienes las escucharon. El aire salió con pesado alivio de su boca, cuando lo brazos de Minato le rodearon con cuidado, con suavidad e indudable cariño; su respuesta al disparatado actuar que exhibía.

-Itachi... -musitó apenas audible el rubio, aferrando a su pecho al -evidentemente- perturbado joven. A pesar del bizarro momento, Minato estaba feliz de poder ser capaz de tocar de nuevo al Uchiha. Itachi se encogió entre sus brazos, instintivamente amoldándose al cuerpo que lo protegía, levantando un poco la cabeza y escondiendo el rostro en el cuello del mayor.

-Madara sabe... -fue la débil respuesta del pelinegro mientras pasaba los brazos por la cintura del otro y los enganchaba tras la espalda. Sintió más que escuchar el resoplo que acompañó a la voz de Minato antes de ser pronunciada.

-Hn. Ya era hora -Minato dijo con seguridad. Comprendiendo con ese par de palabras la actitud del pelinegro, comprendiendo que cualquiera que hubiera sido la circunstancia que delató su relación, la participación de Itachi en la misma había sido crucial, ergo la molestia del moreno. El rubio sintió el estómago apretujársele con emoción ante la idea de que Itachi había aceptado su relación ante su familia y que a pesar de todo, buscarlo a él para aliviar la frustración de sus impulsivos actos.

Se separó apenas del menor, sujetando entre sus manos su cuello y mandíbula, para levantarle el rostro y comprobar que muy dentro de esas pozas oscuras había no sólo enfado, sino también miedo. Ladeó los labios en media sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien- musitó con esa misma seguridad y convicción que mermaba en todos sus actos, una fuerza intangible pero que podía ser percibida en el brillo de sus ojos, en la calma de su voz, en el roce de sus labios sobre los de Itachi.

Un contacto ansiado por ambos, un beso retrasado en llegar, pues hacía varios días que no habían compartido el calor de tan íntima caricia. Itachi adivinó el movimiento, inclinó apenas el rostro para encontrarse a medio camino con Minato, logrando que sus labios se unieran , empujando aquellos con debilidad, abriéndose y llamándolos para que profundizaran el contacto, para que le robaran el aliento y embotaran sus sentidos. Y la respuesta no tardó en llegar; la lengua del rubio lamió lentamente sobre los rojizos labios de Itachi, se introdujo entre éstos y consolidó el contacto en un profundo beso con el que cazaba a la huidiza lengua del peliazul. Mientras, sus manos se posaban a los lados de la cintura del menor, y sin comedimiento alguno comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo, sintiéndolo y aferrándolo al propio. Dioses, lo había extrañado tanto. Se separó de sus labios por los instantes que le tomaron el volver a asegurarle, que todo estaría bien.

Itachi deseó creerle.

* * *

continuará...

Una gran disculpa por la tardanza y por cualquier error que encuentren, quería actualizar ahora antes de revisar, porque realmente no sé cuándo podré hacerlo de nuevo. Espero que sea pronto.

Gracias a todos los que han dejado un review o han agregado el fiki como favorito, lo aprecio muchísimo.

La frase que le dice Kakashi a Sasuke, es la misma que pasan en el anime cuando el equipo 7 conoce a su maestro. Me encanta esa presentación de Kakashi.


	10. Aceptación

**Post-nupcial**

_por sahel_

_Este fiki está dedicado a Kea Langrey y a Zusaku! Gracias por la inspiración moshas

* * *

_

**Capítulo 10 Aceptación**

-¡Ah, aah!... Mi-nato... -la voz de Itachi resonaba trémula y excitada en el solitario pasillo, cuando los labios de Minato le permitían un respiro del asalto al que les tenía sometido. Cuando hambriento, atacaba el fino cuello del pelinegro, cuando sus manos ansiosas recorrían cual experto dueño el cuerpo del menor; haciendo que la ropa rozara la piel de seductora y frustrante manera, pues Itachi igual odiaba la barrera textil como la agradecía, sabía que si llegaba a perderla sucumbiría sin objeción al evidente deseo del rubio por poseerlo ahí mismo y sin importarle quién pudiera verlos.

Luego de su embarazoso arrebato al presentarse en la oficina de Mianto, Itachi intentó retirarse conservando algo de dignidad, prometiendo al rubio (luego de una candente sesión de besos) que le explicaría con detalles lo sucedido cuando se encontraran en otro lugar y sin tantos testigos. Sin estar convencido de dejarlo ir Minato accedió, tenía reuniones pendientes y el trabajo no podía dejarse de lado sólo por él; sin embargo, el rubio insistió en acompañarlo hasta la salida privada del edificio, la que le llevaría al estacionamiento con facilidad y sin encontrar extraños en el camino.

Y esa ventaja inicial se había convertido en la fuente de su actual predicamento.

Justo antes de cruzar el umbral que le llevaría al estacionamiento, Itachi se encontró de pronto semioculto y arrinconado contra la pared del pasillo, con el peso del cuerpo de Minato sobre el suyo, y los labios en campal batalla por dominar los apasionados besos que compartían. Itachi no era vanidoso o ególatra (a pesar de lo que pudiera pensarse de él) pero dioses, ¡cómo le gustaba tener la atención de Minato volcada enteramente en sobre él! Y lo había extrañado tanto, que realmente no estaba presentando resistencia alguna a los avances de su _esposo_.

-E-Espera... -gruñó contra los labios del rubio que seguían tratando de comerle la boca, cuando sintió que una pierna del rubio se colaba por entre las suyas y que un par de manos ágiles desabrochaban el botón y cremallera de su pantalón. Intentó oponerse de nuevo, pero Minato lo calló otra vez con sus labios, ahogando en su boca el gemido que emitió Itachi al colar la mano dentro de su ropa interior, para sujetar el semi erecto miembro de Itachi en su mano.

-B-Basta... -intentó detener al rubio- Alguien puede... vernos... -

-Lo siento, pero... -resopló el rubio antes de atacar la mandíbula de Itachi con otra demanda de besos. Sujetó una de las manos del moreno y la llevó hasta el bulto entre sus piernas - para regresar, tendrás que ayudarme...

Itachi tragó saliva con dificultad, sorprendido y excitado al mismo tiempo por las acciones de Minato. Sabía de primera mano que era un amante apasionado, pero nunca imaginó que el rubio sería tan abiertamente sexual. Este momento le parecía una mezcla de erótica incitación y una mala línea de pornografía; y sin embargo, le estaba quemando la sangre por culminar lo que el otro proponía.

-Aah...-gimió ronco, los dedos de Minato masajeaban la sensible punta de su sexo- E-espe..ra... -apretó los dientes y trató de jalar algo de oxígeno del ardiente aire que envolvía sus pulmones, para no escucharse tan afectado por lo que estaba sintiendo. Era un Uchiha después de todo, tenía que ser capaz de mantener algo de control. Con decisión plantó una mano sobre el pecho del rubio y lo empujó los suficiente para alejarle unos centímetros de su rostro. Ahora podía ver las intensas pupilas de Minato flamantes de deseo fijas en él. ¡Dioses, por qué tenía que ser tan sensual!

-¿Tienes algo para cubrirnos? -El desconcierto y confusión de su pregunta reflejadas en los ojos de Minato le hicieron sonreír de lado- Si manchamos nuestra ropa, no importará que nadie nos vea igual se darán cuenta. Además, es desagradable.

-Dios, te amo Uchiha... -fue la respuesta del rubio, un segundo antes de asaltar por enésima vez la boca del moreno. Itachi tuvo la intención, -realmente la tuvo- de empujar al otro o al menos contradecirlo, pero pronto sucumbió a la hechizante forma en que sus labios eran succionados por la boca de Minato y al placentero movimiento que traía la mano del otro entre sus piernas. Así, sumidos en el calor que sus cuerpos generaban y en el deseo alimentado por recíprocas caricias, ambos se dejaron perder por el embriagante momento. Milagrosamente, las palabras de Itachi sí habían hecho mella en la psique del rubio, y de algún bolsillo perdido de su traje, extrajo un pañuelo con el cual pudieron minimizar el potencial peligro de las huellas de su orgasmo.

Luego de ese pequeño destello de conciencia Itachi se dejó seducir por el aroma y besos de Minato, hasta alcanzar el deseado clímax; al que se había hecho adicto con cada noche junto al rubio y del que se había privado los días pasados por la presencia de Sasuke, y al sentirse ofendido por la protección que el otro trataba de brindarle. Irónico que rechazara la oferta y fuera él mismo quien se descubrió. Minato por su parte aprovechó cada segundo, cada roce y cada beso que podía robar de Itachi. Estaba sediento de su pareja y parecía que cada contacto entre ellos sólo aumentaba su hambre del menor. Entre sensuales jadeos, estimulantes caricias y el fuego entre sus cuerpos, Minato se dejó llevar, perder el sentido y estremecerse de placer al culminar en el pañuelo que los salvaría de indiscretas salpicaduras.

Ligeramente sudorosos pero satisfechos, se permitieron compartir los brazos del otro unos segundos más antes de -tras un aletargado beso- separarse finalmente. Ninguno se percató de que su encuentro había sido presenciado por un tercero, cuya mirada lejos de desviarse ante la intimidad de la pareja, se afiló para no perder detalle de lo sucedido y tener muy en claro quiénes eran los participantes.

Y no fue el único que tuvo conocimiento del mismo, gracias a un pequeño teléfono celular, pudo compartir la información casi de inmediato.

-Tenía razón señor. Están _relacionados_ y tratan de ocultarlo-

_-Hn. Pobres ilusos. Comienza con la segunda parte del plan._

-Sí señor

_-Y Pain... tráeme al niño.

* * *

_

Kakashi levantó la mirada de su amado libro naranja para ver a su pequeño estudiante ausente otra vez. Resopló algo cansado. Kakashi no era un amante de los infantes, incluso era consciente de su tendencia a hacerlos sentir incómodos para no que no quisieran estar junto a él; pero por alguna razón, el taciturno muchachito que ha tutoreado los días anteriores le hace desesperar con su aire de torturada víctima, al grado de querer _por iniciativa propia_ acercársele. No que vaya a hacerlo, por supuesto, pero igual el impulso está ahí. El chico era listo, mucho muy listo, pero esa tendencia a perderse en su introspección estaba dejando ya secuelas físicas. Lo que sea que le haya pasado en esa academia, lo estaba consumiendo...

Kakashi rodó los ojos. Él era un hombre práctico y justo ahora practicidad era lo que necesitaba. Tomó una goma y la lanzó directo a la frente del distraído chico.

-Hey Sasuke, si es tan complicado resolver el ejercicio, qué dices si mejor intentamos biología- Pronunció levantando su libro con orgullo y sonriendo con los ojos en cresta, Sasuke llevaba casi una hora tratando de resolver un problema de matemáticas bastante simple.

Las cejas de Sasuke se fruncieron, pero soportó el acceso de ira para no responder con lo que el impulso le indicó -y sorrajarle el cuaderno en la cara- escudándose en el orgullo de ser _un digno_ Uchiha (si eso aún podía serlo, luego de que su padre seguramente le quitaría hasta el apellido) ni siquiera se sobó el golpe en la frente, ¡qué demonios, si le había dolido!

-_Estúpido_- pensó, tensando sus hombros y cejas.- Puedo hacerlo, sólo... ha surgido un pequño inconveniente, sensei.- lo último lo dijo con los ojos apretados. El desviar la vista provocó que sin querer observara la portada horriblemente naranja. La molestia se elevó, y una especie de calorcito se le comenzaba a subir a la cara.- Deme sólo cinco minutos más.

Con un movimiento rápido el mayor le quitó el libro de las manos, escondiéndolo en algún lado. Era una de las habilidades que sorprendía a Sasuke. Kakashi parecía que podía desaparecer las cosas en el aire.

-Déjalo... no sé la respuesta de todas formas -Musitó y curvó de nuevo los ojos, guardando su libro- Hm, sabes Sasuke-kun quiero preguntarte algo personal... ¿Podría? -dijo serio.

El menor suspiró profundo, comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la extraña actitud del hombre. Ya ni tenía caso enojarse. Ese tipo en todo caso, le causaba no sólo cierta curiosidad, sino una especie de extraña confianza o... compatibilidad, lo que fuera, lo hacía sentirse tranquilo y enganchado para querer aprender de él. Aún así, no quería darle el gusto de saberle impresionado.

-Preferiría que no -Ni daría fácil su brazo a torcer. Entrecruzó los dedos, intentando aguantarse la sonrisa de autosatisfacción. Ajá, toma esa Kakashi-san.

El mayor parpadeó un par de veces y luego se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces preguntaré -dijo despreocupado- Qué crees que sería mejor regalar, ¿Un sexy negliye o un cupón del amor de Kakashi?-

El color rojizo se le subió sin duda a las mejillas. En casa ni siquiera se hablaba de sexo (cuando llegaba a estar en ella), sus padres, hermano y sirvientes eran muy resguardados al respecto, y ni que decir cuando se trataba de profesores.

-¿Qué puta pregunta es esa?- No es que quisiera responderle mal. No a Kakashi, por eso desvió la mirada, pero recordar precisamente a un profesor, diciendo cosas depravadas o más bien a _ese_, le causaba repulsión y cólera.- No me interesa... y... disculpe la respuesta.- Inclinó un poco su cabeza, aun con el sonrojo pero esta vez de ira.

-¿No te interesa? -cuestionó intrigado, ladeando un poco la cabeza para estudiar la un poco exagerada reacción del chico. Cualquier otro hormonal adolescente luego de sonrojarse trataría de saber para quién era la compra, o pedir con mal cubierto disimulo más detalles de una vida sexual -¿Y por qué no? Es algo muy natural y placentero... ciertos hermanos mayores deberían practicarlo más... -

Sin elevar la cabeza, los ojos de Sasuke se movieron para buscar la cara de Kakashi. Más obscurecidos, si se podía, por incomodidad y enojo; Sasuke apretó más sus entrecruzados dedos, suspirando profundo. Contrario al _otro_ la pregunta de Kakashi, no parecía estar relacionada con su propia persona. Pero no le gustaba tampoco la alusión al hermano mayor.

-No me agrada hablar de ello, menos con mis maestros. -No estaba pensando adecuadamente, no tenía respuestas inteligentes porque se estaba sintiendo incómodo, herido y quizá acorralado por los recuerdos. -Acorralado al grado de querer volver a ser violento de ser necesario- murmuró apenas audiblemente, ajeno a su costumbre. Pero Kakashi lo escuchó y no por ello, se dio por aludido o declinó el preisonar.

-¡Oh, lo has hablado con tus maestros! Eso es bueno. Los maestros son fuente de sabiduría y absoluto respeto -dijo el mayor solemne y un tanto emocionado, intencionalmente teatral al captar la incomodidad en el menor- Siempre debes hacer lo que ellos te indican -aseguró asintiendo con la cabeza un par de veces, cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos -No lo crees, ¿Sa-su-ke?

El pequeño lo observó unos segundos en silencio, luego movió negativamente la cabeza. Había apretado tanto sus manos que sus nudillos estaban blanquecinos. Desentrelazó los dedos para sobarlos tranquilamente. Sus labios se despegaron con dificultad; estaban casi secos, tuvo que remojarlos con la lengua. Tragó saliva.

-_"Estoy convencido de que tu potencial lo iguala, o incluso podrías superarlo"_ eso me dijo. Y yo le creí... Superarme siempre ha sido mi meta para superarlo a él, a mi hermano... Por eso lo veía después de las clases oficiales.- Su rostro adquirió un gesto vacuo, su mirada se tornó agria. Apretó los labios negando con la cabeza.- No Kakashi-san... no creo que siempre se deba hacer lo que _un asqueroso pervertido_ _maestro_ diga-

El gesto en su rostro no cambió, salvo por una ligera curvatura invertida en los labios. Era una careta casi perfecta, casi como la de Itachi; salvo que el pequeño no lograba ocultar el dolor de su mirada. _Es sólo un niño._ Un niño que trataba de esconder la vergüenza y la ira, el desamparo y desconfianza de su propia familia. La máscara se quebró cuando inmediatamente luego de sacar lo que acongojaba su alma, se arrepintió enormemente de haberlo dicho a un completo extraño. ¡Ni siquiera tenía idea de por qué estaba hablando! Pero la conversación lo llevó por sí sola a ese rumbo y, sinceramente, sentía que si no lo decía a alguien explotaría. ¡Precisamente por eso fue tan fácil!

Kakashi lo miró sereno. No había en sus ojos nada que no fuera atención a lo que decía. No le juzgaba, no le compadecía, no preguntaba curioso por más detalles de lo que había planteado. En un parpadeo, su secuestrado libro de matemáticas apareció justo frente a sus ojos. Sasuke lo tomó y lo bajó a la mesa, levantando una ceja en silente cuestionamiento a su maestro. El mayor se encogió de hombros.

-Maa... resuélvelo. Comeremos macha después. -y puso los ojos en cresta.

Sí, hablar con Kakashi era fácil.

* * *

A Minato no le sorprendió ver a Kakashi en el penthouse, cada día esperaba a que él o Itachi volvieran antes de retirarse para no dejar a Sasuke solo y de paso, comentarles algo respecto a su día con el menor. Lo que sorprendió al rubio, fue el semblante serio que portaba Kakashi y la furia que podía apreciar en sus ojos.

El rubio enarcó una ceja, algo significativo debió suceder, Kakashi pocas veces se enfadaba y por la tensión en que todo su cuerpo se mostraba su ex alumno estaba a punto de asesinar a alguien.

-Necesitas hablar con Sasuke, maestro. _Y hacer algo_.

* * *

El pequeño Uchiha suspiro apenas audible, se levantó del sillón en el que inicialmente se sentó cuando el señor Minato le pidió hablar uno momento, luego de atender en la sala una llamada de Itachi para avisarle que llegaría muy tarde ese día. A decir verdad, Sasuke agradeció el que su hermano estuviera tan ocupado como para no verlo mientras aún estaba despierto. La semi-confesión que hizo a Kakashi sensei le preocupaba, no quería que su hermano mayor se enterara, era vergonzoso y humillante; Itachi jamás se había visto envuelto en algo así, su hermano era demasiado inteligente para caer tan bajo.

_-Debí pedirle que no dijera nada..._- pensó el menor, aunque si Itachi no estaba ahí reclamándole lo estúpido que era por dejarse engañar y ensuciar el nombre de la familia, era porque Kakashi aun no le comentaba nada; y si no lo había hecho ya, probablemente no lo haría. -_¿Cierto?_- Respiró un poco más tranquilo, quería creer que su maestro era tan discreto como extraño, es decir, si el mayor siempre buscaba la forma de ocultar su rostro era porque entendía y valoraba la privacidad. Al menos quería creerlo...

-Sí Naruto, lo prometo. Todo el día. Ahora déjame hablar con tu abuelo... -La voz de Minato se escuchó de pronto, ya regresaba a la sala. Justo cuando comenzaban a platicar, el celular del rubio timbró interrumpiéndolos. Con una sonrisa apenada, Namikaze se disculpó para atender la llamada de su hijo. Sasuke enarcó una ceja y se acercó hasta la repisa justo arriba de la chimenea. Había varias fotografías dispuestas ahí, lo notó cuando llegó al lugar pero nunca prestó real atención a las imágenes asumiendo que eran, principalmente, decorativas. Sin embargo, examinándolas ahora, eran fotografías del señor Minato, el maestro Kakashi, un hombre mayor de cabello blanco y un niño, muy, _muy_ parecido a su anfitrión.

-Debe ser su hijo... -

-Sí. Es mi hijo, Naruto -contestó amablemente orgulloso Minato. Sasuke giró sorprendido, pero trató de ocultar lo más que pudo el haber sido atrapado con la foto del niño entre las manos. Levantó la mirada y dio un paso atrás, intimidado por la altura de Minato cuando se acercaba a él. El rubio sonrió aun más y tomando otra fotografía de la repisa, se la mostró al pelinegro.

-Aquí estamos Naruto, Kakashi, mi padre Jiraya, y yo. Naruto cumplía ocho años y lo llevamos a Disneylandia para festejar. Fue divertido...- una sonrisa suave y contenta apareció en los labios del rubio, sus ojos brillaron mientras recordaba el momento. Sasuke arrugó ligeramente el ceño, confundido por esa expresión en el rostro del mayor. Era una mezcla de orgullo, añoranza y felicidad... No sabía con qué adjetivo nombrarla. Estaba seguro que jamás había visto esa expresión en la faz de su padre al hablar de sus hijos, ni siquiera por Itachi. Cuando su hermano era el tema de conversación Fugaku destilaba presunción y altanería, pero nunca algo parecido a lo que Minato reflejaba.

-¿Dónde está su hijo? ¿Con su esposa?- Preguntó curioso, el rubio le había mencionado en varias ocasiones a su retoño, y siempre lo había hecho con un tono de emoción en la voz. Como si realmente disfrutara el hablar de su hijo, había un innegable cariño cuando lo hacía. Sin conocerlo, Sasuke ya sintía una punzada de envidia con ese niño.

Minato levantó los ojos de la fotografía y miró a Sasuke. Sus ojo ligeramente ensombrecidos, más no por ello menos amables.

-Mi esposa murió hace tiempo -comentó sereno y Sasuke sintió las mejillas calentarse. No debió preguntar- Naruto está en Sapporo, con mi padre; yo tuve que venir a Tokyo por trabajo, pero cuando Naruto termine el ciclo escolar vendrá a vivir conmigo.

-¿Por qué? -la pregunta se le escapó antes de ser consciente. Quizá era porque el señor Minato le inspiraba confianza, quizá era, porque realmente no comprendía sus acciones. Él sólo visitaba la casa Uchiha (como estadía) una semana cada seis meses y regresaba al internado. El rubio era un hombre tan ocupado como su padre ¿Por qué querría tener a su hijo a un lado, cuando había otros asuntos por atender? Probablemente se refería a que viviría en la misma ciudad, como él y sus padres, pero no en la misma casa.

Fue el turno de Minato para fruncir el ceño; no por la inocente pregunta, sino porque los ojos del pequeño Uchiha le observaron con recelo e incredulidad. No creía en sus palabras. No creía en que traería a Naruto a vivir con él. Minato sintió entonces su estómago arder. Sasuke era sólo un niño, cómo era posible que alguien tan joven tuviera ya tal desconfianza en el mundo. Kakashi tenía razón, Sasuke era -psicológicamente hablando- muy frágil e impresionable a pesar del reacio exterior con el que se presentaba. Sólo había que presionarlo un poco y el chico terminaría confundido y mal entendiendo todo a su alrededor. Era una bomba de tiempo.

Minato tomó un poco de aire y trató de hablarle como lo haría con su hijo (algo que realmente le nacía, pues se había encariñado ya con el pequeño)

-¿Por que, qué Sasuke? ¿Por qué lo traeré conmigo?- cuestionó el mayor con un gesto comprensivo en los rasgos, Sasuke asintió- Porque es mi hijo y lo extraño. Además, teniéndolo cerca puedo cuidarlo mejor.

Una fina ceja negra se enmarcó en el rostro del pequeño Uchiha. Y Minato sabía como interpretarlo. Por todo lo que conocía de los Uchiha, por todo lo que había logrado extraerle a Itachi, por todo lo que ahora enfrentaba con el menor de la familia; Minato sabía. Los miembros del clan eran internados apenas alcanzaban la edad legal para ser enrolados en alguna escuela, otorgando a las autoridades académicas la responsabilidad del 'cuidado' de los menores. Quienes tenían que aprender a cuidarse solos, a ser independientes y a obedecer a los líderes de la familia.

Sí, Minato sabía que Sasuke, con ese gesto, desestimaba a Naruto y lo consideraba como un niño consentido. Si conociera a su hijo, se sorprendería.

-No me mal entiendas Sasuke. Yo no sobreprotejo a mi hijo, pero es mi hijo. Nunca permitiría que alguien lo lastimara sin arrepentirse de ello. -aseveró con intensidad en la mirada y convicción en la voz. Alcanzó uno de los hombros de Sasuke con la mano y le dio un suave apretón- Nunca permitiría que nadie lastimara a aquellos que amo. Y eso incluye a tu primo, tu hermano y a ti.

Sasuke lo observó en silencio, peleando con su cuerpo para no dejar que ese calorcito que sentía en las mejillas se intensificara, mientras meditaba la respuesta que recibió. Devolvió la fotografía que aun tenía en las manos a la repisa sobre la chimenea y con una elegante fluidez, casi idéntica a la de Itachi, se alejó del rubio y tomó asiento nuevamente en el sofá.

-Um... dijo que quería hablarme de algo... -musitó el pequeño.

-Claro -Minato sonrió apenas y le siguió, sentándose en el sillón frente al menor- Itachi me pidió encontrar un espacio para que continúes estudiando y no pierdas el ciclo. Dado lo avanzado que está, no fue fácil, pero finalmente tengo dos opciones para ti. Quiero discutirlas contigo y que elijas la que más te agrade.

-_Que yo elija.._. -musitó confundido Sasuke, como si esa fuera una opción válida. Él sabía que los adultos más diplomáticos que su padre, utilizaban estas palabras para hacerte creer que tenías voz y voto en algo que finalmente ya estaba decidido de antemano. Sin embargo, apreciaba que el rubio al menos intentara disfrazarlo. Minato escuchó su quedo murmullo, no hizo ademán de tomarlo en cuenta.

-Puedes enrolarte en el Instituto Anglo, no es un internado pero es uno de los mejores y está dispuesto a aceptarte aunque el ciclo esté por terminar. Las clases son en inglés, pero supongo que eso no sería problema para ti. Lo único que me hace pensar, es que la carga de materias difiere de la que tenías, por lo que tendrás que tomar cursos extras y aun así, no podrías regularizarte con una generación específica... -Minato observó el rostro impávido del niño, continuó- Sin embargo, cuando solicité tu expediente en tu previa Academia, pude tener una charla con el Rector que creo que alegrará.

Sasuke se tensó visiblemente ante esta información.

-Me explicó que la decisión sobre tu falta fue tomada sin consultarle, pues él se encontraba fuera de la ciudad. El Rector no está de acuerdo con lo extremo de la penalización, tomando en cuenta tus notas y actividades en la Academia. Sin embargo, también es consciente de que tu reacción merece una reprimenda. -Minato hizo una mueca de apoyo- La buena noticia, es que está dispuesto a aceptar tu reingreso; siempre y cuando quede la nota en tu expediente, accedas a cumplir cientochenta horas de servicio y por supuesto, le ofrezcas una disculpa a... ¿eh, Orochimaru sensei? Hm, sí, creo que ese es su nombre... -musitó el rubio- Qué dices, es un buen trato ¿No lo crees?

Minato sonrió apenas para mantener la careta, observó el pálido color que adquirió Sasuke conforme le hablaba de lo ocurrido con su ex rector. El menor había agachado la cabeza, haciendo que su flequillo le cubriera parte del rostro, aun así, Minato podía apreciar que su semblante esta desencajado; sus manos eran dos firmes puños sobre las rodillas, tan apretados que las venas comenzaban a marcársele por la translúcida piel. El niño estaba a punto de explotar...

_¿Qué demonios le hicieron? _Minato no deseaba lastimarlo más, pero si la insinuación de Kakashi era cierta, tenía que hacer hablar al pequeño.

-¿Y bien, qué dices? Puedes volver a clase a partir del lunes, si te decides, y continuar con tu vida normal. -Sasuke se encogió un poco y musitó algo que el rubio no alcanzó a distinguir, así que insistió- Perdón, no te escuché bien...

-No me envíe... -dijo un poco más fuerte. Minato arrugó el ceño. No por las palabras, sino por la voz trémula y ahogada que emitió el pequeño.

-Sasuke qué es-

-¡Por favor, no me envíe! -gritó con desespero el menor, levantando el rostro para develar una mueca de terror y furia entrelazada, que hacían a sus excesivamente húmedos ojos destacarse por la súplica que las palabras transmitían. Pero el menor desvió la mirada de los ojos azules que le observaban. Avergonzado quizá, de su emocional reacción. Minato estiró su brazo para alcanzar al menor, mas antes de que pudiera tocarlo, Sasuke levantó el rostro otra vez, mostrando ahora una mirada fiera. Herida.

-¡No voy a regresar!- zanjó tajante- ¡No voy a disculparme por haberme defendido! ¡Ese maldito se merecía cada golpe que le di...! ¡Por haberme mentido, por haberme engañado usando a mi hermano contra mí...! ¡Por hacerme creer que podría superarlo _y que finalmente mi padre me vería a mí_! -casi rugió frustrado- ¡No voy a disculparme jamás! ¡Ese maldito pervertido intentó tocarme con sus repugnantes manos! ¡Intentó meterme la lengua en la boca! ¡Yo no soy como esos otros, que lo siguen sin objetar! _¡Yo soy un Uchiha_!... Nadie va a molestarme sin recibir su merecido... yo soy... un ... _Uchiha...-_

Y de pronto, todo el fuego que desprendía el menor se esfumó. El rubio se tensó.

-No... no soy digno de ser un Uchiha...-musitó apenas, agachando el rostro nuevamente- Papá tenía razón, sólo traje humillación y deshonra a la familia...-

La mandíbula del rubio se tensó con fuerza al escuchar la oración, al mismo tiempo que sintió las venas de su cuerpo arder con indignación tras comprender lo que el pequeño narraba. ¿Fugaku sabía lo que le pasó? Algo potencialmente traumante... ¡Y no hizo nada! ¿Acaso no le importaba su Sasuke? _Ese infeliz hijo de... _ las palabras casi se le escapan de los labios, pero Minato tomo aire y trató de serenarse, trató que su voz no reflejara nada más que apoyo.

-Te atacaron, y te defendiste Sasuke. Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho. No hay nada malo en ello.- replicó Minato, comprensivo. Buscando alcanzar con sus palabras al menor que ahora parecía perdido en sí mismo.

-No... yo debí...-su voz comenzó a temblar y Minato pudo ver un par de lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas- Yo no soy ... cualquiera... Yo soy Uchiha Sasuke, debí hacer otra cosa. Debí ser mejor... lo siento ¡Lo siento! ¡Por favor no le diga a Itachi! -replicó urgente y desesperado- Él no lo sabe y...y...si no lo sabe... no va a enfadarse conmigo... y...y...-

-Shhh, tranquilo... shshh...-susurró Minato, alcanzando finalmente entre sus brazos al pequeño. Lo atrapó contra su pecho en un potente abrazo que Sasuke no renegó, por el contrario y tal vez sin darse cuenta, el menor de los Uchiha se aferró al mayor, mientras le repetía una y otra vez, que Itachi no se enterara. Minato lo estrechó con fuerza, deseando ser capaz de calmarlo, de protegerlo. ¡Era sólo un niño! Un niño que ahora, se deshacía en llanto apegado a su pecho, un niño que necesitó mucho tiempo que alguien lo sujetara de esta forma, y que sabiendo lo que había pasado, le aseguraran que todo estaría bien.

Y Minato lo hizo.

-No fue tu culpa, mi niño ...Sshh -susurró sobre el oído del menor, con desbordante ternura- No fue tu culpa y te prometo, nadie volverá a lastimarte. Nunca más.

Acarició la cabeza de Sasuke con ternura y lo dejó desahogarse; mientras él mismo intentaba calmarse. De imaginar siquiera que Naruto pasaba por algo similar sin encontrar apoyo en nadie le quemaba el alma hasta dejarle sin aire en los pulmones. Si fuera su hijo, no habría lugar en el mundo en el que ese mal nacido profesor pudiera esconderse por atreverse a propasarse con su pequeño.

Si fuera _su hijo_...

Si _Sasuke _fuera su hijo...

* * *

Cuando despertó se sintió desorientado por un momento, pero unos parpadeos después reconoció la habitación en la que estaba; la que le habían asignado mientras estuviera con el señor Minato. Con el nombre del rubio llegó también la imagen del mayor abrazándolo luego de su vergonzoso quiebre. Sintió entonces los ojos pesados y el cuerpo cansado, había llorado hasta caer dormido en los brazos del otro, pues Sasuke recordó, Minato no dejó de abrazarlo en ningún momento, y aunque había sido educado para no mostrar tan bajo comportamiento, mientras el rubio lo acunaba, sintió que nada más en el mundo importaba, sintió que nada en el mundo podría alcanzarlo. Los brazos del señor Minato eran cálidos y protectores, parecidos a los de su hermano.

Se incorporó, sentándose en la cama. Recordó entonces la plática con el rubio y sintió las mejillas enrojecer, pero nuevamente, no le importó. El señor Minato lo hacía sentir aceptado aun con todas sus debilidades. Un suspiro de alivio dejó sus labios. Se sentía tan ligero ahora, tan seguro... Pasó una mano por su cabellera, alborotándola un poco mientras se preguntaba qué lo había despertado. El fuerte gruñido de su estómago fue difícil de ignorar y casi rió por la situación.

Bajó de la cama con los pies descalzos. Era tarde pero tenía hambre, y aunque seguro el señor Minato ya estaba dormido, no le molestaría si tomaba algo para comer. Una fruta, un pan. Lo que fuera. Se encaminó hacia la cocina, pero se detuvo en el pasillo al escuchar voces provenir de una de las habitaciones del penthouse. Enarcó una ceja, y llevado por una repentina curiosidad, se acercó hasta el umbral de la puerta que permanecía abierta y trató de escuchar mejor. Reconoció sin problema las voces de los dos hombres dentro de la habitación.

-¡Debí notarlo antes! ¡Debí _hacer_ algo _antes_! -musitó alguien abatido una voz tan similar a la de su hermano, que Sasuke casi pudo asegurar que era de él, excepto que Itachi jamás se escucharía tan apesadumbrado ni culpable al hablar. ¿Había alguien más dentro? A esta hora, imposible.

-No puedes culparte por esto. No podías saberlo-

-¡Conozco al bastardo, Minato! Sé lo despreciable que es... ¡Lo intentó conmigo! -gruñó esa persona entre dientes. Sí, era su hermano.- ¡Estúpido, estúpido! ¡Debí prever que iría tras Sasuke... !

-¡Hey, basta! -Minato interrumpió imperativo pero gentil, sobresaltando a ambos Uchihas, deteniendo lo que hasta entonces se escuchaba como golpes huecos- Basta. No te dejaré hacerte responsable. Dale algo de crédito, le puso el alto que se merecía ¿o no?

-Le fallé... - Sasuke tuvo que apretar un puño sobre su pecho y el otro en la boca al escuchar la queda y descorazonada frase que soltó su hermano. Itachi se sentía culpable de lo que sucedió y no sólo eso, por lo que acababa de decir, también fue acosado por el desgraciado _ese_. Reuniendo toda la voluntad que tenía, Sasuke ordenó a su cuerpo permanecer quieto y oculto tras la sombra, en lugar de correr con todas sus fuerza hacia su hermano como sus entrañas querían, para decirle cuánto lo lamentaba. Pero no, su hermano no apreciaría que estuviera espiando.

Sasuke escuchó movimiento, traspiés y ropa frotándose, seguido por un muy quedo 'thud', el sonido que hacen dos cuerpos cuando se juntan tras inesperada colisión.

-No lo hiciste. Ni lo harás- susurró entonces Minato, en un tono diferente a cualquiera que Sasuke hubiera escuchado antes. Curioso al máximo, se asomó a penas lo suficiente para ver en el interior de la habitación. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos ante la imagen. Ahí, en el centro de la habitación, embarcados en un fuerte abrazo se encontraba su hermano y el Señor Minato. Por la forma en que Itachi se encogía entre los brazos del rubio, parecía no sólo familiarizado, sino también estar buscando aun más de su consuelo y protección. Sin querer, recordó la cálida sensación que traían al acunarte y se sintió feliz y celoso de que su hermano estuviera recibiendo tan afectuoso gesto.

Un segundo después, simplemente se sintió confundido.

Minato eliminó la distancia entre él y su hermano, besándolo. No fue un beso repulsivo de observar para Sasuke, simplemente inesperado. El contacto fue breve pero estaba seguro, por la forma en que ambos parecían no querer despegar por completo sus rostros, que había estado cargado de emoción. Observó luego como el rubio colocaba su frente sobre la de Itachi y a su hermano, suspirar aliviado, subiendo los brazos para engancharlos tras el cuello del rubio, apegándose por completo al cuerpo del mayor. Una fantasmal pero sincera sonrisa se pintó en sus labios.

Sasuke no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, nunca había visto a su hermano interactuar de forma tan íntima y cariñosa con nadie que no fuese él, y la sola idea de que alguien más pudiera arrancarle esas sonrisas a su hermano, le hicieron sentir un inexplicable ardor en la boca del estómago. Aunque claro, también podría ser porque tenía hambre...

Escuchó el golpe de algo cayendo sobre un colchón pesadamente y sus ojos volvieron a enfocarse en los dos ocupantes de la habitación, quienes se habían movido del centro hacia la cama donde ahora se encontraban, enredados uno en el otro. Sasuke arrugó el ceño. Ahora comprendía muchas de las frases e insinuaciones que soltaba Kakashi sensei, también comprendía esa familiaridad con la que el Señor Minato se dirigía a Itachi y sobre todo, comprendía el anhelo en la mirada que su hermano dedicaba al rubio cuando aquel no lo notaba.

Se giró, dando privacidad a la pareja, recargando la espalda en la pared. No era tonto, sabía qué estaban haciendo aunque no comprendiera bien -aún- el mecanismo del sexo entre dos hombres. De hecho si lo meditaba, no sabia bien qué se hacía durante el acto, aunque tenía una vaga idea gracias al manga que Kakashi sensei le había mostrado días antes. Se sonrojó de imaginar a su hermano en situación similar.

-Es-espera- escuchó la queda orden de Itachi, sin pensarlo afinó su oído para escuchar más- No puedo hacerlo... Sasuke... tengo que hablar primero con él. Contarle todo, que sepa de nosotros.

Y esa resolución de Itachi, envolvió el corazón del menor con una sensación cálida. Itachi no quería ocultarle que algo sucedía entre él y el rubio. Minato no respondió. Al menos no con palabras, pues el silencio que siguió a la declaración de Itachi hizo pensar eso al menor, hasta que escuchó el leve chasquido de un par de labios separándose de otros.

-Sé que duerme, pero quiero estar con él... Necesito saber que está bien-

-Entiendo -replicó el mayor- Si fuera mi hijo, no me separarían de su lado -afirmó cariñoso, antes de volver a besar a su hermano, al menos eso supuso Sasuke pues el silencio volvía a reinar en el cuarto, salvo por el frotar de la ropa que se escuchaba apenas.

-_Hn, vaya urgencia la suya... _-meditó sarcástico-_ Mejor me voy..._ -No quería ser descubierto por error o porque a su estómago se le ocurriera hacer acto de presencia. Con lo que acababa de descubrir tenía suficiente como para perder el apetito, pero no se arriesgaría. Tan sigiloso como llegó, Sasuke regresó a su habitación.

En la soledad de su cuarto, con las imágenes de los otros dos aun vívidas en su cabeza, algo de pronto hizo clik. ¡Itachi ya sabía lo que le pasó! ¡Lo sabía! y para alivio del menor, no estaba enfadado con él, no estaba disgustado de él. ¡Su hermano estaba molesto por lo que le paso! Un par de lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas y Sasuke las limpió furioso con el dorso de su mano en infantil gesto. Sonrió tímido.

Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama con los brazos abiertos. Ni siquiera la voz de su padre acechando en sus recuerdos le quitaría la sensación de paz que ahora tenía.

Su hermano, Itachi, lo quería y lo quería cuidar.

No tenía ya más nada de que preocuparse.

continuará...

* * *

**NotasNotas:** 1- la primera confesión de Sasuke a Kakashi, se la debemos a la hermosa y genial Zusaku, que me dio un graaaan empujón con ese dialogo entre ambos. ah! las maravillas del msn! GRACIAS GRACIAS. 2- GRACIAS a todos los que dejaron review o que activaron la alerta por este fic, me alegra que les guste. Espero que el capitulo no los decepcione. 3-. Sé que no hubo mucho avance en la historia, pero necesitaba plantear la situación de Sasuke, con respecto a lo que le pasó, con Minato y a cómo reaccionará con Itachi XD. Creo que la recta final se está acercando.

Espero poder continuar pronto, tengo muchas ideas, pero poco tiempo... Lamento la tardanza.

gracias nuevamente. Saludos.


	11. Avalancha

**Capítulo 11 Avalancha**

La mañana siguiente encontró a Sasuke cómodamente acunado entre los brazos de su hermano, quien peinaba distraidamente sus cabellos oscuros. A pesar de seguir somnoliento, lo ocurrido la noche anterior volvió a su mente y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que visitó sus labios. _Su hermano lo quería_. Se acurrucó más contra el pecho de Itachi y soltó un suspiro contento. Hacía mucho que no tenía la oportunidad de estar junto a su hermano y simplemente, estar con él. Itachi solía estar ocupado y aunque siempre buscara espacio para el menor, la sensación limitante, de tener el tiempo contado, no dejaba de estar presente. Sobretodo cuanto estaban ante sus padres, cuyos ojos nunca cesaban de enjuiciar y exigir en cada uno de los actos de sus hijos, especialmente los de Itachi. Sasuke sintió un emocionado calorcillo iniciar en su pecho y esparcirse por su cuerpo; él sabía que su hermano solía colocarse como escudo ante esas miradas, y aunque a veces se sentía subestimado, muy en el fondo de sí, agradecía esa distracción. Nunca le era fácil lidiar con la represora mirada de su padre.

-¿Estás despierto? -La voz de Itachi susurró con familiaridad, sin detener nunca el movimiento de su mano en la cabellera negra.

-No -respondió el menor, ocultando su rostro aún más contra el cuerpo de su hermano. El mayor sonrió apenas y esperó algunos segundos antes de hablar otra vez. Había pasado la noche pensando en cómo traer el tema a discusión con Sasuke. No quería lastimar o asustar al menor; por lo que Minato le contó, el pequeño casi sufrió un ataque emocional tras confesarse y por nada del mundo deseaba exponerlo de nuevo. Honestamente, tampoco se sentía capaz de controlar el impulso asesino si veía a su hermano tan afectado como el rubio lo describió.

-Sasuke -llamó quedo pero seguro- Anda, levántate. Tenemos que hablar.

Siguiendo sus propias palabras, Itachi se levantó de la cama. Acomodó sus ropas y su cabello antes de girar para observar al menor aun renuente a dejar el mullido colchón; sin embargo, cuando el mayor volvió a sentarse al borde de la cama para enfrentarlo, Sasuke intuyó que era tiempo de levantarse. Se incorporó para sentarse en la cama y tomó las cobijas para retirarlas, pero la mano de Itachi le detuvo. Confundido volvió la vista a su hermano, que hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza para negar. Sasuke comprendió que le concedía el permanecer dentro de su acogedor caparazón de sábanas; eso no evitó que le mirara extrañado, pero sin ánimo de discutir esa orden, Sasuke se reacomodó y permaneció en silencio, preparándose lo mejor posible para explicar a su hermano lo sucedido en la Academia.

Que Itachi lo supiera ya, y no estuviera molesto, no hacía más fácil el relatarlo para le menor de los Uchiha.

Los hermanos permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos, mirándose sin mirarse realmente. Ambos estaban nerviosos. No era como si temblaran, se apretaran las manos o se mordieran un labio. No, nada de eso. Pero había algo en sus posturas, en la forma en que sus ojos se entornaban y en el mutismo que mantenían, lo que les delataba.

Itachi resopló, cerró los ojos unos segundos mientras inspiraba nuevo oxígeno, y en su mente escuchó la voz de Minato.

_No te diré que hacer, no me corresponde. Pero creo que, dada la reticencia de Sasuke a hablar contigo del asunto, deberías empezar por confiarle algo tú. Yo lo haría. Crea un vínculo Itachi, hazle saber que confías en él y que puede confiar en ti._

-Sasuke, hay algo que necesito decirte... -inició el mayor, robando la atención completa y total del menor; quien hasta ese momento se debatía por el cómo iniciar su confesión; pero entonces lo miró con sus profundos ojos negros expectante. Itachi pasó saliva y tensó la mandíbula. No había forma de decirlo, más que decirlo. Él no solía dar rodeos ni disfrazar la realidad.

-Minato y yo...-_Pero decirlo no es fácil...-_ Él es más que un simple conocido para mi.

Para orgullo de Itachi, su pequeño hermano no mostró mucho más que un curioso parpadeo como reacción a sus palabras, muy al contrario, parecía esperar que continuara con la explicación sin encontrar insólito lo que recién había dicho.

Por supuesto, esa misma falta de reacción resultaba extraña. Si los japoneses eran por naturaleza personas con limitadas formas de expresión e interacción con otros; los Uchiha podían ser considerados el epítome de la frialdad social y de entre esa camada, Itachi debía aceptar que él era uno de los mejores ejemplares de la estirpe. Itachi Uchiha sólo tenía subordinados, contactos y conocidos. Y sólo se relacionaba con ellos para utilizarlos y obtener provecho a sus empresas. Nada más. Únicamente en el corazón de su familia, podría considerar que _apreciaba_ la existencia de otro ser humano, y ese aprecio se limitaba casi exclusivamente a su hermano; para repartirse luego lo que quedaba entre sus dos primos, Kizame y su madre. Aunque lo que sentía por la mujer a veces resultaba demasiado complicado como para poder etiquetarlo.

La existencia de Minato y el reboltijo de emociones que le despertaba era una excepción ciertamente extraordinaria. Sentir algo por él, un milagro. Reconocer y poner en voz que el rubio tenía cabida en su vida, un verdadero imposible.

Sasuke observó a su hermano y fue consiente de que el mayor esperaba algo de él, algo más que su silencio. Por supuesto, Itachi ignoraba lo que él había visto la noche anterior.

-Um... ¿a qué te refieres? ¿Es como... _tu_ _amigo_?

-No. Más que eso -confesó Itachi. Desvió la mirada y fijó sus ojos en algún inexistente punto de la habitación, recordando- Lo conocí hace poco más de dos meses, luego de la última reunión del clan. Esas juntas son siempre tan estresantes, que fui a Shinjuku para distraerme y... bueno, nos conocimos. Somos muy parecidos en muchos aspectos, así que... encajamos. -El mayor volvió sus ojos a su hermano, quien se sorprendió de verlos brillar con algún tipo de emoción que no le conocía- Le agrado Sasuke. Él sabe quién soy y no le importa, _él sabe quién soy_ y no me busca por ello. Yo, simplemente le agrado. Lo suficiente como para buscarme y convencerme de intentar comenzar una relación. Por eso estás aquí, por eso nos está ayudando.

Sasuke bajó la vista, meditando las palabras de Itachi.

-Sé que mi elección de pareja no es convencional, ni es lo que la familia aprobaría; pero nunca he llevado mi vida privada en base a sus expectativas y no voy a comenzar ahora. -Itachi alcanzó una de las manos de su hermano, dándole un ligero apretón que hizo a Sasuke volver a mirarlo- Pero a ti Sasuke necesitaba decírtelo. Tú opinión, es la única que tiene validez para mí. Lo que tú pienses, puede ser_ lo único_ que me haga desistir de _Minato_.

El silencio se hizo presente entre ellos. Los ojos de Sasuke miraban sorprendidos a su hermano. Itachi no sólo le confesaba su relación con el rubio, también le concedía el poder para terminarla, a pesar de la obvia existencia de sentimientos por parte de su hermano hacia el rubio; porque Sasuke lo conocía y sabía que Itachi no le estaría contando del señor Minato si no fuera algo serio e importante para él; y aun así ¿le daba la posibilidad de prohibírselo?

¿Por qué?

_Porque así de importante soy para Itachi..._ Y Sasuke sintió un gran nudo ahogarle la garganta, cuando algo que ya sabía se volvió aun más claro frente a él. Un latido después, ya había tomado su decisión.

-¿Es tú novio? - Preguntó el menor, con un tono algo curioso, más nunca disgustado por la idea. Tal vez todas esas cosas que Kakashi sensei le había dicho del amor, la vida y el sexo, le habían preparado para esto... Tal vez, simplemente no le importaba. Itachi era Itachi y ya. Su hermano enarcó una ceja y torció ligeramente los labios, mientras trataba de mantenerse entero ante la directa cuestión.

-Es mi pareja.

-¿Lo sabe papá?

-No.

Sasuke lo observó cuidadosamente por varios segundos, entonces sonrió con timidez y complicidad.

-No lo diré. A nadie -prometió solemne-Um, ¿Te gusta también?

-Aa. -Itachi asintió casi contento, casi rompiendo su estoicismo._ Casi_.

-Hn. Entonces, eso quiere decir que tienes sexo con él ¿cierto? -Itachi se sonrojó hasta las orejas y un pensamiento asesino cruzó por su mente: _¡Maldito Kakashi!_

* * *

-Hasta que te dignas a aparecer -Retó molesto Fugaku Uchiha, mirando a su hijo con reproche y severidad. No había justificación para que su hijo llegara a la oficina a las once de la mañana. Itachi enarcó una ceja, sin contestar al mayor. Con elegancia se desprendió de su gabardina, pasándola a Shisui que se acercó al verlo entrar a la oficina. El pelinegro la sujetó y en su lugar le entregó una agenda electrónica para que su primo supiera los pendientes del día, incluida la inesperada visita de Fugaku, quién según el registro, tenía casi dos horas esperando por su primogénito.

Itachi arrugó un poco el ceño y levantó la vista, luego de sentarse en su cómoda silla de cuero tras el escritorio y haber revisado el cronograma electrónico. Ignorando en cada momento la presencia de su padre.

-¿El comité de defensa? -preguntó a su primo, la cita agendada para efectuarse en los próximos veinte minutos, no estaba ahí el día anterior- ¿Motivo?

-¿Qué no es obvio? Ganamos la licitación. -contestó Fugaku con la mandíbula tensa- La reunión es para oficializarlo y discutir el contrato. Cumpliste con lo acordado Itachi, esto representará un gran aporte para los Uchiha. Y sólo por eso seré indulgente contigo esta vez.

-Shisui, déjanos solos. -pidió Itachi con voz mesurada, pero su fiera mirada advertía que el moreno no estaba complacido. Su padre el principal receptor de esas irises. Sin decir palabra, Shisui se retiró.

-Madara me informó que tienes escondido al inútil de tu hermano. Quiero saber por qué desobedeciste mi orden -demandó el Uchiha.

-Y yo quiero saber -replicó desafiante Itachi- Porqué decidiste condenar a tu hijo, en lugar de aplastar a aquellos que intentaron lastimarlo.

-¿Acaso creíste su patético cuento? Me sorprende de ti, Itachi -dijo burlón- Aunque fuese cierto, debió comportarse como un Uchiha, no como un simplón cualquiera.

-Sasuke simplemente se defendió; hizo lo que siempre se le dijo, no permitir que nadie lo sobajara. ¿Y lo castigas por ello?

-Itachi, -pronunció condescendiente- tú has tenido que lidiar con ese tipo de situaciones, y jamás te has denigrado al grado que lo hizo él.

-¡Sasuke no es como yo! -interrumpió molesto, no podía creer las palabras que decía su padre- ¡No puedes esperar que haga exactamente lo mismo que he hecho!

-Precisamente. Sasuke no es como tú. -declaró Fugaku con desprecio- Ese niño nunca ha sido más que una molestia. Manchó nuestro apellido y ridiculizó mi nombre, eso no tiene disculpa.

-No padre. Aunque fuera sólo por la apariencia, _debiste_ hacer algo -condenó Itachi con frialdad y aversión en la voz- Creerle al bastardo que intentó abusar de tu hijo y permitirle humillarlo como lo hizo, _eso es_ lo que te ha puesto en ridículo.

-Itachi. No olvides con quién hablas. -amenazó el mayor con sus palabras esperando amilanar al otro, aunque la tensión que sentía en el estómago por la fiera mirada que su hijo le dirigía -provocándole escalofríos en la nuca- le hacía dudar el ser capaz de aplacarlo.

-Disculpen... -interrumpió cauteloso Shisui- Los ejecutivos del comité han llegado y los aguardan en la sala de juntas.

El tenso ambiente en la oficina continuó unos cuantos segundos más antes que Fugaku, altanero como era, girara sobre su eje para salir del lugar y alcanzar a los recién llegados. Itachi lo vio partir y finalmente pudo relajar un poco el ceño; su padre acababa de confirmarle lo que Sasuke estuvo renuente a aceptar horas antes, el hombre tenía conocimiento de lo sucedido y simplemente no hizo nada. El mayor de los hermanos sintió su sangre hervir nuevamente al recordar la apocada figura de su hermano, rehuyendo su mirada y mordiendo el interior de su mejilla para no aceptar en voz alta una dolorosa verdad: A su padre no le importaba.

-Itachi -la calma voz de su primo lo regresó de ese oscuro recuerdo. El pelinegro levantó la mirada- Hatake me pidió que te entregara esto, de parte de Namikaze-san. Quiere que lo leas antes de entrar a la sala de juntas -El Uchiha tomó la carpeta que le extendía su primo y echó un vistazo a su interior; tras unos segundos, sus cejas se arrugaron al centro y cerró el folder.

Una queda maldición salió de entre sus labios, desconcertando a Shisui, pero no por ello se atrevió a preguntar qué sucedía. Itachi resopló pesadamente y regresó la carpeta a su primo, luego se encaminó hacia la puerta de la oficina.

* * *

-¡Anda viejo pervertido, apúrate! ¡Auuch!- se quejó el pequeño rubio tras el golpe que inesperadamente recibió su nuca. Sus pequeñas manos se levantaron para tratar de proteger la dañada área y al frotarla, disminuir la sensación de dolor; sus pupilas azules miraron feo al hombre junto a él y causante del actual escozor.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas así?

-¡No tenías que pegarme!... además, no hay nada de malo en decirte viejo !Lo eres, lo eres. De veras!

-¡Qué! _Mocoso insolente.._. -gruño entre dientes- Para que te lo sepas, ¡_Yo,_ soy todo un espécimen viril y sensual! ¡Las chicas se vuelven locas por este gallardo semental!

-¿Uhn? -profirió confuso el pequeño que lo acompañaba sentado al lado. El mayor simplemente sonrió complacido y algo galante, el menor juraría que hasta un destello brilló en sus dientes. Ante la negativa del otro a explicarse, el niño le miró con las cejas arrugadas y los cachetes algo inflados.

-No entiendo lo que dices; pero seguro es otro de tus cuentos pervertidos abuelo.

-J i r a i y a -deletreó- Te he dicho que me llames Jiraiya, Naruto. 'Abuelo' es un título que no va conmigo, si no fuera porque el calenturiento de tu padre era un mocoso cuando naciste... _YO_ aún estoy en la flor de la juventud.

Naruto rodó los ojos.

-Sí, sí, lo que sea. ¿Falta mucho para llegar? ¡Ya quiero llegar! ¡Quiero ver la cara de papá cuando me vea! Se llevará una gran sorpresa, de veras.

-Hn. Ya lo creo... -musitó el mayor, curveando los labios en enigmática sonrisa, a la vez que su pie presionaba un poco más el pedal del acelerador del coche en el que viajaban. Porque sí, a Jiraiya Sannin le gustaba viajar por la carretera, sentir el aire colarse por la ventanilla y ver pasar el hermoso y escarpado paisaje nippon. Podía volar, podía viajar en tren bala, pero eso no era divertido. En su coche podía detenerse siempre que lo quisiera, comer y charlar con la gente. Encontrar inspiración para sus relatos y sobretodo, vivir cada uno de ellos. Sin embargo, lo que más le agradaba de viajar, era que le hacía recordar las muchas veces que llevó a su hijo consigo en alguna de sus investigaciones literarias, cuando lograba liberarse de la presidencia de su empresa y pasar uno o dos meses a solas con su vástago. Si se atreviera a aceptarlo, diría que extrañaba pasar esos ratos con Minato. Su nieto era una alegre compañía, pero a diferencia de su padre, el niño no podía mantener una conversación por más de quince minutos sin cambiar de tema o saltar por todo el auto demandando bajarse para jugar.

-¡Detente viejo pervertido! ¡Mira! ¡Son vacas, son vacas, de veras!-

Jiraiya resopló. Sí, él también quería llegar.

* * *

-¿Alguna pregunta? -cuestionó Kakashi al terminar su exposición del proyecto gerencial que el Director del Consejo Nacional de Defensa proponía para cerrar el contrato con las empresas Uchiha.

_Bien, esto es inesperado..._ -Shusui Uchiha murmuró mentalmente, mirando a los presentes en aquella sala de juntas. Itachi permanecía con una inalterable expresión en el rostro, pero para Shisui, el brillo en su mirada era sinónimo de que su primo estaba analizando lo recién presentado por el Comité. Fugaku por otra parte, mostraba no sólo un rostro tenso, todo su lenguaje corporal estaba al límite. No le habían caído nada bien los lineamientos que Namikaze planteaba para el contrato de abastecimiento y desarrollo que -si aceptaban- habrían ganado. El gran ausente fue su tío Madara, cuya inasistencia igualmente le preocupaba como la apreciaba; sin su influencia directa, le sería más sencillo a Itachi el lidiar con el descontento de su padre y negociar el contrato con el rubio.

-Su propuesta es _interesante_, Namikaze-san. Realmente diferente a su antecesor -musitó Fugaku con agrura en la voz- ¿Está usted en el consejo Kuchiki-san? No estaba al tanto de que existiera una vacante ¿o acaso es _un puesto especial_?

-Mi participación es simplemente una asesoría externa, Fugaku-san -respondió el otro inalterable.

-¿Va a asesorar el proyecto o al Director, Kuchiki san? ¿Encontró demasiados inconvenientes al asumir la dirección? Es comprensible, un consejo militar es diferente al manejo de un consorcio como el suyo, por exitoso que sea.

Itachi arrugó el ceño al escuchar a su padre hablar así, por Minato ser _Minato_ y porque no les convenía enfadar a su _casi_ seguro cliente. Le dirigió una mirada severa que Fugaku desestimo, más preocupado por mantener su altanería intacta que por atender la advertencia de su hijo.

-Creo que fui bastante claro, Uchiha-san. No quiero que haya duda en esto. -intervino autoritario y seco el rubio, dejando ver que no le gustó en absoluto la insinuación del mayor- Si bien la gerencia correrá a cargo de Byakuya, la decisión final sobre cualquier punto, a favor o en contra, estará siempre supeditado a mi voto. -formó una tenue curvatura en los labios y su mirada se tornó aguda, templada en cerúleo acero- Entiendo su inquietud, es natural; una reacción esperada a un cambio significativo como el que planteo. No pocos temen al cambio, pero le aseguro que, precisamente porque he considerado las diferencias que mencionó es que he incluido a Byakuya en la gerencia del armamento. Eso nos asegurará, tanto a ustedes como al consejo, transparencia y éxito en el manejo del contrato.

Los ojos del rubio se posaron entonces en Itachi, quien hizo uso de toda su entereza para replegar hasta el fondo de su ser, ese molesto calor que amenazaba con subirle de las entrañas al rostro; los ojos del rubio le miraban con la misma intensidad que había taladrado a su padre, pero que a él lo miraban con expresiva emoción; e Itachi sabía como interpretarlas, esas pupilas azules le pedían que entendiera lo que en realidad decían sus palabras y que confiara en su decisión. _Itachi deseaba hacerlo_ pero el pelinegro estaba batallando con la fastidiosa voz en su cabeza que parafraseaba las suposiciones de su tío, sobre la relación entre Minato y el heredero de la casa Kuchiki. Itachi era un hombre competitivo por naturaleza, era de esperarse entonces que sus agudos instintos no pasaran por alto la forma en que el rubio se dirigía al otro, su familiaridad y obvia confianza si estaba dejándolo a cargo del proyecto.

El moreno tensó la mandíbula, retiró la vista del rubio y la clavó fiero sobre el objeto de su molestia. El aludido, Kuchiki, devolvió la mirada intrigado por los motivos que le hubieran ganado la obvia enemistad del jovencito. Minato, sin embargo, enarcó una ceja y suprimió las ganas de sonreír. Algo le decía que su esposo estaba molesto, y no precisamente por el contrato.

-Namikaze-san- intervino finalmente, aplacando ánimos con su voz fría- Esta nueva... dirección, responde a su propio proyecto de gestión en el Consejo, supongo.

-Así es -respondió con un tono más relajado en la voz- Como dije antes, un tercero asegurará la transparencia y correcto empleo de los recursos. Es sólo uno de los cambios que planeo realizar dentro del Consejo.

-Eligió un camino difícil Namikaze-san -Itachi musitó contemplativo, para luego retomar los papeles que Kakashi les había entregado al inicio de la junta, y aunque ya los habían revisado uno a uno junto con la explicación de la gerencia, los hojeó nuevamente y con rapidez- Bien, el contrato incluye ya los nuevos parámetros y dado que cubre nuestra propuesta crediticia, no veo porqué demorarnos más. ¿Padre? -El mayor aún no se mostraba complacido, pero entendió la mirada de Itachi, entendió lo que su hijo decía, y sobre todo lo que hacía. Estaban haciendo negocios; discrepar con el consejo no era una buena decisión. Además, el responsable tanto del proyecto como de la empresa era Itachi, dependía única y exclusivamente de él aceptar o rechazar el contrato; y sin embargo, ante los demás le estaba presentando como la voz definitiva de la compañía.

_No padre. Aunque fuera _sólo_ por la apariencia, debiste hacer algo... _Fugaku frunció el ceño al recordar las palabras de su hijo, e ignoró intencionalmente la similitud alegórica de esta situación con la discutida en la oficina horas antes. El hombre tensó la mandíbula y asintió seco, dando con ello su aprobación para concluir con el asunto.

-¡Finalmente! -resopló teatral el peliplateado tras Minato- Pensé que el berrinche seguiría por siempre y yo sólo traje una copia de Icha Icha...

El único que no quiso asesinar con la mirada a Kakashi, luego de eso, fue un semi sonriente Shisui.

Cuando la reunión terminó, Fugaku se excusó de inmediato y se retiró; Shisui comenzó a planear la primera agenda de trabajo con Hatake y Kuchihi mientras caminaban por al oficina hasta salir y dirigirse a los elevadores. Discretamente, tanto Minato como Itachi se acercaron uno al otro y siguieron al trío aunque unos pasos más alejados. Aunque había algunos trabajadores en los pasillos y cubiculos, apenas levantaban la mirada para observar a los empresarios y la retiraban de inmediato, los más atrevidos curioseaban al atractivo rubio que caminaba junto al joven director Uchiha, pero la pesada presencia del pelinegro, los había desistir. Nadie se atrevía a posar los ojos por más de unos segundos en el camino del joven; situación que Minato encontró favorable en ese momento.

Aun así, fue cauteloso y bajo el manto de despedirse del joven CEO, invadió el espacio personal del pelinegro al plantarse a su lado. Itachi enarcó una ceja al notar la suave sonrisa que el otro mostraba al inclinarse un poco sobre él. Su voz baja.

-Te ves pálido.

-Siempre lo estoy.

-No siempre. Sé de algunos momentos en los que tu rostro adquiere un lindo tono rosado- aseguró el rubio con una sugerente media sonrisa en los labios y un brillo especial en sus intensas pupilas azules. Itachi le miró inexpresivo como respuesta, aunque en su interior estuviera dispuesto a soltarle un buen puñetazo. Minato resopló divertido.

-Fugaku-san parecía un poco demasiado molesto. Más de lo necesario para alguien que acaba de conseguir un contrato millonario- Inició el mayor con la mirada analítica sobre la reacción del pelinegro- ¿Todo bien?-

Itachi resopló pesadamente y desvió la mirada.

-Oh. Hablaste con él -aseveró un momento luego.

-Hablar no es algo que mi padre sepa hacer. Pero, sí. Abordé el asunto de Sasuke con él.

-No lo tomó bien ¿cierto? -Susurró el rubio e Itachi negó con un movimiento de cabeza- Supongo que no _nos_ mencionaste.

-Me encargaré de eso.- La pesadez con que se expresó Itachi, hubiera pasado desapercibida para cualquiera como su característico estoicismo. Pero Minato no era cualquiera; el rubio lo observó callado un par de segundos, sosteniendo la resguardada mirada obsidiana. Siguiendo a su instinto, ese que revolucionaba su estómago y despertaba su complejo de protector; le hizo olvidar en dónde estaba y alcanzar la mano del pelinegro entre la suya, sujetándola con firme ternura. Itachi se tensó al sentir el contacto, sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente incrédulos y viraron en rededor buscando testigos, pero nadie les veía y la calidez que se esparció por todo su cuerpo con el roce le relajaron al instante. Minato se acercó un poco más, y sin titubear alcanzó con su otra mano la barbilla del pelinegro, elevando un poco su rostro, dejando que su pulgar acariciara sutilmente la piel antes de retirarse, para plantarse en el brazo del joven.

-Creo que éste es un buen momento para presentarme con él.

-No, Minato. Está molesto por mi desobediencia y por lo sucedido con el contrato. Primero debo asegurarme que no _irán_ tras Sasuke.

-¿Desobediencia? -gruñó pesadamente el rubio- Creo que es imperativo que hable con él.

-¡Espera!-llamó ligeramente severo el Uchiha, apretando la mano del rubio que intentaba soltarle- No tienes que hacer nada, yo puedo manejarlo solo.

-No estás solo, Itachi- interrumpió en amable comando- No pelees solo nunca más. Estoy aquí.

-Disculpen -interrumpió cauteloso Shisui, a prudente distancia de ambos pero lo suficientemente cerca para que el par lo escuchara- Kuchiki-san los está esperando, y creo que Hatake no hace un buen trabajo distrayéndolo.

Minato elevó la mirada, justo al fondo del pasillo de perfil a ellos, alcanzó a ver a su discípulo hacer un aspaviento con las manos, en lo que seguramente era la narración de alguna escena de su amado libro. Byakuya por su parte, aunque mantenía su porte elegante e impávido, no podía disimular del todo el estar buscando una forma de cortar la plática del peliplatedo. Sus ojos volvieron de pronto a Itachi, quien apretó la mano que mantenía sujeta, demandando su atención y respuesta a la petición que le había hecho momentos antes.

-Bien, bien. Será después -concedió el rubio, para luego soltar la mano del menor. Sin embargo y siguiendo ese aire impulsivo que lo asaltaba cada que estaba junto a Itachi, sujetó su barbilla entre sus dedos indice y pulgar, le jaló con suavidad pero innegable comando y le regaló un beso suave. Tan fugaz que Itachi por un instante no supo si fue real, pero tan palpable que sentía sus labios arder e irradiar un cosquilleante calor por todo su cuerpo.

-Te veré en la noche.

Minato se marchó de inmediato, con media sonrisa y dos sorprendidos Uchihas tras de sí.

* * *

-Entiendo porqué Kakashi sensei está aquí. ¿Pero y tú, Obito?

-Ah, es una larga historia pequeño -contestó el aludido, sentándose al lado de su primo, pasándole un brazo por los hombros en un abrazo cariñoso e informal. El pelinegro se tensó unos segundos pero no rehuyó al contacto; le miró con suspicacia y enarcó una ceja, igual tomó un puñado de palomitas del tazón que su primo recién había sacado del microondas.

-No te preocupes la pasaremos bien. -dijo Kakashi- ¡Mira, traje la colección completa de la edición especial _Universo Icha Icha_!

Sasuke arrugó el ceño y trató de ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Obito simplemente rodó los ojos y bufó exasperado; lanzando un cojín del sillón contra el rostro despreocupado de su ex compañero colegiado. Dándole de lleno y con gran puntería.

-Pervertido. Esa es exacta la razón por la que estoy aquí.

* * *

-¿Encontraste algo para mí, Pain? -Demandó Madara al joven de despeinados cabellos rojizos e interminable serie de piersings que entraba a su estudio. El mismo que se acercó y le tendió una carpeta con varios papeles dentro, que el mayor comenzó a hojear de inmediato.

-No fue fácil -comentó parco- Se aseguraron de ocultarse bien y que obtener información fuera casi imposible para cualquiera. Por supuesto, yo no soy cualquiera.

Madara Uchiha bufó ante eso. Sus ojos ágiles y siempre analíticos encontraron las palabras importantes en cada documento, descifrando el significado de cada uno y almacenando los datos en su mente; al mismo tiempo, comenzaba a planear cómo usar esa nueva información. Su lectura se detuvo en el último papel, ese de ligero texturizado y grandes letras negras rezando: Oficialía del registro civil.

Una mueca siniestra nació en su rostro, sus ojos se levantaron entonces a Pain.

-Hn. Mi _querido sobrino_ es más listo de lo que pensé... -se burló despreciativo- ¿El niño?

-Con ellos, custodiado las 24 horas.

-¿El hijo de Sakumo?

-Principalmente.

-Es un excelente adversario entonces. ¿Podrás con él? -Pain no se ofendió ni se inmutó por la pregunta, conocía al pelinegro y sabía bien de sus impasibles ganas por minimizar a cualquiera frente a él. Además sabía que, más que dudar de su capacidad, lo que buscaba era picar su orgullo para asegurar que no fallaría y que obtendría a la presa. Algo completamente innecesario. Él nunca fallaba.

Madara sonrió sórdido al verlo salir tras una leve reverencia. Volvió entonces la mirada al expediente que Pain le había conseguido, del cual sobresalía el último papel y en el que sus ojos se clavaron, el nombre del rubio a quién detestaba aparecía burlón sobre el texto.

Sus facciones se endurecieron. Su querido sobrino debía aprender que a él nadie lo traicionaba.

* * *

Abrió la puerta de la suite en la que Minato le citó una hora antes; cuando le hizo llegar un mensaje y la tarjeta de una habitación en el mismo hotel donde se hospedaban, pero en un piso diferente. Lo primero que le recibió fue un sutil pero delicioso aroma florar asaltando su sentido olfativo. En segundo plano y tras adentrarse varios pasos, escuchó suaves notas ambientar el lugar que, aunadas a la mediana iluminación de las lámparas, estaban creando sin duda la perfecta atmósfera para una velada íntima.

-_Minato... _-musitó apenas Itachi, dejando salir el aire con pesadez. Cansado. Se sentía sumamente cansado por el pesado día que tuvo en la oficina; pero sobretodo por esa última e inesperada llamada recibida no hacía más de media hora. Encontrarse ahora en el lugar que debería reconfortarlo irónicamente no hacía más que acabar de cerrar el invisible grillete que le ahogaba la garganta.

_Lo siento tanto Minato..._

Giró al escuchar pasos y se encontró con un Minato que emergía del pasillo trayendo consigo un par de copas de cristal con cristalino líquido dentro. El rubio le sonrió al encontrarse sus ojos y le tendió una de las bebidas. Itachi la tomó y agradeció con un suave movimiento de su cabeza. Un segundo después los labios de Minato se posaban sobre los del pelinegro y les dejaban una suave caricia como saludo e Itachi sintió su estómago apretujarse. Así que de inmediato dio un sorbo a su trago.

-Hola hermoso, gracias por venir -susurró Minato, ronco y aterciopelado, haciendo que el pelinegro se estremeciera al escucharlo. Aunque su ceño se frunció ligeramente por la denotativa palabra con al que el otro solía llamarle. Por cariñosa que fuera no dejaba de causarle cierto orgulloso rechazo, y aunque se estaba acostumbrando, ahora más que nunca debía aferrarse a cualquier detalle que le ayudara a reconstruir esa barrera que le permitiría continuar.

-Tu nota decía que _necesitabas_ verme -respondió Itachi con aire indiferente, caminando varios pasos para adentrarse al lugar y observar la mesa puesta para dos- Aunque supuse que deseabas hablar.

-Por supuesto, nada mejor que una buena plática para acompañar la cena. Anda... -invitó el rubio, tomando la mano del Uchiha para llevarlo hacia donde estaba dispuesta la agradablemente aromática comida. Sin embargo, Itachi se detuvo unos pasos antes de llegar, tirando de la mano del otro para llamar su atención. Minato giró y le cuestionó con la mirada el porqué de su estaticidad.

-¿Sasuke? -Era sólo un nombre pero el rubio entendía el tono con que había sido pronunciado. No era sólo para saber el cómo estaba el menor por lo que Itachi preguntaba, era también una advertencia sobre su hermano y cierto tutor, a quien el Uchiha realmente deseaba lejos del pequeño. Minato torció los labios en un gesto entre divertido y pacificador.

-Está bien. Con refuerzos y enterado de que, esta noche, invité a su hermano a cenar conmigo- Itachi entrecerró los ojos, no muy convencido por esa respuesta- Tranquilo. Le pedí a Kakashi que se abstuviera de impartir su... _tipo de sabiduría_ a Sasuke. Además, su dolor de cabeza personal está presente para asegurarse de ello-

El moreno abrió los labios para indagar más en los detalles de esta peculiar situación, pero Minato negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que levantaba una mano y posaba los dedos indice y medio sobre los labios de Itachi para pedirle silencio.

-Itachi por favor, disfrutemos de la cena. Lo merecemos. Realmente quiero pasar un momento contigo sin pensar en nada más -El Uchiha le miró atento, con sus intensas pupilas oscuras completamente fijas en el rubio, y Minato cayó presa de esas pupilas, del misterioso encanto que poseían y el innegable y atractivo brillo de peligro que emanaban. Los ojos de Itachi eran al mismo tiempo su más férrea defensa tanto como el reflejo de su mente para quien se atreviera a lidiar con su mirada. Minato la adoraba, por ello podía ver en ellas que la mente del moreno estaba evaluando sus palabras y llegando a una conclusión sobre como proceder. Ceder o no ceder a su petición, permitirse aceptar su compañía y dejarse llevar. Ser sólo ellos dos.

Segundos después, concedía una respuesta.

Sin despegar los ojos del rubio, los labios de Itachi volvieron a abrirse pero no hablaron, sólo se separaron ligeramente para luego ser levantados en un ligero roce contra el par de yemas sobre ellos. Los dedos resbalaron un poco y la boca de Itachi los volvieron a besar, lentamente, con una ligera e incitante humedad que hizo a Minato apretar la mandíbula con fuerza y deslizar sus dedos sobre la suave piel del moreno, acariciar su barbilla y bajar por el fino cuello de Itachi hasta donde se interpuso la camisa de tono vino oscuro que portaba. Minato levantó la mirada, la que inconsciente había seguido el camino de sus falanges, y volvió a mirar al hermoso pelinegro que tenía frente a él. El rostro de Itachi, sus entreabiertos labios, su intensa mirada brillando con deseo... Minato sujetó el cuello de la camisa del otro con sus dedos y tiró de él con seguridad, eliminando la distancia entre sus cuerpos para inclinar la cabeza y atrapar los labios de Itachi.

Itachi emitió un quedo gemidito al sentir el calor del hambriento beso, cerró los ojos y enroscó los brazos en el cuello del otro casi instantáneamente, como si un invisible magnetismo los llevara ahí, su único y correcto lugar para estar: Minato, su calor, su cuerpo... Itachi se sabía atrapado por el rubio, se sabía necesitado de su ser, y aunque no sabía todavía cómo lidiar con las sensaciones y la intensidad de las mismas, sabía que era algo que le encantaba sentir. Aunque lamentaba, que nunca lograría expresarlo como probablemente debería.

_Y ya no tendré la oportunidad de intentarlo..._

La cabeza del Uchiha de pronto se sintió desorientada, todo su sentido del equilibrio giró por completo y como reflejo sus brazos y piernas se enroscaron posesivos al cuerpo fuerte que lo había izado con tal facilidad y que, en lo que parecían sólo segundos, había decidido olvidar la cena para cambiar escenario; uno en el que Itachi sintió su espalda hundirse contra el mullido colchón, los brazos de Minato lo sujetaban posesivos mientras que el peso de su cuerpo lo aprisionaba. Sus labios se encontraron una vez más, Itachi enredó los dedos en la rubio melena del mayor y sus piernas se abrieron automáticamente para que la cadera de Minato pudiera descansar entre ellas.

El contacto, aun y a pesar de la ropa, los hizo jadear a ambos.

-Itachi... -murmuró Minato, aun atacando los labios del moreno con besos urgentes, Itachi se estremeció ligeramente al sentir los dedos del rubio colarse por debajo del material de su camisa. Había pasado demasiado tiempo sin sentir ese roce, al que se había hecho adicto desde la primera vez que el rubio le tocó. Momentáneamente levantó los brazos, para luego volver a sujetar entre ellos a su extrañado esposo cuando se vio libre de la camisa. Las cálidas manos de Minato se deslizaron libres por su espalda y costados, una de sus manos bajó hasta acariciar el perfecto y redondo trasero del menor.

-Minato... -susurró el moreno, acariciando su nombre con el ronco y necesitado llamado que había pronunciado mientras sus labios no dejaban de besarlo; ¡pero maldición, lo había extrañado! Sus manos siguieron sus pensamientos y la camisa del rubio fue la siguiente en desaparecer. Entonces sus dedos buscaron un poco más abajo, moviéndose sobre los pantalones de uno y otro, jalando botones y abriendo cierres.

La realidad se sintió mucho mejor que las fantasías de los últimos días, e Itachi quiso saborearla cual sediento hombre en un oasis, quiso grabarla a fuego en su memoria para nunca olvidar ninguna sensación experimentada junto al rubio. El cuerpo cálido y fuerte de Minato, su ancho y bien marcado pecho presionando contra el propio, los hombros desnudos expuestos para que Itachi pudiera enterrar en ellos sus dedos... o deslizar su mano por toda la piel de una espalda firme hasta la pequeña curva en la base de su espina. Ambos jadearon, manos explorando los cuerpos del otro, un calor insoportable comenzaba a crecer entre sus piernas, donde el miembro excitado de Minato latía y se deslizaba contra el de Itachi.

-¡Dios... Itachi!- La voz de Minato se volvió ronca, profunda. Entrecortada entre hambrientos y ardientes besos, a los que Itachi respondía susurrando su nombre, y con su cuerpo temblando debajo del rubio. Especialmente cuando Minato deslizaba su mano del abdomen de Itachi hasta alcanzar sus miembros, para atraparlos entre sus dedos con fuerza, arrancándole a Itachi un profundo y necesitado gemido.

No se intercambiaron más palabras, salvo aquellos ininteligibles sonidos de sus agitadas respiraciones. Los jadeos y los gemidos que escapaban con cada una de las caricias que se prodigaban cuando sus cuerpos volvían a unirse en un ritual que habían suspendido por todas las razones del mundo, pero que en el instante que volvieron a tocarse, no parecían tan válidas. Se habían extrañado. Demasiado. Pero no sólo extrañaron el placer físico del sexo; No, lo que faltaba era esa intimidad, el sentir de libertad y protección que los envolvía al estar uno junto al otro, el poder expresar sin refreno, con acciones, todo aquello que sentían y que a veces no alcanzaban a comunicar con palabras. Todo aquello que parecía aun latente.

_Todo lo que jamás podré decirte..._

Itachi mordió su labio inferior con fuerza y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante, para permanecer por siempre junto al rubio... entonces, sintió como el cuerpo de Minato se tensó sobre él, luego gimió y su cadera se contoneó un par de veces más con unas últimas embestidas. La calidez de la esencia de su pareja comenzar a llenarle justo cuando su propio climax llegaba -Itachi gimió, contrajo espasmódicamente los músculos al rededor del miembro de Minato cuando todo su mundo se volvió por unos segundos cegadoramente blanco- y al sentir el cuerpo del rubio caer sobre el suyo, cansado y satisfecho. Sus brazos inmediatamente lo acunaron pero lánguidos como se sentían, se aferraron a la espalda de su hombre.

Permanecieron así por unos momentos, ambos respirando pesadamente, mientras el sudor de sus cuerpos comenzaba a secar. Luego de un rato, Itachi fue consciente de los dedos de Minato gentilmente peinando su cabello, en algún momento había girado para recostarse sobre la cama sin dejar de acunarlo, e Itachi no dudo en buscar el cobijo de su cuello para hundir el rostro y llenarse del ese aroma único que adquiría la piel del rubio luego de hacerle el amor.

-Deberíamos meternos bajo las sábanas -musitó Minato, su voz aun mostrando residuos de la pasión. Itachi recibió un beso en la mandíbula como incentivo para realizar la petición del otro y con más contenta pesadez que ganas de moverse, el moreno cumplió. Una vez bajo las cobijas, permanecieron recostados, regalándose caricias y suaves besos. Itachi sonrió triste al sentir un fuerte rodearle la cintura y apegarle al otro. Señorial, Itachi reclamó el pecho de Minato como su exclusiva propiedad para descansar la cabeza, aunque todo su ser se negara a descansar, para no perder ni un solo segundo del rubio.

-Te amo -el suspiro taladró dolorosamente el pecho de Itachi cual daga candente, y no pudo más que apretarse contra el cuerpo del otro, buscando su protección. Le hubiera gustado tanto poder decirlo él también...

-Sé que lo haces -musitó finalmente, tranquilo e indiferente. Minato arrugó un poco el ceño al oirle, pero no hizo ningún comentario, simplemente lo abrazó con fuerza.

Luego, la habitación permaneció en cómodo silencio, excepto por el apagado sonido de sus respiraciones y el ocasional roce de las sábanas. Cuando escuchó la profunda inhalación de Minato -quien había caído en el sopor del sueño- Itachi se removió apenas pero permaneció recostado junto al rubio. Tranquilo, sereno... no desperdiciaría el momento sólo porque su pecho se sintiera más pesado que el plomo. No permitirá que nada le robara ese instante con Minato.

_No puedes salvarlos a ambos, mi querido sobrino... _

Aunque no pudiera acallarla.

continuará...

* * *

NA: Lamento la tardanza para todo aquel que había estado esperando actualización. No dispongo de tanto tiempo libre ya, y aunque el capítulo no me convence del todo, si no actualizaba ahora, no sé para cuándo podría hacerlo. ( y por ende, no se cuándo lo volveré a hacer)

Agradezco a todos por sus reviews, cualquier duda o comentario es bienvenido. Saludos.


	12. Conspirador

**Post-nupcial**

_por sahel_

_Este fiki está dedicado a Kea Langrey y a Zusaku! Gracias por la inspiración moshas._

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Conspirador**

Minato Namikaze sabía manejar la presión, fuese cual fuese. Había aprendido desde muy joven a lidiar con la gente que buscaba obtener algo de él, que intentaba influenciarlo y manipular las situaciones para hacerlo ceder. Así fueran fieros empresarios, hábiles abogados, presuntuosos socialités y el ocasional extorsionador disfrazado de empleado. Sí, había aprendido desde joven a tratar con toda esa gente y obtener siempre una ventaja. Era bueno negociando, le era nato; tan era así que llegaba a disfrutar de cada encuentro con sus adversarios, los encontraba estimulantes, pues podía disponer de todo su arsenal cognitivo para planear y estructurar una estrategia que le llevara a ganar sus encuentros; sin presunción admitía que su historial tenía muchas batallas ganadas y que eran contadas las ocasiones que lograban siquiera preocuparlo.

Sin embargo, en el último par de meses había experimentado una creciente inquietud, y aceptaba que no era una sensación a la que estuviera acostumbrado. Una sensación a la que se aferraba como sólo intranquilidad, porque se sabía incapaz de reconocer que algo más estuviera sucediendo. ¿Por qué? Porque tenía que ver con quien se había convertido en el centro de su mundo personal: Uchiha Itachi, su pareja. Ese joven quien se suponía debía representar su remanso, en quien debía poder refugiarse del bombardeo al que se enfrentaba día a día, había levantado una gruesa pared entre ellos. Una inexplicable e insondable -hasta ahora- barrera entre ellos.

Lunas atrás, la inesperada llegada de Naruto y su padre a Tokyo había marcado el inicio de lo que Minato llamaba "el distanciamiento Uchiha". Aquella noche, cuando recibió la llamada de un adormilado Kakashi pidiéndole regresar tan pronto como pudiera, tomó la actitud discreta del pelinegro como algo natural, una reacción normal al verse de pronto frente a su desinhibido padre e hiperactivo hijo; quien demandó a gritos el saber porqué había un extraño gruñón durmiendo en su cama, luego del efusivo abrazo que le regaló a Itachi al verlo y a quien hizo prometer que pasaría un día con él.

Una tenue sonrisa llegó al rostro de Minato, relajando sus facciones de la tensión que los últimos días dejaban ya mella en su faz. Sasuke y Naruto habían congeniado de inmediato, sin importar lo accidentada que fue la forma en que se conocieron. (Que Naruto le cayera encima a un dormido Sasuke cuando decidió descansar en su cama, había marcado la dinámica que tenían) Aunque su constante gruñir e insultarse pareciera -para cualquier ojo externo- que se eran insoportables mutuamente. Pero que el "indiferente" Sasuke se ocupara en contestar a cada palabra o pregunta que Naruto hacía (aunque fuese más por soltar sarcásticos comentarios) hablaba a gritos del interés que había logrado despertar en el pelinegro su extrovertido hijo; quien por su parte, no cesaba en buscar la compañía del Uchiha, de tratar de hacerlo hablar y reír de todas sus ocurrencias (aunque la mayoría de las veces sus intentos estaban dirigidos a enfadar al otro) A pesar de todo, ninguno había renegado de tener que compartir la habitación. Si bien había más cuartos en el penthouse donde se hospedaban, Kakashi insistió en que sería bueno para ambos convivir como "los parientes políticos" que eran.

Minato meneó la cabeza, su peliplateado amigo había tenido razón. Verlos discutir era divertido pero extenuante y, por alguna razón, sólo Kakashi parecía tenerles una infinita paciencia cada que comenzaban con sus batallas verbales.

El rubio resopló, pasando una mano por su cabeza, alborotando un poco más su ya despeinada melena. Kakashi, tan perceptivo como era, había notado ya la actitud de Itachi y aunque reservado, no dejaba de lanzar miradas contemplativas en su dirección. Sobre todo cuando Itachi se retiraba intempestivamente o cortaba las llamadas que Minato le hacía con brusquedad y que siempre dejaban al rubio con un gesto vacuo en sus facciones. Su padre por otro lado, se había concentrado en ignorar a los pequeños y observar al Uchiha. Para su extrovertida personalidad, Jiraiya podía -cuando lo deseaba- pasar desapercibido. El hombre había hecho sólo un comentario respecto al moreno _y la sangre fría que poseía_, luego de eso, se dedicaba a acompañarlo con un trago en la sala o en la terraza del lugar, hablando de cualquier cosa menos del moreno, antes de retirarse a hacer alguna investigación para su nuevo libro.

Escuchó la puerta del penthouse ser abierta y el movimiento por el lugar aunque sigiloso, fue captado a la perfección por Minato. La regia figura de Itachi apareció poco después en el campo visual del rubio. Más detalladamente, bajo el umbral de la habitación de huéspedes donde lo estaba esperando. Casi de inmediato el moreno detuvo su andar y levantó la mirada para dejar que sus ojos se encontraran con los de Minato. El rubio casi rió. Sólo una vez había logrado sorprender a Itachi con su presencia, cuando le visitó por primera vez luego de decidirse a intentar algo con su desposado; luego de eso, el moreno parecía sentir su presencia sin importar que Minato no hiciera ruido alguno o se ocultara entre las sombras para disfrazare con el lugar.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos sin decir nada. Itachi tensó la mandíbula y enarcó una ceja para disimular lo inesperado que le parecía encontrarse al otro esperando por él. Minato le observó atento. Le fue obvia la queda inhalación que realizó Itachi antes de decidirse a seguir su camino, terminar de entrar a la habitación y entablar conversación. ¡Y demonios! Para tan sencillo acto, saber que el pelinegro intencionalmente trataba de calmarse antes de hablar con él, dolía como si le hubieran dado mil golpes secos en la boca del estómago. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

-¿Qué haces despierto? Es tarde -musitó el pelinegro, dejando la gabardina que se retiraba en el respaldo de un sillón, para luego recargarse contra el mueble de forma pesada. Su voz con una inequívoca nota de fastidio y frialdad, a la que rubio había comenzado a -desgraciadamente- acostumbrarse a escuchar cuando el moreno le dirigía alguna palabra.

Minato desvió la mirada un momento, encogiéndose de hombros

-No podía dormir -dijo, tratando de mantener la voz calma- Y necesitaba hablar contigo.

-¿Y no puede esperar hasta mañana? -ordenó Itachi más que sugerir. El pesado resoplo que Minato emitió le hizo enarcar una ceja. Otra vez.

-Es. Mañana- musitó sarcástico el rubio- Además, dado que prefieres dormir en ésta habitación y _no en la nuestra_, me pareció apropiado esperarte aquí.

Itachi frunció el ceño un momento, tensando la mandíbula y su espalda ante la respuesta recibida. Mejor dicho, reclamo. Poco más de una semana eran los días que -aludiendo a no querer molestar al rubio con su arribo- Itachi había_ consideradamente_ decidido dormir en la habitación de huéspedes con la que contaba el piso. Aparentemente, la empresa Uchiha estaba trabajando en algo grande, tan grande que mantenía a su presidente en el lugar desde las primeras horas de la mañana, hasta muy entrada la noche; o en algunos casos, como hoy, hasta la madrugada. Al menos esa fue la explicación que Itachi otorgó a Sasuke y a Naruto cuando le cuestionaron su ausencia. Ambos parecían resentir que el pelinegro no tuviera tiempo para -al menos- pasar una de las tres comidas del día con ellos. Minato había querido sumarse a los pucheros de los pequeños, pero una seria mirada del Uchiha le había advertido el no intentarlo siquiera.

El resoplo del pelinegro lo hizo volver de su momentánea distracción. Por un instante el rubio contuvo el aliento con el silencio que siguió. Sólo había dos formas de entender la falta de palabras por parte del Uchiha. Su completo desprecio a la situación o concederle la razón. Afortunadamente para Minato, la segunda había sido la razón del otro. ¿Cómo lo sabía? El Uchiha no había discutido lo contrario con palabras, pero lo hizo con su cuerpo, con los hombros caídos y la mirada gacha, parecía honestamente mortificado. Minato tragó saliva, tal vez esas alarmas en su cabeza estaban siendo demasiado exageradas y el distanciamiento del joven realmente era por su trabajo. ¡Pero demonios! Qué podía pensar cuando de pronto el joven no dejaba que le tocara. Cuando encontraba cualquier pretexto para no estar a solas con él. Cuando su presencia en la cama que compartían pasó de constante a intermitente y ahora, definitiva y dolorosamente nula. Minato extrañaba el sexo, no lo iba a negar. Luego de diez años de autoimpuesto celibato, renunciar al joven con quien había encontrado un perfecto balance entre exquisito placer y embriagante emoción no le era fácil. Pero la sensación de que le habían robado algo importante no estaba relacionado con lo físico, el contacto de piel a piel iba más allá que sólo satisfacción, era su forma de conectarse con _su esposo _y ser capaz de mostrar todo lo que sentía por el moreno. Era la forma en que el parco e indiferente Itachi Uchiha le daba a conocer lo que sentía, el único instante en que se dejaba llevar por el momento que compartían y desbocaba en Minato todo aquello que lo acosara.

Últimamente ser incapaz de siquiera besarlo, había hecho que el rubio sintiera una constante punzada atravesarle el pecho. Y Minato odiaba esa sensación, era similar al vacío que dejó tras de sí la muerte de Kushina, y le aterraba pensar en ello, sobretodo sentirlo. _No, no voy a perderte... _se dijo a sí mismo, levantándose del sofá para plantarse a sólo unos pasos y el largo de su brazo de distancia del pelinegro; quien al percibir el movimiento cruzó los brazos al pecho y levantó el rostro en orgulloso gesto. _¿Por qué estás a la defensiva? _Minato arrugó el entrecejo apenas perceptible y se tragó las ganas de gritar al Uchiha. En cambio, alcanzó la mejilla de Itachi para acunarla en su mano, ignorando la rigidez del otro al tocarle y el obvio esfuerzo que hacía para no esquivar el contacto.

-Te ves pálido -su voz sonó tan suave y preocupada como cálida, e Itachi sintió su estómago revolverse por la palpable emoción que no sólo esa voz contenía. Era lo mismo que podía ver en los intensos ojos azules que le observaban.

-E-Estoy cansado. Es todo -replicó, ladeando un poco el rostro para romper el roce con diplomacia. Pero el gesto sólo logró enfadar al rubio, que sujetó fuertemente los brazos de Itachi, obligándolo a enfrentarle. El movimiento fue inesperado y extraño, Minato nunca le había sujetado de aquella forma agresiva y demandante, Itachi no supo cómo reaccionar por un instante, menos aun cuando el rubio profirió una pregunta cargada de confusión y molestia, pero sobre todo dolor.

-¿Por qué no me hablas? -

Por instinto, lo primero que cruzó por la cabeza del pelinegro fue el deshacerse del agarre que Minato tenía en él. Nadie lo sujetaba de esa forma posesiva, exigiéndole responder ¡A él, un Uchiha! SIn embargo peleó contra el instinto, porque uno, el rubio era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba; si el firme apretón en sus brazos indicaba algo (el que seguramente dejaría marcas en la piel) Y dos, el verdadero motivo por el cual trató de contenerse, fueron los ojos de Minato. Su mirada dolida y cansada. Opaca. Fue entones que Itachi se tomó unos segundo para mirar a su esposo -algo que intencionalmente había evitado en las últimas semanas- y tragó una exclamación al notar la palidez en el rostro del otro: las horribles ojeras que portaban sus ojos, la contracción de su entrecejo y la barba rala de un par de días adornando su marcada mandíbula. Minato jamás descuidaba su aspecto. Era una de las razones por las que parecían más una deidad que un ser humano pero... helo aquí... Itachi tragó saliva pesadamente, con una punzada atravesándole en el pecho. _¿Qué estoy haciendo? _A pesar de ello, Itachi debía admitir que aun en ese desgarbado estado, Minato lucía tan atractivo como siempre. Hermoso.

¡Y maldición! Por primera vez entendió el apelativo con que el rubio solía referirse a él, ¿así era como se veía a sus ojos? El peso del mundo se sintió peor sobre su espalda al entenderlo.

El prolongado silencio de Itachi, resquebrajó más el interior del rubio. Sus manos se cerraron aun más fuerte sobre el pelinegro.

_-No importa lo que hagas -lo que yo haga- él seguirá peleando._

_-Oh, lo sé mi querido sobrino. Y es por eso, exactamente, que voy a disfrutar tanto el aplastarlo..._

-Itachi por favor. Háblame. -Y el moreno sabía que ese desespero mal contenido en su voz era a la vez una suplicante orden para que Itachi le explicara, para que le diera una razón lógica de su actuar en las últimas semanas. Para que cesara de nutrir el obvio desconcierto y creciente dolor en el rubio. Itachi supo qué era lo que quería escuchar Minato, y supo también, que en un futuro, recordaría este momento como el instante en que perdiera al único ser que lo había aceptado tal y cual era. Supo que era el momento del que se arrepentiría toda su vida.

-No tengo nada que decir -musitó finalmente con la voz ausente, como si hablara de cualquier tema vanal- Lo acordamos ¿Recuerdas? No tengo intención de mencionar nada referente a los asuntos Uchiha.

Las cerúleas pupilas de Minato reflejaron bien lo que estaba sintiendo en las entrañas, un doloroso ardor, enojo y vomitiva sensación de traición, todo envuelto en desesperación de querer estrujar al moreno para sacudirle esa necedad suya de tragarse todo y no pedir ayuda jamás. Para meterle en la cabeza que Minato quería estar con él y que eso incluía apoyarlo con cualquier problema que tuviera. El rubio tensó la mandíbula, y se forzó a mantener la voz calma y la cabeza fría. Él sabía lidiar con gente así de testaruda...

-No te pido que reveles lo que pasa en tu familia -aclaró con un deje de ofensa- _Sólo_ te estoy pidiendo que confíes en mí. No necesitas alejarme, yo entiendo que necesitas espacio; pero Itachi, no voy a permitir que escapes... _Te amo_

Itachi apretó los párpados con fuerza tras el último murmullo, el que sintió más que escuchar porque Minato no lo había pronunciado, simplemente dejó que su aliento chocara contra su piel, estremeciendo cada célula del cuerpo del moreno. Y el rubio lo sintió temblar.

-¿Por qué estás huyendo de mí? -Preguntó quedo, deslizando sus manos de los brazos de Itachi hacia la espalda, atrayendo al moreno contra su cuerpo... ¡Y Dios, cómo disfrutó del instante en que pudo abrazarlo! De inmediato todo su ser reaccionó (especialmente su entrepierna) a la cercanía de Itachi, a su cuerpo encajando a la perfección entre sus brazos, al adictivo calor que desprendía y al embriagante aroma de su piel. Sobretodo a ese casi inexistente contento quejido que el otro emitía cada vez que lo apresaba entre los brazos.

Las manos de Itachi se movieron de entre el pecho de Minato, donde habían estado atrapadas, hasta alcanzarle el rostro. Sus ojos recorrieron la faz del hombre frente a él con lentitud y un deje de tristeza, grabando cada detalle del agraciado rostro del rubio. Y deseó no haberlo conocido nunca. Minato se estremeció al sentir el suave tacto del menor y buscó la mirada obsidiana, que le estudiaba sin realmente verlo, decidido a encontrar en las expresivas irises de Itachi respuestas a lo que sucedía. No se equivocó. La mirada de Itachi trataba a toda costa de mantenerse fría e indiferente, pero a tan corta distancia y con las suaves caricias que Minato le estaba regalando a su espalda además de sus penetrantes pupilas azules, el Uchiha parecía estar perdiendo la batalla consigo mismo por tratar de ocultar el desespero que sentía ¿O acaso era impotencia? Lo que sea que fuera, estaba atormentando al moreno y para MInato era obvio. Y por eso sentía la sangre hervir. ¿Qué podía haber pasado para tener al moreno en tal estado? Esto no estaba relacionado con los negocios, de eso estaba seguro, pero ¿por qué no le confiaba lo que sucedía? Minato lo ayudaría, lo protegería de ser necesario. Itachi sólo tenía que dejar de temer.

Por un increíblemente corto segundo Itachi bajó la guardia y dejó que su cabeza descansara en la mandíbula del rubio. Soltando el aire pesadamente, dispuesto a ceder ante lo que Minato le ofrecía.

_Eres mi carta de triunfo, Itachi. ¿No te hace sentir especial?_

-...sería tan fácil si te odiara...- musitó Itachi entre dientes, inconsciente de que sus labios habían pronunciado algo. Pero Minato lo escuchó y aunque quiso demandar una explicación, Itachi volvió a enfocar su mirada en la de Minato y la evidente tristeza de sus ojos le robó el aliento. ¡Por Dios! ¿¡Qué estaba pasando! Pero el Uchiha volvió a sorprenderlo, alargó el cuello y atrapó los labios del rubio con los propios, en un beso suave y cadencioso, que sabía a amargura y despedida.

Cuando Minato despertó, unas horas más tarde, la luz del día apenas pálida comenzaba a colarse por la ventana, pero era suficiente para corroborar lo que el rubio ya sabía. Itachi se había ido... otra vez. Y como aquella primera noche que compartieron juntos, el rubio se quedó recostado en la cama con el sabor de los labios del moreno aun palpitante en los propios y sintiéndose insoportablemente vacío.

* * *

El timbre del celular comenzó a escucharse por tercera vez en menos de cinco minutos. Como si el sonido fuese inexistente Itachi continuó leyendo el documento entre sus manos. Inalterable.

Shisui miró extrañado a su primo y con una creciente ansiedad en el estómago. Él sabía perfectamente a quién pertenecía ese tono en particular y aunque nunca eran buenas noticias las que traía el hablar con su tío Madara; nunca era mejor el no tomar la llamada. Especialmente cuando la insistencia era notoria. Shisui sabía que el mayor estaba tramando algo; en las últimas semanas no había cesado en contactar a Itachi, demandándole cumplir con sus peticiones y exigirle a él, dejarlo solo con su primo. Advirtiéndole no mencionar nada de lo que sucedía.

Y por primera vez en su vida, el pelinegro había deseado encarnizadamente desobedecer una orden de su tío, de su familia. Encontrar al Namikaze y hacerle partícipe de... lo que fuera que estaba pasando. Así, al menos, Itachi no tendía que pelear solo contra el sadismo de su tío.

La presión al que el otro estaba sometiendo a su primo era demasiada. Lo notaba en lo tenso que había estado Itachi, la constante arruga entre sus cejas, y la densa tonalidad de sus ojeras. Y sólo había un ser capaz de preocupar así a su primo: Sasuke. Pero hasta donde Shisui estaba enterado, el menor se encontraba a salvo y bien junto a Minato y su familia; Itachi le había hecho un parco comentario al respecto, mencionando algo sobre el hijo de Namikaze...

Itachi resopló pesadamente. Dejando de lado su celular luego de haber confirmado que la llamada perdida había sido de su tío. Y Shisui gruñó para sus adentros. Si no era por Sasuke, entonces debía ser por el rubio. No tenía pruebas, pero estaba seguro que Madara había sido quien vio los archivos del registro civil y obtuvo una copia del acta de enlace de Itachi. Su contacto le había mencionado sólo que alguien lo había descubierto. Y para haber sido capaz de encontrar lo que Hatake y él mismo se encargaron de proteger, definitivamente era alguien con recursos. Pero si Madara ya estaba enterado de lo sucedido con Namikaze ¿Por qué no había hecho algo? Aunque, conociendo a su malicioso tío, la aparente sumisión de Itachi en los últimos días, podía tener una explicación.

Shisui se tensó y dejó escapar una queda exhalación de sorpresa.

_¡Si esto era por Minato, entonces el rubio significaba para Itachi mucho más de lo que tenía idea!_

-¿Sucede algo? -preguntó Itachi intrigado, al notar que el otro se quedaba tieso de pronto. Shisui volvió su atención al pelinegro y sus ojos inquisitivos, como los de cualquier Uchiha, se clavaron en su primo con intensidad. Itachi enarcó una ceja devolviendo la mirada.

Cuando el timbre de su celular volvió a resonar y ambos reconocieron, otra vez, el tono, los dos pares de ojos llegaron a un entendimiento. Itachi -con toda la pesadez y melancolía que el descubrimiento traía consigo- sonrió apenas. Shisui sabía.

Madara frunció el ceño, adquiriendo en su rostro un gesto desagradable de observar; no sólo por la fiereza que mostraba, sino por la odio que expelía. Apretó el celular con desmedida fuerza, hasta tornar sus nudillos en un pálido verdoso. Itachi se estaba negando a atenderle, y con ello, le estaba dando su respuesta a la orden que le había dado el día anterior.

_Estoy cansado de que olvides con quién tratas. No me presiones Madara._

-Te arrepentirás de esto, querido sobrino -musitó con rabia. Tomó el celular y lo llevó a su oído tras presionar una tecla un par de segundos. El marcado rápido inmediatamente le contactó con la persona que a sólo un timbre contestaba con voz vacua y fría.

-Traeme al niño. Y deja evidencia. - Madara cortó la llamada cerrando el aparato. Una sonrisa sádica apoderándose se su rostro. -Aprenderás mi querido sobrino. A ti también voy a aplastarte.

_Un par de ojos negros no perdieron detalle de la aterradora mueca, ni los oídos se equivocaron al escuchar cada una de las palabras pronunciadas por el hombre mayor. Y aunque un escalofrío erizó todo su cuerpo ante las últimas palabras de Madara, eso no evitó que sus piernas se movieran por voluntad y con rapidez._

_Por primera vez en su vida, ¡tenía que llegar a tiempo!_

* * *

-¡Te digo que sí! ¡Yo sé de esto, de veras!

-Hn. Eres más torpe de lo que pensaba. Torpe.

-¿Cómo me dijiste, bastardo?

-¿También eres sordo, torp-?

-¡Basta, basta!- interrumpió una tercera voz, autoritaria pero amable- Si siguen así, lo próximo que harán será aventarlo todo y besuquearse. Y no es el tipo de porno que deseo ver.

-¡Aggh! ¡Idiota! ¡Qué asco! ¡Estúpido maestro! -

Las airadas respuestas del par de niños que -sin notarlo- finalmente se aliaban para defenderse del hombre que tan desvergonzadamente se mofaba de ellos, hicieron reír de buena gana a Kakashi. Su semblante alegre y despreocupado, de pronto se enserió y adquirió un aire temerario. Sus ojos mercurio viraron de izquierda a derecha analíticos y amenazantes. Sasuke y Naruto fueron inesperadamente tomados con fuerza del brazo y arrojados tras el peliplateado, chocando un poco contra ellos mismos y contra la pared a espalda de Kakashi. Antes que pudieran reclamar, ambos vieron al grupo de orangutanes que los rodeaban, lidereados por un joven pelirrojo y de aura asesina. Sasuke entendió lo que sucedía, ser el hijo de Fugaku Uchiha le había preparado para este tipo de situaciones (incluso tenían una rutina de escape ensayada en la academia). Naruto simplemente se ofendió y demandó saber qué era lo que pasaba, intentando salir de la sombra de su maestro. Quien con un empujón -hacia los brazos de Sasuke- lo volvía a dejar lejos del alcance de los otros.

-He venido por el chico. Entrégalo y tú y el ruidoso rubio podrán irse sin heridas.

-¡A quién le llamas ruidoso! -Se defendió el pequeño, siendo detenido por Sasuke al sujetarlo por la cintura para evitar que se expusiera. Kakashi afiló la mirada y reacomodó su cuerpo para proteger mejor a Sasuke, sin descuidar, claro, al pequeño de Minato. Aunque no fuera el objetivo principal, el pelirrojo frente a él, lo acababa de señalar como daño colateral si ponían resistencia.

-Maa... No creo que sea bueno dejarlo ir con un extraño- dijo, su voz rasposa se escuchaba tranquila- Es mejor alejarse y contarlo a quien más confianza le tengas, ¿no? -terminó, curveando sus ojos en una aparente descuidada sonrisa, pero los hombres frente a Kakashi, supieron que no estaba tan despreocupado como quería aparentar; se había plantado entre ellos y su presa con una posición de defensa perfecta. Iba a ser -aun con la superioridad numérica- difícil encontrar un punto de quiebre. Sasuke arrugó el ceño y sintió el estómago tensársele con fuerza proporcional al silencio que siguió entre los adultos. Naruto mantenía una mirada desafiante pero guardaba silencio, entendiendo que algo muy serio estaba por ocurrir. Los orangutanes se movieron, abriendo el abanico. No, Kakashi no podría con todos al mismo tiempo.

-Niños... - la voz del peligris resonó autoritaria- Es momento de comprobar qué tan bien aprendieron taijutsu-

Sasuke resopló confiado y altanero. Naruto parpadeó un segundo. Luego, una sonrisa zorruna y orgullosa iluminó el rostro del pequeño, distrayendo a los orangutanes por la avasalladora confianza que emitía un niño de apenas diez años. Pero fue el error necesario que buscaba Kakashi para, en un instante, deshacerse de dos de ellos y esquivar (apenas) el certero puñetazo que el pelirrojo líder lanzó en su dirección casi al mismo tiempo. Mientras los dos pequeños aun resguardados tras el mayor, como si hubieran practicado por siempre, se movían en perfecta armonía y lograban tumbar a los lentos y pesado matones que intentaban sin éxito atraparlos.

-¡Agfh! -el doloroso quejido distrajo al pequeño rubio que, aterrado, vio a quien consideraba su tío, escupir una gran bocanada de sangre. Rompió la mancuerna con Sasuke, y corrió a su lado. El Uchiha apenas si logró propinar un certero gancho contra los testículos del grandote que sujetó su brazo para zafarse y buscar también a su maestro.

-¡Kakashi! -gritó Naruto al acercarse al peligris, sólo para ser salvajemente empujado lejos del mayor. Aterrizando con un doloroso -plaf- a los pies del pelinegro.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Llévatelo, ahora!- ordenó Kakashi tajante, ya en pie y bloqueando los ataques del pelirrojo y el avance de los orangutanes que comenzaban a levantarse del piso.

-¡Pero Kakashi sensei! -protestó Naruto, tratando de llegar al otro, sólo para ser sujetado con fuerza por el Uchiha.

-¡Es una orden Narut-! - sus palabras se cortaron para esquivar de nuevo al inesperadamente fuerte enemigo. -¡Sasuke!- gritó de nuevo y el moreno entendió. Aferró el brazo de Naruto y jalándolo con fuerza corrió hacia el otro lado de la calle, justo en el momento en que Kakashi se lanzaba contra Pain en un ataque frontal y lograba la abertura para que pudieran huir.

Lo último que Sasuke escuchó (además del reclamo del rubio de soltarlo y ayudar al peligris) fue un desgarrador grito por parte de su pervertido maestro. El Uchiha no era un ser espiritual, pero rogó a cualquier deidad que quisiera escucharle, que permitiera al otro salir de esta situación. Él, cumpliría con lo que -sin decirlo- su maestro le había pedido: proteger a Naruto.

Un fuerte tirón lo hizo caer pesadamente, de espaldas. Un orangután (el primero que sacó de combate Kakashi) se incorporaba con una mano bien sujeta de la chamarra naranja que ese día portaba Naruto, quien pataleaba y gruñía, demandando que lo soltaran.

-Ven acá mososo o aplastaré a esta chillante cucharacha- amenazó e hombre. Sasuke apretó la mandíbula y empuñó las manos. Sus ojos giraron hacia donde -a lo lejos- se encontraba su maestro buscando su ayuda, pero Kakashi trataba de evitar la cascada de puños y patadas del pelirrojo, mientras esquivaba y sacaba del juego a cuanto orangután pudiera para darles una oportunidad. Pero eran demasiados.

-Aah... Sa-Sa- suke...-el ahogado grito del rubio volvió la atención del Uchiha y su cuerpo se estremeció. El tipo estaba levantando a Naruto del piso, sujetándolo sólo del cuello.

-¡Suéltalo! -Demandó el moreno. Imperativo. El tipo sonrió maniaco, apretando su agarre en el frágil cuello, obteniendo un quejido seco del pequeño niño. De pronto, Naruto cayó al suelo boqueando por aire y tosiendo efusivamente. El matón, rodó los ojos hacia arriba y cayó pesadamente al lado del rubio.

-Duerme bien, payaso - Y la sonrisa triunfadora se escuchó en la frase de su ejecutor. Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido y aliviado.

-¡Obito! -susurró el pelinegro. El joven sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, desestimando lo bizarro de la situación con tan simple gesto. Sin embargo, su mirada cálida se tornó áspera y feroz al observar a su excompañero y amigo pelear contra Pain a metros de donde se encontraban.

-Corre Sasuke -ordenó con urgencia; acarició la cabeza de ambos niños y con un porte intimidante, se volvió hacia Kakashi. Sasuke supo que su maestro estaba por recibir la mejor ayuda posible, Obito era un Uchiha después de todo.

Tomó la mano de Naruto y volvió a emprender la carrera sin mirar atrás. Ahora estaba más confiado en que todo estaría bien.

Alguien había escuchado su plegaria.

-¡¿Qué esperan imbéciles? ¡Síganlos!- ordenó Pain con la voz tensa pero en control total, como si no hubiera estado peleando un encuentro por demás extenuente y alargado (para sus estándares). Se volvió entonces a Kakashi, que yacía arrodillado frente a él y quien intentaba enfocar la mirada en el pelirrojo, tratando de ignorar la dolorosa punzada en su ojo izquierdo, el que cubría fuertemente con su mano y del que sentía brotar un líquido caliente que se deslizaba por su rostro y goteaba al asfalto. El único pensamiento que pasaba por la cabeza del peligris en ese momento, era el haber logrado darles el tiempo necesario a los niños para escapar.

-Fuiste un buen contrincante. Tan bueno como lo fue tu padre. Pero como él, no sobrevivirás-

Las palabras de Pain removieron el interior de Kakashi. El peligris se incorporó mostrando una sonrisa vacía y desdén en la mirada. Pain hubiera enarcado una ceja, de no haberlas perdido de su rostro, al observar la reacción de Hatake. Kakashi no tenía miedo en la mirada, ni un resquicio siquiera de instinto de conservación. Ambos se estudiaron, un nuevo encuentro estaba por empezar y ambos querían terminarlo pronto para ir a buscar al par de niños.

Una nueva serie de golpes hizo erupción entre ellos, pero Pain, fastidiado ya, se lanzó contra el peligris arrojándole uno de los cuchillos con los cuales lo había herido antes, y que ocultaba entre sus ropas, para obligarlo a quebrar su cuerpo y evitar el contacto, aprovechando su punto ciego (gracias a la herida en su rostro), Pain blandió un nuevo cuchillo y lo encajó certero en el costado de su oponente.

Excepto... que Kakashi yacía demasiado lejos de su ataque y su arma.

-Ouch... eso va a doler -musitó sarcástico el recién llegado.

Sorprendido (aunque sus facciones no lo demostraran) Pain observó a Obito Uchiha sonreír maniaco un segundo, para el siguiente estamparle el puño contra la mandíbula en un contacto demasiado potente; logrando así tumbarlo y hacerlo estrellar contra la pared. Un pequeño hilo de sangre comenzó a escurrir por su boca. Para el par de excompañeros, fue una visión satisfactoria.

-Te aconsejo que te vayas ahora que puedes. Mi maestro te hará polvo por tocar siquiera un pelo de sus hijos -Advirtió Obito triunfante. Erguido y altivo, sabiendo bien el efecto que su presencia y sus palabras tendrían en el otro, el ceño fruncido del hombre se lo confirmaba. Era obvio que si Obito estaba ahí, los refuerzos no tardarían en llegar. Además, cualquiera que hubiera investigado un poco, sabría que Mianto Namikaze era una fuerza a la cual temer de enfrentarlo como enemigo. Pain viró los ojos a Kakashi, que ya estaba en pie a pesar de sus heridas, flanqueando su lado derecho, mientras Obito se ocupaba del otro. Tensos segundos pasaron antes que el matón aceptara que no iba a conseguir nada peleando con ellos. Encontraría otra forma de capturar a su presa... además, parte de su trabajo estaba completo. Se retiró.

Y apenas estuvo seguro de que se había ido, Obito dejó caer su cuerpo pesadamente, llevando una mano de inmediato a su costado. Su holgada ropa se le pegó al cuerpo con el movimiento y al instante se tiñó con la sangre del pelinegro. Demasiado rápido. En demasiada extensión.

Kakashi estuvo a su lado en un parpadeo. Evaluando la severidad de la herida, una queda maldición abandonó su boca.

-Hey... ¿E-Estás bi-en? -preguntó preocupado el moreno, alcanzando el rostro de su amigo y tratando de limpiar la sangre de su ojo con la palma de su mano. Kakashi se estremeció, por la punzada de dolor y por las acciones del otro; retiró la mano del pelinegro con gentil pero determinado movimiento.

-Idiota - dijo sin mala gana- Eres tú el que está mal herido- Obito resopló_ divertido_.

-Hn... pero ¿tú e-est-ás bien... cierto? -

-¡Cabezota! -gruñó Kakashi al escuchar el bufido contento del otro, sólo para sentir que su corazón se detenía un respiro después- ¡Obito! ¡Hey, Obito!

La palidez de la piel del Uchiha, esa mucho más que la saludable blancura que naturalmente poseía, ahora estaba tomando un tinte casi verde... demasiado rápido. Presionó con fuerza en el costado del Uchiha, pero sabía que la hemorragia más severa estaba dentro y no podía alcanzarla. ¡Maldita sea, tenía que hacer algo! Rumió por las ropas de Obito, llamándolo constantemente para evitar que perdiera el conocimiento. Finalmente encontró un celular y marcó al número de emergencia.

-¡Hey idiota! ¡No te duermas!- pero Obito no respondió. Kakashi lo zarandeó fuertemente, hasta que logró hacerlo quejar-¡Imbecil! ¡No te atrevas a morirte! - su voz rasposa mal contenida en su ansiedad. Con esfuerzo, Obtio arrugó el ceño y abrió los párpados, fijando sus ojos en el peligris.

-No imp-porta... mientr-aas... estésss... bi-bien... -curveó apenas la comisura de su boca en fantasmal sonrisa.

-Idiota... una y mil veces idiota -musitó quedo, con la voz llena de sentimiento. _¿Por qué hiciste esto? ¿Por qué te metiste?_

De pronto, Obito tosió, un fuerte ataque que sólo lo debilitó más y le hizo expulsar sangre por la boca. Kakashi sintió la suya congelar... ¿Dónde estaba la maldita ambulancia?

-I-Itachi... Es una...ttra-mpa...-musitó con esfuerzo el pelinegro, llamando a atención de Kakashi al sujetar su camisa con la fuerza que le quedaba- prom-mete... le dir-aass...

-¿Qué?... ¡Obito! ¡OBITO!

El sonido de la ambulancia se escuchó a lo lejos y a Kakashi le parecieron eternos los minutos en que esperó por ella.

* * *

Sasuke y Naruto se asomaron con cuidado.

Nadie los seguía.

Fue hasta ese momento, en el que estuvieron seguros que se habían librado de los orangutanes, que Sasuke soltó la mano del menor y aunque Naruto ya estaba más tranquilo, seguía murmurando el regresar a ayudar a Kakashi.

-No podemos arriesgarnos -dijo el Uchiha, apenas sonriendo ante el puchero que hacía el rubio ante su negativa. Sasuke se sentó junto a él, rozando su hombro con el del menor en pacificador gesto. Naruto lo miró con falso resentimiento pero no objetó, al contrario, se recargó contra el pelinegro.

-Hey -llamó el Uchiha tras unos segundos de silencio- ¿Traes un celular contigo?

-¿Uh? -el rubio levantó la cabeza y miró al otro con extrañeza. Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

-Sabes lo que es un celular... ¿cierto, torpe?

-¡No me digas torpe! -refutó enérgico- ¡Y claro que lo sé, bastardo! Papá me compró uno, de veras.

-Bien. Para algo sirves -musitó el moreno, extendiendo su mano al rubio en silente orden, esperando a que le diera el dispositivo que les ayudaría a contactar con refuerzos; sin embargo, Naruto infló los cachetes y se sonrojó tras murmurar algo que Sasuke no alcanzó a comprender.

-¿Qué dijiste?- cuestionó el Uchiha suspicaz

-¡Que lo dejé en la maleta! -

Sasuke lo miró como si fuera lo más patético que existiera en el mundo. Resopló pesado y meneó la cabeza, exagerando la seriedad y condena que imprimió en el tono de su voz al hablar.

-Me retracto, eres un completo inútil. Torpe.

-¡¿Y por qué no traes un celular tú? ¿Eh, eh?-

Sasuke abrió la boca para contestar, pero se dio cuenta que no contaba con un contraataque superior y verosímil a la sencilla pregunta del rubio. Así que se negó a decir nada, maldiciendo por dentro, para luego decidir qué hacer ahora que esa opción estaba fuera de juego.

-Bastardo mal agradecido..-

-Urusaitonkashi...-

_Continuará..._

* * *

GRACIAS a los que me dejaron un Review y miles de disculpas les ofrezco por la tardanza! Estaba listo desde hace un mes, pero no había tenido oportunidad de subir, además quería desarrollar un poco más el capítulo, pero de nuevo... si seguía esperando tal vez no actualizaría en meses.

Espero les agrade el capítulo a aquellos que aun siguen leyendo este fiki y si tienen sugerencias, son bienvenidas.


	13. Amargura

**Pos-nupcial**

por sahel

Este capítulo como todo el fic es para ti, pkño. ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KEA!

* * *

**Capítulo 13 Amargura**

El monótono punzar de la bomba de infusión y el cíclico sonar del respirador llenaban la habitación de lúgubre musical. El inconsciente joven recostado en la cama, era un completo ignorante de la paternal mirada cobalto llena de tristeza y preocupación que le había estado observando en lo últimos diez minutos.

-Lo siento señor, pero el tiempo se terminó- dijo de pronto una voz queda pero ligeramente autoritaria que irrumpió en la habitación.

-Un minuto más, por favor- Minato respondió educadamente a la enfermera en jefe, quien sólo le había permitido la entrada a la habitación por la orden expresa que recibió del Director del hospital en persona. El rubio se inclinó un poco sobre el muchacho inconsciente y acarició su cabeza con ternura.

-Muchas gracias, Obito. Yo me encargaré ahora- susurró con profunda gratitud y palpable cariño. Retiró lentamente su mano de la oscura cabellera y dio media vuelta, dejando al jovencito en su silente pelea personal por recuperarse a pesar de las reservas de los doctores por emitir un pronóstico. Minato confiaba en la fortaleza de su exalumno, él sabía que saldría de esta situación.

Una vez afuera, el rubio metió las manos en los bolsillos y caminó meditabundo por el largo pasillo que lo llevaría de Terapia Intensiva hacia las habitaciones privadas del hospital. Una ligera mueca curva intentó nacer en sus labios ante ese pensamiento. Kakashi se sentiría muy incómodo cuando su cuerpo eliminara todo rastro de medicina, y ya en sus cinco sentidos, se percatara de dónde se encontraba. El joven solía sentirse fuera de lugar cuando se le ofrecía cualquier tipo de atención especial; pero quizá, al recordar lo sucedido y la situación, entendería que prefería tenerlo en aquel lugar, donde -dada la habitación- también podía cuidar de los dos pequeños que tanto Kakashi como Obito habían ayudado a salvar.

Detuvo de pronto sus pasos a sólo un par de metros de la habitación del peliplateado y se recargó en la pared con pesadez, apretando lo ojos con fuerza. Cada vez que pensaba en lo que vivieron sus hijos, el tener a dos de ellos en el hospital... ¡Dios! sólo imaginar lo que pudo pasarle a Naruto y a Sasuke. ¡Maldición! La sangre le hervía por las venas con rabia e impotencia, respirar se le dificultaba y el estómago se le revolvía con desesperante terror. Siempre supo que lo sucedido era una posibilidad factible, por ser quien era y por la cantidad de enemigos que no sólo tenía por cuenta propia, sino por sus padres. Sin embargo, nunca había sido una amenaza tan real y tangible como lo ocurrido varias horas atrás ese día; y por primera vez maldijo su propia decisión de tratar de llevar una vida normal y cotidiana rechazando siempre la seguridad privada.

Haber expuesto a Naruto y a Sasuke de esa manera era imperdonable, y el rubio sabía que de ahora en adelante no habría un minuto en que no pensaría en esto, pues sería algo que jamás podría olvidar. Si tan sólo no hubiera...

-Minato...- La voz de Itachi llamándolo de pronto lo estremeció. Escucharlo ahí, finalmente, fue una reconfortante desolación.

Minato abrió los ojos y giró el rostro aún recargado contra la pared para poder observar al pelinegro de pie a unos pasos lejos de él. Tras Itachi, se encontraba su asistente personal, observándolo detenidamente. Minato los recorrió con la mirada, y se centró en la bolsa marrón que cargaba el pelinegro. Por el logotipo impreso, sabía que el contenido era para los dos pequeños dentro de la habitación, y aunque no era partidario de tan dulces alimentos justo antes de dormir, en ese momento realmente no le importó mucho. Los niños se habían ganado esa sencilla recompensa por el día que habían tenido.

Minato les observó por varios segundos, con una vacuidad distante en los ojos que no se molestó en ocultar y que definitivamente fue percibida por los dos hombres a su distancia.

-Yo me llevaré esto -dijo de pronto Shisui, tomando la bolsa de papel de entre las manos del Uchiha- Estaré adentro si me necesitas. -Y sin más, caminó hacia la habitación de Hatake, haciendo un leve movimiento con la cabeza al pasar junto al rubio. Minato lo devolvió y el silencio volvió a cubrir el lugar.

Continuaron observándose en silencio, no fue difícil saber que cada uno estaba atravesando su propia batalla por entender la situación en la que estaban, por buscar una forma de asegurarse que no volvería a pasar. Porque ambos, se culpaban por la misma.

Itachi podía ver en la mirada del rubio que se sentía tremendamente responsable e inmensamente decepcionado consigo mismo. Como si fuera su deber evitarlo; como si hubiera sido capaz de poder evitarlo, cuando todo lo que había pasado era única y exclusivamente las consecuencias de las acciones del moreno; de su desafío abierto e inconsciente a un hombre que nunca se detenía en su propósito de conseguir lo que quería. Había sido un verdadero milagro que no hubiera conseguido lo que se proponía en esa ocasión. Claro, considerando que ese milagro, se lo debía a quien ahora estaba en terapia intensiva luchando por su vida y al lastimado cretino que casi pierde un ojo, y al que tendría que agradecer el bienestar de su hermano.

-Llegas tarde-

El moreno levantó la mirada y salió de sus pensamientos al percibir movimiento. Perdido en su reflexión no se percató que el rubio cambió de posición, y ahora lo tenía justo frente a él, a sólo un brazo de distancia. Sus ojos se encontraron otra vez, y fue como si un golpe duro hubiera sido estrellado contra su abdomen, dejándolo sin aire. Los ojos de Minato le observaban con frialdad, con distancia; a pesar de eso, le era dolorosamente palpable ver en esas pozas cerúleas el tormento por el que estaba atravesando el rubio.

El corazón de Itachi se rompió más si es que era posible.

Minato se veía lastimado. Herido. Un inesperado fuego dentro de las entrañas del Uchiha le demandaba el cuidarlo, el arreglar lo que fuera que lo estaba lastimando; pero Itachi parecía condenado a desear todo lo que jamás podría tener, por el simple hecho de llevar la sangre de su clan por las venas. Resopló.

-Necesito que firmes esta orden de traslado- dijo de pronto el moreno. Desconcertando al rubio por la acritud de su voz y por la distancia que parecía cubrir su mirada.

-¿Traslado? ¿Del mejor hospital del país?-musitó inquisitivo, entendiendo a quién y a qué se refería el otro.

-La familia quiere que Obito sea atendido en el ala privada que poseemos en el Hospital Central- continuó el otro, afianzando con cada segundo la careta de indiferencia en sus facciones.

-No- fue la parca respuesta del rubio. Itachi enarcó una ceja desafiante- No sólo es imposible moverlo en su estado actual; ambos sabemos que Obito se negaría a ser atendido en ese lugar.

-Es un miembro del clan, Minato -replicó altivo- A nosotros compete decidir en dónde debe ser atendido y el curso de acción sobre su estado.

-Los Uchiha son bienvenidos a visitarlo aquí. Pero, de nuevo, ambos sabemos que no lo harán. Nadie se ha dignado a venir o a preguntar por él, sin importar que haya estado aquí por más de medio día.

-Cómo procedemos no es algo que te concierne. Así qu-

-Pero lo es -interrumpió autoritario, logrando que el pelinegro callara abruptamente- Óbito sabía bien, que si algo así le sucedía, no contaría con los Uchiha; por eso me dejó _a mí_ un poder notarial para protegerlo.- Aclaró definitivo, meditando para sí, que de hecho, el titular de dicho poder no era precisamente él, sino Kakashi; quien al estar en similar situación no estaba disponible para tomar decisiones. Minato era el segundo albacea de Óbito y por lo tanto; era quien tomaría el control. Diablos, lo había hecho desde que recibió esa llamada fría y monótona que le informó de lo sucedido. ¿Dónde habían estado sus familiares? ¿Dónde había estado Itachi?

El moreno abrió ligeramente los ojos en sorpresa al conocer que su primo había previsto la situación, y se había preparado para no permitir que nadie que no fuera de su confianza pudiera intervenir. Estúpidamente había supuesto que Minato se había encargado de la situación por ser él a quien contactó la unidad médica cuando Kakashi aún podía dar información; por ello necesitaba de su firma. Pero ahora, con esta nueva información... Una punzada ardiente le atravesó el pecho, exaltando tanto su orgullo como esa simpatía que sentía por el joven. Aunque su relación fue distante para los estándares de su primo, siempre fue cordial y afectuosa; Obito debería saber que podría confiar en él para cuidarle en una situación similar. ¡Él no era como el resto de su familia! Y sin embargo, no lo consideró una opción viable. No. Su primo prefirió dejar su vida en manos de Minato.

_Yo mismo lo haría…_ meditó un segundo, y con ese reconocimiento, se inflamó la flama de orgullo Uchiha. Sus cejas se unieron sobre el puente de la nariz.

-¿Protegerlo? –Repitió el moreno con algo de fastidio en su voz- ¿De su propia familia?

-No. –dijo Minato y su mirada perdió algo de dureza, adquiriendo un brillo paternal- Él está con su familia ahora. Sólo me aseguro que, aquellos que han despreciado su mera existencia, no tengan a la mano la forma de finalmente deshacerse de él.

Itachi sintió un gran balde de agua helada caerle encima ante semejante declaración. Y aunque su orgullo le demandaba el rebatir y de ser posible humillar al rubio con una refutación ácida; su analítico cerebro se impuso al visceral instinto. Él mejor que nadie sabía que esas palabras encerraban demasiada verdad como para poder negarlas.

-Yo no permitiría que nada malo le sucediera- replicó con la mandíbula tensa, y el reclamo en su voz. Porque Minato debería saber que él no era como el resto de su familia.

_¿En verdad?_ -susurró una voz en la cabeza del pelinegro- _¿No estás a caso permitiendo que algo malo ya esté sucediendo?_ Itachi se congeló ante el venenoso pensamiento -nacido probablemente del último resquicio de conciencia que aún le quedaba- ante la cruel verdad que exhibían las palabras. Ante la revolución que ese postulado desató en su interior; cómo podía negar que era exactamente como aquellos que detestaba, cómo podía negar que por su sangre corría la podredumbre Uchiha.

Los ojos de Itachi permanecieron fijos en Minato, pero no lo veían; percibía movimiento en sus labios, pero no escuchaba lo que estaba diciendo; se sentía sobrecogido por su propio descubrimiento.

Y debió notarse en su rostro, porque reaccionó, sólo cuando el tenue roce de los dedos de Minato alcanzaron uno de sus brazos, y se deslizaron por sobre él.

-¿Itachi? ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó cauteloso el rubio, desconcertado por la repentina mudez del moreno y porque su piel palideció demasiado en segundos.

El moreno manoteó la mano de Minato lejos de su cuerpo al recobrar el sentido, y dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose el otro. Y aunque el desdén caló hondo en el pecho del rubio, no por ello desistió.

-Itachi... -inició suave, conciliador. Sus previas palabras parecían haber afectado al pelinegro, y aceptaba que fueron expresadas, si bien con veracidad, también con falta de tacto. Después de todo era de la familia del pelinegro de quien hablaba; y como veces antes había dicho, quienes lo hicieron ser el hombre que era. Debía encontrar la forma de manejar esta situación favorablemente.

-Eschucha. Lo sucedido hoy... -resopló pesadamente- Necesitamos estar juntos, ahora más que nunca. No sé quién intentó lastimarlos, pero lo único claro es que iba por Sasuke. Aunque, tengo la impresión que él no es el blanco principal del ataque. -Itachi lo miró unos segundos evaluando sus palabras, antes de desviar la mirada. Validando con tan simple gesto la suposición del rubio. Si Minato supiera que tan ciertas eran esas palabras que ahora pronunciaba. El atentado contra su hermano fue sólo un medio para un mensaje que a él se había enviado. Y permitiría que volviera a suceder.

-Les he asignado seguridad a los niños, a Obito, Kakashi... y a ti. -concluyó Minato, arqueando una ceja al notar el ceño fruncido de Itachi, tras ser incluido en ese listado -Necesito saber que estarás protegido -replicó antes de que el joven pudiera refutar.

-A mí no tienes que protegerme, Minato- dijo finalmente, con una sombra en la mirada que apagó los bellos ojos. Su mirada obsidiana parecía gritarle al rubio que entendiera el verdadero motivo de su negativa. No era conveniente enfadar más a su vengativo tío.

Y por un instante, Minato pudo percibir esa contradicción en el joven. Y no por vez primera, el rubio se preguntaba qué era eso que angustiaba tanto a Itachi. Qué lo había hecho alejarse tanto de él...

Una idea se formó en su mente y el instinto le urgió a decirla antes de que se dejara envolver en esa absurda guerra de egos.

-Tampoco tienes que protegerme a mí, Itachi.

* * *

_buff..._

_Buff..._

_¡BUFF!_

-¡Ya para Naruto!

-¡Qué! ¿Acaso no puedo ni respirar ahora?

-¿A eso le llamas respirar, torpe? Pareces un anima-

-¡Basta! -Interrumpió Kakashi suplicante e imperativo, era la tercera vez en menos de cinco minutos que los niños se ponían a discutir por una tontería. En cualquier otro momento le hubiera parecido risible, hasta los habría instigado a pelear con algún ácido comentario, pero justo ahora que esperaba ansioso noticias de Minato, no estaban ayudando -Si intentaban crearme una migraña lo lograron ya. Maa... ¿Por qué no salen a dar una vuelta?

-Disculpe Kakashi sensei -musitó Sasuke, cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada. Le incomodaba saberse causa del malestar del peliplateado después de todo lo que había pasado por salvarlos- Pero alguien terminó extraviado en el hospital la última vez que nos fuimos, así que ahora no nos dejarán salir a menos que uno de esos sabuesos nos acompañen.

Kakashi resopló al oír la explicación del menor, y giró la cabeza lo suficiente para mirar a Naruto sin que el vendaje de su ojo izquierdo se interpusiera. El pequeño se enterraba en el sofá -donde estaba sentado al lado de Sasuke- y sus labios portaban un puchero que combinaba a la perfección con el sonrojo de sus mejillas. El peligris movió la cabeza ligeramente divertido, el pequeño estaba a punto de estallar...

-¡No fue mi culpa, no fue mi culpa, de veras! ¡Azuma me confundió con tantas vueltas!¿Por qué no sólo entramos y salimos por la pue-?

-Naruto -cortó la desaforada explicación del rubio una nueva voz, que sin alcanzar el volumen del pequeño, fue lo suficientemente intensa para acallarlo al instante. El niño se encogió en sus hombros y volteó apocado para enfrentar al recién llegado -¿Qué te he dicho de no gritar en los hospitales?

Minato miró a su hijo con seriedad, se adentró en la habitación y le entregó al convaleciente hombre en la cama un vaso térmico. El café que le había prometido llevarle luego de hablar con su doctor.

-Uh, mmm... ¿Que no lo haga?- balbuceó Naruto al recibir una segunda mirada de su padre.

-Hn... torpe -gruño burlón y apenas audible Sasuke, sonriendo aun más cuando Naruto volteó sus intensos ojos azules llenos de rabia e impotencia, porque no podía responderle como su garganta deseaba.

Minato resopló mezcla de condescendencia y frustración. Abrió la boca para indicarles algo cuando el celular del pequeño pelinegro timbró. De inmediato, Sasuke lo sacó de su bolsillo y sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo especial, una luz de admiración y orgullo, que fue en perfecta armonía con sus labios, que a pesar del intento de evitarlo, se vistieron con una tenue sonrisa.

-¿Hermano?...-respondió el moreno, levantándose del sofá y alejándose a una esquina de la habitación, buscando privacidad- Estoy bien. No, no estoy solo... No lo sé, yo...- Sasuke volvió la mirada hacia donde estaba el señor Minato y sintió su estómago oprimirse. El rubio lo observaba con total atención. El pequeño tragó saliva. Por eternos segundos le pareció ser el objeto de toda envidia y resentimiento que pudiera albergar el alma de Namikaze.

-Maa... ¿Por qué no contestas afuera? -puntualizó Kakashi con ligereza, rompiendo la tensión- Asuma está ahí, sólo... no te pierdas de vista y no va a molestarte.

Sasuke asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y se encaminó hacia la puerta de la habitación. Naruto lo miró con travesura en sus azules pupilas y en un salto corrió tras él. Era la oportunidad perfecta para fastidiarlo y saludar a Itachi, reclamarle su ausencia también. Su padre le podría dar mil excusas de porqué el hermano de Sasuke ya no vivía con ellos, pero no podía ocultarle esa sombra que entristeció su mirada desde que el pelinegro se alejó.

Minato ni siquiera era consiente de la forma en que sus ojos se entornaban afligidos y que sus hombros caían ligeramente ante la mención del heredero Uchiha. Era un instante. Un efímero instante. Pero, para aquellos acostumbrados a verle siempre con su apoloético porte, resultaba obvio y doloroso presenciarlo.

Y reo de ese dolor palpable estaba Kakashi.

Había pasado varios días envuelto en la bruma de los sedantes que le ayudaron a soportar el dolor en su ojo izquierdo; y entre los resquicios de lo que podía recordar, se encontraba la voz de Minato contándole (cuando lo creía inconsciente) de la ausencia de Itachi, de su negativa a hablar con él y de lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

Las cejas de Kakashi se arrugaron al centro de su frente y sus dedos sujetaron el vaso de polietileno térmico y aromático contenido como si su vida dependiera de ello. Desde hacía una semana, cuando ya no había sido necesario doparlo al grado de la inconsciencia, cada vez que Minato le visitaba y su mirada cerúlea no reflejaba nada más que desolación, los labios de Kakashi le carcomían con insoportable roña por contarle las últimas palabras que Obito había pronunciado. Palabras que en ese instante no tuvieron sentido, que aun ahora no lo tenían o no quería que lo tuvieran, pero que infortunadamente parecían haber sido una advertencia que Kakashi no logró entregar a tiempo.

¿Debería decirlo de cualquier manera? ¿Debería acabar con cualquier resquicio de esperanza que Minato aún tuviera para recomponer su relación con Itachi? ¿Debería callarlo y ver agonizar a su maestro por no entender la conducta del Uchiha? Kakashi se debatía entre miles de posibles explicaciones a las palabras de Obito, entre miles de situaciones, reacciones y escenarios de lo que podría ser si se decidía a hablar, si se decidía a callarlo por siempre. La única verdad era, que Kakashi se sentía culpable de lo que ahora estaba padeciendo Minato; de no haber sido por su insistencia en buscar al pelinegro, de no haberlo presionado para darse la oportunidad de intentarlo con el Uchiha...

-¿Qué pasa Kakashi? ¿Está doliendo la herida? -preguntó Minato con clara preocupación en la voz, sujetando el hombro de su ex alumno en confortador gesto.

El peligris levantó el rostro y miró a su maestro con su solitario ojo. La garganta se le cerró al instante. Ese hombre había sido como un padre, luego que el propio falleció, y por su culpa estaba sufriendo tanto... De no tener que callar para evitarle mayor amargura, habría implorado a todo pulmón que lo perdonara.

Curveó su ojo visible y medio sonrió.

-Naah... estoy bien -contestó despreocupado- ¿Qué dijo el doctor? ¿Puedo irme ya?

La mirada paternal de Minato estudió al joven unos segundos. Algo preocupaba al otro, desde que despertó no había dejado de abstraerse del mundo con un semblante sombrío. Como si estuviera llevando el peso de los cielos en sus hombros, cual mitológico Atlas; y por ahora, no parecía haber forma en que le compartiera la pesada carga.

Lo que sea que fuera, Minato sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Kakashi se decidiera a contárselo. Lo conocía bien. Y le daría el espacio que necesitaba por ahora.

Una sonrisa complacida, discreta pero existente, se posó en sus labios.

-Sí. El doctor te dará de alta hoy mismo, siempre y cuando sigas sus instrucciones de no esforzarte y descansar lo más posible- confirmó Minato, adelantándose al otro cuando abrió la boca para contestar- Eso incluye nada de Icha Icha. Lo siento.

La expresión de mosqueo que el rostro de Kakashi adquirió resultó invaluable. El peligris resopló ofendido.

-Maa... qué caso tendrá entonces irme de aquí... -musitó con pesadez, para luego levantar la mirada hacia la puerta, por donde había deseado salir los últimos días. Su voz bajó de tono al volver a hablar- ¿Cómo está Obito?

Minato sintió su corazón apachurrársele en el pecho al escuchar la pregunta de Kakashi. Cuando el peligris había recuperado consciencia fue lo primero que quiso saber, e incluso, cuando había estado bajo la influencia de los sedantes, solía balbucear el nombre del otro, deseando saber de él. Cada día, Kakashi había esperado que finalmente le pudieran dar buenas noticias sobre el estado de Obito, y cada día, Minato era testigo de la pesadez que se apoderaba del joven al no recibir la respuesta anhelada.

-Estable -contestó el rubio- Te permitirán verlo unos minutos antes de salir del hospital.

Kakashi asintió con la mirada fija en el vaso entre sus manos. Desde que despertó lo único que había deseado era poder ver al otro. Confirmar él mismo que aún estaba vivo, aunque por el momento permaneciera sumido en la inconsciencia. Debió ser por insistencia y petición de Minato que el doctor del pelinegro había accedido a dejarlo ver a su amigo.

-Estoy seguro que está esperando a que vayas y le reclames su tardanza para despertar- trató de bromear el rubio, recordando que sus otrora estudiantes, se habían hecho amigos tras discutir inmensurable veces sobre la impuntualidad del pelinegro.

Kakashi debió recordarlo también, pues sus labios se curvearon ligeramente con el fantasma de la melancolía.

-Sí. Eso es típico a él...

* * *

-Tenemos un problema -Anunció para Minato, tajante y pesada, la voz de su padre que entraba a la oficina del consejo y le extendía un folder y un pequeño sobre azulado que el rubio reconoció como una citación. Al sentarse Jiraiya frente a su hijo, Minato ya leía el contenido del requerimiento legal mientras sus cejas iban frunciéndose al centro.

-¿Cuándo recibiste esto? -Preguntó el rubio, ahora que sus ojos recorrían hoja por hoja el contenido del folder y sus labios adquirían una tensión obvia formando una línea seria.

-Dos días atrás -replicó el mayor, sintiendo las entrañas apachurrársele al momento en que tras su respuesta, los ojos de su hijo se clavaron duros en él; señal inequívoca de su desagrado al conocer la noticia. El hombre se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar con la muda pero demandante solicitud de explicar el retraso en informarle. -Obito aún estaba en terapia intensiva, no era el momento para darte a conocer la situación. Al menos ahora, tengo algo más que mostrarte.

La mirada firme de Minato permaneció sobre su padre unos segundos tras oírle. Resopló y desvió la vista, centrándola nuevamente en los papeles que tenía entre las manos. Entendía la razón expuesta por el otro y sabía que el hombre no sólo le había ocultado información por hacerlo, como acababa de decirle, ya había puesto a trabajar a todo el equipo legal del que disponían para contener y combatir la amenaza que esos papeles traían consigo. Y ciertamente, con todo lo sucedido el par de semanas anteriores, debía agradecer que su padre hubiera esperado unos soles para comentarle la situación; ahora que Obito había sido trasladado de terapia intensiva a piso, podía esperar que el pelinegro mejorara. Aun cuando los doctores seguían manteniendo un pronóstico reservado sobre el coma en el que el joven se encontraba.

-¿Te han contactado?- preguntó tras segundos de silencio, su voz aunque mecánica no poseía cualidad alguna de molestia y Jiraiya resopló imperceptiblemente aliviado. Acomodó su ancha espalda en la silla, ligeramente más relajado, el hombre de cabello blanco negó con la cabeza antes de contestar.

-No lo han hecho. Y no me gusta- señaló arrugando el ceño- Estoy seguro que cuando se presenten será porque harán efectiva la demanda.

-Probablemente... -musitó el rubio cerrando el folder y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el respaldo de su asiento y perdiendo la mirada en las luces que alumbraban sobre ellos. Un momento, sólo necesitaba un momento para aplacar el alterado estado de su interior al, no sólo enfrentarse a una seria demanda, sino, y sobretodo, porque la amenaza venía firmada por el actual cabeza de la familia Uchiha.

_Maldición Itachi... ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

No era difícil adivinar para Jiraiya que el otro estaba tratando de comprender el actuar del joven Uchiha, incluso, tratar de encontrarle una explicación que lo dejara fuera de cualquier sospecha; pero por más que lo intentara racionalizar, una sombra de pesada consternación cubría ya sus facciones. Presintiendo el rumbo de los pensamientos de su hijo, el mayor aclaró con fuerza la garganta y aunque deseó asegurarse que el rubio se encontrara bien, tenía que pensar en ayudarlo antes que compadecerlo. Y Minato también tenía que hacerlo.

-Tengo a Ibiki revisando cada detalle de esta estupidez. Así como los movimientos de los involucrados. Por ahora estamos protegidos; no hay evidencia alguna que respalde la acusación ni que indique que van a presentarla en juzgado -Jiraiya cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho- Sé que esas alimañas traman algo más, o no habrían mandado esta copia de la demanda.

Minato cerró los párpados con fuerza por unos segundos cuando su padre utilizó el despectivo adjetivo para referirse a los Uchiha. Sabía bien que el mayor tenía razón; el único motivo para que una anónima alma caritativa les hiciera llegar la copia no certificada de la acusación que planeaban los Uchiha, fue por orden misma de ellos. Estaban tras algo más y Minato no podía darse el lujo de no pensar que Itachi estaba involucrado, aunque la idea misma generara una dolorosa vacuidad en el centro de su pecho y se esparciera a lo largo del su cuerpo con intensos escalofríos de metal.

Un segundo más luego de jalar aire a sus pulmones y finalmente levantó el rostro, una máscara colocada en sus facciones al enfrentar a su padre. Quien sintió arder sus venas al notar la indiferencia en la mirada de su hijo y maldijo -no por primera vez- el día en que el rubio cruó camino con el heredero Uchiha.

-Llama a Yamato, pondremos en marcha el registro siete -Jiraiya apretó los labios en desacuerdo, pero no discutió- Transfiere toda la información pertinente a La Torre. Mueve a los cuatro a otra área y asegúrala. Nadie debe saber que está hecho, ni siquiera Kakashi.

-Reconocerá el procedimiento- replicó el mayor- Después de todo, él diseño el plan siete.

-Tal vez... pero la condición de Obito nos dará un par de días de ventaja antes de que Kakashi se de cuenta.

El peliblanco asintió. Las palabras de Minato no carecían de realidad, mantener la facha de normalidad sería la mejor forma de ocultarse a plena vista.

Durante las siguientes horas se dedicaron a ultimar detalles y hacer las llamadas necesarias para implementar su plan de acción; cuando finalmente lo consiguieron, la voz de Rin al otro lado del altavoz les anunciaba que Itachi y Madara Uchiha solicitaban hablar con el rubio. Los ojos de padre e hijo se encontraron al instante y en ese momento comprendieron que apenas habían tenido el tiempo suficiente para protegerse de lo que fuera que estaban por enfrentar.

Minato le indicó a su secretaria que les dejara pasar y que no le interrumpiera. Jiraiya se levantó y sus pasos lo llevaron a colocarse a la espalda de su hijo, enfrentando con toda la altura y corpulencia de su anatomía a los desagradables visitantes que aparecían tras el umbral y que destilaban arrogancia en cada movimiento de sus cuerpos, en esa odiosa sonrisa que el mayor de los Uchiha portaba.

El rubio permaneció sentando, indicando con un ademán de su mano el que se sentaran frente a su escritorio. Su afilada mirada, analizaba y evaluaba a los dos hombres; aunque evitaba centrarse demasiado en el delgado joven de largo cabello negro, quien igualmente parecía querer esquivarlo. Mejor así, tenía que enfocarse en la amenaza y no en el palpitar acelerado en su pecho ante la presencia de su desposado. Sin embargo, Madara se pavoneaba con petulancia, con malicia brillando en sus ojos y veneno en la falsa sonrisa que portaban sus labios. Una vez sentados, tensos segundos transcurrieron en la oficina entre los cuatro hombres.

-Bien caballeros, ¿A qué debo su presencia? -inició Minato con total formalidad pero sin ocultar la frialdad en su voz al dirigirse a los dos pelinegros.

-He venido a darte la oportunidad de retirarte conservando suficiente dignidad -contestó Madara con fingida indiferencia y sin perder tiempo en soltar sus intenciones, ya que el rubio tampoco había ocultado su desagrado.

-Oh. ¿Y por qué haría algo así? -respondió Minato tras arquear una ceja y curvar los labios en desafiante media sonrisa, mientras se acomodaba mejor en su sillón, desestimando las palabras del otro con su pose relajada y algo burlesca.

-Sabes bien por qué.

-Ciertamente. Pero debo confesar que me intrigas Madara- replicó- Pareces creer que podrías siquiera alterarme.

-No te conviene rechazarme Namikaze. En segundos puedo tenerte bajo el escrutiño social y legal. Ambos sabemos que no hay nada peor que poner en entredicho el nombre de una _respetable familia_.

-¿Por eso quieres acusarme de corrupción y desvío de recursos, Madara? Adelante hazlo. No tienes con qué respaldarte más que enfrentar tu palabra a la mía; y ambos sabemos que en _ese aspecto_ perderás.

El pelinegro arrugó el ceño, haciendo que sus facciones adquirieran una sombra tétrica. El otro no sólo tenía razón sino que se lo restregaba en la cara con esa maldita superioridad suya. Lo detestaba a sobremanera, pero esta vez no iba a dejarse ganar. Se tragó el fuego que deseó escupir, para transformarlo en el veneno que destiló la mueca que hicieron sus labios.

-Me respaldará esto- dijo, lanzando al escritorio un fajo de fotografías que se desparramaron por el mismo, para mostrar al ojiazul las imágenes que contenían.

El rubio enarcó una ceja al observarlas, al reconocer a la pareja que aparecían en ellas y la íntima situación que compartían. Reconoció no sólo a los protagonistas como dos de los presentes en esa oficina, también reconoció la ambientación como el lugar en el que habían estado compartiendo sus noches.

-Si te niegas a renunciar, tendrás que enfrentar una acusación por acoso y violación. Y créeme Namikaze, incluso tú no saldrás bien librado de eso. -Y no mentía, el rubio se había granjeado varios enemigos en altos puestos gracias a su forma de trabajo e intolerancia a jugar dentro de la política de muchos líderes.

Aunque Minato lo escuchó, sus palabras no se registraron del todo en su cerebro. Su mirada seguía fija en las imágenes sobre su escritorio, en las cuales se podía observar a Itachi acorralado contra una pared con él mismo buceando entre el hueco de su cuello; otra más donde el pelinegro parecía intentar alejarlo sólo para, en la siguiente toma, ser subyugado por una de las manos del rubio sosteniendo por sobre la cabeza del pelinegro sus brazos.

Sintió las entrañas arder.

Levantó los ojos, molesto, y clavó sus cerúleas pupilas en Itachi sin ocultar lo herido que se sentía; por las fotografías, por el silencio del otro respecto a ellas, por haberlo alejado también... El pelinegro le devolvió la mirada por primera vez desde que llegó, y Minato tuvo que apretar la mandíbula con fuerza al notar que, dentro de esas pozas obsidiana que le habían hechizado tiempo atrás, no había para él nada más que indolente frialdad.

Para Madara no pasó desapercibido el intercambio entre los dos hombres y acentuó su siniestra sonrisa; satisfecho de traer tal turbación a la mirada del rubio. Pero el gruñido tras Minato lo hicieron levantar los ojos hacia Jiraiya, quien molesto regresaba la desafiante mirada al Uchiha. Había permanecido aparte por su hijo, era él quien debía decidir el orden a seguir, mas no podía mantenerse indiferente a lo que ocurría; el doloroso silencio del rubio y el apenas perceptible decaimiento en sus hombros hirvieron su sangre.

-Eres peor de lo que pensé Madara -inició el peliblanco, con sarcástico pero claro repudio en su voz- Estás dispuesto a someter a tu familia, a tu sobrino, a semejante vejación; aunque sepas que todo esto no son más que viles mentiras.

-Bueno... -bufó el moreno, complacido- Qué tanto permitirás que mi querido sobrino sea humillado dependerá de ti, Namikaze -sentenció Madara, llamando la atención de Minato, quien no regresó su vista al mayor de los Uchiha, pero arrugó el ceño en señal de que le había escuchado. Sin despegar los ojos de Itachi, el rubio hizo acopio de toda la fuerza que tenía en las entrañas para hablar y lograr que su voz sólo se escuchara irritada y no llena de la desesperación que lo estaba consumiendo por dentro.

-¿Por qué lo estás haciendo? Tú eres mejor que esto...-Minato necesitaba una razón del actuar del pelinegro. Un motivo que justificara todo lo que había pasado; que le convenciera de que todo lo vivido con Itachi era real. Las palabras del Uchiha prometiendo permanecer a su lado aún resonaban con fuerza en su cabeza, le daban aliento a cada latir de su corazón. Pero Itachi permaneció en silencio. Inalterable.

-¡Oh, por favor!- replicó burlón el otro- No habrás creído que Itachi aceptó tan indigna posición a tu lado por algo más que no fuera seguir las órdenes de su familia ¿o sí? ¡Patético, Namikaze!

-Confié en ti... -replicó Minato, ignorando al mayor que a cada segundo se vanagloriaba del desazón que comenzaba a mostrar el rubio.

-Te advertí no hacerlo -pronunció finalmente Itachi. Con voz fría, tajante, incluso un tanto desafiante a la acusación que el otro arrojaba en esas tres palabras.

Y en ese instante, el mundo de Minato se derrumbó

continuará

* * *

Ofrezco una gran disculpa a todos los que me estuvieron dejando review en espera de que continuara, por muchas razones no lo había podido hacer. Pero al menos ya puedo dejar aquí un capítulo más, espero no les decepcione.

Gracias por leer y por esperar! cualquier duda o comentario es bienvenido.


End file.
